No Boundaries
by WordsLikeStardust
Summary: Randy Orton has one thing on his mind, revenge. Haley Mariano broke his heart, which is unforgivable. Now the only thing standing between him and her complete destruction is the man who forged them both, Triple H. Sequel to Becoming a Legacy
1. Preface

**No Boundaries**

**Summary: Haley Mariano has nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Her fiancé is on the sidelines injured and Randy Orton has gone off the rails of sanity. Haley cannot help but think it's her choices that have drove him to this. Randy is determined to make Haley pay and will stop at nothing to do so. Now the only thing standing between Haley and her complete destruction is the man who forged them both, Triple H. Will they survive a war that knows no boundaries? **

**Rating: M (for violence, language and sexual content)**

**Pairings: Randy Orton/Haley Mariano/Dave Batista, Triple H/Stephanie, Candice Michelle/The Rock, Maria/Jeff Hardy, CM Punk/Kelly Kelly/Evan Bourne, Michelle McCool/Undertaker**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters, scenarios and/or music. All contents belong to World Wrestling Entertainment, Vince McMahon and/or other artists. I only claim ownership of the character Haley Mariano. This is written for entertainment, not profit.**

* * *

**Preface:**

_Choices. _

When one thought about it, life was really a series of choices made. People make choices regarding the situations they're given. People choose their friends. They choose a career. They choose who to love. They choose how to act. Ultimately all those choices turn them into who choose to be.

Haley Mariano didn't consider herself any different. She choose to go against her mother's wishes and train to be a professional wrestler. She chose to train with Dwayne instead of going to a wrestling school. She choose the WWE over TNA. She chose to further her training with Triple H. She chose to go after the Women's Championship.

She chose Dave Batista over Randy Orton. And, this one choice would define the emotional and physical turmoil that would haunt her and the people she loved most for the next year.


	2. Safe and Sound

Chapter One: Safe and Sound

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded_

_Surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait_

_Where were you_

_Where were you_

_Just a little late_

_You found me_

_You found me_

The chorus of the song 'You Found Me' by The Fray played cheerfully from the small mobile device that lit up and buzzed along the nightstand with the music. The music combined with the phone's vibrations woke the room's sleeping occupant and was soon silenced as a hand flipped the device open and pulled it off the stand and into the bed with her.

"Hey." Haley Mariano's voice was fuzzy with sleep.

"Aw damn, did I wake you?" The voice on the other end of the line sounded apologetic. "What time is it there?"

Haley glanced at her bedside clock and stifled a yawn. "Six AM."

"Shit, I'm sorry. What time did you get in?"

"Around three this morning." She replied, situating herself so that she lay more comfortably against the pillows. "Surgery was at nine this morning. He wasn't even lucid until about six this evening. I had to catch a plane for eight and by the time I got to Boston it was almost one. I didn't even bother driving to the house in Ipswich, it's been a long twenty four hours."

"Dave's all right though?"

"He's all right. Surgery on his hamstring went about as well as can be expected and Dr. Andrews is about the best there is for sports related injuries. They're talking a six to eight month recovery time though." Haley sighed. "And I hated leaving him in Birmingham. I know his mom's there with him, but still…"

"The down sides to being a Diva. You don't get to skip a live show just because your fiancé is injured."

"I know, I have to be in Cincinnati tomorrow, well today for Raw, which means catching yet another plane at noon." Haley sighed. "Make up is going to have their work cut out for me tomorrow, I'm going to have suitcases under my eyes by the time I get there."

"I should let you get back to sleep then. I'm sorry for waking you. I was worried when I hadn't heard from you yet."

"It's not your fault. Plus you're several hours behind us in LA. Thanks for calling. I'll call you later today when I'm functioning." She promised, feeling her eyelids begin to droop again.

"Okay, get some kind of rest, Haley Baby, I love you."

"I love you too, Dwayne. Talk to you in several hours." Haley mumbled before hanging up the phone on her oldest and dearest friend.

She was fast asleep before her phone made it's way back onto her nightstand.

**(No Boundaries)**

Five cups of coffee and a redbull got Haley to Cincinnati for Raw that evening. The Boston native wasn't looking her normal bright self as she entered the US Bank Arena. She wore black yoga pants and a loose white sweatshirt as she dragged her rolling suitcase down the hallway. She'd barely gone twenty yards before her boss shouted her name.

"Haley!" Stephanie McMahon stepped out of one of the office and flagged her down. "Take Ms. Mariano's suitcase to the Diva's locker room." She told one of the Techs who stepped out behind her. "She has the locker next to Candice Michelle."

The Tech nodded and took Haley's suitcase from her before leaving the two women alone. Stephanie motioned Haley inside the office and closed the door to give them some privacy. Like her husband, Stephanie had a soft sport for Haley Mariano. And while her friendship with Haley could not even come close to the bond Haley had with Hunter, Stephanie wanted to make sure the other woman was all right and in the right mindset to perform tonight.

"How's Dave?" Stephanie asked, as Haley's friend and as Batista's boss since he was a Raw Superstar just as Haley was a Raw Diva.

"Floating on some really good painkillers so I'm guessing he's better than the rest of us at the moment." Haley shrugged, dropping into the chair opposite Stephanie's desk and removing her sunglasses. "Dr. Andrews says the surgery had no complications and he's optimistic that Dave will make a full recovery."

"Yes, he sent some copies of his reports to Stamford." Stephanie nodded, referring to the town in Connecticut where WWE Headquarters was located. "I'm glad he got through it okay. How are you handling it?"

"As well as to be expected. I wish I was still in Birmingham," Haley admitted. "But duty calls. His mom's with him though so at least I know he's not alone."

"I'm sorry Haley." Stephanie apologized. "I would have loved to have given you the time off, but with you being one of our must-see Divas these days and being booked on the trip to Iraq for Tribute to the Troops, I just couldn't."

"Hey, I knew what I signed up for when I became a Diva." Haley waved off her apology. "Three hundred days of the year my life is on the road. While it sucks at this moment, I understand our duty to the fans and especially to our troops, so does Dave, so I'm here."

"Well you'll be home with Dave for Christmas at least." Stephanie assured her. "You'll be in mixed tag action tonight and in Iraq. Tonight you will team with Rey Mysterio and Evan Bourne vs. Eve Torres, John Morrison and the Miz. In Iraq, you will team with Rey again, and John Cena vs. Eve Torres, Chris Jericho and Randy Orton."

Haley nodded at the information. "How many of us are going to Iraq anyway?"

"Security's a little tighter this year, so not many. You and Eve will be the only Divas going. John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, CM Punk, R-Truth, JBL, Miz and Morrison are the only others." Stephanie said gravely. "I wanted to send more Divas because they make our male troops happy but they're only letting us send so many into Bagdad this year."

"Sounds rough. Is it that dangerous right now?"

Stephanie nodded. "Very. They didn't even want us to fly in to be honest, too many roadside bomb threats, but they agreed to let us host two matches in Bagdad and we'll air some others at one of the Army forts Virginia. So you guys will have to be very careful over there and stick together."

"Yeah 'cause sticking to Randy, Jericho and JBL is exactly where I want to be." Haley rolled her eyes. "I'll be with John, Rey and Jeff thanks."

Stephanie chuckled. "Well, you guys are leaving Wednesday morning. So go on to the Diva's locker room, get ready for tonight's show, then get back to Boston and pack your stuff."

"I'm going to be so sick of planes after this week it won't even be funny." Haley said dryly getting back to her feet. "I'll catch up with you later, Steph."

"I'm glad Dave's okay." Stephanie called after her.

"Thanks." Haley waved and stepped back out into the hallway heading for the Diva's locker room.

**(No Boundaries)**

_Booyaka Booyaka!_

_6-1-6-1-9!_

_Booyaka Booyaka!_

_That's my-That's my Pueblo!_

A pyro explosion lit up the stage and the crowd popped loudly in response to the entrance music of the masked crusader. Through the smoke and lights, Rey Mysterio with his hands held up in the air. He was not alone either, also stepping through the smoke was the ECW breakout highflyer Evan Bourne, who's grin was positively infection. And between both pint sized men was Haley Mariano, all three team members dressed in black and red.

"The following mixed tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, the team of Haley Mariano, Evan Bourne and Rey Mysterio!"

Haley and Evan started down the ramp first, each taking a side to tag several hands of the fans straining over the security barricades. Meanwhile Rey took the time to pause and say a few words to the kids in the front rows wearing his masks.

Haley went around the side of the ring to scale onto the apron, while Evan and Rey each took a turnbuckle on either side of her. She grinned broadly at her partners before they each simultaneously saluted the fans in their own way, Evan with his peace sign, Rey with his fingers pointed skyward and Haley, with one fist raised in the air, reminiscent of the Rock.

They played to the crowd for several more moments before Rey's music faded and Morrison's took its place. The opposition made their entrance in slow motion as was Morrison's style before they made their way into the ring. Eve did a little hair toss and shot Haley a catty smirk, feeling superior since Batista was now out on the injured list.

"I'll start." Evan offered cheerfully. His attitude was contagious and Haley found herself smiling back at him. The man was positively adorable and so talented. She hoped he would go far in this business and with Rey Mysterio taking him under his wing, she had a feeling he was in good hands.

"Thanks Evan." Haley stepped through the ropes and stood on the apron with Rey, while they waited for the bell to ring and the match to start.

The match began with Evan and Morrison locking up in the center of the ring. Morrison had the advantage over Bourne in height and backed the smaller superstar into the corner turnbuckle. However when he broke the lock up and went to strike Evan in the face, Evan ducked out of the way and countered with a beautiful arm drag takeover.

"This kid makes even the most basic moves look artistic." Haley chuckled.

"He's very good at what he does." Rey agreed, his voice somewhat muffled by the mask he wore.

Evan twisted Morrison into an arm wringer and dragged him to their corner, tagging Rey in without releasing the hold. Rey used the ropes for a springboard leg drop on Morrison's twisted arm. Evan joined Haley on the apron and it was Rey's turn to face off against Morrison. Haley could barely keep up as Rey countered Morrison's office with various highflying manuevers and the Miz, when Morrison was able to tag his partner in didn't have much better luck.

After seated senton drop on the Miz. Rey tagged in Evan who climbed the turnbuckle and took down a rising Miz with his knees. Meanwhile Rey dropkicked Morrison who wanted to get in on the action as well. Haley could only watch her two partners in awe as Rey used Evan to further his elevation on a standing moonsault on the Miz.

"Jeezum Crow, I am not used to this." She laughed. It was true. Haley male tag team partners had ranged from John Cena, Mr. Kennedy, Randy Orton and Triple H, not exactly high flyers. She had teamed with Jeff Hardy as well but even he looked grounded next to these two.

"Evan, Morrison." Rey pointed to John where he was rising outside the ring and the entire arena gasped as Evan ran to Rey, who propelled him over the top rope and Evan landed in a hurricanrana on Morrison outside the ring.

The move had bought Miz enough time to crawl into his corner and tag in Eve since Morrison was incapacitated. Rey shrugged, having no choice in mixed tag but to tag Haley in as well. Haley stepped through the ropes and taunted Eve to bring it, before the two Divas met in the center of the ring for a lock up.

Having more skill, Haley got the upper hand and backed Eve into the ropes, whipping her off them into the opposite set and taking her down on the return with a standing dropkick. Since high flying seemed to be the theme today, she followed up her move with the Lionsault, a move she learned from Chris Jericho when she had been his valet over a year ago. She made cover following that move but Eve kicked out at two.

Miz knowing Eve was no real match for Haley decided to get involved, shoving the auburn haired Diva from behind. Haley shrieked and used her hands to break her fall on the canvas. She looked up just in time to see a shadow fly over her head and giggled as Rey hit Miz off a springboard cross body.

"Haley, tag!" Evan was practically dancing in anticipation on the apron.

Haley rolled the rest of the way into their corner and tagged him in. Evan leaped over the ropes and met Morrison in the ring with a kick to the skull. Eve shrieked in outrage, stepping forward, but Haley speared her down, rolling the Latina out of the ring. Meanwhile Rey took a running leap at Evan who threw him over his head to land on Miz and hurricanrana Miz over the top rope and out of the ring.

"What the fuck?" Haley muttered to herself, shaking her head in disbelief at the unique offense.

Evan countered Morrison's charge with a drop toehold, right onto the middle rope which had the fans going wild as Rey dialed up the 619. Haley leaned against the ropes and laughed, pointing to Evan along with Rey to finish the match. Evan didn't really need the encouragement, he was already climbing the turnbuckle to perform his beautiful Shooting Star Press finisher.

"One…Two…Three!" Haley counted along with the referee and the fans as the match ended and her team were declared the winners.

Evan and Rey began to celebrate as Evan's music blasted through the arena, but Haley's smile slipped from her face into a look of dread as she caught movement at the top of the ramp. She self consciously pushed her hair back off her face and eyed the man who stood in front of the entrance, watching her with cold green eyes.

"Randy." She breathed his name and felt her heart constrict in her chest. She unwillingly thought back to last week, the last time they had looked each other in the face.

_From out of nowhere, Randy slithered into the ring and struck an unsuspecting Batista with the RKO. From her position outside the ring, Haley screamed in dismay. Batista had Cody set up for the Batista Bomb, it should have been over, but Randy had countered. _

"_John!" She cried for Cena, who had been Dave's partner in the match. John had been knocked out of the ring several moment's prior and she could not see him from her vantage point. "John!" _

_Cody and Manu panted and stood two points of the triangle made around Batista's fallen form. Randy stood at the far corner, looking down at Batista and tilting his head sideways with a deranged look on his face. He slammed himself back against the turnbuckle and readied himself. His eyes were alight with a twisted pleasure as they found Haley's several yards away. _

"_Randy, no!" Haley shook her head, her voice coming out a sob. She didn't need to be psychic to know what he was about to do. "Please, don't!" She begged, running forward to get in the ring herself, her thought only to shield her fiancé._

_Randy was faster, he lunged out of the corner just as she slid under the bottom rope and punt kicked Batista viciously in the temple. Haley screamed in agony as Batista fell completely motionless to the canvas and then her view was blocked by Randy standing over her, stopping himself from trampling her. _

_She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, but her mouth was hard. He was grinning perversely down at her, proud of what he had just done. She wanted to hurt him, she wanted to hurt him bad. And she knew by the look on his face he wanted to do the same to her. He would do the same to her now that Dave was not able to protect her. _

"_Haley!" John was back on his feet and charging into the ring. _

_Randy thought wisely and with a quick jerk of his head, he, Cody and Manu escaped from the wrath of Cena, making it to the ramp to watch the aftermath unfold._

"_Dave!" Haley crawled to his prone form. He was completely unconscious, unresponsive to her voice or touch. "DAVE! Somebody help me!" _

"_Get the medics!" John ordered the referee, dropping to his knees beside Haley. He gripped her shoulder in support and looked down at Dave with eyes full of pity. "He'll be okay Hales, the medics are coming." _

_Haley held Dave's hand in hers and looked up the ramp to where Randy stood, watching her. There was a half smirk on his face and his eyes were bright with triumph in her pain. That expression spoke volumes to Haley. This was only the beginning. _

"Rey! Rey, it's Randy!" Evan caught sight of the Viper first, pointing at him to redirect the San Diego native's attention.

Rey spun around, his celebration ceasing at the sight of Randy Orton. As one of the Animal's best friends he knew why the Legend Killer was out here and he slowly stepped in front of Haley. Evan, understanding what Rey was doing, followed his lead and stood shoulder to shoulder with Rey, blocking Haley from Randy's view.

Randy only smirked at their protectiveness, while Haley trembled with genuine fear. Her grip on the top rope was the only thing keeping her from sliding to the canvas. The look on Randy's face said it all, it would not be now, but someday he would come for her, and with no Dave to protect her, he would hurt her. He would make her pay. And when that time came, there would be no one standing between them.

**A/N: I posted this a little sooner than I thought I would, but I'm rolling with inspiration right now. **

**Some of you probably noticed that in the description of this fic it's listed as Randy Orton and Triple H. I did that for a reason. You all know I love Dave and he will be featured in this fic a lot, but won't have a primary role until the end. The beginning centers around Randy's mindgames regarding Haley and the middle will feature Triple H more than it will Dave. I loved their feud going into WM25. It was dark, it was personal and Triple H is ultimately my favorite Superstar of all time, period. This fic will be more about him and his platonic relationship with Haley. Plus I really wanted to explore their bond and strengthen it, which will happen in this fic. Especially since in the next two fics, Haley will really come to lean on Hunter, as well as Dwayne. **

**Basically, this fic won't be so much about love and romance. It's about family, being true to yourself and retribution. We are really going to see Haley grow and mature. She's going to realize the world isn't always a bright happy place, but she's going to learn how to adapt and how to handle the darkness that will come in and out of her life.**

**The rating this fic has also gone up to mature. There will be stronger language, sexual content, violence and over all it's a much darker fic. **

**I'll also be bringing in a new superstar for a supporting role. I love this guy, most of you who know me, know how much I love him. Evan Bourne is just...guh! So adorable. That and my friend Kylie and I created a fan pairing that we just adore and I'm putting in this fic. There will be a minor love triangle between CM Punk/Kelly/Evan Bourne. Evan's basically going to steal Kelly from Punk right before he makes his heel turn because I love the pairing of Evelly. **

**Also, Haley's actual family will have more appearances throughout this fic. Including deal with unresolved issues with her mother. **

**But mostly, No Boundaries is about Haley and Triple H. **

**So enjoy guys, and happy reading!**


	3. Echo

Chapter Two: Echo

For the second time in two nights, Haley Mariano didn't unlock the door to her Boston townhouse until three o'clock in the morning. She lugged her suitcase in behind her and let her carry-on bag slip off her shoulder to hit the hardwood floor with a dull thud. She slipped out of her ballet flats and went to toss her keys in the bowl that sat on a table by the door, only to remember she had packed the bowl up and the table was already at the house she and Dave had purchased in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

Sighing heavily, she put her keys in her purse and placed it on top of her suitcase. She retrieved her cell phone and started up the stairs. The house that had once been her home was eerily empty in the dark. Many of her belongings had been moved to the house in Ipswich, including the photographs and knickknacks that had made the house hers. She had originally planned to put the house on the market and sell the items she didn't need, but then her cousin Kristen had called.

Kristen had married young, very young, just out of high school to her boyfriend of three years. Matt was also three years older and a college dropout. But Kristen had stars in her eyes and married him anyway. No one was surprised that they were divorcing, but since Kristen's life had centered around Matt for so long, she wasn't sure what to do or where to go. So Haley had offered her townhouse to get back on her feet, enroll in some college night classes, find a job, put her life back together.

So Haley had left Kristen some furniture since everything from Dave's house in Tampa had already been moved to Ipswich. Soon enough, Haley herself would be in Ipswich, but after two flights to and from Cincinnati in one day, and a flight back from Alabama, the last thing she felt like doing was driving another hour to Ipswich, the convenience of the townhouse was easier. That and for tonight, the townhouse had something the house in Ipswich did not.

Dave. A sleepy smile crossed her face when she found him sleeping in her bed. They had released him from the hospital that morning and she knew he'd had an uncomfortable day of traveling back to Boston from Birmingham. Dwayne had picked him up from the airport and brought him back to the house. And now he slept soundly in her bed, hopped up on antibiotics and painkillers no doubt. But he was home and that was all that mattered.

She moved quietly through the room, stripping off her jeans for a pair of cotton shorts and a loose Punishment Unleashed t-shirt. She brushed her teeth in the bathroom, scrubbed the make up off her face and yawned her way back into the bed room. She pulled back the covers on her side of the bed, cringing when she saw his wrapped leg beneath the sheets. He didn't stir at all. She crawled into bed with him, curling against his good side, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"I missed you." She whispered quietly, closing her eyes. "I wish you had been there tonight. I don't know how I'm going to make it through the next ten days without you."

Dave's heavy breathing was her only answer.

"Your mom is coming up in the morning to stay with you. I wish it could be me instead. But you'll be going to the Ipswich house." She nuzzled closer against him. "You'll get it ready for Christmas so that it's ready when I come home to you. I wish I could take you with me. I don't want to do this alone."

In the dead of night and the quiet of her own bedroom, she could admit what was bothering her most of all. "I'm scared, Dave. I'm really scared."

Dave grunted in his sleep, but otherwise made no other noise. Draping her arm over his chest, Haley pulled herself closer and let herself drift to sleep, knowing this was the safest she was going to feel for the next ten days.

* * *

Dave Batista the first of the sleeping couple to awaken the next morning. His leg felt like it was on fire. A sure sign that he had slept past his allotted time for his next ration of painkillers. He was already in the mindset of sitting up and clumsily making his way to the bathroom to get them when he caught the scent of pomegranates. His thoughts immediately focused on Haley.

He looked down to see his beautiful fiancé sleeping soundly against him, her head on his shoulder, arm across his chest, legs entwined around his good one. He must have been out like a light last night as he hadn't even heard her come in. His painkillers could wait a moment longer and he shifted to hold her closer. She was leaving for Iraq tomorrow morning and the next ten days without her were sure to be hell. Not that his mother would make him miserable, but he would miss her terribly. She wouldn't even be able to call him every night over there. He would probably go mad worrying about her.

She murmured softly in her sleep and suddenly went rigid against him. He frowned at the tense set of her muscles before she began tremble in his arms. She started making distressed sounds and he knew she was caught in the throws of a nightmare.

"Baby!" He shook her gently. "Baby, wake up. Haley!"

Her eyes shot open and her lips parted to scream, before her gaze found his. "D-Dave?" She was still shuddered and his grip on her tightened.

"Sssh." He soothed. "You're awake now. You were having some kind of bad dream." He kissed her brow. He stroked her hair, relieved when she stopped trembling.

She rubbed a hand over her face and sighed. "God."

"Baby, what were you dreaming about, do you remember?" He asked gently.

She shook her head. "Not in detail. But I was afraid. I was in a ring and I was terrified. Something really bad was about to happen. I can't remember what though."

"Baby, nothing is going to happen to you. You'll be wrestling Divas while I'm away. You can focus on getting your title back." He kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine. Just stick with your friends. You have nothing to be afraid of."

"You didn't watch Raw last night, did you?" She asked softly.

He shook his head. "No, I got in late. Pretty much passed out. I was going to watch it this morning. Did something happen?"

"I had a mixed tag match." She looked away from him and rubbed the back of her neck. "Pretty standard. I teamed with Rey and Evan Bourne, against Eve, Miz and Morrison. We won off Evan's shooting star press. It was a good match. But when I looked up after it was over, Randy stood at the top of the ramp, just staring at me."

Dave didn't say anything for a moment but his expression hardened with frustration. "Stay away from him, Haley. You saw what he did to me. He's not right in the head right now. He's completely unstable."

"I have to go to Iraq with him." She looked back at him plaintively. "With everything being so dangerous they're not sending a lot of us overseas. Eve and I are the only two Divas going. Randy, Chris Jericho, Miz, Morrison, JBL, Punk, Jeff, Rey and John. Just us twelve. Dave you've never done Tribute to the Troops. The accommodations aren't upscale. We'll all be in one area with sleeping bags and cots basically."

"Don't go. Call Steph, tell her to send someone else. Don't go." He hauled her against him, wincing slightly at the pain in his leg.

"There's no time." Her voice was tight. "I got medically cleared to go and we leave tomorrow. I have to go."

"Don't be anywhere alone, promise me. You stick to John, Rey, Jeff or even Punk like glue." He focused on taking even breathes. "He can't touch you if you're always with someone."

"He hasn't tried to touch me. Just the creepy staring. But, I promise." She assured him. "I really wish you were going with me."

"Me too. Damn my fucking leg." His voice carried a bitter edge. "If he touches you, I'll kill him."

"I know and so does he. Unstable or not, he's not stupid Dave. He hasn't tried anything. He was just staring, it unnerved me, as much as I hate to admit that." She sighed. "I need to pack. I feel like I never have enough time these days."

Then she realized, "Dave, your meds! Have you taken them?"

"No. I was going to when I woke up, but I saw you were here and just wanted to hold you. Then you were freaking out in your sleep so I woke you." He reached for her left hand and kissed her knuckles right above where his ring sat. "So now not only am I going to miss you like crazy while you're gone, I'm going to be worried sick."

"I don't want you to worry. I'm probably blowing this all out of proportion anyway." Haley pushed back the covers and sat up. "I want you to go to Ipswich with your mother and get ready for Christmas. That way I have something to look forward to when I come home. But I do want you to miss me every second I'm gone."

"That I can guarantee." He chuckled. "I love you. I'll be thinking about you the entire time you're gone, wishing you were here."

"I love you too." She smiled back at him, getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. "Meds are on the counter right?"

"Yeah, everything's labeled with instructions." He called after her, settling back against the pillows while his mind reeled with images of Randy cornering her, RKOing her, or worse, punting her.

He reached for his cell phone on the nightstand and scrolled through his contacts list until he found Cena's number listed among them. He punched out a quick text to him while Haley got him a glass of water and his painkillers.

_Stay with Haley in Iraq. I don't trust Orton. Thx. Dave._

He sent the message and put his phone down when Haley returned with his pills and water. His phone vibrated with an incoming text as she returned to the bathroom to get in the shower.

_You got it. He won't get near her. John. _

He sighed. There wasn't much more he could do at this point. He would just have to trust that John and Rey would look out for her until they got back from Iraq. He cursed his injury for umpteenth time. Once physical therapy began he would have to push his rehab. He couldn't leave her to face Orton alone.

* * *

At seven AM on Wednesday morning, Haley stood on the tarmac at Fort Myer in Arlington County, Virginia. She wore a snug, heavy green Irish knit sweater, her black suede and sheepskin lined jacket, blue jeans and black Ugg boots on her feet. She also wore black, polarized pilot styled sunglasses to shield her eyes from the morning sun and hid the sleepless shadows on her skin beneath them.

She watched as several members of the 3rd US Infantry Regiment loaded the enormous cargo plane, with the luggage of the Superstars and Divas and the equipment WWE was sending over to put on a show. They would be seated among their belongings and the rest of the cargo. She would wind up sleeping against her suitcase on the long flight over. This was no the first class flying she normally did for WWE, this was a once a year opportunity to give back to those who gave everything for the world she got to live in. Since signing with the WWE Haley had always signed up to go, no matter what the accommodations were. It meant so much to the men and women who couldn't go home and be with their loved ones, especially at Christmas time.

In baggy jeans and one of his own patented hoodies, Jeff Hardy stepped up beside her. He too watched as they loaded the plane, knowing in thirty minutes they would be on the plane as well, in the air traveling to a world so unlike their own.

"Morning." Haley greeted him with a tired smile.

"You skipped breakfast." He commented lightly. "I don't think that's a wise idea."

"Actually, I had toast and a glass of orange juice." She told him with a chuckle. "I'm not hungry for a large meal, or to be in a mess hall when I'd rather be outside enjoying the US scenery before we land in Iraq."

"I love going over there though." Jeff admitted with a nonchalant shrug. "I mean I love the WWE Universe, we have the best fans in the world. But our troops are something else entirely. I don't feel like a Superstar when I there, I feel like we're the ones surrounded by superstars."

The wind whipped through the short strands of Haley's auburn hair as she nodded in agreement. "It's definitely a humbling experience. And they appreciate us in a way that makes me so happy to sign up. I'm glad I'm going even if I will be in an enclosed space with Randy Orton for the next ten days."

"With me, or John over your shoulder the entire time." Jeff frowned at the thought of the Viper. "Dave wants us to look out for you because of him. I will of course, but I really can't imagine Randy actually hurting you. He's always kind of had your back you know? Even though I hate the guy I can't fault him for that."

"But I chose Dave." Haley reminded him. "That changes everything."

"It shouldn't. When you love someone you want them to be happy, even if it's not with you. I let my old girlfriend Beth go for that reason. Even though I was angry with her for several reasons I could never bring myself to really hurt her you know? I don't think Randy could do it to you. He's probably just trying to piss you off." Jeff suggested with a nonchalant shrug.

"I hope you're right because on this trip, we're about to find out." Haley glanced over her shoulder when she heard Jericho's brash voice arguing with CM Punk's.

"Ready?" John Cena strode up beside the pair. "Let's load up and move out."

Haley looked away from Randy, who stared back at her stonily and smiled up at John. "I'm ready. I've actually been ready if you haven't noticed."

"Don't be a smartass." John chuckled. "You sitting with me or Hardy." He nodded in greeting to Jeff.

"I can't sit with you both?" She frowned in confusion.

"They're seating us in pairs." John explained. "My shoulder would make a better pillow than his." He joked.

"Would not. Yours is way too muscular and hard to be a pillow." Jeff argued with a smirk.

"Have you seen her fiance? She likes 'em muscular." John grinned back at the current WWE Champion.

"At this rate I'm going to sit with Rey." Haley cut them both off with a light laugh.

"Sit with Cena." Jeff assured her. "I'll sit with Rey. I'll see you guys on there." He waved to them before going to join the masked high flyer.

"Stuck with me for about fourteen hours, excited?" John nudged her playfully.

"Ecstatic." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Come on, let's get this over with. I already want to land and we haven't even taken off yet."

* * *

Haley removed her sheepskin jacket as she stepped off the cargo plane and onto the sandy tarmac in Baghdad. Arlington had been in the low forties temperature wise when she left. In Baghdad, it was around sixty-five degrees. As it was three o'clock in the morning here in Baghdad, the city was dark and quiet up ahead. But the lights of the army Humvees and cargo trucks that waited for them allowed them some view.

"WWE personnel." A tall man dressed in Army fatigues broke away from the ranks surrounding the trucks and saluted them. "I am Sergeant Tom Wilkins, 3rd US Infantry Regiment of the US Army. Welcome to Baghdad."

John stepped up behind her and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder as the other Superstars and Eve pressed closer together.

"My unit has been assigned to escort you to your accommodations. You will all be in one big room since there are so few of you. We've gotten you twin bunk beds and sleeping bags. There is air conditioning so you won't suffer from the heat too much." Sergeant Tom continued. "We're going to split you in groups of three for the Humvees and the cargo trucks will unload the plane."

They moved fast. One moment she was standing on the tarmac, listening to instructions, next she found herself in the backseat of a Humvee, sandwiched between John Cena and Chris Jericho, two soldiers in front. Jericho and Cena shared a look of mutual dislike, but didn't say anything, so Haley took it on herself to break the silence.

"Hi there!" She greeted the two soldiers. "I'm Haley Mariano! This is John Cena and Chris Jericho. Thanks for picking us up!"

The man in the passenger pushed his helmet back so she could get a better view of his boyishly handsome face and she felt a pang in heart to realize he was only a couple years younger than she was. "I know who you are. We watch WWE a lot here. And I'm a fan, of all three of you." He said genuinely. "I'm Private Daniel Guntherson."

The driver didn't turn around, but he introduced himself in a deep, pleasant voice. "Second Private DeWayne Howard, Ma'am."

"Nice to meet both of you. Will you two be at the show we're putting on?" She asked conversationally.

"Of course! I've been waiting for this for months, hoping I'd live long enough to see it!" Private Guntherson answered brightly. "My kid brother is going to get such a kick when I write to him that I drove John Cena to base!"

John's expression softened into a warm smile, his dimples flashing. "I'll sign something for you to mail along with your letter to him."

"Really? That would be awesome! Do you think I could get a picture with the three of you when we get to base? It would make my life." Private Guntherson continued, unaware that Haley's eyes had pricked with tears.

This boy, for he was hardly older than eighteen, was out here, performing a service to his country. He risked his life for their freedom every single day and to make his life he wanted a picture with three wrestlers.

"Sure you can, Junior." Chris Jericho surprisingly answered him before John or Haley could. "It's the least we can do for all that you do for us. As soon as we park the car we'll take that picture."

Haley shot Chris a grateful smile. Her mind briefly flashed back to their friendship, when this man had known all her secrets and been there for her in a dark time of her life. He had changed a lot since then, becoming colder, harder, more obnoxious, but she had seen a flash of her old friend still inside, taking the time to grant a wish to a soldier. It warmed her heart to see it.

She guessed that sometimes, there were still echoes of light in the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Glad you guys enjoyed the beginning so much! I hope you keep enjoying the fic! Like I said, this fic will be a whole lot different from BAL it's more intense, darker, more dramatic. **

**I wanted to use Tribute to the Troops to begin because I skimmed over that in Over It and I love TTTT. It's my favorite show after Wrestlemania. **

**I know you're all looking forward to see just what Randy is going to do and trust me, he is going to be one twisted evil MoFo before it's all said and done. Triple H will really be the only thing that stands between Randy and Haley's complete destruction while Dave is out injured. And trust me, none of what's to come is going to sit lightly with our beloved Animal. Can you imagine how frustrated he's going to be? Sitting at home, watching a psycho who put him out, torment his fiance? lol **

**And Dwayne? Dwayne's not going to be happy either. And don't worry I've got HUGE plans for the Great One ;)**

**But ultimately and always, Triple H will be be the shield and sword for Haley when she really needs it. And that's not to say she won't get her own shots in, but with Ted and Cody backing him, Haley's going to need all the help she can get against Randy. **

**Stay Tuned Guys! Review. **

**And Happy Reading!**


	4. American Soldiers

Chapter Three: American Soldiers

They hadn't been kidding. It was a large room with six sets of twin bunk beds aligning the walls. There were two adjacent bathrooms and that was it. They could look at it as a giant slumber party, except for that fact that several people in the room hated each other.

"You take top bunk, I'll take bottom, or vice versa?" John asked Haley, dropping his bag by one set of bunk beds.

"I'm smaller, it'd be more practical for me to be on the top bunk." Haley told him, dropping her suitcase beside his.

Jeff and Punk opted to take the bunk beds nearest to theirs, with Jeff leaping up onto the top bunk. He winked at Haley and flashed his guns in her direction, causing her to laugh. John shook his head at the SmackDown WWE Champion and chuckled.

"Hey Guys," Chris Jericho had chosen to bunk with Rey Mysterio and decided to address them all. "I'm just going to say it. I don't like a lot of you in this room, a lot of you don't like me."

Haley frowned slightly when she saw Eve chose the bunk above Randy Orton. When those two were together, history dictated that it never ended well for her. She turned her attention back to Jericho who was still speaking.

"But this show is the most important we do every year and I propose that for the next ten days, all feuds, drama and shit between us is on pause. We're going to be confined in close quarters and interacting with one another as well as the troops. They don't need to deal with our personal problems, they've got enough to deal with." Chris said. "We're here to make them happy."

John had a thoughtful look on his face and nodded. "I can agree to that."

"Hardy?" Jericho glanced at the rainbow haired warrior.

"Agreed. For the next ten days, I can be cool with all of you." Jeff shrugged casually. "I'm here for the troops and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make them happy."

"Punk?"

"I'm cool. I can play nice for the troops. They give so much it's the least we can." Punk nodded.

"Haley?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to work with Eve in the meet and greets and stuff, I can behave." Haley smiled at Chris, happy to see he was still acting kind of like his old self.

"Eve?"

"I'll be on my best behavior." The Latina promised.

"Rey?"

"Si. You won't have any trouble from me." Rey loosened the straps on his mask.

"Morrison? Miz?"

"Hey, we're cool!" They both nodded in agreement.

"JBL?"

"I founded this program!" The huge Texan snapped. "Obviously I'm not going to do anything to screw it up."

"Which leaves you, Orton. Can you put your shit on pause for ten days?" All eyes turned to the Viper, who had remained silent during the exchange.

His eyes found Haley's across the room and he surveyed her coolly. She didn't so much as blink, but held his stare. She was aware of John stiffening beside her, ready to protect, but she didn't so much as move a muscle as she waited for his answer.

"For the next ten days," He said in his deep and gravelly voice. "I have no problem with any of you." He never looked away from Haley as he spoke. "Consider me your best friend if you want."

She flinched at his words as though he had struck her.

"For the next ten days only." He added, looking back at Chris. "I'll do it for the troops."

"All right then." Chris nodded in satisfaction. "So, anyone want to play cards?"

* * *

The next eight days were a whirlwind for Haley and the rest of the Superstars. She had gone on BlackHawk choppers with Punk, drove through the deserts in Humvees with Morrison and had dance offs with R-Truth and several soldiers.

She had posed for numerous photographs, including several with Eve and Randy, and she had kissed so many men for the cameras that she was constantly reapplying chapstick. She dove into crowds of the Armed Forces with Rey and Jeff, let John Cena bench press her for the Marine's amusement and even sang a rock song with Chris Jericho. She hit a couple golf balls into the River Tigris with JBL and stood on tanks for more photo opportunities.

She was having the time of her life and was being humbled at the same time. These men and women were heroes. Without them, she wouldn't be able to do a job she loved. Because of their courage and sacrifice she could live her life the way she did, and here they were excited to see her and the other members of the WWE.

As she stood on yet another tank, hands on her hips and a smile on her face, with Randy Orton standing just behind her, posing with his arms spread wide, she could forget that once they were back in the US they would be enemies again. The Marines who cheered them on could make them forget that they had hurt each other repetitively over and over again and take a photo together, just for their enjoyment. Earlier she had posed with Eve and one of the soldier's rifles, laughing and forgetting that she hated Eve for trying to tear her and Dave apart.

Once the flashes died down, she laughed and jumped into a Marine's waiting arms. He blushed profusely when she kissed his cheek, before gently setting her on the ground. Several of his teammates hooted and made catcalls and for the hell of it, she kissed him again.

"Dude, be glad Batista's back home and not here to kill you for stealing his woman." One of them teased his comrade.

Haley stiffened and looked up at Randy, but his expression remained neutral as he climbed down off the tank. He called Eve over and the two of them posed for another photo, so she turned back to the Marine, thanked him for his service and went to find John.

John was waving his hand in front of his face in front of several camcorders. His grin was genuine and his blue eyes were alight with pleasure of entertaining. He beckoned her over, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into another onslaught of photos.

* * *

"The following contest is a mixed tag team match scheduled for one fall!" The crowd of soldiers in Camp Victory were in formed and they cheered, ready for the main event.

_She looks good to me_

_She's got everything I want_

_She's got everything I need_

_She looks good to me_

_Every time I see her_

_I can barely breathe_

Eve Torres sauntered out of the makeshift tent and onto the thin wooden ramp in a white and red Santa themed attire. She smirked cockily, strutting down the ramp to the ring.

"Introducing first, from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres!"

As she stepped through the ropes and into the ring, the countdown began to introduce the first of her tag team partners.

_Come on, you know I got ya_

_Yeah!_

_Break the walls down!_

Chris Jericho came through the tent flaps next, a sneer on his face as he walked to the ring. He ignored the cheering soldiers and gave a curt nod to Eve as he climbed the steel steps and entered the ring.

"And her tag team partners, from Winnipeg, Manitoba Canada, Chris Jericho!"

_I hear voices in my head_

_They counsel me_

_They understand_

_They talk to me_

Randy appeared next. There was a half smirk on his face as he slowly made his way down the wooden ramp. He simply ate up the fact that the soldiers were happy to see him, no matter how maniacal he could be.

"And from St. Louis Missouri, Randy Orton!"

He entered the ring with arrogance radiating from each step. He ignored his two partners to climb the corner turnbuckle and pose with his arms spread for the on looking soldiers.

Gavin DeGraw cut off Rev Theory sharply and the noise level rose in welcome. Haley came through the tent in red shorts, a blue crop top, white knee and elbow pads and white wrestling boots. She smiled radiantly out into the sea of men and woman wearing desert camo fatigues. She found Private Guntherson, the young soldier who had driven her to base in the front row near the ring and paused to press a kiss to his cheek, causing his face to turn bright red.

"Introducing their opponents, first, from Boston, Massachusetts, Haley Mariano!"

She paused just outside the ring, hands on her hips and waited on the arrival of her partners, waving at the cheering soldiers. Moments later, P.O.D. began to play announcing the arrival of the first member of her team, Rey Mysterio.

Rey's pants were designed to imitate the American flag, even his mask was red, white and blue. He joined Haley at the base of the ring, giving her a high five. Then he too stared into the ring, smirking at the opposing team. Like Haley, his adrenaline was pumping and he was ready to give his all to the brave men and women who made up their audience today.

Brass horns replaced P.O.D. and the face of the WWE burst through the tent with a roar of approval from the soldier. His hat was camo in design, as were the numbers on the jersey he wore. Cam Victory was raucous with approval as John stormed down the thin wooden ramp and into the ring, Haley and Rey steps behind him.

"This one's for all of you!" John tossed his hat, jersey and dog tags into the crowd.

Haley stretched a bit to loosen up while she waited for the match to begin. She knew without a doubt that her team would be victorious tonight. There was too much energy, too much support for them to fail. It might as well be Wrestlemania because her team was about to put on their best performance of the year.

* * *

Back home in the United States, in a house in Ipswich, Masschusetts, Dave Batista sat on his couch in front of his flat screen TV, eyes glued to his fiancé. Also in the room with him to watch the show were two of Haley's best friends, Kelly Kelly and Candice Michelle, Candice's boyfriend and Haley's life long friend Dwayne Johnson and his mother, who was staying with him while Haley had gone to Iraq for the show.

"I love her attire!" Kelly exclaimed brightly to Candice. "Rey's too. They're so patriotic."

"Torrie designed it for her, just for this trip." Candice informed the young blonde, referring to former WWE Diva Torrie Wilson. "She does look great!"

"I love the footage they showed of them all interacting with the Troops. At least we know Haley is having a good time over there." Donna Bautista commented. "She made couple of those young men very happy with all those kisses she handed out."

"If they weren't fighting for our country, I might be a little jealous." Dave joked. "They've earned their kisses."

"It's not like she's making out with them anyway." Dwayne chuckled. "I kiss her with more emotion than that!"

"You better not!" Candice playfully slapped her boyfriend's arm. "Your kisses are all mine Johnson."

"You guys are cute." Kelly giggled.

"Match is starting guys and Haley and Eve are up first." Dave cut them off, leaning forward as onscreen Haley locked up with Eve in the center of the ring.

"Get her Hales!" Kelly cheered loyally.

Eve managed to twist Haley into a painful arm wringer onscreen, but she didn't have the upper hand for long. Haley cart wheeled one handed across the mat to untwist her arm and on her landing, flipped Eve over on an arm drag. Jericho could be heard loudly voicing his disgust, while Rey shouted encouragingly as Haley followed up her offense with a standing dropkick.

"That's my girl!" Dwayne hooted with laughter. "Keep that bitch down now."

As if she heard him, she went for an inside cradle, only to have Eve kick out at two. The soldiers jeered at the referee as Haley and Eve both scrambled back to her feet. This time Eve was a hair faster and took Haley down with a clothesline while Randy voiced his approval.

"Shut up, Orton." Dave growled.

"She's been training." Candice muttered darkly as Eve performed a handspring elbow drop. "Probably with Randy, look at the sick smile on his face!"

"It doesn't matter who she's trained with." Dwayne told them all with a bite to his tone. "So she can perform a clothesline and a fancy elbow drop. Haley was trained by the best in the business, myself and Triple H. There's no way in hell Eve can beat her."

As if to prove his point, Haley came off the ropes after an Irish whip from Eve with a running high knee lift, taking the Latina down hard. It was vintage Triple H. She used the ropes again to drive her knee right into Eve's temple. That move she had picked up from her former friend, Randy Orton.

"She's building momentum now." Dwayne said approvingly.

But Jericho had seen enough. Taking it upon himself to reverse Eve's downward momentum, he dropped to the floor below and tripped Haley the next time she tried to use the ropes for aid. She hit the canvas face first and cringed on the mat. The soldiers weren't booing for long however.

Rey leaped right over the ropes, ran across the ring and performed a springboard cross body on the former Undisputed Champion. Leaving both Haley and Eve to crawl to their respective corners. John Cena paced anxiously on the apron, willing Haley to reach him faster, while Randy leaned against the ropes as far as he could so Eve could make the tag.

The two Divas made the tag simultaneously and both Cena and Orton erupted into the ring. John ducked under Randy's clothesline, coming back at him off the ropes with a thunderous shoulder block. He followed it up with three more shoulder blocks, while Rey continued to handle Jericho outside the ring.

"Come on Cena, put the Son of a Bitch away, quit dicking around!" Dwayne cussed at the screen as Cena planted Randy off a sidewalk slam and proceeded to perform his Five Knuckle Shuffle.

"Dwayne!" Candice giggled, while Dave roared with laughter at the Rock's comments.

"You can't see me? What is he playing, Peek-a-boo? Finish the match!" Dwayne shook his head in disgust.

Onscreen Eve broke up the three count, then hastily backed away from Cena. Once she was in range, Haley pounced, leaping up to that her feet hit the apron and performing a springboard diamond dust, which was her new finisher she had titled No Boundaries.

Meanwhile, Orton stumbled right into a forceful FU. And in three seconds, the match was over and John, Haley and Rey were celebrating in the ring.

"Nicely done, Haley." Dwayne saluted her as the camera zoomed in on her posing with one fist held in the air, reminiscent of him.

John's music faded and he made a brief speech on behalf of the WWE, thanking the Armed Forces for everything they did, day in and day out. It was short, but moving as the rest of the WWE Superstars joined them in the ring, taking time to interact with the soldiers as the show closed. Just before the credits rolled, Haley was shown on the shoulders of a Marine, exchanging a low five with John.

"Good show." Candice said as the screen blackened and the WWE Logo flashed. "And they'll be on a plane tonight, back home tomorrow."

"Hunter's picking Haley up at the airport." Dwayne nodded in agreement with his girlfriend. "She'll be on our soil by three tomorrow afternoon, back in your arms by four Big Dave."

"Thank God." Dave smiled. "It has been absolute hell without her here."

"Excuse you." Donna lightly cuffed her son.

"No offense Mom." He chuckled. "I love you, you know that. But I miss her, I can't help it. She's going to be my wife soon."

"Have you guys even discussed wedding plans yet?" Candice asked curiously. "I didn't get to talk to her much before she left for Iraq."

Dave shook his head. "No. I got punted the same night I proposed, afterwards all we could think about was my surgery and the move here."

"Well, let us know will you?" Kelly teased. "We want to save the date!"

"When Haley's home, and the Christmas rush is through, she and I will sit down and discuss the wedding. For now, I'm just trying to make it through the next week, bum leg and all." Dave assured them, adding a joke to lighten the mood.

"Well bum leg and all, you made the house look festive." Candice complimented him and Donna. "That will make Haley happy coming home and she'll be really grateful she doesn't have to decorate upon coming home."

"That's the only thing she wanted me to do while she was away." Dave grinned. "Rest up and get the new house ready for Christmas."

"I'd say you're more than ready." Dwayne assured him.

* * *

**A/N: Glad you guys are amped up for the upcoming drama! I hope I can keep you amped until it all boils over. **

**Triple H makes his first appearance in the next chapter! **

**Also, to answer Chang-Tong's question. Dwayne did sign a contract in Becoming a Legacy, which means he will be returning to the WWE in my fic, a couple years earlier than he does in real life. It's my creative license. :P He will also be returning in this fic. The when and how, you guys will just have to wait and see. But my plans for him won't disappoint you, I promise!**

**Stay Tuned and Happy Reading! Reviews feed the starving author! :)**


	5. Welcome Home

Chapter Four: Welcome Home

Haley was relieved when she stepped out of the terminal and into Logan Airport. She had enjoyed every moment of Tribute to the Troops, but it was wonderful to be back in the United States. Better yet, it was fantastic to be home. In an hour, traffic willing, she would be home in Ipswich, snuggled up on the couch with her fiancé and falling asleep to whatever movie they would choose to watch that night. Her own personal slice of heaven.

She adjusted the strap of her carry-on over her shoulder and started through the crowd toward baggage claim. She whispered a quick prayer that her suitcase wouldn't be the last to be unloaded from the plane. She didn't want to be here any longer than she had to be. She already wanted to be in the car, on the road to Ipswich. After over two weeks of constant traveling, out of the country and into the desert no less, her patience would not be at it's best today.

She was surprised and thoroughly delighted to see Hunter's smiling, crudely handsome face waiting for her in baggage claim. In fact, the moment she drew close enough he folded her in his arms and held her tightly. "Welcome home, Punkin."

"When Dave said someone would pick me up at the airport, I didn't realize he meant you!" Her voice was muffled by the leather of his jacket, but the pleasure was heard clearly in her voice. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Well, I missed you." He chuckled, rocking her gently back and forth. "I had Dave calling me to complain instead of you, it was weird."

She laughed, pulling back enough to look up into his blue eyes. "He is kind of a big baby when he's hurt and I wasn't home for him to sound off too."

"Well he had a freaking party at your house to watch Tribute to the Troops, so don't feel too bad for him, he had plenty of company." He released her and shifted her carry-on onto his own shoulder. "By the way, great match."

"Very Cena centric, but I enjoyed myself." Haley joked as they headed toward the carousel to get her suitcase. "I like teaming with Rey too, though I can never keep up with him."

"You're not a high flying specialist." He ruffled her hair gently. "You specialize as a brawler, believe it or not, and showman technique, Ms. Fan Favorite."

"Is that what my style is? I've always wondered, though brawler wouldn't have been my guess." She admitted, pointing to her suitcase as it came around so he could pull it off the carousel.

"You're mostly a showman. You'll do a little high flying, mostly to entertain, but you can brawl like me and Dwayne, but it's mostly the Showman. You feed off the crowd's energy." He explained with a nod of his head.

"Huh? That makes sense when you put it like that." Haley linked her arm through his as they headed for the exit. "So how long do I have you for?"

"Most of the afternoon." Hunter informed her. "I was going to catch up with Dave and then give you, your Christmas present before I head back to Connecticut."

"That's right, I'm State side again, Christmas is in two days." She sighed. "I have yours wrapped and ready, but I still have a couple more to do. Damn."

"Don't you know better than to leave anything to last minute?" He playfully chastised her.

"It's your wife's fault." Haley giggled. "She's the one who sent me to the desert."

"Think I could convince her to send Edge? And you know, leave him there?" He joked.

* * *

**Buzz. **_I h8 Phil ryt now!_

Haley shook her head at the incoming text message from her friend Kelly. She was in the kitchen of her house in Ipswich, pouring drinks for herself, Donna, Dave and Hunter when the text had come in.

_What's wrong? _She sent back.

She carried the three glass of iced tea into the living room where the they were watching the Patriots and the Colts trying to annihilate each other onscreen.

**Buzz.** _He's a jackass! Can I call u?_

Haley sighed, signaling to Dave and Hunter with one hand to give her a minute, before heading back to the kitchen and calling the young blonde.

"Hey." Kelly's tone sounded miserable when she answered on the second ring.

"What happened?" Haley asked in concern.

"We can't stop fighting." Kelly complained. "He's so insensitive! I've been spending a lot of extra time in the ring, training you know? Usually with Rey, but since he was in Iraq with you, I did some work with Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne because I'm really interested in high flying."

"With Rey unavailable, those are definitely two guys I'd go to." Haley assured her. "Can't find better high flyers than those two. Especially Evan. Kid's crazy!"

"Right? That's what I thought, but Phil flipped out." Kelly groaned. "He was fine with me training with Rey, but he was so mad about Evan and Kofi. He even accused me of cheating Hales! Me! Claims that both Evan and Kofi have the hots for me and that I'm encouraging them by asking them to work with me!"

"Whoa…what?" Haley felt completely bewildered. "That makes no sense. They're both nice guys and you want to high fly more in the ring. All you did was ask two aerial specialists to give you a hand. That's not being unfaithful."

"That's basically what I said." Kelly sighed. "It was a work thing. And he just lost it. Called me a few names and accused me of cheating. I'm in Jacksonville right now, with my family."

"I can't believe it. I'm sorry Kel." She said apologetically. "I can't believe Phil would do something like that. It makes no sense. You're doing the right thing spending time away from him. Hopefully he wises up soon. If not, I'm going to have to hurt him."

"That's what Candice said." Kelly chuckled, though the sound was a bit wet as though she were crying. "I was so mad, but I'm really hurt too, you know? I love Phil. I'd never cheat on him."

"I know you do." Haley said soothingly. "Maybe he was mad about something else and took it out on you. It's still not acceptable, but its an explanation."

"Maybe…" Kelly sounded completely depressed. "I'm just going to try and enjoy some time with my mom and dad. I just wanted to talk to you about it since I couldn't when it first went down."

"You can always talk to me, Kel, you know that." Haley reassured her kindly. "Sorry I wasn't here when it first went down."

"That's okay. I actually had a really good session too." Kelly sounded a bit more upbeat. "I learned A LOT from Evan. He's so creative and he's a pretty good teacher too. I could understand what he was saying and picture it in my head. It was easier to do it afterward."

"I understand that." Haley chuckled. "That's how I feel whenever I trained with Hunter. I totally understand what he's saying, makes it easier to perform."

"I want to train more with him, you know? I'm just afraid to because of Phil." Kelly admitted.

"So? You're not going to have an affair with Evan, you're going to train and learn. There's nothing wrong with that. If that's what you want to do, go for it." Haley encouraged. "You want to be a Champion, that means you have to train for it, use every tool you can."

"I knew you'd make me feel better." Kelly laughed. "I'm going to. I'll talk to Evan when we get back to Raw. Thanks Haley."

"Any time. Talk to you later Hunn, love you."

"I love you too, glad you're home!" Kelly said before hanging up.

Haley slipped her phone back into her pocket and returned to the living room. Both men looked up when she entered, and Dave immediately set him arm around her when she sat beside him.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Everything's going to be just fine. A little girl drama, no big." Haley shrugged. "So what's the score?"

* * *

Donna Batista paused in the entryway of the kitchen and simply stared at the young woman in the kitchen, a young woman who would soon be the wife of her son. Physically, she was beautiful, in a simple and elegant kind of way. Professional wrestling statistics listed her as five foot six, one hundred and thirty-five pounds. She saw a woman of average height, with a trim and muscular build. Her hair was warm reddish brown that barely hung below her chin, cut in a sassy layer bob. Her eyes were a deep espresso brown, almond in shape, in a face of mostly angular features, with a little roundness at the tip of her nose. She could see what had caught the attention of her son initially.

Dave had not been an easy child to parent as he grew up, especially for a parent who had struggled to put food on the table. He had been rebellious, prone to fighting and had never been a stellar student. He had his GED since he never finished High School. As a teenager, she had to send him to live with his father since he had become too much for her to handle. But he made up for it as an adult. He became responsible, had a career he loved and bought her the house she had always wanted. She was so proud of him. She couldn't even put it into words.

And she'd felt his pain when his first marriage with Angie fell apart. Donna had liked Angie initially. She made Dave so happy, how could she not? She had also been so supportive of Dave following his dream to become a professional wrestler. Or she was until he made it into the WWE. She had watched the marriage begin to unravel, watched Dave try to make it work with a woman who became so resentful of him and his job. She knew it had hurt him deeply when he and Angie finally split after hundreds of nasty arguments and her son's infidelity after Angie pushed him away. She had lost a lot of respect for Angelina Bautista when she instigated petty arguments with Dave, accused him of cheating so much it ultimately led to him cheating.

She never thought Dave would marry again. But that was before Haley entered the picture. Donna didn't know her very well, hadn't had time to until recently. From an outsiders point of view, she seemed like a very bright, optimistic person, who had a strong sense of loyalty to the people she loved and the drive to make something of herself. She had a dream, and pursued it until she made it come true. And she loved Donna's son with everything she had.

Randy Orton had Donna skeptical in the beginning. Anyone could see that Haley and the third generation superstar had chemistry. But Haley had chosen Dave. Randy had done everything he could think of to drive a wedge between them, but she always came back to Dave. It warmed Donna's heart to see her son with a woman who not only loved him, but was never selfish with him.

Angie had used him in the beginning. While Dave was on the road, putting in long hours to make his dream come true, and making cheap pay, Angie had been content to stay home and let him. She had put in no effort to find a job and when the creditors called she would cause petty arguments with Dave over them. Haley was the exact opposite. She was not content to sit at home and she understood the hours Dave put it because she shared his dreams.

"You're up early." Donna commented quietly, so that her voice didn't travel upstairs to wake her still sleeping son.

Haley, who had been unloading the dishwasher while coffee brewed, jumped, startled by Donna voice. "Oh! Um…yeah, I haven't readjusted to the time change yet." She smiled at the mother of her fiance. "Coffee's almost ready."

"Ah." Donna nodded in understanding. "Yes, from what I understand, the Tribute to the Troops tour puts you through the ringer traveling around to all those army bases."

Haley nodded. "We try to hit all the smaller ones, just to put in an appearance, sign autographs and take photos. It was harder this year, with all the added safety precautions. It was very scary traveling and I can't imagine living like that every day like all the brave soldiers do."

"It's honorable that you choose to go and entertain them. Dave tells me you sign up for the tour every year?" Donna asked.

"Well the past two I've been with company I have, and I will next year as well." Haley nodded. "My father is ex-Army. He enlisted in the seventies and served his time. My older brother also enlisted back in the nineties and served. While my younger brother and I did not choose to enlist, we respect the Armed Forces and what they've done for their country. This is the best way I can think of to thank them for all that they do."

"I didn't know your family had a strong military background?" Donna looked intrigued. "Dave never mentioned it."

"I'm not sure Dave knows actually." Haley chuckled. "It's from both sides of the family. My maternal grandfather and his two brothers all served in World War II in the Navy and my father's family has been Army. It's why I do sign up to go every year."

"Your parents must be very proud of you." Donna said.

A pained expression crossed Haley's face before she smiled again. "For the most part they are. My mother doesn't really understand, doesn't want to, but my father's been very supportive. I keep hoping one day my mom will come around."

"If she loves you, which most mothers should love their children, she will come around. Both my daughter and my son have done things I don't agree with, but they're old enough to make their own choices and live their lives their way." Donna reached out and squeezed Dave's hand gently. "I didn't approve of Angie. She was too selfish, too unbending for my Dave. But she made him happy so I sucked it up. And had to hold my tongue when she broke his heart after she put him through the ringer."

"I would never do what she did to him." Haley promised without hesitation. "It's not in my nature. I would never talk bad about him to his friends, accuse him constantly of cheating, spend money we don't have then blame him for it, I'll support him in doing whatever makes him happy and I'll never use sex as a weapon against him. I love him. I could never do those kind of things to him."

"I know." Donna nodded approvingly. "Which is why I approve of his choice the second time around. He was so shut down emotionally after her I was afraid he'd live the rest of his life alone. But then you walked into the picture. He's different, more different than he was with Angie. Not only is he happier, but he's relaxed because as he tells me , Mom for some strange reason I actually make her happy, just by being myself. She doesn't ask anything of me. Just wants whatever I can give her."

"His love is enough." Haley smiled. "He bought my dream house." She gestured around the kitchen. "He's never once told me that I'm crazy, or stupid for wanting the things out of life that I want. Instead he wants to help me get them. I couldn't ask for anything more of him."

"He's a good man, my son." Donna agreed. "And I'm happy to see he's finally found a good woman to stand by him. I'm glad you're becoming part of my family, Haley." She kissed her lightly on the cheek. "And I'm very glad knowing that my son is good hands with you.

* * *

Meanwhile in Greenwich, Connecticut, Hunter Helmsley stood in his own kitchen, sipping hot coffee from thick green mug. The small television in the corner was updating him on current events, but he only listened with half an ear. His mind was too busy whirling with other thoughts not having to do with what was going on in the rest of the world, but rather what was going on in his own world.

Haley had seemed a little travel weary, but her normal happy self when he had picked her up from the airport yesterday. Which meant he was safe to assume nothing had happened with Randy Orton over in Iraq that upset her. He had watched her last match on Raw before the trip, and wasn't pleased with the way Randy had come out to eyeball her post her team's win. The Viper was plotting something and since Hunter knew Randy better than most people, he knew that something wasn't good.

So he had offered to pick Haley up, wanting to assess the damage for himself. He also knew that when he had Haley alone, she was more likely to tell him things she wouldn't even really tell Dave. And he knew, without Haley even having to say it out loud, that she was becoming frightened by Randy. Haley was the only person who knew Randy better than Hunter did. She knew was he was capable of when he was like this. But her pride would never let her admit that Orton scared her, not without prompting anyway.

Randy Orton's hold on reality and what little humanity he possessed was slipping and slipping quickly. He would lose his hold on sanity very soon. Hunter predicted something in him would snap by the Royal Rumble, he would bet on it if he could. Hunter knew it as surely as he knew himself for Randy's mean streak was something very similar to the darkness inside the Cerebral Assassin. The only difference was that Hunter actually possessed a conscience, Randy did not.

And the further Haley stepped away from the Viper, the more sadistic and bloodthirsty he would become. Haley had been the one thing that kept Randy human this long and by her pledging to marry Dave Batista, Randy had no tie to the shred of compassion left inside him. He would embrace his depravity and become something so evil, like nothing the WWE had ever seen in the past. He would surpass even Triple H's own reign of terror back in the Evolution days.

That all came down to one thing; it would be up to Triple H to put a stop to it. Hunter had no illusions about someone else taking care of the problem Randy would soon present. John Cena had tried and failed two years ago, before Randy had been at his worst. And Dave was on the sidelines injured. While the Animal had the best chance of stopping the Viper other than himself, he was of no use at the moment. No, it would be Game Time for Randy Orton very soon.

Triple H had made Randy Orton back in the Evolution days; forged him into the rising legend that he was becoming. But Randy Orton had placed a target on Triple H's legacy, so Hunter would take him down before he destroyed her. For Haley Mariano was Triple H's greatest accomplishment and he loved her a like a daughter, so he would be her sword and shield. No one would destroy his girl, no one.

* * *

**A/N: We're setting the stage! Hunter already has an idea of what's coming, he knows what's about to unfold. The real question is, can he stop it before it's too late. Randy's pretty focused on making Haley pay. **

**Up next, the beginning of Randy Orton's mind games begin! **

**Stay Tuned! **

**Review! **

**Happy Reading!**


	6. Good Girls Burn in Miami

Chapter Five: Good Girls Burn in Miami

Haley arrived at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida on December 29. After spending Christmas with Dave and his family, she was feeling refreshed and ready to get back in the ring. After all, tonight there would be a Diva's tournament to determine the number one contender for the Women's Championship. The winner would get to face Beth Phoenix at the Royal Rumble in five weeks. She was determined to be the challenger, though she knew there would be some serious competition in the form of Candice Michelle and Melina as well.

There would be four matches tonight. Melina vs. Jillian Hall, Kelly Kelly vs. Mickie James, Candice Michelle vs. Eve Torres and Haley Mariano vs. Katie Lea Burchill. The winner of the first two matches would go on to face one another next week, and the winners of the third and fourth matches would go on to face each other next Monday. It things went the way they were supposed to, next week Haley would face her best friend Candice Michelle for the first time in the history of their careers. But first they would have to beat Eve and Katie.

"You look pumped." Melina Perez commented when Haley entered the Diva's locker room, eying her former rival and new friend with interest.

"Those days off with Dave have me feeling ready for tonight." Haley told that Paparazzi Princess. "Besides, it's not like I haven't beaten Katie Lea several times already."

Melina chuckled, nodding in agreement. "True. Though I honestly find it weird to be facing Jillian tonight after being partners with her for years."

"You can take her." Haley assured her. "It'll be weird for the first ten seconds, then it become just another match. That's how I always felt about facing Mickie."

"Ready to kick some ass tonight, Ladies?" Candice Michelle exclaimed brightly as she entered the locker room with a glowing smile on her face. "I know I am!"

"And I thought Haley looked happy." Melina joked.

"Candice is ecstatic. She must have spent her Christmas with a certain Brahma Bull." Haley winked at the Latina.

"So?" Candice grinned. "I'm in love, sue me!"

Haley and Melina both laughed, before the Boston native hugged her best friend. "I'm happy for you, for both of you. It's wonderful to see you both so happy."

Candice returned her hug with just as much enthusiasm. "Thanks Sweetie. I'm kind of hoping we won't be too far behind you and Dave down the aisle actually."

"Wow, you think he's the one already?" Haley pulled back and looked at her friend in surprise.

"You never know." Candice beamed. "I think he just might be."

"Well, I hope it all works out the way you want it to, Candice." Melina told her. "Really, that's great news."

"Thanks. We'll just have to see what happens. Besides, we've got other things to focus on tonight, like who's going to the Rumble?" Candice smirked. "I'm really hoping it's me."

"I think we're all hoping it's ourselves." Haley chuckled. "I am dying to get my title back."

"Same here." Melina nodded in agreement. "I guess it's just going to come down to letting the best Diva win. So Good Luck Ladies."

"Good to you both, and to Kelly when she gets here." Haley said. "I hope it's one of us."

"Same here." Candice agreed.

* * *

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is part of the Diva's Tournament!" Lilian Garcia informed the sold out Miami crowd.

Harsh rock music filtered through the sound speakers and the crowd jeered the British siblings who appeared onstage. Katie Lea accompanied by her brother Paul Burchill, posed at the top of the ramp. She sneered at the less than welcome response she received before sauntering down the ramp while her brother talked trash to the fans who booed her.

"Introducing first, from Chelsea, England, being accompanied by Paul Burchill, Katie Lea!" Lilian introduced her as she entered the ring, her brother at her side.

As Katie's music faded into silence, the noise the crowd generated was the only thing heard. Various signs waved, some in tribute to their favorite superstar or diva, others sending messages to those watching at home. One sign waved frantically behind Jerry "The King" Lawler and Michael Cole, the cameras took notice since it read, _Haley Mariano for Women's Champion! Go Hard! Or Go Home!_

_**So many people gonna say that they want you**_

_**To try and get you thinking they really care**_

_**But there's nothing like the warmth of the one**_

_**Who has put in the time**_

_**And you know he's gonna be there**_

Haley Mariano pushed back the curtain and burst into view onstage. She stood with her legs spread shoulder width apart, hands on her hips as she surveyed the now cheering crowd. She wore black boy shorts with a silver belt and with a red and silver bra top, matched with her red elbow and knee pads. She nodded in approval at her reception, motioning to her waist to signify the title, before starting down the ramp.

"And her opponent, making her way to the ring from Boston, Massachusetts, Haley Mariano!"

_**Back your border when she's knows someone's crossed it**_

_**Don't let nobody put you down, who you with? **_

_**Take the pain of protecting your name**_

_**From the crutch to the cane, to the high**_** wire**

"Well we've seen several former Women's Champion's advance in the tournament tonight, King." Michael Cole said to his commentary partner. "Candice Michelle, Melina and Mickie James are all former Champions and have moved onto the next round. All of them had opponents who have yet to win a Championship and if the pattern continues, Haley Mariano will advance as well."

"She just makes my eyeballs so happy. I love red!" King sighed.

"Haley Mariano was the Women's Champion early last year. She's already defeated the current Women's Champion Beth Phoenix with the title on the line. She lost that title in a controversial match that involved Mickie James and her opponent tonight, Katie Lea Burchill." Michael continued.

She jogged up the steel steps, walking along the apron to the first right turnbuckle. She climbed up the outside to stand with her left foot propped on the top pad, and her right supporting most of her weight on the second pad. She lifted her fist in the air, a pose reminiscent of the Rock, basking in the roar from the crowd and the flashes of several cameras.

_**I'm in love with a girl who knows me better**_

_**Fell for the woman just when I met her**_

_**Took my sweet time when I was bitter**_

_**Someone understands**_

_**And she knows how to treat a fella right**_

_**Gives me that feeling every night**_

_**Wants to make love when I wanna fight**_

_**Now someone understand me?**_

She stepped all the way up on the top turnbuckle, jumping down to land inside the ring and walking diagonally across to the opposite turnbuckle to pose a second time. This time her arms crossed over her head to form an X, tribute to Degeneration X, one of who's founders was the other man who trained her, Triple H.

_**I'm in love, with a girl**_

_**I'm in love with**_

_**I'm in love, with a girl**_

_**I'm in love with**_

She stepped back down as the chorus of her music finished and tapered off. Referee Charles Robinson looked back and forth between the two Divas, reminding them of the rules and to be especially mindful of no hair pulling or biting. Katie rolled her eyes and scoffed to appear indifferent while Haley simply smirked gamely. She had the other woman's number and she knew it.

"All right, let's begin," Charles stepped back to give them room. "Ring the bell!"

Neither woman hesitated once the bell chimed three times to start the contest. Haley and Katie both met in a lock up in the center of the ring. Katie briefly took the upper hand by twisting one of Haley's arms into an arm ringer. The former Women's Champion reversed the move by cart wheeling one handed to untwist her trapped arm and use her landing to take down Katie with an arm drag takeover.

Haley backed into the ropes and used the elasticity to propel her forward and deliver a clothesline when Katie got back to her feet. She again took Katie down with a standing dropkick before going for the first cover of the night.

"Katie, come on!" Paul shouted to his sister, who kicked out at the two count. "Finish her off!"

Haley started to pull Katie to her feet, but wound up hunched over when Katie drove her fist into her sternum. The Chelsea native took the upper hand by shoving Haley roughly backwards into an unforgiving turnbuckle. She kept Haley there by driving her shoulder into Haley's solar plexus, forcing the air out of her lungs.

"That's right, take her down!" Paul encouraged from outside the ring.

Katie listened to her brother and brought Haley out of the corner in a bulldog and went for her first cover of the match. Haley got her shoulder up at the two count, then yelped when Katie stomped on her midriff in frustration.

Katie unceremoniously hauled Haley back to her feet by the hair, ignoring Robison's reprimands before Irish whipping her into the ropes. Haley came off the ropes and put the match back in her favor off a well timed head scissors takedown.

"Come on!" Haley whooped, getting back to her feet and trying to pull that crowd back into the match.

They cheered her as she booted Katie in the gut to drop her back to one knee. Haley used the knee as a stand to nail a hard kick on the back of Katie's head. She went for her second cover and by sheer instinct, Katie managed to her shoulder up.

Haley rose back to her feet first, taunting the other woman to rise. She moved into position, standing with her back towards the ramp. She replanted Katie off a spine buster, feeling the vibrations in the canvas from the landing. Paul was shouting in earnest now, screaming at the referee as Haley's gave thumbs up to Katie Lea, before frowning and rotating them downward.

There was a shift in the air. A ripple of unease went through the crowd and even Paul Burchill fell silent. Haley turned to face the ramp, so she could step through the ropes and set herself on the outside apron for No Boundaries. She paused however at the sight of the man already standing on the apron, watching her with a neutral expression.

"Ted?" Haley said surprised. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of the second generation superstar since Randy punted him in the skull nearly a month ago.

Ted Dibiase Jr. tilted his head and stepped off to the side, gesturing her to continue on. Haley hesitated, unsure, but the thought of a Women's title opportunity had her stepping forward and through the ropes.

"Go ahead, win the match." Ted told her. "I'm out here to make sure Randy can't do anything to you himself."

Realizing Ted must have seen what Orton had done during Haley's last match on Raw and probably wanting revenge on the Viper himself, she nodded, feeling more sure. She refocused on Katie Lea who was staggering back to her feet.

The referee was still trying to urge Paul Burchill off the opposite apron and hadn't noticed Ted's presence yet. So the moment Katie was vertical, Haley leaped into the air with the intention of using the top rope as a springboard into her finisher. Ted had other ideas.

When Haley's feet hit the top rope, Ted jumped down off the apron, yanking on the top rope as he did so, screwing with the springboard effect. Stuck in the air and off balance, Haley wind milled her arms, trying to correct her fall, but it was too late. She screamed before crashing awkwardly onto the canvas below. The impact jarred her formerly injured shoulder and she cried out in pain.

Katie capitalized, rolling Haley up into a pin. Three seconds later, the match was over and Katie would advance to the next round.

The Miami crowd jeered in displeasure as Katie Lea's music filled the arena. They grew even more hostile as Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes appeared at the top of the ramp to join a smirking Ted Dibiase Jr. Ted had been out there to make sure Orton hadn't interfered, but he had done Orton's dirty work for him, showing where his allegiance lay on his return.

Haley slowly sat up, cradling her throbbing shoulder and staring in disbelief up at the three men. Randy Orton looked positively gleeful at the grimace on her face and the fact that he had cost her the chance for a title opportunity. He smirked lecherously, touching his temple briefly before pointing at her, a mocking salute.

Even from the ring, Haley could read the word he spoke, and it was like a cube of ice trailed down her spine. "Soon."

* * *

"That dirty, rotten, no good son of a bitch!" Candice exclaimed angrily when Haley returned to the Diva's locker room after getting her shoulder checked out by the trainers. "He could have seriously hurt you!"

"I don't think he would have cared if he had." Haley told her quietly. "I think if he had, Randy would have given him major kudos."

"I don't understand," Candice shook her head, looking completely at a loss. "I get that you and Randy don't get along. You have every right to hate him for what he's done to you. But why is he trying to punish you? I don't get it."

"I don't think I really get it." Haley sighed. "I'M SO PISSED!" She burst out in frustration. "I was this close," She held her thumb and forefinger an inch apart to emphasize. "To moving on to the next round! Now thanks to Legacy, or whatever the fuck they're calling themselves, I'm out of the running!"

"I'm sorry Babe." Candice frowned sympathetically. "I wish there was something I could do to make it better."

Haley shook her head. "There isn't. I'm going to have to suck it up. There's always No Way Out, I guess."

"Or hey, even Wrestlemania." Candice pointed out. "You won your first title there last year, you could do it again for your second reign."

Haley nodded. "True. But I kind of wanted to go into Wrestlemania as Champion this time. But, that won't be happening. I hope you win, Candy. I hope you win this tournament and then beat Beth Phoenix. If I can't be Champion, I definitely want you to be."

"Thanks Babe, I'll do my best for the both of us." Candice gave her a one armed hug. "By the way, Hunter, Dwayne and Dave have called multiple times and not in that order." She chuckled. "You might want to reassure them you're okay. They didn't fully believe me when I told them you just went to get checked by the trainers."

Haley ran a hand through her Auburn hued hair and sighed. "I'm surprised Hunter didn't send Shawn looking for me then, knowing him. I'll call them in a bit. Right now I just want to change so we can head back to the hotel."

"I'll wait for you." Candice promised. "I'm going to go watch Punk's match with Kelly. Let me know when you're ready to leave."

"I will." Haley said before she watched her best friend leave the room. She was grateful Candice had been the only one in the locker room. She was feeling pretty crummy about the match and didn't want to put up a façade in front of the other Divas right now. She hadn't even let Candice know how much she was really affected by her loss tonight. Or really, _how_ she lost tonight.

Glad for the privacy, she dug her cell phone out of her gym bag and hit number three on her speed dial.

He picked up after the second ring. "Are you all right?" He demanded gruffly.

"Sore, but otherwise I'm fine." She admitted. "It was stupid of me, trusting Ted like that."

"What the hell were you supposed to think? Randy cost him seven weeks of his career, no one in their right mind would think he'd side with the psycho." He let out a derisive snort. "Your shoulder okay? You were favoring it after the match and Candice said you went to the trainers."

"Just a little bruised, nothing major." She assured him. "It's only going to get worse from here, isn't it? With Randy? This is only the beginning."

There was a long beat of silence on the other end, before she heard the rush of expelled breath. "It'll get worse. Taunting you, costing you a match, that's only the appetizer to what he's got on his plate." He answered honestly.

"Well, what do I do? He's not right in the head right now." She sank down onto one of the benches. "Frankly, he's scares me like this."

"You'd be an idiot if you weren't scared." He snapped. "This isn't a game anymore, he's not going to come back to you in a couple weeks and apologize, try to be your friend again. This is serious. This Randy Orton is more dangerous than he's ever been before."

"That's so comforting." Haley cringed at the very thought.

"It's not supposed to be comforting. I want you scared. I want you to stay away from him. He's sick, Haley, and he's not right. He hasn't crossed any lines yet, but its only a matter of time before he does."

"So then how do I handle this?" Haley inquired anxiously.

"You don't." His voice was firm and very matter-of-fact. "When it gets bad, I will. You just stay out of harm's way, Comprende?"

"Yes." She sighed heavily. "Comprende."

"Good. Get back to the hotel and don't get caught alone. Use the buddy system when he's around. He's less likely to come at you if there's strength in numbers." He warned. "Call me when you're at the hotel."

"I will. Thanks Hunter." She said.

"It's what I'm here for. Call me as soon as you're in your room, Punkin, I mean it." He reminded her before the click on the other end told her he hung up.

Haley scrubbed a hand over her face and exhaled loudly. "Great." She muttered.

**A/N: Naughty, naughty Randy! Costing Haley a title opportunity like that. You're asking for trouble. If she had gotten hurt, you'd be dead meat. Triple H is already onto you and it's only a matter of time now... **

**Happy Reading Guys!**

**Review please! Give me some input, some feedback. I thrive on it! lol**


	7. Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

Chapter Six: Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

It was a nightmare, an absolute and total nightmare. Sitting on the floor of her living room, surrounded by numerous bridal magazines and wedding planning books, Haley decided she was in hell. Who knew planning a Wedding could be so difficult. A theme? Location? Flowers? Furniture? Invitations? Dresses? Tuxedos? Catering? Lighting and Sound? Specialty cocktails? How the hell was she supposed to manage her career and plan a wedding at the same time?

"Dave?" She looked up at her fiancé who sat on the couch with his leg elevated. He was flipping through channels on the television, oblivious to her mounting panic.

He turned his head away from the screen and glanced down at her. "What's up, Babe?"

"I can't do this." She rattled the magazine in her hand and shook her head. "I need serious help, or I will turn into Bridezilla."

Dave's handsome face creased into a grin and he chuckled. "So then hire someone."

Her mouth started to curve upward. "Really? You'll let me hire a Wedding planner?"

"This is going to be the last Wedding I ever have and I want it to be everything that you want. If you want a Wedding planner, you get a wedding planner." Dave nodded in assent.

She sighed in relief. "Thank God. I'm going onto his website and getting his phone number." She began typing on her laptop.

"You already have someone in mind?" Dave asked, surprise written all over his face.

Haley nodded. "Of course. David Tutera. He's the celebrity wedding planner who has that show My Fair Wedding on the WE network. It premiered back in October." She explained. "He's genius! You give him an idea, a theme and he takes care of everything. He's incredibly thorough. With how much traveling we do, we'll need someone like him."

"Got it all figured out, don't you?" Dave sounded amused.

"Yes. I'm going to get us an appointment." Haley grinned at the thought. "Then all I have to focus on is setting the date, finding the perfect dress, oh…and telling my mother."

"And not in that order I hope." Dave reached down and twirled a lock of her hair around his fingers. "You should probably talk to her before you set a date, Sweetheart. The phone call at Christmas was pretty frosty."

Haley sighed. "I have so much on my plate right now, working out my issues with her seemed so minor in comparison. I haven't even told my family about the engagement and that's not right. I'm just so happy that I don't want her to ruin it with her negativity."

"I know, Baby. But if you don't tell her and start planning this Wedding, the rift between you is only going to get worse. Besides, she's either going to have to get with the program, or miss out on her only daughter's wedding." Dave pointed out. "I don't think she'd want to miss out on something like that."

"Fine." Haley sighed. "I'll go see her tomorrow."

"That's my girl." Dave nodded in satisfaction. "And after that, we can go meet with the Tutu guy."

"Just because he is gay does not mean you can call him the Tutu guy, Dave!"

* * *

The black BMW 745Li pulled into the driveway on the slate gray farmhouse, idling for a moment before shutting off. Haley stepped out of the driver's side of the car. Snow blanketed the front lawn and the walkway had been shoveled clear, her father's handiwork no doubt. She was pleased to see his truck was parked beside hers and knew her mother's Hyundai would be parked in the garage. Erin Mariano did not go into the office on Fridays, so her daughter knew she would home. But she was pleasantly surprised that her father would home this early on a Friday as well, it meant back up when she broke the news.

With a sigh, her boots crunched over the frozen ground as she approached the front door and knocked. She had grown up in this house, had never knocked before, but with the disagreement she with her mother hanging in the air, she felt she should.

Kostas Mariano swung the front door open wide, a look of baffled, but pleased surprise on his weather beaten face. "Haley!"

"Hi Dad!" She leaned up and kissed his leathery cheek. "Sorry to just drop in on you like this."

"That's okay." He stepped aside to let her inside. "It's good to see you."

"I missed you." Haley told him while taking off her boots and setting them beside the heater and hanging her coat up in the entryway closet. "Is Mom home?"

"She's upstairs, sending a fax to the office." Kostas replied, studying his daughter curiously. "I figured you'd be unpacking in your new house now. What brings you out this way?"

"I had some exciting news I wanted to tell you and Mom face to face. I remembered that she doesn't normally go into the office on Fridays." Haley informed him.

"Well then, I'll go get her. If you want anything, the kitchen's stocked." He called over his shoulder, heading for the stairs.

Instead Haley went into the living room, taking a seat on the chocolate brown couch and waited. In her mind she went through how she would break the news. Erin had not approved of Dave, simply because of his profession when she had brought him home last summer. She doubted her mother's opinion had changed, since she still wished her own daughter would get out of the wrestling ring. But Dave was the love of her life and he was right, Erin would have to get with the program or miss out on a lot of important milestones in Haley's life.

"Haley?" Erin Mariano eyed her daughter cautiously as she entered the room a step ahead of her husband. "This is a surprise."

"Hi Mom." Haley forced a smile. "You look great."

It wasn't a lie. Even in her late fifties, through a strict diet and a workout regiment, Erin kept her body lean and fit. Since she was working from home that day, she worn black yoga pants and gray sweatshirt, her dyed blonde hair scraped back off her face in a ponytail.

"Thank you, though I'm not looking my best today." Erin glanced down her at clothes in distaste before turning her attention back to her daughter. "You're looking well."

"I'm great." Haley nodded.

"Your father said you had some news to share with us." Erin took a seat on the other couch, daintily crossing one leg over the other. Kostas leaned against the entrance wall, eyeing his daughter curiously.

"You remember my boyfriend, Dave Batista right? I brought him home over the summer." Haley shifted uncomfortably, remembering that particular day hadn't ended pleasantly for mother and daughter.

"Yes, the very large fellow who is also a wrestler." Erin nodded stiffly.

"Well," Haley held up her left hand. "He proposed and I said yes."

A beat of silence followed her announcement. Erin looked absolutely stunned as she stared at the diamond twinkling on Haley's ring finger, while Kostas looked like he had been sucker punched. Haley bit her lower lip nervously, not knowing what to make of it.

"Congratulations." Kostas spoke first, crossing the room to give her a hug. "That wasn't what I was expecting. I knew you two were moving in together, but he moves fast. Is he what you want?"

Haley smiled, hugging him back tightly. "He's everything I always wanted and never knew I needed." She said.

Erin made a strangled choking noise before speaking. "Kostas, could I have a moment alone with Haley please?"

Kostas pulled out of the hug and looked back and forth between his wife and daughter with an unsure expression.

Haley made up his mind for him. "It's all right, Dad. Why don't you go see if there's wine in the kitchen, for us to celebrate?"

Kostas nodded, gave Erin a warning look before leaving the two women be.

Haley steeled herself and turned to face her mother.

Erin took a deep breath and exhaled before speaking. "Do you love him?" She asked quietly.

"More than I've ever loved anyone in this life." Haley retook her seat and nodded. "He's the world to me and more, Mom. He makes me happy and he's there for me through everything."

"Like I haven't been." Erin stood up and began to pace. "I owe you an apology and that's not easy for me. I wanted more for you. I wanted better. But, even I can see that you love your life and if you said yes to this man, you must really love him too."

"Mom, all I've ever wanted was for you to be a part of my life. I wanted you there when I won my first Championship. I wanted to come see you at Thanksgiving, over Christmas. You wouldn't let me include you." Haley reminded her.

"I thought if I made my disapproval abundantly clear you would change your mind. I can see now that I was wrong. I love you, Haley, you're my daughter. And while I can't guarantee that I'll be completely accepting of everything I am willing to try and support your lifestyle. And I would really like to help you plan your wedding."

Haley beamed. "I would love that. I mean, I'm hiring a Wedding planner because I'm traveling a lot right now. We're getting close to Wrestlemania so it's going to be very busy, but I can use all the help I can get." She stood up and crossed over to hug her mother. "I love you, Mom, even if you are a little crazy."

Erin laughed, returning the embrace. "Well, who do you think you got it from? Certainly not your rock solid father."

Haley giggled. "Come on, I think Dad's worried we'll start screaming at each other if we don't go join him in the kitchen."

"Good point." Erin agreed. "By the way, your man has exquisite taste." She took her left hand in hers for closer inspection of the engagement ring. "It's beautiful and it suits you."

"Tiffany's." Haley said proudly. "He done good."

"He done perfect. He'd find no woman better than you." Erin corrected. "I'd like you to bring him home again, so we can celebrate properly."

Haley nodded. "As soon as he's healed up enough to walk around more I will. He just had surgery for a hamstring tear and is a little immobile at the moment."

"How dreadful." Erin shook her head sympathetically. "Well we could come to you if that makes things easier. I'd love to see your new house."

"That would be perfect." Haley told her. "Pick a time!"

* * *

David Tutera was becoming one of the top Celebrity party planners in the United States. His client list alone was impressive; Barbara Walters, Jenifer Lopez, Shania Twain, Mathew McConaughey, Antonio Pierce and Elton John, were just a few of his Celebrity clients. Plus, his Corporate list was even more extensive, Avon, Bergdorf Goodman, Foxwoods Resort Casino, Ritz Carlton Hotels and Sony Music.

Needless to say, him driving out to Ipswich, Massachusetts to meet with WWE stars had come as quite a surprise and a thrill for Haley Mariano. She had thought she would have to go into New York City to meet with him, or catch him the next time she was in Los Angeles. Instead, she had called his offices to schedule an appointment, and he had personally called her back to come out and see them at her convenience.

Ten minutes before his imminent arrival, Haley was camped out in the dining room. Bridal magazines, laptop and various books on flowers and food littered the table top. Dave sat on the opposite end of the table from her, looking entirely bored as she rechecked to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything important.

"Hales, he's a wedding planner." Dave said exasperated. "I don't think he needs all these magazines to help him out. He does this professionally. It's probably all in his head."

"You asked me to marry you, Dave." Haley reminded him. "Which means now you have to suffer through the actual planning of the Wedding."

"Which isn't going to be for another year! You said you wanted a longer engagement with my injury and our crazy life style." Dave groaned. "Relax, will you? Hiring him is supposed to stop stressing you out."

"It's going to take an entire year to plan out a wedding, Dave. I know you didn't have a big Wedding with Angie because you were broke back then. But this is supposed to be a dream for both us. That means lots of planning." Haley pointed out. "Now quit whining. I think he just pulled in the driveway." She said as she heard car tires cruise up the outside pavement.

She skipped out of the room to answer the door, leaving Dave to roll his eyes skyward and mutter a quick oath. "Should have totally listened to Hunter. Vegas would have been so much simpler."

David Tutera was a handsome man. Some women would complain about it being a waste since he played for their team, but Haley had found her man, so she didn't mind him being gay in the slightest. In fact, she admired his keen sense of style as he stepped out of the silver Mercedes. Freshly pressed, navy slacks, a plaid dress shirt in shades of gray and blue and a dove gray sport coat, fitted to his trim physique. Spiky espresso brown hair, styled to look casually windblown, paired with tanned skin and warm brown eyes, all set off with a flashy white smile.

"You must be the bride!" He said in an airy, jovial voice. "Gorgeous house! And the scenery on the drive up was marvelous!"

"Glad you enjoyed your trip!" Haley slid her hands into his when he held them out to her and air kissed his cheeks. "Thanks for coming out."

"Oh absolutely. When you called I knew I wanted to do this wedding! The blogesphere is going haywire over your romance! I wanted the credit for planning your wedding just as much as I would love to plan a party for Oprah someday!" He tucked her arm through his as they re-entered the house. "Now where is your scrumptious groom?"

Haley giggled. "In the dining room. But do me a favor and don't call him scrumptious to his face. He's kind of bashful." She joked.

"Sorry, I googled the both of you after reading about you on the internet. You're both gorgeous! And I had so much fun picturing wedding dresses for you. What a figure!" David got a faraway look on his face for a moment before smiling at her. "Now, introduce me to the groom!"

They walked arm in arm into the dining room with caused Dave's eyebrows to lift curiously at the pair of them.

"Ah, the lucky man!" David disentangled himself from Haley to shake his hand. "David Tutera! Pleasure to meet you, and can I say your photos don't do you justice. You are even bigger in person!"

Dave cracked a grin. "I get that a lot."

"I can imagine!" David removed his sport coat and delicately draped it over the back of a chair before clapping his hands together. "Well, let's get right down to it! Do we have a theme in mind? A date?"

"December 19, 2009." Haley supplied, taking her seat beside Dave, who covered her hand with his. "It's a Saturday. And since we have to work around the WWE schedule because our co-workers make up a huge chunk of our guests, it's the only Saturday that will essentially work for everyone because there are no house shows. Too busy gearing up for Tribute to the Troops." She explained.

"A winter wedding, excellent." David nodded, whipping out a notepad and jotting down the date. "Are we thinking a Christmas theme?"

Dave shrugged. "This is her show. I just want to put the ring on her finger and kiss her when it's over."

Haley gave David an imploring look. "Neither of us is really religious, so I would rather not get married in a Church. I don't really have a theme in mind, but I do have a venue. Turner Hill, right here in Ipswich, Massachusetts. It's a huge Estate."

"I drove by it on my way here." David nodded. "Beautiful. I'll set it up. Is this going to be a small, intimate wedding or…"

"It's going to be huge." Dave interrupted. "You should see how many people we work with alone, plus her family's large. It'll be the event of the year."

"Cocky much?" Haley laughed, sharing an amused look with her fiancé.

"He said we blew up on the blogesphere, next thing you know we're in the tabloids, especially because you are highly associated with the Rock." Dave reminded her.

"Oh you'll definitely received press coverage." David agreed. "That's why I became so eager to do this wedding. I knew it would be huge! I would love to have it on my show?"

"No thanks." Haley chuckled. "We're on TV enough as it is."

"Too bad." David sighed in disappointment, pouting for a moment before smiling again. "All right, so we're thinking a grand ballroom kind of wedding? Elegance? Romance? Timeless, it never goes out of style. I can tell just by looking at you, Haley, you're a classic kind of girl. Audrey Hepburn in Sabrina."

"I love that movie!" Haley's face lit up. "And her dress! Oh I loved her dress!"

"Excellent, we have a date, a venue and a theme! Now tell me Dave, can you pull off Bogart's cynical edge with a heart of gold beneath?" David looked to the groom.

Dave looked clueless. "I've uh…never seen the movie."

David and Haley shared identical looks of horror. "You see why I called you to help me, right?" Haley said, half joking.

"Oh yes, you definitely need my help." David nodded gravely, hiding a smile. "I'll have my work cut out for me now."

"What?" Dave protested. "I grew up dirt poor. TV and movies weren't exactly a staple in my growing up."

"No excuses." Haley playfully nudged him. "It's classic, Dave. We are watching it tonight, just so you know."

"Oh I am going to have so much fun with the pair of you." David laughed airily and jotted down some more notes.


	8. Go Your Own Way

Chapter Seven: Go Your Own Way

It wasn't planned. She hadn't even thought about it until that very moment. But how could she resist when the opportunity presented itself? Besides that, she was angry, and she had a right to be. So when she entered the arena the following Monday to see Cody and Ted hanging out by the water cooler, she had seen red.

"Hey Dibiase!" Haley snapped, eyes flashing with fury. "What the hell was that about last week?"

Ted paused in his conversation with Cody and glanced dismissively at the angry Diva who stood before him with her hands on her hips. "Go away, I'm not interested." He smirked before looking back to Cody.

"Fuck you." Haley grabbed his wrist and jerked him back around to face her. "You could have killed me last week, you dumb motherfucker! I could have broken my neck! Or reinjured my shoulder! I deserve an explanation since I've done absolutely nothing to you since you entered this company, Dick!"

"He did it because he wanted to, Haley." Cody said condescendingly. "Now go away."

"You shut up, Rhodes. I already know you're an idiot who's nothing more than Randy's puppet. But Dibiase here I thought might actually have a brain." Haley waved him off. "So tell me Ted, why the fuck would you side with a man who punted you in the skull and try to kill me? Huh? Why?"

"I don't owe you any kind of explanation." Ted shook his head, looking amused. "But I will say this, watching you fall last week was pretty fun."

Maybe it was the casual disregard for her safety. Maybe it was the way he thought of it as some kind of joke. But whatever it was, Haley struck out, her palm connecting with the smooth flesh of Ted Dibiase's cheek.

Cody's jaw dropped open. The force behind the slap had Ted stumbling backwards a step or two and Haley could help but feel a little satisfaction as a result.

"Next time you decide to endanger me or any other Diva, I'm aiming for your balls." Haley told him hotly, body trembling with rage.

Though Ted looked livid as a result of the slap, he made no move toward her. Instead, his gaze was focused behind her, looking the way a dog looks to his master for a command.

"Leave us."

Haley didn't need to turn around to know the owner of that voice. She knew it as surely as she knew her own. Sometimes that voice had haunted her dreams. That deep, gravelly, ultimately emotionless tone could only belong to one man.

Randy Orton.

Cody and Ted glared at Haley one last time before taking their leave. She could only stand rigidly while they headed down the hall and disappeared around the corner. There was no one else in the hallway save her and the man who stood behind her and she was too far away from the locker room area for anyone else to come by. In fact, she wouldn't doubt that Cody and Ted would do their best to keep anyone else from coming down that hallway until Randy was finished.

A cold trickle of fear made it's way down Haley spine. It iced over the last of her anger as a shudder rippled through her body. Slowly, she turned on one sneaker clad heel to face the man known as the Viper. Trepidation filled her knowing this confrontation was now inevitable and she viewed it as facing the actual snake he was often compared to, a deadly predator.

Randy's tall, sinewy form seemed to fill the entire hallway, making it feel narrow in comparison. His posture was relaxed, casual even, but he had angled himself to stand directly in front of the door leading out to the parking lot, subtly but effectively cutting off the closest exit. She forced herself to look up into his face, focusing on keeping her own expression impassive. The last thing she wanted him to know was how frightened he made her.

Randy's eyes were filled with several different emotions; hatred, delight, even lust, but at the same time there was an emptiness deeper into his green orbs. The emotions seemed superficial, a covering for the lack of feeling he truly expressed. He might be made of a human's flesh and blood, but cracks of his instability were beginning to show, like cracks in plaster.

Randy smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. The expression had the opposite effect and was terrifying with his lack of warmth. "Well," He drawled almost lazily. "Haley Mariano, the love of my life."

Haley didn't say anything, but she flinched at his choice of words.

"Sorry, bad choice of words." His tone took the edge of mockery. "Seeing as that ring on your left hands means you're the love of _Batista's_ life as well." He made the Animal's name sound like some vile curse word.

"What do you want, Randy?" She asked him cautiously. "I don't have time for your threats and innuendos right now." She was surprised by how calm and cool her voice sounded, spending all that time with Triple H seemed to be paying off.

Randy tilted his head, studying her with a look that could be viewed as interest. "You know," He began. "For a bitch who doesn't have her hulk of a boyfriend, sorry fiancé, here looking out for her, you sure seem to have some guts."

Haley caught the vacant look in his green eyes again and wondered if he had completely lost it over the past few weeks. If that was the case, this was only the beginning of what could be an endless nightmare.

Randy Orton was a formidable Superstar, both in and outside the ring. He had learned everything he knew about wrestling and mind games from the master of them, Triple H, before he had been ejected from Evolution all those years ago. And while he was capable of humanity, Haley had been witness to it, he also possessed a dark void inside that could make him the most dangerous man on the roster.

He stepped toward her, closing the distance between them, and Haley forced herself not to move away. She could practically hear Hunter in her head, instructing her never to show fear in the face of the enemy. Orton came to a halt, his body painstakingly close to hers. He looked down at her, his face still bearing that mockery of a smile. This close, he could have bent down and kissed her, but he wouldn't. There would be no affection from Randy, not anymore. Her pain would be his pleasure.

He leaned close, his mouth brushing the outer shell of her ear as he whispered, "You may have fooled everyone else into believing that Batista's the man for you…but you can't fool me." He straightened his voice back at it's normal level. "He'll never be enough for you. He's on his way out, and I'm rising to the top where I've always belonged. Where you belong. You want it just as much as I do. And deep down you've always known that we're exactly the same."

Haley shook her head and stepped backwards, glaring defiantly up at him. "I am nothing like you." She said bitterly. "I actually give a damn about people. I told you weeks ago that you and me were through. Now get the hell away from me!"

"Or what?" Randy scoffed, that creepy smile back on his face. "Dave's going to come kick my ass? Oh wait, that's right. He's out injured. For eight months right? And Triple H is on SmackDown. So who's going to stop me, Haley? Who's going to stop me…from doing this!"

She had forgotten how fast he could move. Sleek, with a rapid burst of violence, like the snake, his hand was around her throat and she was slammed back against the wall. It all happened before she could even think to scream, and now her only thought was to keep getting oxygen into her lungs. Black tinged the edges of her vision, while her feet hovered an inch or so off the ground. Her own hands clamped around his wrist desperately as she tried to loosen his grip.

Randy leered at her, his face directly in front of hers. "See Babe?" He mocked. "There's no one here. No one to help you. No one to protect you. No one to actually give a damn. Because face it, I was the only one who ever really did. And you screwed that up."

She whimpered, thrashing helplessly against the cinderblock wall. Moisture gathered behind her lids and spilled over her cheeks.

"We could have been it all, the best this company has ever seen." Randy continued, his smile widening at her tears. "We could have had it all. I would have given you everything. And now, I'm going to give you pain. You're going to pay, bitch, and pay dearly."

THWACK! Randy's leering expression suddenly went slack and his hand fell limply from her throat. His body pitched forward, hitting the wall headfirst before he sank bonelessly to the floor. Haley stumbled away from him, one hand gingerly massaging her neck as she stared down at the unconscious form of Randy Orton in shock.

Realizing that he wasn't going to suddenly spring up and grab her again like some twisted horror movie, she turned to see Chris Jericho standing five feet away from her, holding up his gym bag like it was a baseball bat and he was about to hit a home run.

"Sick fuck." Chris shook his head in disgust.

A hysterical giggle burst from between Haley's lips and her body began to tremble with shock. She knew she was seconds away from completely falling apart and tried to keep a choke chain hold on her composure.

Chris wasn't fooled. "Are you all right?" His blue eyes scanned her over from head to toe looking for further damage.

She nodded mutely, afraid to speak for fear of bursting into tears.

"You're safe. Go straight to the Diva's locker room." He told her firmly. "Stay inside. Do you understand?" He crossed to her and gripped her shoulders firmly. "Do you understand me?"

She nodded shakily. "Thank you."

"Good, now go." He gave her a gentle shove down the hallway.

Chris Jericho waited until Haley had taken off for the locker room. Before disappearing from the scene of the crime as well. On his way to his own locker room he took out his cellphone and located Triple H's number in his phone.

_Not that I care. But it's starting. With Orton. It's starting_. He sent him a quick text message before pocketing his phone and continuing on his way. It wasn't his business from here on out. He had done his good deed and that's all that mattered.

* * *

There were a few raised eyebrows when she entered the Diva's locker room. Any smart comments that would have been made by Mickie, Katie or Eve were silenced by the bruises on her neck, and the terror blazing in her eyes. Candice and Kelly immediately swarmed to her side, directing her to a bench so she could sit. Melina retrieved an icepack for her bruises and brought it over. They questioned her certainly, but she gave them an edited version of the story, citing that she had gotten into an altercation with Orton that got a little out of hand. Her trysts with him recently were enough for the other women to know that Randy was becoming a psychopath and they left it alone. They were outraged upon hearing the story and threats were issued, most of them involving castration. All she could do was sit on the bench while the other women fussed over her in sympathy.

And then Stephanie was there, putting a strong arm around Haley's shoulders, pulling her to her feet and bringing her out of the locker room. The General Manager was steady as a rock, bringing Haley into the privacy of her office and barking orders to security to have Orton brought to the trainers room for evaluation. She also ordered that she wanted Orton nowhere near any of the Divas until she has assessed the situation and to keep him under lock down until she said otherwise.

Closing the door to her office and bringing blessed silence, Haley sagged into one of the chair opposite Stephanie's desk, one hand still resting protectively on her throat. While she and Stephanie were not the closest of friends, they still shared a close rapport due to their unwavering love for Triple H. It had brought them closer over recent months and even though Stephanie was her boss first, Haley knew she could trust her implicitly.

"What happened?" Stephanie reached out to squeeze the Raw Diva's arm affectionately. "Hunter calls me, worried sick about you, then Randy's found unconscious in the hallway. It took everything I had to convince Hunter not to come here, to let me handle this. What happened Haley?"

She could do it. She could confess the entire story. She could tell Stephanie every word she and Randy had exchanged, recount how he had grabbed her by the throat, trying to suffocate her and promising that he was going to hurt her.

The door to the office burst open and Chris Jericho stormed in. "I need to talk to you." He demanded of Stephanie, his gaze barely skimming over his former valet.

_You saved me._ Haley thought, staring at him. _You were nice in Iraq and tonight, you protected me from Randy. Are you back, is my best friend returning?_

"Not now, Chris." Stephanie said tightly. "I'm busy right now, as you can see." She gestured to Haley.

Chris looked at Haley again, an unreadable look flashing through his blue irises before he turned back to Stephanie. "I don't give a damn about the trials of some Diva." He said coldly. "I give a damn that you booked me in a match tonight against Hacksaw Jim Duggan. HACKSAW JIM DUGGAN! Have you lost your mind?"

Apparently not, but it was an escape. She could brush off what happened and make a run for it. She didn't even have a match tonight, she could get back in her rental, go to the hotel and bury herself under the covers of her bed.

"Randy and I had an argument, Steph." Haley interjected. "That's it. I don't know how he wound up unconscious," She lied, glancing at Jericho out of the corner of her eye. "That's all that happened." She stood up. "I'll let you two talk." She added hastily before bolting from the room, ignoring Stephanie's calls for her to wait.

She slowed her pace when she was far enough away from the office, leaning against the wall and struggling to catch her breath. Why hadn't she told Stephanie? She could have done something, punished Randy somehow. Why did Jericho keep popping up when she least expected him to? Why did she have the feeling he was distracting Stephanie so she could get away? Why? Why was she doing any of this?

_To protect them._ Her inner voice sounded in her mind. _Randy's already hurt Dave to get to you. He would hurt Stephanie for defending you. And if he hurt Stephanie, then Hunter…_

Haley shook her head, willing away those thoughts. No. She had made her choice back in November. She had chosen Dave over Randy. She had driven Randy to this and now Dave was at home hurting because of her. She would not let Randy hurt anyone else she cared about. She was on her own. No one else that she loved would be hurt from the choices she made.

She would suffer in silence.

* * *

She shut her phone off. As soon as she got back to her hotel room, she took off her shoes, powered down her phone and crawled into bed, hugging the spare pillow to her chest. She knew they were worried. Hunter had called numerous times, then Dave started calling and Dwayne after that. Candice and Kelly had sent her text messages, wondering where she was. Haley could only pray that Stephanie took her explanation at face value and left it alone.

She hugged the pillow tighter and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep and put the night behind her. If she could forget about it for tonight, she could move forward tomorrow. She could casually explain the whole thing off to Hunter, Dave and Dwayne. There was nothing they could do about it anyway. They were all too far away and she wouldn't endanger them, not anymore.

She should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Not ten minutes later there was a loud pounding on her hotel room door. She stayed still for a moment, hoping whoever it was would take the hint and go away.

"Haley Mariano, I KNOW you're in there. Open up. Don't make me kick this stupid door down!"

She sat up in surprise at the sound of that voice. She expected Hunter. She even expected Dwayne. She knew Candice would show up sooner or later. But not him. He was supposed to be home, healing from injury, not here at the hotel.

She released the hold on the pillow and got out of bed so she could open the door. "What are you doing here?"

Ken Kennedy snorted and rolled his eyes. "Uh work for the same company you do, Nutcase. Or did you forget that? I was backstage at Raw tonight. You've got the whole freaking world in a tizzy."

"Did you just say the word tizzy?" Haley chuckled at his comment.

"Yes, now let me in so I don't have to stand out here in the hallway looking like some tool." Ken gently brushed past her and entered the room.

"Ken," Haley smirked at him. "You ARE a tool."

"Doesn't mean I have to look like one." He smirked right back at her. "So? You going to tell me what happened or do you want me to guess? Because I hate guessing games."

"I had an argument with Orton." She shrugged, trying to casually play it off.

"An argument." Ken repeated looking skeptical. "Since when do arguments leave you with bruises on your neck? That sounds more like assault to me."

"This is from my dark match with Katie at the house show the other night." Haley lied. "Randy didn't do this."

He continued to study her, not believing her. "Don't protect him, Haley. Everyone knows you were a mess when you were pulled into Stephanie's office. He's not worth it. And don't you lie to me. We've always been honest with each other. If he did this to you. I need to know. I need to take care of it."

She glanced at his arm, wrapped protectively in bandages and shook her head. "I'm fine, Ken. I'm just so tired. All the traveling and losing the match last week, plus planning a wedding, it's draining me a bit."

"Hales," He crossed the room to place on hand on her shoulder. "I couldn't give a damn about a lot of people in the company. I'm an asshole and I like it that way. But for some fucking reason I give a damn about you. You're my friend, quite possibly my only friend. If someone's hurting you, if Randy's hurting you, you need to talk to me about it. I can't help you if you won't let me."

"I can handle Randy Orton." Once again, to her surprise her voice came out cool and calm and very Triple H. "It's just been a rough few days. I'll be home tomorrow and catch up on my rest. Be good as new by the next house show."

He wanted to argue, but he could see the steel in her eyes. She wasn't going to relent, not on this. He didn't particularly care for her shutting him out. She hadn't looked at him this closed down before. He knew something was wrong. He knew Orton had done something to her tonight. But pushing her wouldn't get her to admit it. She was as stubborn as he was when she wanted to be.

"I love you for checking up on me and for being my friend. You're one of the best Ken, you replaced Jericho and Randy for me. I promise, I'm okay." She assured him. "The best thing you can do for me right now is eat takeout and watch a movie with me."

He stayed quiet for a moment before finally nodding. "Fine, but we're ordering Chinese and no chick flicks!"

"Deal."


	9. The Lonely

Chapter Eight: The Lonely

Through the frosted glass planes of the bay window, Hunter Helmsley watched his protégé unwind fairy lights from the trees that flanked her driveway. She was bundled in a black pea coat, with a burgundy scar around her neck and thick black snow boots that covered her jeans. To an outsider, she seemed at peace with the task, taking down Christmas decorations without a care in the world. Hunter knew better. He knew Haley Audra Mariano better than anyone, even Dwayne Johnson. What he didn't know, was why she was lying to him.

He heard shuffled movements behind him and turned to see Dave awkwardly maneuver into the living room on crutches. He shot his friend a baleful look before lowering his massive frame onto the couch and setting the metal crutches aside.

"Why are you staring at Haley like that?" Dave asked, lifting his leg to prop it up on the coffee table. "You've been watching her through the window for ten minutes now."

Hunter turned away from Dave and went back to watching Haley before answering him with a shrug. "Do you buy the explanation she gave us earlier this week?"

"About Orton?" A frown creased Dave's brow at Hunter's question. "You gotta figure an argument with him would shake her up a bit. They're not friends anymore. And he's turned into a raging psychopath. I'm just glad nothing more happened."

Hunter shook his head. "No, something else happened. I don't think those bruises are from wrestling Katie Lea at a house show. Haley's lying to us and Jericho knows something, but the prick isn't going to talk."

"What are you talking about? Haley's not a liar. She told us the same thing she told Steph." Dave felt his gut contract in apprehension at Triple H's words. There mere thought that those bruises on her delicate throat could be from Randy filled him with a kind of rage he'd never felt before.

"Because she's frightened, Dave." Hunter turned around to face the Animal fully. "Something more happened in the hallway than a few harsh words. The problem is, she's not talking."

"If Haley was scared, she would come to me." Dave protested. "She knows I would protect her from anything and anyone."

"Except that you can't right now, Dave." Hunter pointed out. "No offense, but you're on the sidelines here _because_ of Randy Orton. Haley saw firsthand what Randy did to you, and he did it, to hurt her. He wasn't punting you in the skull just because he doesn't like you. He made sure she was watching. He made sure she knew that he hurt you to get to her. Now think, if you were Haley and you saw your fiancé get nearly destroyed by a man who has an issue with you, would you tell everyone what was happening? Or would you try to protect the people you love most and deal with it by yourself?"

Dave didn't respond for a moment. His expression was deep in thought as he pondered over what Hunter said. After a moment longer, he nodded, a grimace crossing his handsome face. "Shit." He cursed. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Exactly." Hunter nodded, pleased he had caught on. "She's trying to protect us, Dave. Randy must have threatened you, or me, or even Dwayne because she's not talking to him either. He's got her so twisted up about it that she wouldn't even tell Stephanie what happened so she could reprimand Orton. Hell, even Ken Kennedy tried to get it out of her and she wouldn't say boo. I think the girls know, and for some reason Jericho's in on it. But no one's talking."

"I'm going to rip Randy Orton limb from limb." Dave snapped. "Break him in half."

"When? Four months from now when you've recovered? Might be too late by then, Dave." Hunter rolled his eyes. "I need to know what happened in that hallway. And if I find out that Randy was indeed the one who put those marks on her, Randy will be dead long before you get your paws on him."

Dave sighed, his eyes still furious. "Can we get her some time off? So she can stay home with me, where she's safe?"

Hunter snorted. "Doubt it. Vince would have a coronary. Even though she's not in the title hunt, Haley's one of the must-see Divas in the company. She might even be at the top of the list, or just behind Kelly Kelly. Vince sees her as a dollar sign, not as human. He won't give her the time off."

"Can't Stephanie?"

"She'll think we're being paranoid. And Haley herself wouldn't take the time off, you know that. We can't even get her to admit she's scared and hurting right now. How would you convince her to hide out here?" Hunter looked back at the window to see Haley coming in. "I'll find a way to get answers out of Jericho. And when I do, there's going to be hell to pay.

* * *

"Are you okay?" The question came from Evan Bourne, who sat beside Haley at the long folding table. They were currently experiencing a slight lull between the fans clamoring for signatures and photographs.

"Hmm?" Haley stretched out the fingers in her left hand, which had been cramping a bit from her grip on the sharpie. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Evan repeated himself. "You seem a little off lately. I know we're not close or anything. We haven't known each other very long. But you just seem off? I'm not trying to be insulting. I'm just wondering if something's bothering you. And if there is, you can talk to me about it, if you want."

Haley blinked in surprise at the gesture and gazed at Evan as though she had never quite seen him before. "I'm…I'm fine."

"Okay." He didn't look fully convinced, but dropped the subject since as he said, he didn't know her very well yet. "Can I ask you something else?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

"How serious is Kelly with Phil?" He tried to go for nonchalant, but there was a quiet desperation in his tone that caught her attention.

"You like her." Haley stated with a small smile full of the triumph in discovering a secret.

"I'm just curious." Evan shook his head, badly lying to cover up his true interest behind the question.

"Evan, you are too cute, I swear." She shook her head and chuckled, feeling better than she had in days with this new development to focus on. "You like her. Just admit it."

He sighed resignedly. "Am I that obvious?"

She grinned. "Not at all. At least, not until you asked me that. Aw…Evan, that's sweet that you have a crush on her."

"I wouldn't call it a crush persay." He corrected with a sheepish shrug. "I feel like it's more than that. More complicated, especially with Phil in the picture."

Haley's smile slipped off her face at the reminder of Kelly's current boyfriend. "She is, or at least was, very serious with Phil." She told him honestly. "But," She added before his face could become completely crestfallen. "They've been fighting a lot lately."

"Oh." He had the decency not to look too pleased by the news.

Haley studied Evan for a moment, objectively since he didn't call into the category of her type. He was one of the smaller guys on the roster, 5'8 if he was lucky, but he was well proportioned and wiry. He had a completely infectious smile and bright attitude that would go well with her bubbly blonde friend's. And with Phil getting more sour as of late…

"Okay, here's the deal." Haley told him seriously. "I will not help you break them up, got it? However, should Phil keep upsetting her, I will probe her into looking in your direction. Right now, the best thing you can do is be a sweet, supportive friend to her. And should the shit hit the fan with Phil, be her shoulder to cry on. Then we'll go from there."

"Really?" He looked astounded by her proposal. "So you'll help me?"

"To an extent." She reminded him. "I won't help you break them up or anything like that. But I will help put you in her good graces when Phil keeps messing up."

"Thanks Haley." He told her gratefully.

"Don't mention." She nodded her head in the direction of the entrance. "Now get ready, here comes the second wave." She said before more fans were upon them.

* * *

"Do me a favor." The tone implied that this was not a question, but more of a demand, as Chris Jericho dropped into the chair beside Haley the airport waiting area.

Haley placed her magazine neatly on her lap and gave her former friend her undivided attention. "What kind of favor?" She asked him warily, knowing that she in actuality owed him for saving her butt last week.

"Call off your guard dog, will you? He's been up my ass for a week straight, and I'm going to be forced to whip his ass if he doesn't back off." A scowl crossed his face and he let out an irritated grunt.

"I'm not really following here, Chris. What are you talking about?" She probed cautiously, not wanting to set off his volatile temper.

"Triple H!" He snapped in exasperation. "The son of a bitch won't leave me the fuck alone! He keeps asking me about last Monday and what went down with you and Orton! So make him believe your story and get him off my back!"

She straightened up, thoroughly startled by his outburst. She had no idea Hunter thought otherwise of the story she had told when questioned about that night. He'd never asked her more about it after she explained it to him the first time. But obviously, her mentor was doubting her facts because he was trying to interrogate the truth out of Jericho. He knew her better than she thought.

"I'll talk to him." She promised.

"Good." Satisfied with her answer, Chris folded his arms over his chest and grunted again. "When's this damn plane due to start boarding anyway? I bored out of my mind here."

"There was a delay, didn't you hear the announcement?" She informed him, still watching him questioningly. They hadn't really had a real conversation since Iraq and while in the past they had shared many conversations that had bonded them, the past year they had been at odds.

Chris snorted in sarcastic amusement. "I have much more important things to do than listen to every announcement that comes over the intercom."

Haley sighed. "While you're here…" She twisted in her seat to face him more directly. "Can I ask you something?"

"You want to know why I saved you from Orton last Monday." He stated knowingly, rolling his eyes at the predictably of it.

"Well…yes." She narrowed her eyes in a more serious expression. "You told me a long time ago that you were through saving me. Yet you did. And I'm grateful for it, don't get me wrong. But I want to know why. You've pretty much hated me since you through Shawn Michaels head through the Jeritron."

He didn't answer her right away. But his brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to figure out how best to explain it to her, especially when he wasn't sure of the answer himself. He had for the most part shut Haley Mariano out of his life. But when he had walked in that day, to see Orton's hands around her throat and her struggling to get free, he had acted on basic instinct, protect.

"Old habits die hard." He shrugged. "Don't read too much into it. I'm not going to invite you over for pizza and Rush Hour movies anymore. I just stopped Orton from killing you. Next time just say thank you and let it go."

The coldness of his response made her gaze sharpen. "Thank you." She responded primly, turning to face completely away from him.

Chris glanced sideways at her, feeling a tad guilty for his harsh response. But, just as he opened his mouth to say something to her, a third party decided to join them.

"Hey Hunn, I brought you coffee." Candice Michelle lowered herself gracefully on Haley's other side, passing one of the Starbucks Styrofoam cups to her best friend. "Chris." She greeted the former World Champion curtly.

"Whatever." Chris abruptly got to his feet. "Brainless bimbos, the lot of you." He muttered, walking away from the two women.

"Someone needs a midol." Candice whistled lowly. "What was that about?"

"Just him being an ass." Haley took a sip of the coffee. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Any time Babe, you seem a little tired." Candice looked at her in concern.

"I'll catch up on sleep on the plane." Haley assured her. "I'm fine." She lied for possibly the hundredth time that week.

In the back of her mind she wondered when she would ever be able to say she was fine again and mean it.

* * *

"You're pissing Jericho off, you know." Haley said in lieu of greeting when she answered her phone. "He was bitching to me about it."

The former Women's Champion was currently behind the wheel of her rental car and on her way to the arena for that evening's broadcast of Monday Night Raw.

"Since when have I ever cared about Chris Jericho?" Hunter's response was dry. "The only one on that roster that I care about, besides it's GM, is you."

Haley chuckled and smiled in spite of herself. "Thanks Hunter."

"Tell Jericho if he's got a problem with me, to take it up with me himself, leave you out of it." He told her flippantly. "So how's my girl doing anyway? Heard you've been spending a lot of phone time with another Dave and planning upcoming nuptials. I'm telling you, don't do it. Vegas is the way to go."

She let out short laugh. "You're incorrigible sometimes." She said. "I've been working with David Tutera yes, to plan my wedding to Dave. And I'm all right, really. I wish you'd believe me."

"Who says I don't believe you?" Hunter sounded surprised. "Where did that come from?"

"Jericho." Haley put the phone on speaker and set it down so she could have both hands back on the wheel. "He says you keep pestering him about last Monday. Hunter, I told you what happened."

There was a pause before he spoke, "No Baby, you didn't'." He continued before she could protest. "You told me an edited version, not the full one. I just want to know the truth Haley. I want to hear it from you, but you won't tell me, so I went after Jericho. I know you think you're protecting me or something, but Punkin, I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

A mental image of Randy punting Triple H in the skull the way he had Dave a month ago, flitted through her thoughts, before she willed it away. She would protect them, no matter what.

"Hunter," She steadied her voice. "Randy and I got into an argument. He was a little verbally abusive and yes, he shook me up because he's never spoken to me like that before, ever. But that's it."

"And the bruises on your neck?" Hunter pressed, still not buying it.

"Katie Lea botched a headlock takeover. It happens. They're almost faded anyway. You worry too much." She cringed outwardly at her next words, a constant lie. "I'm fine."

On the other end of the line, Hunter clenched his first around the phone in frustration, but bit back more interrogatory questions. "Okay." He said tightly.

Haley opted for a subject change. "So what's new with you? How are things on SmackDown?"

_Okay Punkin, we'll play it your way, for now. But I will find out the truth, one way or another._ Hunter thought to himself before answering. "Boring as shit. I'm out of the title hunt and wrestling Vladimir Kozlov and Big Show. I mean come on! I deserve better than this garbage. At least let me wrestle Kane or something. I miss Raw at times like this. There's always someone good to fight there."

Haley laughed. "You could totally beat the snot out of Jericho for us. Save us from his mind numbing speeches about what parasites we are."

"I'd actually be happy to come back and do that." Hunter admitted. "Much better than the Russian train wreck and the giant blob."

"Hunter, you shouldn't talk about Vickie like that." Haley chastised. "That's rude to speak about your boss that way."

He roared with laughter at her insult toward Vickie Guerrero. "Oh Punkin, you slay me sometimes. Good one."

"I learned from the best." She quipped lightly. "I miss having you around all the time. I hope when the draft rolls around again we're back on the same brand."

"You and me both, Punkin. I'd love to come back to Raw and be back with you and Stephanie full time. Hopefully that can be arranged now that I'm no longer WWE Champion. I'm not needed as much on the blue brand because of it."

"Well you're always needed on Raw." Haley assured him. "Even if it is mostly by me."

"Haley," His tone softened. "You honestly don't need me as much as you think you do. You've come so far from the wide eyed rookie I met a few years ago. You're a former Women's Champion. Yo just need my support now and then, but you don't really need me. You're playing your own game now, and doing a great job of it, if I do say so."

"Only because I have you." She replied.

_Which is why I could never let anything happen to you because of me. I'd never forgive myself if someone hurt you to get to me. I'd tell you if I could, but I just can't. No one can know. This is my cross to bear. Like you said, I'm playing my own game now. But if I could, it would be you that I would tell. _She thought with a sad sigh.

"Well I'm at the arena, Hunter, so I have to go." She told him. "But I'll call you later."

"Okay Punkin. Have a great show. I'll talk to you then." He said before hanging up.

Haley slipped her cell phone back into her purse and sighed heavily. Sometimes, protecting the people you loved, made you feel like the loneliest person in the world.


	10. Somebody That I Used to Know

Chapter Nine: Somebody That I Used to Know

Randy Orton watched with a satisfied smirk as Haley entered the building pressed close to John Cena's side. The current World Heavyweight Champion was oblivious to her unease, his thoughts most likely on his upcoming Royal Rumble match against JBL and the involvement of Shawn Michaels. Haley was doing a pretty good job of covering up her nerves, he had to admit. Only he could tell by the set of her shoulders and the wary way she eyed her surroundings that she was worried…about him.

That kind of fear brought him a perverse sense of pleasure. She was afraid of him. Of what he could do, would do to her. She provided herself with a false sense of security by sticking close to John Cena, or Rey Mysterio when she was at the show. But they both knew they neither man would be enough to protect her for much longer. They had unfinished business, Randy and Haley. And very soon, they would finish what they started.

It hadn't always been like this. For almost two years, Randy had embraced his softer side, his gentler nature, to try and be the man Haley wanted him to be. He tried to be enough for her. He had wanted more than anything for her to love him, the way he had loved her. Not even two months ago he would have given anything to be the one who had put his ring on her finger. But she had chosen differently. She had chosen Dave Bautista.

She had made him feel. And in doing so, she had made him hurt. It was a pain he had never experienced before, it had been shattering, agonizing. She had broken his heart and that was unforgivable. Well, he would not be the only one to suffer. She had _nearly_ destroyed him. He _would _destroy her. He would make her suffer the way he had. She would feel every ounce of agony he had felt, tenfold.

It gave him a sick thrill to have that much power over her. He controlled almost every aspect of her life at the moment. He knew her friends knew she wasn't telling them the whole truth. She was putting a wall between herself and them in order to protect them, but made her more vulnerable to him. He knew Triple H was nearly beside himself with the not knowing and the longer it stayed that way, the better. Randy could have much more fun with his former love without her valiant mentor in the way. No, it was much better keeping this particular game between the two of them.

Besides, he couldn't inflict much damage with an angry, sledgehammer wielding Triple H in the way, could he? Absolutely not. It would be an unnecessary obstacle that he, Cody and Ted would have to overcome and Randy did not want to waste the time. He want to completely focus on taking Haley down, slowly unraveling her until there was nothing left but a shell of the woman she used to be. Only then would he be satisfied.

He loved having the upper hand. He guaranteed that before the year was up, Haley Mariano would regret choosing Dave Batista over Randy Orton. He knew it as surely as he knew he would headline Wrestlemania again this year. He could taste the certainly. Only time would tell just how and when things would fall into place.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me." Hunter greeted his guest with an affable nod, as he opened his front door. "I know you're pretty busy these days, so I appreciate you taking the time to come out here."

Dwayne Johnson lifted his signature eyebrow as he stepped inside the spacious foyer. "You made it sound important on the phone. And since Haley is one of the more important things in my life, the trip is worth it."

"It's very important." Hunter nodded soberly. "You want a drink or something?"

"I'd rather get this conversation out of the way first before we go through social pleasantries." Dwayne replied. "What's going on, Helmsley? It's not like you to call me in the middle of a film and demand me to fly out to Connecticut in such a hurry."

"Let's sit for this one." Hunter advised, leading the way down the hallway and into the living room. He took a seat on the easy chair, leaving Dwayne the couch.

Dwayne got himself situated comfortably. "Is something wrong with Haley?" He asked worriedly.

"Depends." Hunter eyed Dwayne stonily. "Do you believe her explanation of what happened between her and Orton last Monday."

Dwayne looked surprised by the question, before frowning. "Not for a second. But then I thought I was the only one thinking she was hiding something."

"No one knows that girl better than we do." Hunter pointed out, relieved someone else had caught on to Haley's behavior. "Makes sense we'd be the only ones to know she was lying."

"She's trying to underplay it so we don't come riding to her rescue." Dwayne scrubbed a hand over his face. "I don't understand why though? She's never protested us protecting her before."

"Before, Dave hadn't been kicked in the skull right in front of her eyes." Hunter reminded him. "She doesn't want the same thing happening to the rest of us."

"Oh give us some credit! I KNOW I could whip Orton's candyass if necessary." Dwayne rolled his eyes. "And since you trained him, obviously you can take him. So why try to protect us from him all of a sudden?"

Hunter shook his head. "It's not that simple. I know Orton, Dwayne, better than most people, besides Haley herself. You remember our many feuds, the mind games I'd play, the cruelty I'd use against you."

"Yeah, you were a bastard, so what?" Dwayne shrugged it off.

"I did some bad things back then. Things I'm not proud of, but benefited me and my career so I don't regret them. But, there was always a line that I didn't cross. I never completely turned over into a heartless human being." Hunter clenched his fists together and heard his knuckles crack. "Randy Orton doesn't see that same line. He's sick and he's twisted. And he will be worse than anything I ever was."

"Worse than you in Evolution, you mean." Dwayne's expression turned serious.

"Far worse than Evolution. We did some bad things in Evolution. But this whole Legacy stable, they'll make Evolution look like puppy play. He's playing mind games with her and doing a bang up job." Hunter admitted grudgingly. "We need to get in her head and put a stop to this."

"How? I can't get her to talk to me." Dwayne let out a frustrated sound. "She's obviously not talking to you or Dave either."

"Jericho." Hunter said simply.

"As is Chris?" Dwayne made a disgusted expression. "What in the blue hell does that jabroni have to do with anything?"

"He knows." Hunter leaned forward. "That little shit witnessed whatever is going on. And he's our best bet at getting the truth right now. We get it out of him, then we can protect Haley."

"So what do you want me to do?"

* * *

In Ipswich, Dave sat on the couch with his eyes glued to the flat screen TV. He willed NCIS to wrap up their episode so Raw could come on the air. At this point, he wasn't at all concerned with the crime drama's plot. The Royal Rumble was drawing closer, tensions were high as all three brands began to volley for their chance to compete at Wrestlemania.

Dave knew Randy Orton was among those eager to make his play for a shot on the grandest stage of them all. And with everything Hunter and himself had talked about previously, Dave was worried that Randy would use the torment of his fiancé to get him there. Each week Randy was growing more and more powerful. With Cody and Ted to aid him, less superstars were inclined to get in his way. And if he targeted Haley like was doing now, who would try to stop him when he finally cornered her?

He watched Stephanie McMahon's opening address to the crowd with half his attention. He fully tuned out when Chris Jericho decided to interrupt her. Every promo the guy cut these days was a dry, insulting monologue that would drop the ratings into the basement if they keep giving him airtime. His mind wandered to whether or not he'd even see Haley on his TV screen tonight. After a controversial end to the Diva's tournament, the Women's Championship match at the Rumble had been turned into a triple threat match, so all eyes were on the Champion Beth Phoenix and her two challengers, Melina and Candice Michelle.

And then it happened, a moment, _the_ moment that would shift the course of the next few months into overdrive. Chris Jericho had gone too far and Stephanie had done what no one dreamed she would do. _She fired him_.

Dave cheered her, not knowing that by the simple act of firing Jericho, the GM of Raw had unlocked the chain of events that would bring about Randy Orton's rise to power and thus begin his reign of terror.

* * *

"Serves him right!" Kelly was giggling at the look of shock on Chris's face displayed on the monitor. "He so had that coming!"

"Haley?" Candice snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face, breaking her out of her thoughts. "You okay? You've been very quiet."

She blinked and shook her head. "I'm fine." She said. "Just thinking how much it sucks to be Chris right now."

"Heck yeah. No friends. No fans. And now no job." Kelly laughed. "It doesn't indeed suck to be Chris Jericho. Couldn't have happened to a better guy if you ask me."

"I need a water." Haley stood up, not wanting to hear anymore about Chris Jericho or his end of his career as a WWE Superstar. "Anyone else want anything from catering?"

"I'll go with you." Melina offered. "I could use a coffee."

"I'm good, thanks though, Hales." Candice assured her, while Kelly shook her head, drawing the candy-coated Diva back into their previous discussion.

"Okay, be right back then." Haley held the door open for Melina before following the Latina out into the hallway, leaving the gossip behind the door that closed behind them.

The two women walked in companionable silence for several moments before Melina decided to break it. "You're not fooling everyone, you know." She told her old rival quietly. "I mean, some people are. They're caught up in their own drama and oblivious to your act right now. But I'm not. I may have disliked you when we first met, but I still know you pretty well. Walking around with an ice shield, that isn't you."

Haley glanced sideways at Melina and furrowed her brows. "What does that mean?"

"You're freezing people out, pretending you're okay when you're not. Something's bothering you and you put on a good front, don't get me wrong. But I'm the master of putting on fronts, so I can see through yours." Melina stopped walking and faced her fully. "Look, you were a friend to me when I had no one several months ago. I'm offering to return the favor. Whatever happened that's got you so off, you can talk to me about it. I'll help you."

"Mel," Haley took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm fine, really. You're worried over nothing."

"Hey girls!" Melina was prevented from arguing further by the arrival of John Cena. "What are you Ladies up to?" He grinned cheekily at them, sliding an arm around both of their shoulders.

"We're on our way to catering." Haley answered his question, effectively changing the subject so Melina couldn't continue what they had been talking about before the Champion's appearance. "Care to join us?"

"Heck yeah!" John exclaimed with his usual zeal for life. "Pissing off JBL makes me work up an appetite. Let's go."

"Too bad you didn't spray paint his limousine again." Haley forced a grin on her face. "That JBL is Poopy tag sure made me laugh."

"JBL IS poopy." John rolled his eyes. His disgust for the other man apparent. "But that's not even the worst part about my latest feud with him. It's Shawn's involvement. I get that he's broke and needs the extra money, but JBL? Seriously?"

"People do desperate things to provide and protect their family." She reasoned quietly, causing Melina to shoot her a curious look. "Besides," Haley brightened again. "You heard JBL, if you beat him at the Rumble, Shawn's free of his services, no consequences. And we all know you can beat JBL, so in two weeks time, Shawn will be his own man again and JBL will be bitching at someone else."

John's grin returned, his dimples creasing his cheeks. "Good point. Two more weeks and not only will I retain my World Heavyweight Championship, I'll embarrass JBL and get Shawn off the hook. Thanks Hales."

"It's what I'm here for." Haley told him.

"Haley's always had your back, John." Melina's tone was casual, but the other woman could hear the underlying meaning in her simple words. "You know whenever something's bothering you, she'll find a way to fix it and make you laugh again."

Haley shot Melina an exasperated look, but the Latina kept her eyes on the Champion, who looked puzzled for a moment before shrugging it off.

"Well yeah," John turned his face towards Haley's and grinned down at her. "Haley's one of my favorite people. She's my friend. I've got her back too."

She looked into those deep cerulean blue eyes and felt her heart constrict. John Cena, with his heart of gold and his never say die countenance. Her first friend in the WWE. Her second serious relationship. The man who would drop everything and run to her defense if she asked it of him. He would stand up to Legacy and face Randy Orton without hesitation or fear. And he would fall the way Dave had fallen. She couldn't ask it of him. She wouldn't.

"I know that, and I love you for it." She replied instead. "Fortunately for you, I'm pretty boring these days so you can focus on your upcoming match at the Rumble."

Melina sighed in resignation, concealing it from John with a quick shrug. "Come on then, I really need that coffee." She said, moving off toward catering.

John shot Haley a look that read 'What's eating her?'

And while Haley knew the answer to what bothered the Latina. She couldn't tell John without revealing her own problems. So she shrugged as well and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Come on, Champ. Let's get you a sandwich or something."

* * *

An hour later, back in the Diva's locker room, which for the moment was blessedly empty besides her, Haley studied her reflection in the mirror. She reached up with her index finger to apply another coat of lip gloss and completed her preparations. It would probably be for nothing. She hadn't been onscreen the last two weeks since the spotlight was on the three women competing for the Women's Championship at the Rumble. But it was better to be prepared for an unscheduled camera appearance than caught off guard. Vince would throw a fit if that occurred.

The locker room door swung open suddenly, startling her back to the present, and Haley glanced over her shoulder to see who it was. Almost immediately, her brown eyes narrowed and her mouth compressed into a thin line as Chris Jericho closed and locked the door to the changing area.

Chris's blue eyes swept over the space, pausing when they settled on her standing in front of the make up counter. "We need to talk." He said quietly.

"About what?" Haley eyed him distrustfully. "Last I heard you just got your ass fired. Should you have been removed from the premises by now?"

"Shut up and listen to me. Don't be stupid." He hissed out angrily. "I'm trying to help you!"

"Help me?" Haley repeated incredulously. "Help me with what?"

"With Randy Orton, you twit!" He stalked over to grab her by the upper arms. "You're going to get yourself hurt if you're not careful! And I cannot protect you anymore!"

She fell silent, staring up at him with her mouth parted in shock.

"Yeah," He continued bitterly. "That's right. I've been protecting you. God knows why! But there it is. Your idiots girlfriends are too wrapped up in their owns lives to care, Triple H is on SmackDown and can't do a damn thing and your fiance is sitting on the couch completely useless. So once again it all came back to me! Me! Chris Jericho come to save Haley Mariano from Randy Orton...again!"

"But..."

"No." He shook her gently. "Seriously Mariano, how do stupid can you be? You can't trust that lunatic! And there you went, as soon as I walked away from you, you foolishly let him back in. Trusting him, being his friend, letting him manipulate you. That psycho believed he had a shot with you and just like the first time, when you turned him away, he lost it! Only this time its ten times worse! He's well and truly gone this time because you had to have your cake and eat it too."

She dropped her gaze from him remorsefully. "You're right." She murmured. "This is my fault."

"Haley, you had Dave." Chris's grip on her arms softened. "When I left you, you had Dave. He's all you needed, all you wanted. So why open that door to Randy a second time. You knew how much he loved you, even if you never admitted it back then. You needed to let him go. You needed to get him to move on so he didn't turn into this!"

"I needed him!" She cried, shaking her head. "I needed him, Chris! You left me! Hunter left me! Ken left me! I was all alone and facing Paul Burchill. Dave was caught up in the title chase and I needed someone. He was there! He came back for me! He loved me. And I loved him too."

Chris fell silent at her revelation.

"Yeah," She nodded tearfully. "I loved him. If I had met him first, before Dave, before any of this, he would have been the one, my one. But something got off course and Dave happened. I can't love Randy more than Dave, it's not in my heart. But that doesn't mean I didn't love Randy too. I was selfish and wanted him in my life too. I didn't think he could betray me the way he did. I thought he was different. And now everyone that I care about is in danger because of me. I have to protect them. You're the only one who knows the truth. And you can't tell anyone. You can't Chris! I won't let Randy hurt anyone else. I couldn't stand it."

"I won't tell anyone." He promised her. "Look, if he comes at you again...tell Stephanie."

"I can't..." She shook her head.

"You will." Chris told her firmly. "If he comes at you again. You will go to Stephanie and tell her everything. Your safety is important to me."

"What?"

"Yeah, I said it. I walked away from you, Haley, my best friend. But I never stopped caring, I just acted like I did. We were on two completely different pathes and I needed you far away from me." He chuckled ruefully. "It doesn't matter now because we can't go back. You have to go forward."

He gave into the urge and hugged her tightly. "Take care of yourself. This is the end of the road for the Mariano-Jericho show. Goodbye Haley." He pulled away from her and walked out the door without looking back.

Haley closed her eyes and fell back against the make up counter wearily. "Goodbye Chris."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a BITCH to write! You have no idea how many times I wanted to scrap it and start from scratch. But finally, I got it right. I swear though. I almost went all Boots2Asses on it! **

**The clusterfuck known as the main plotline for this fic is picking up speeding. We're getting ready to rush headlong into some very serious shit! **

**Meanwhile, we finally close the door on Chris Jericho. This closure was a long time coming, but he and Haley really need to go their separate ways at this point. He doesn't need to be caught up in her shit especially when JeriShow begins and Haley's got Ken Kennedy to help her out when she needs a guy friend. **

**Stay tuned and review please! : )**

**Also, if any of you are fans or Marvel, or simply like the movie(s) about the Avengers, check out my latest fic The Mess I Made. An eventual Captain America/OC fic I started. I'm branching out into my other fandoms. I'm also putting my own personal spin on it by creating by first ever original villian and bringing in other characters from the Marvel comics. Your support in that fic as well as Haley's journey would be greatly appreciated!**

**Oh, and one final thing before I go, yes, I changed my username. I did that for personal reasons. While I did enjoy the username of Westfan, I outgrew that moniker over the past five years. I feel that since my writing has evolved and matured, and my interests change and move on that I deserved a change. That and I eventually plan on branching out further into some of my fantasy categories. **

**Thank you all for the continued support! **

**Sincerely, Kasey (the author formerly known as Westfan and currently known as WordsLikeStardust)**


	11. All Fall Down

Chapter Ten: All Fall Down

They say hindsight is 20/20. But looking back at it, no one could have predicted that Vince McMahon's triumphant return to television after his stage accident six months ago would end in catastrophe. No one could have thought that slapping Randy Orton would result in Stephanie's father paying for her actions. No one could have foreseen that this was the beginning of something terrible; an unstoppable power trip that would plague the Monday night franchise for the next fear.

And while she felt the utmost sympathy for Stephanie and her father, who had been viciously punt kicked in the skull, a larger part of Haley couldn't help but wonder what this meant for her personally. Watching Randy Orton completely lose his temper to the point where he kicked Vincent Kennedy McMahon in the skull without thought or reason was the final nail in the coffin.

The old Randy Orton, the good, loyal human being whom she had loved as much as she was able, was gone and he was never coming back. In his place was a violent, psychotic, evil to the core snake who would stop at nothing on his quest for power. There was now no one Randy wouldn't step on to achieve what he thought of as his. And with a heavy heart, Haley knew it was only a matter of time now before he came for her.

There were whispers backstage. Hissed versions of Randy's actions and the possible repercussions he would face the following week. Randy Orton had done something so shocking, so controversial that everyone had forgotten about the Royal Rumble event that was merely six days away. All the attention was on the Viper and the aftermath of him punting Vince.

And though she had tried to leave it behind at the arena, she carried the emotional baggage home with her. Haley lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Normally, lying in bed wrapped in Dave's arms, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder, was enough for her to drift off to sleep, but tonight was it eluded her. Instead, she was plagued by the impossibility of sleep and the fear of what would haunt her dreams if she did so.

Unable to stand the silence anymore, she carefully extricated herself from Dave's embrace. The Animal stirred, and she froze, certain that he was going to wake up and ask her where she was going. But her fiance merely groaned quietly and rolled over onto his back. She exhaled in relief and with continued caution, she eased her slender frame off the bed and padded barefoot toward the door.

She had learned the layout of the Ipswich house quickly over their short time living there and was able to navigate the house without an issue. It wasn't until she reached the kitchen that she turned on any lights. She turned on only the light above the sink, letting it cast a golden glow against the steel of their appliances. As quietly as she could manage so that noise didn't travel upstairs, she went about making tea.

As a teenager, Haley had been quite lonely, having nothing in common with the other girls at her high school. For the longest time, Dwayne had literally been her only friend and confidant. Boys avoided her, thinking there must be something wrong with her since she was always by herself at school. So on night's when the school would have homecoming dances, or winter formals, even both proms, Haley would sit in the kitchen and drink Earl Grey tea.

Sometimes she would be lucky and Dwayne would have time to talk to her on the phone. He would make her laugh, assure her that she was a wonderful, beautiful person and some day she would be on top of the world with everything she wanted. Other nights it had been just her and her tea, letting the warmth of the beverage warm her fingers and offer the tiniest bit of comfort.

It was a habit she hadn't fallen back into for quite some time. Recently, when she felt lonely, or scared, or hurt, she had someone to turn to, someone to lean on. Whether it be Dave or Candice, Hunter or Dwayne, Ken or Chris, John or even Randy, she hadn't felt alone in a long time. There had always been someone she could talk to. And now, when her fear was palpable and threatening to overwhelm her, she could tell no one.

With a low mewling sound, Haley pushed the mug away from her and burst into tears. She sobbed so hard that her chest heaved with the effort of trying to breathe at the same time. She collapsed against the counter, burying her face in her arms to muffle the sounds of her weeping.

She didn't know how long she remained huddled there, sobbing, before she heard the sound of shuffled footsteps. Haley tensed, but then just as suddenly relaxed at the warmth of a strong arm encircling her small frame, pulling her back against the hard planes of a body she knew as intimately as her own.

Dave cradled her in his embrace, reaching up with one hand to gently stroke her red hued hair. He didn't know what to say; he didn't know what he could say to offer comfort. He wasn't even fully sure what was bothering her since she wouldn't tell him. And knowing that at the moment he was powerless to help her, he felt his own heart break as well.

* * *

It was a long time before Dave had been able to coax Haley back upstairs and into their king-sized bed. It was an even longer time before she finally drifted off to sleep. Dawn was encroaching upon them when her breathing finally even and she lay still against her pillow, her beautiful face finally smooth from the worries and anguish she had felt earlier.

Now Dave lay beside her, one massive arm wrapped around her waist, holding her against him while his face was buried in her hair. He breathed in the scent of pomegranates that perfumed her shampoo and tightened his hold on her, but not tight enough to disturb her. It had torn him apart inside when she had clung to him earlier, weeping as though everything good and true was lost. The sounds she had made had been akin to the sounds of a dying animal, in pain and ready to cross over, but forced to suffer until the very end.

It made Dave want to break something. No, not something, _someone_. He knew now, without a doubt, that Haley hadn't told him the whole truth. Something more had gone on between his fiancé and Randy Orton those couple weeks ago. Something had happened that had her so scared, so tormented that she refused to speak about it to anyone, even him.

"Please Baby," He murmured into the stillness of the morning. "Just tell me what happened. I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong."

Guilt slammed into his gut like a iron fist, knocking the breath from his lungs for several seconds. His mind drifted back to the night after Armageddon. Everything had been so perfect. Hours before the show had started, Dave had laid his heart out at Haley's feet and asked to marry him and she had said yes. Then in the course of four hours, everything had gone straight to hell. Randy had laid him out with a RKO, Haley was screaming and his world had suddenly and painfully gone black.

He'd woken up in the trainer's room with his leg swollen and feeling as though it were on fire. Haley had been there, holding his hand in both of hers with wet stains on her cheeks. John Cena stood behind her, expression grim as the trainer's explained that Dave's hamstring had been torn in the match and would require surgery to repair.

He had left her _alone_ to face the aftermath. Just as she was now _alone_ to deal with whatever it was that had made her weep earlier that night. He had promised to take care of her, protect her and so far he was doing a bang up job of it.

* * *

_It's all about the Game_

_And how you play it_

_It's all about control _

_And if you can take it_

Haley sleepily reached for her ringing cell phone, while Dave grunted irritably at the noise disrupting the room's tranquility and previous sleeping occupants. Haley pulled the phone off it's charger and into bed with her, flipping it open to stop the music and answer the call.

"How's Vince?" She asked in lieu of greeting, already knowing who was on the other line. Her voice was still husky from sleep and a little strained from crying.

"Pretty good for a sixty-three year old man who just got punted in the head." Hunter replied with barely restrained fury. "He's got a nasty concussion and he won't be at one hundred percent for a little while, but there's no permanent damage."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that." Haley settled back against her pillow and ran her hand through her sleep tousled hair.

"Stephanie's wrecked over it, but at least the old man is going to be okay." He continued. "I mean the old bastard has gone through hell with me in the past and even though he's older now it'll take more than a punt kick to take him completely out."

"Yeah, but it's her father. Of course she's going to be wrecked over it. Like you said, Vince isn't a young man anymore. When he falls down, it takes longer for him to get back up." She reasoned gently. "Just give her a hug from me, okay? Tell her I'm thinking about her."

"I'll do that, Punkin." Hunter replied gruffly. "I'm calling to check on you too, you know. Not just give you an update on Vince. I was worried about you after Randy lost it."

"He didn't come anywhere near me." She assured him. "He was too busy getting the hell out of dodge. I'm fine."

"Well that's something at least." He grunted. "I'll call you later then. I'm going to swing by in a couple days and pick you up. We'll go to Detroit together, okay?"

"Sounds good." Haley agreed with a small smile. "I'll talk to you later, Hunter. Love you."

"I love you too, Punkin." He told her before hanging up.

"Vince okay?" Dave asked once she had closed her phone and put it back on the night stand.

She rolled back over to face him, her hands up over his broad chest to his shoulders, inching her body up until she was face to face with him. Almost immediately, his hands were on her face, sliding back to thread through her hair as he pulled her into a kiss. His touch was warm, light, driving away the nightmares, driving away the cold fear that had her in a vice grip during the night.

When they pulled back in order to breathe, she smiled at him. "He's going to be okay. A concussion is the worst of it. He just won't bounce back as fast, not being that young anymore."

"Well that's good news at least." He stared tenderly at her. "Listen Baby, about last night…" He began, unsure how to broach the subject with her.

She immediately tensed in his arms, her spine going ramrod straight. She was already shaking her head, compressing her lips together, unable to speak for fear of losing control of her emotions again.

Dave took a deep breath, tightening his grip on her and looking her directly in those brown eyes he loved so much. "Baby, you and I have never kept secrets from one another. Not ever. I know you think you're protecting me from something. But Sweetheart, it's killing you. And don't tell me you're fine because after last night, I _know_ you're not."

"I told you," She lied, dropping her eyes. "I'm fine. I'm just in a bad patch, that's all. Everything's in an upheaval right now. And I miss you so much when I'm on the road. And I just hate being alone."

"You're not alone." He leaned close, pressing his forehead against hers. "Baby, please just tell me the truth. You don't cry like that unless something's really bothering. Please, just tell me. I can't help you if I don't know the truth."

Haley closed her eyes, her stomach was twisted in knots; she worried for a second that she was going to throw up. A long moment passed. Finally, she lifted her head, leaning back just enough so that she could look the him in the eyes. "I'm not telling you because there's nothing to tell," she whispered. "I'm just a little lonely. And Raw sucks right now. With all this crap going on. I'll be better after the Rumble when things change. That's all. Wrestlemania's coming and that's my favorite time of year."

Dave sighed, the sound of hollow defeat. "All right. Hopefully after the Rumble things will be better then. Who knows, Randy's looking at the likelihood of being fired and then we can celebrate."

Haley forced a chuckle. "Gone before you even come back to kick his ass."

"Hey, I'd gladly pass up that opportunity if it means he's gone forever." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Come on, we better get up. Tutera's going to be here in a couple hours to begin harassing you about wedding dresses."

"Mhmm…now see, that's the kind of stuff I want to be thinking about right now." She rubbed her nose against his. "Our wedding."

"Then keep those thoughts in your head." Dave told her, flinging back the covers. "I'll go start the coffee. I need to take my pills anyway."

"I love you, Dave." She told him honestly.

"I love you too." He leaned back over to brush his mouth lightly over hers, before getting up and hobbling his way to the bathroom.

Once inside, Dave's smile vanished and worried frown took it's place. _What aren't you telling me, baby? _He pleaded silently. _What happened? What drove you to start keeping secrets from me?_

Meanwhile, still in bed, Haley's thoughts were just as desperate. _Please, don't let him find out! He can't know the truth. I won't let Randy hurt him again. I couldn't bear it._

* * *

"When do you leave for the Rumble?" Dave asked her awhile later. He was sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar, sipping idly from a mug of coffee and watching his fiancé go through the motions of putting breakfast together.

"Friday." She answered him, using the edge of her spatula to scramble the eggs sizzling in the pan before her. "I'm going to meet Hunter in Greenwich I think, then we'll go to the house super show together and be in Detroit Sunday morning."

Dave nodded, though the frustration in his eyes belied how much he wished he was going too. The Royal Rumble was the starting point on the journey to Wrestlemania. Wrestlemania was the grandest stage of them all. Superstars and Divas alike competed with everything they had to achieve a covet spot on the biggest spectacle in sports entertainment. A spot at Wrestlemania, a chance at a title match was what turned superstars into legends. It turned careers into legacies. Dave had competed in three Wrestlemanias in his five year tenure with the WWE. Two of those matches had been for the World Heavyweight Championship. The first one had been coming off a win in the Royal Rumble match, where he had secured himself a world title shot, just as this years winner would earn the same.

Haley had gone from a rookie diva with potential to one of the best competing today by winning her first Championship at Wrestlemania. Dave had a feeling that had Randy not screwed her out of her title opportunity this coming Sunday, she would have most likely gone into Wrestlemania this year defending the Women's Championship. Now he knew she was going to the pay-per-view for pretenses only. Maybe she'd get a backstage appearance or Hunter would ask her to be in his corner or something. But other than that, she was going to the Rumble to be just another body backstage.

If he were going…

He shook his head. Those kind of thoughts tended to anger him these days. He was so frustrated with his injury for many reasons. The more he thought about the things he was missing while being stuck at home, the more resentful he got about it.

Haley didn't notice the tension her fiancé's muscles as she scooped eggs onto a plate and passed it over to him. She was thinking about the Royal Rumble as well, but not in the same context as Dave.

Her thoughts, much as she was loathe to admit, were once again on Randy Orton. No matter how hard she tried to push the Viper out of her life, he just kept coming back. At this point they had been everything another person could be to one another, friend, mentor, coach, confidant, fan, lover and now finally, enemy. The line had been drawn at Armageddon between them both. But after the events of Monday night, Randy Orton was coming dangerously close to crossing it.

After punting Vince McMahon in the head on Monday, Randy's job security came down to winning the Royal Rumble. The winner of the Royal Rumble signed a contract upon his victory, entitling him to a match against any World Champion he chose at Wrestlemania. If Randy won the Royal Rumble on Sunday, he would sign that contract and Stephanie wouldn't legally be able to terminate him. And while Randy was a lot of things; impulsive, sadistic, arrogant and downright psychotic, he wasn't stupid and Haley would bank on him knowing that.

Out of the thirty superstars who would compete in the Royal Rumble, Randy Orton had the best chance of winning. The Royal Rumble was an every man for themselves kind of event. If any alliances were made, it was spur of the moment and short lived. It was every man's desire to be the last man standing in that ring, therefore friendships, tag teams and history were forsaken in the chance for glory. Until now, anyway.

All three members of Legacy had gained a spot in the Rumble match. And unlike other past factions, there was only one member with a distinguishable goal cementing himself as the leader. Randy Orton had set himself up well. Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase Jr. showed no sign of personal investment. Each of them displayed a dog like loyalty to the Viper. They would eliminate themselves from the match if it came down to Randy winning the Rumble, no questions out. And if the luck of the draw was in his favor, and even one member of Legacy wound up in the ring around the same time he made his entrance, Randy Orton would have the best shot of lasting to the end.

With Dave on the sidelines, Kennedy rehabilitating and John already the World Champion. Haley would have to invest all her prayers and hopes in Triple H. Last year, the Game had entered the Rumble like a man on fire, so hungry to win, he had eliminated so many superstars in ninety seconds that it seemed unreal. Only the surprise return of John Cena had preventing him from winning the whole thing. She could only hope that he could just as systematically eliminate Legacy this year.

Almost robotically, she leaned over and brush her lips over Dave's cheek as he chewed his breakfast. "I'm going to go take a shower." She informed him lightly. "There's more eggs in the pan if you're still hungry."

"Thanks Baby." He swallowed his food before speaking and looked over his shoulder to watch her walk through the doorway and down the hall toward the staircase.

He exhaled heavily once her heard her footsteps on the stairs. Her secrets built some kind of wall between them, barely perceptible, but there. And if she continued in holding her silence, then things between them were only going to become more and more strained. He'd thought that, once he'd pinned Randy at Armageddon, it was all over. They had put Randy behind her and she could focus on her future, their future while he and Randy resolved their issues without her being involved.

He'd been naive. While Haley was more than willing to forget Randy even existed, Dave should have known the Viper would not give up so easily. Randy loved Haley as much as Dave did, and because of that, Randy had the ability to hate her more intensely than anyone else in the world. Dave had forgotten his former teammate was capable of that kind of darkness. But he had been reminded of it upon watching Randy punt the Chairman remorselessly in the skull.

Randy Orton was a psychotic son of a bitch who should be locked up. But he was still a human being made of flesh and blood. He could be overpowered, defeated, bleed like any other man. Dave had done it before and wouldn't hesitate to do so again if it weren't for his damn leg. But all the strength and raw power the Animal possessed wasn't enough to keep Randy from hitting his fiance right in her most vulnerable place; her heart.

Randy Orton had no boundaries. No one knew where his madness began, or what he would do when the insanity took over. Orton had the capacity to be as manipulative and as evil as Triple H had once been, but he was also a ticking time bomb. When the rage took over he stopped thinking and just acted, exploding in fits of violent that could not controlled, even by Orton himself. That made him much more dangerous than Triple H of the Evolution Era. It wasn't a question of whether or not Randy Orton would lose it, it was a matter of when.

"If you touch her, Orton," Dave swore, his grip on his fork so tight that the skin of his knuckles showed no color. "I will end you."

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter lacked a lot of action. It's more of a bridge to the story's climax. Plus, going into the coming events, I wanted to give you all a little insight as to what's going on in Haley's head, as well as Dave's. The Animal is going to be absent for the next couple chapters, as they're going to revolve around Haley, Randy, Triple H and Stephanie. But don't worry, Dave can't stay out of the action for too long! **


	12. Crash and Burn

Chapter Eleven: Crash and Burn

_Nelson Mandela once said, "Courage is not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear." _

Hunter swung the mid-size sedan into an empty space along one side of the parking garage. He shifted the gears into "Park", killed the engine, and twisted around in his seat. "We're here." He said gruffly, the result of an hour plus drive from the last hotel to the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan.

"Thank God." Haley reached for the latch on the passenger side door. "I don't think I could stand listening to any more Motorhead." She complained lightly, easing open the door and rotating her body around so that both feet hit the cement floor.

The Game chuckled. "You know the rules. Driver gets to be the DJ." He opened his own door and sprung himself free, stretching his large frame after spending nearly two hours sitting in the car.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Haley smiled slightly, meeting him around the back of the car and waiting for him to unlock and open the trunk.

"Woman, quit your bitching." He grinned to show he was teasing and he pulled her suitcase out first, setting it down in front of her.

"Don't call me 'woman'." She chastised, extending the handle of her small black piece of luggage so she could roll it behind her.

"Then quit your bitching." He removed his own suitcase from the compartment, closing the lid and pulling up his own handle. He slipped one massive arm around her shoulders while the other held his luggage and they started off toward the entrance to the arena.

Haley looked up at Hunter from beneath the brim of her white cadet hat. "Nervous?" She asked him casually, knowing that after his many years in the business the only time the King of Kings ever felt that particular emotion was at Wrestlemania.

"Determined." He corrected her lightly.

Both Triple H and Haley had performed at the Joe Louis Arena several times prior, so it didn't take them long to find the women's locker room. Haley set her suitcase to stand upright and did an about face to him. "In case I don't see you before it starts," She reached up to hug him warmly. "Good luck."

Hunter let loose his hold on his own suitcase and returned her embrace, kissing the top of her hat before letting his cheek rest there. "Thanks Punkin. I'll come get you when it's time to leave."

"Sounds good." She pulled back, smiling at him once more. "Go kick some ass."

"You too. Keep those Divas in line will ya?" He teased her, thumbing the sign on the locker room door.

"I'll try." She chuckled, pushing open the heavy steel door, knowing Hunter would wait until she was safely inside before going to locate his own locker room.

The Diva's locker room was fairly empty being so early in the afternoon. The only other occupants in the room consisted of SmackDown Diva's Maryse and Natalya, who gave Haley a cursory glance upon her entrance and a curt nod in greeting. Not having much reason to interact with either Diva in the past, being on different brands, Haley returned their nod and set her suitcase down in front of an empty locker on the far side of the changing area. She pulled out her make-up case and hair styling products. While she knew she could head down to hair and make-up and have the stylists there do it for her, these days Haley wanted to spend less time out in the open and preferred to do her preparations herself.

She crossed to one of the vanity mirrors and plugged in her multi-purpose flatiron that could double as a curling iron if she wanted it to. While the appliance heated up, she went back to her suitcase to pull out her outfit for the evening. She pulled on the light blue boot cut jeans with rhinestone detailing on the pockets, and traded her converse sneakers for black leather ankle boots. She hung up Dave's black hoodie on the hook inside her locker and pulled off the turtleneck she had worn underneath. She instead pulled on the circus lace, black and gray off the shoulder t-shirt, that she had bought on her last trip to Affliction.

She applied her make-up first so that her flatiron would be at the right temperature. When she finished, she pulled off her hat and went to work on transforming her flat auburn tresses into it's stylish, sleek bob, curling her side swept bangs to blend into the mass. Satisfied, she completed the look by added a dangling pair of chandelier earrings and adding a charm bracelet to gleam right above her engagement ring.

The sound of the door's hinges creaking softly, caught her attention and she glanced over her shoulder to see who else had arrived. Her countenance immediately brightened at the sight of the tall, willowy blonde who entered the room.

"Michelle!" She crossed the room in quick strides to reach the first ever Diva's Champion. Though she had lost her title to Maryse a week ago, Michelle McCool was still the most dominant Diva on the Friday night franchise.

And she was one of Haley's favorite people. Despite being on separate brands, Haley and Michelle had bonded quickly and formed a fast friendship. Last year, when Haley and Dave had temporarily broken up, Michelle had spent a lot of time in Boston to help Haley cope through it. She would never forget how Michelle had really come through for her at that time and she would forever be grateful to the other woman for it.

"Hey!" Michelle's slow Floridian drawl rolled over her and she immediately wrapped her in a hug. "I haven't seen you since before Christmas!"

Haley embraced her back with just as much enthusiasm. She forgot how warm and relaxing Michelle's presence could be. She could almost forget the past few weeks had happened, her bright attitude was so infectious. "I missed you. You look fantastic."

"Thanks!" Michelle kept one arm around Haley's waist when she pulled back to put her stuff down in the locker beside hers. "So do you! How's the wedding planning?"

"It was stressful, until Dave let me hire a wedding planner." Haley admitted with a giggle. "You know, the guy who has that show 'My Fair Wedding'."

"David Tutera?" Michelle set her things down with a thud and gaped at her. "You lucky bitch! That's awesome! I'm so happy for you!"

Haley grinned. "Thanks!"

"How's Dave doing?" Michelle removed her jacket and started to begin her own preparations for the evening.

"Bored. But he's healing up well and ready to start physical therapy in a couple weeks time." Haley informed her. "So we can't really complain. I can't wait for him to come back though."

"Sucks you're not in the Women's title match tonight." Michelle wrinkled her nose into a sympathetic expression. "But hey, I'm not doing anything tonight. We can watch all the events together and cheer on Candice."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Haley agreed readily. "Sorry about your title, by the way." She spared a glance over at Maryse, who hadn't moved away from one of the mirrors since Haley had gotten there.

Michelle scoffed and rolled her eyes. "No big." She smiled again. "Maryse has it on borrowed time. I've got my rematch clause and I'm not worried about the French Barbie over there."

Haley laughed at the apt description. "Michelle, I'm really glad you're here."

* * *

As the Rumble wound down to the final six participants, Haley found herself gripping Michelle's hand in her own. Prior to the main event starting, the Women's locker room had been full of joy as Candice Michelle secured her second Women's Championship, after taking out Beth Phoenix with her Candywrapper finishing maneuver. Candice had not only gained retribution over her greatest adversary, but she had proven her first title reign was not a fluke.

But then the 30 man Royal Rumble had started and Haley had to set aside her happiness for Candice and focused on the match. Rey Mysterio and John Morrison had started the match off, but both had been eliminated earlier. Now it was down to four of the biggest names in the business today, Big Show, the Undertaker, Triple H, Randy Orton and two of the best rookies to come through in awhile, the rest of Legacy, Ted Dibiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes.

With the hand that wasn't holding Michelle's, Haley gnawed on her thumbnail, anxiously watching the monitor. She sent up a silent prayer that Triple H or the Undertaker, or even Big Show with the sheer mass of him, would be able to eliminate Legacy and keep Randy Orton for winning the coveted prize.

"Come on, Hunter." She murmured, unconsciously tightening her grip on her friend's appendage.

"He'll do it, Hales." Michelle said reassuringly. She didn't quite understand her friend's vested interest in the main event. She expected her to root for Triple H, after all, it was a well known fact that Haley and the Game shared a special unique bond, but the desperation she conveyed in her will for him to win was a little worrisome for the former Diva's Champion.

Michelle shot Candice a questioning look, but the new Women's Champion could only shrug at her in response, looking just as worried over Haley's reaction to the match. It was almost as if her whole world depended on Triple H winning this match.

Kelly, Maria and the Bella twins crowded around the monitor to watch the end of the Rumble. Kelly having recently returned from comforting Phil after his elimination and Maria doing the same for Jeff Hardy who had lost his coveted WWE Championship tonight to Edge after being betrayed by his brother Matt Hardy.

"Who are we rooting for?" Maria asked, her voice lacking it's usual bubbliness. Jeff was taking his loss hard and wanted nothing to do with her at the moment.

"Triple H." Michelle answered her without looking over her shoulder. "Unless you want to be against Haley."

Back on screen, while Triple H held his own against a double team effort to eliminate him by Rhodes and Dibiase, the crowd watched with baited breath as Big Show and the Undertaker, who had gone over the top rope but managed to stay on the apron, tried to eliminate the other while holding onto the top rope in a death grip.

"Don't fall, Mark." Michelle breathed, eyes on her boyfriend. "Just hold on, Baby."

Haley shot her friend a startled look. She had been so wrapped up in her own desire for Triple H to win, she had forgotten that Michelle's very own boyfriend was still in there. While she and the Undertaker hadn't gone public to the fans onscreen as yet, it was common knowledge backstage that the two were an item. And instead of being obnoxious about rooting for the Undertaker, Michelle had sat supportive of Haley's need for Triple H to come through.

"Whoa!" Candice's surprised exclamation had Haley jerking back to the screen where Randy issued an RKO on Big Show, guillotining him on the top rope and sending him to the floor below, eliminated.

The giant stumbled across the matted floor, disoriented but only for a few seconds. Enraged at his elimination, Big Show grabbed the Undertaker by the leg and yanked him off the apron as well, unfortunately eliminating the Phenom as well.

"You bastard!" Michelle cursed. "It's not his fault!"

Haley didn't take her eyes off the monitor. It was taking everything she had not to burst into tears. The lump that had risen in her throat was hard and impossible to swallow. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Three on one.

Onscreen, Triple H turned in a circle in the center of the ring, regarding Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase and Randy Orton with a deadly expression. Haley had seen this expression only once before. He looked that way two years ago when he had been the victim of a double team between Randy Orton and Umaga and he refused to submit, to stop fighting just because the odds had been stacked against him.

Then he did something that made Haley love him even more. A smirk crossed his crudely handsome face and he lifted both arms, dropping them in a crotch chop, effectively telling Randy Orton to 'Suck It'.

"Ha! Gotta love Hunter!" Candice cheered.

Triple H slammed Cody's face into the corner turnbuckle and elbowed Ted in the face who came at him from behind. Something akin to hope sparked inside Haley. He may be outnumbered but Triple H was not giving up.

Even when the three Legacy members jumped on him like kids in a school yard, Triple H kept fighting. Randy was focused on inflicting punishment before elimination and Haley could only hope that with a man as smart as Hunter, that would be his biggest mistake. Even raining punches down on Triple H's head and sending him crashing to the canvas, she couldn't lose that tiny bit of hope that had was glowing inside her. Triple H was not giving up and neither would she. Not while he still had fight left in him.

Randy ordered Cody and Ted to drag Triple H back to his feet in order to hold him in place for a RKO. He taunted his former mentor, slapping as they dragged him up. Hits meant to insult the Game, rather than hurt him. It made her grit her teeth in aggravation at the sheer audacity Randy had. There was nothing honorable about a three on one assault. But Randy wasn't looking for honor. He was looking for victory. He was looking for power. He was looking for a one way ticket to Wrestlemania.

Randy turned around, reached behind him to grasp the back of Triple H's head for his finisher. But, Ted and Cody released their hold on the King of King's a second too soon. Hunter charged forward, using his body to propel Randy forward, ramming him face first into the corner turnbuckle. The crowd cheered in a raucous frenzy as the Viper lay dazed on the canvas. The momentum had shifted. Even with it being three against one, Triple H was making a comeback.

Haley sucked in her breath and held it. Afraid to breathe for the sheer magnitude of the moment. Triple H wasn't even aware of just how much was riding on him to win this match. He thought he was doing it for himself, to earn himself a title shot. He had no idea that if he succeeded he would have unknowingly protected his girl from her greatest nightmare.

Hunter followed up his offense by planting Cody and Ted with a face buster and spine buster respectively. He was fired up and ready to steam roll his way to his second Royal Rumble victory. He tossed Randy over the top rope when he charged, though Randy caught himself on the apron, and replanted Cody with a pedigree.

Ted tried to rush him next, Hunter ducking at the last second and helping rush his way right over the top rope and out of the ring, eliminated. Haley exhaled in relief, crossing her fingers as he redirected his attention to Cody. He dragged Cody to his feet, taking a handful of his trunks and bodily carrying him to the ropes and tossing him over.

The success was short lived. Randy struck seconds after, before Hunter could even turn around. Already positioned against the ropes from having to throw a semiconscious Cody from the ring, all it took was a well aimed close line from Randy to send Triple H the rest of the way over and to the floor below. The crowd booed and jeered the outcome as Rev Theory blasted through the sound system.

As Randy celebrated his victory in the ring, pointed to the Wrestlemania banner and concluded the show with a display of fireworks, all eyes in the women's changing area were on Haley trying to gauge her reaction. The petite Diva had frozen the moment Triple H's feet had hit the floor and officially been eliminated.

"Haley?" Michelle squeezed her hand, which had gone limp in her grasp. "Honey, you okay?"

"Haley?" Candice gripped her shoulder gently. "Sweetie?"

The Raw Diva lowered her head so that she didn't have to see the images on the screen any longer. She didn't even lift her hand to pull her hair back from her face. Her frame began to shake uncontrollably, causing her jewelry to jangle softly. She made a lower whimpering sound in the back of her throat that had Michelle reaching for her.

She unsteadily got to her feet. The very walls around her felt like they were closing in and the only thing she could hear was the high pitched guitar wail from Randy's theme music. She stumbled away from the other women, ignoring their concern and made a beeline for the door. She couldn't breathe in the locker room anymore. She needed out. She needed to be away, far away.

It would never stop. Now that Randy had secured his job and a title shot at Wrestlemania, it would never stop. This time, there was no escape for her. How could she possibly hope to break free? Randy was untouchable now, and there would be nothing to stop him from coming at her full force.

She slumped against the cinderblock wall outside, the cool air of the hallway allowing her to breathe again at least. Her legs gave out beneath her and she slid down to the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest. Alone, she let out a keening wail, full of pain and anguish. For the second time that week she buried her face in her hands and gave into the sobs that spilled forth from her chest.

Even when Michelle and Candice joined her in the hallway, wrapping their arms around her and trying to get her to tell them what was wrong, she continued weeping. She buried her face in Michelle's shoulder, while Candice stroked her hair. Michelle gave up first on trying to get her to speak and changed tactics to trying to calm her down and abate her misery.

"Should I call Dave?" Candice asked the other Diva, her voice chock full of worry.

"I don't know." The blonde Diva shook her head, feeling utterly helpless. "She was fine earlier, even happy when I first got here. I don't know what brought this on."

"It can't just be because Hunter lost." Candice continued running her fingers through Haley's auburn hair, wanting desperately to help her friend. "We all know Triple H will find his way to Wrestlemania. He's the Game for crying out loud!"

"Candice." Michelle said warningly, not wanting to upset Haley any further.

Haley gasped in breathes of air. She would give anything to be home at that moment, to be wrapping in Dave's embrace and pretending this was all just some horrible nightmare. But she couldn't go home until Tuesday morning. She still had the Raw taping to get through tomorrow night.

And she dreaded going to Raw now more than she had ever before this night. She wished she could tell her girlfriends why. Even though there was nothing Michelle could actually do about, beside run to Hunter and Candice didn't need to shoulder the weight of her problems, not when everything was finally going right for her after a year of struggling to make her comeback. As much as she would love to tell them everything, to purge the demons inside her. She couldn't. It wouldn't matter anyway. They couldn't help her now.

Randy Orton would be coming for her, and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to post. I wanted to get this chapter just right. I want to further Haley's feelings of ****ostracism and her fear of Randy and his growing power. **

**Up next, Stephanie and Shane try to handle Randy on their own while he hides behind his Doctors and Lawyers.**


	13. Uncharted

Chapter Twelve: Uncharted

_Honore De Balzac once said "Hatred is the vice of narrow souls; they feed it with all their littleness and make it the pretext of base tyrannies." _

After nearly two hours of matches and segments that had previously been scheduled for that evening's Monday Night Raw, the segment everyone had been waiting for had finally arrived. General Manager Stephanie McMahon would reveal her verdict on the employment status regarding Randy Orton. The locker room and fans alike were evenly divided on whether or not she would terminate Randy Orton the way she had terminated Chris Jericho, Jericho's apology and subsequent rehiring not withstanding.

While most of her friends were convinced Stephanie would fire Randy tonight, after all, he kicked the chairman, who happened to be her father, in the skull so viciously last week. Haley knew Randy. So Haley knew better. After securing a victory in the Royal Rumble last night, Randy Orton wasn't going anywhere. He would not only remain a member of the WWE roster, he would get in his main event at Wrestlemania and his power would be nigh unstoppable.

The monitor in the corner of the women's changing area was tuned to the ongoing broadcast, which had just showed the end of that evening's main event. A tag team bout that had pitted JBL and Chris Jericho versus Shawn Michaels and the World Heavyweight Champion John Cena. After hitting JBL with a solid round of Sweet Chin Music and securing the victory for his team, Shawn Michaels had cut his celebration short and left the ring in order to give his best friend's wife the floor.

Haley had already changed from her wrestling gear that she had worn in a tag match with Kelly versus Beth and Eve, and now wore black yoga pants and vintage Triple H t-shirt. While most of the other Divas had cleared out already, wanting to get back to the hotel. Kelly remained with her in order to wait on Phil, and both women sat down to watch what the verdict would be.

Now Lilian Garcia stood in the center of the ring to announce the entrance of her boss. "Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome the General Manager of Raw, Stephanie McMahon!"

_I'm all grown up _

_Now and I listen and learn_

_A true star_

_And I'm finally getting my turn_

As her entrance music played throughout the arena, Stephanie McMahon appeared on stage in trim navy colored business suit and a grim expression on her pretty face. It was obvious that the events and stress of the week had weighed heavily on her shoulders.

Her music was cut off the moment she picked up a microphone and even the crowd around her stayed quiet to hear what she had to say.

"I'm out here to address the actions of Randy Orton from last week." Her voice was controlled and professional, but no one could mistake the rage that simmered underneath. "Now Orton, if you think because you won the Royal Rumble last night you're off the hook, if you think threatening me with two potential lawsuits that I'm going to back down, if you think because you read some half hearted apology that I'm going to look past what you did, well then you think wrong!"

Haley sucked in a deep breath and held it. Stephanie was out for blood. Her McMahon temper was up and she was looking to make someone pay. Haley could only hope it wouldn't blow up in her face.

"So why don't you come down here right now," Stephanie continued onscreen. "And find out what I think." She folded her arms over her chest and waited.

She didn't have to wait long.

_I hear voices in my head_

_They counsel me_

_They understand_

_They talk to me_

Randy Orton made his entrance, but he was not going down to the ring alone. Ted and Cody flanked him like the faithful dogs they were and bringing up the rear was the therapist Randy had called in earlier that night, to proclaim that Randy was not responsible for his actions, as he suffered from some anger disorder called IED (Intermittent Explosive Disorder). He also had two lawyers with him, that he would use to sue should he be fired and denied his shot at Wrestlemania.

Randy retrieved his own microphone and held up a hand to keep Stephanie from speaking first. "Before you say another word, Stephanie," He began. "I want you to ask yourself a question. Do you want to go through with this?"

Stephanie's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything just yet.

"Let me make myself clear," Randy continued. "If you fire me, you'll be subjecting yourself to a nightmare. I'll be gone. Ted and Cody will be gone. The star power in the Raw locker room will be crippled."

One of Randy's lawyers suddenly stepped up, speaking quietly to Randy before taking his microphone and addressing Stephanie directly. "Ms. Mahon, let me reiterate my client's condition. Intermittent Explosive Disorder is very real. The fact that the company ignored his condition has cause extreme negligence."

"Oh give me a break!" Kelly rolled her eyes at the monitor. "Randy knew damn well what he was doing when he kicked Vince in the head! This is ridiculous!"

Haley was inclined to agree with her friend, but she remained quiet, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"If you want to fire him." The Lawyer looked back at Randy briefly, smirking confidently before facing Stephanie again. "Just know that there will be extreme consequences."

"Is that some kind of threat?!" Stephanie stepped into the Lawyer's personal space, eyes gleaming with challenge, causing the older man to back off to the safe spot behind Randy.

Randy retook his microphone to redirect the attention back to himself.

"Randy, you kicked my father in the head last week!" Stephanie reminded him, some of her composure slipping. "And you have the nerve to come out and threaten me and this company?"

"Actually Stephanie, I have a legal right to compete at Wrestlemania." Randy reminded her. "I won the Royal Rumble. If you fire me, I will sue you. And not only will I sue you, I will file an injunction so that this year, there will be no Wrestlemania! I will shut this company down. And that is not a threat Stephanie McMahon, that is a promise!"

Haley felt her stomach bottom out at Randy's words. No Wrestlemania? No WWE? Randy couldn't have that much power, could he? This no longer just affected him and the McMahon's, it affected the whole of WWE.

And in response, Haley watched as the majority of the Raw locker room suddenly appeared onstage. Kelly glanced over at her and both women nodded, getting to their feet and leaving the Diva's locker room to head out and join them. Kelly immediately found Phil's side and headed onto the stage and Haley let her go to move and stand with between Rey and Chris Jericho at the very top of the ramp.

Randy's eyes scanned over the roster who stood there, pausing to meet her eyes briefly. Her spine stiffened and her blood went cold, but she gazed back unflinchingly. She felt both Rey and Chris inch closer to her, but she did not look at either man, but remained focus on the one in the ring. And with him still looking back at her, she subtly shook her head is disapproval.

It sparked anger in Randy. "What are all you looking at?" He demanded. "You think I care whether or not you have a Wrestlemania? You think that if I'm fired I won't take each and every one of you down with me?"

He glared back at Haley, eyes blazing with hate. "Well you know, maybe that's exactly what I'm going to do!" He spun around to face Stephanie. "Fire me!" He dared her. "Fire me! Go ahead, fire me! I'm begging you to fire me! Let me sue this company for everything it's got! Cancel Wrestlemania! Put these ingrates out of work! Fire me! Fire me! I'm begging you to fire me!"

And then Randy said the words that would ultimately decide his fate to give him the opposite of what he wanted. "Stephanie McMahon, let me hear the words your father was about to say to me, right before I kicked him in the skull. FIRE ME NOW!"

Stephanie smirked at him, not daunted by the face that he was right in her face with his demands. "Firing you, would be too easy," She said. "We've got bigger plans for you."

The crowd around them made noises of shock and Haley glanced around at the other members of Raw in confusion, not understand what Stephanie had meant with that statement.

_Here comes the money!_

_Here comes the money!_

_Money, money, money, money, money money_

_Dollar, Dollar! Dollar, Dollar!_

Shane McMahon's theme music exploded through the airwaves and the roster that stood on stage parted for him as Stephanie's brother stepped through the curtain and onto the stage. He lacked his usual bravado as he slowly walked through the crowd of superstars. His expression was almost haunted as he stopped at the top of the ramp to stare down the man who had kicked his father so callously in the head.

He shed his jacket and dropped it without a thought on the ramp and began to make his way down to the ring, unbuttoning the cuffs of his sleeves and rolling them up. Stephanie's face a light with anticipation at the sight of her brother. She wasn't going to settle this in the court room. They were making it a personal family matter.

The crowd was cheering as his music faded and he entered the ring. A Shane 'o' Mac chant had risen and Randy had taken several cautious steps backward, leaving Ted and Cody in front of him like some kind of shield.

Then Shane charged through his two teammates and speared Randy Orton to canvas, raining down punches on the Viper. Randy was taken by surprise and had to cover up while Ted and Cody rushed to pry the eldest McMahon child off their mentor. They couldn't keep him off Orton for long however. Shane was in a fit of anguished rage and merely shoved the two rookies off of him in order to attack Orton again, like a shark that had tasted blood.

Over the years, Haley had watched Shane McMahon in several wrestling contests. She had seen him in hardcore matches against Steve Blackman, one on one bouts with iconic superstars like Stone Cold Steve Austin, the Rock and DX. But she had never seen him like this, so violent and determined to inflict pain.

Even when they took the fight out of the ring and the rest of the Raw Superstars intervened to separate the four superstars, Shane continued to struggle in getting his hands on Orton. It took the combined force of Rey Mysterio, Kofi Kingston and Charlie Haas to restrain him, while Randy bolted for the backstage area.

Haley stood off to the side of the stage, watching the events unfold. And even though the McMahon's had the upper hand tonight, she knew Randy would come back from tonight more lethal than ever. As brilliant as Shane McMahon was, he was outmatched against the Viper and his teammates.

* * *

The end of the night found Randy Orton alone in his hotel room, sitting on the end of his bed with an amber beer bottle grasp in one hand and an old photograph in the other. He was staring down at the photograph intently, committing every detail to memory. Haley Mariano's beautiful smile looked back at him. Her hair was longer, more golden brown in color than the auburn it was now. She had her arms wrapped around his waist and her head against the crook of his shoulder as she beamed toward the camera. He had his own arms around her as he too found himself grinning towards the lens. It was a grin without malice, without hatred, without arrogance. He was happy in this photo and so was she.

When she had chosen Dave Batista, Randy had destroyed most of his things that reminded him of her. All the other photos, the remnants of a DX t-shirt she had worn the first night they'd slept together, the bracelet he had bought for her and hadn't gotten around to giving her yet, all of it, gone. But he had kept this photo, to remind him of how happy she had made him, and how much he hated her now for taking it all away.

The McMahon family was a minor glitch on his true path. He could handle Shane and Stephanie McMahon. Shane had caught him by surprise tonight, but next week Randy would be ready for him, and he would take him out the same way he had taken out his father. He had nothing to worry about there. His main goal was Haley. She had been able to breathe easy for two weeks, while he dealt with outside distractions. This coming week he would refocus on her.

She had pissed him off tonight. Standing on top of the ramp, shaking her head at him, like her disapproval actually meant something to him anymore. The day where her opinion actually affected how he acted had long since passed. She wanted to shake her head at someone, she could go home and shake her head at Dave, the man she had foolishly chosen to be with. Randy was gaining power and recognition that Dave couldn't dream of, and she would go down with that loser while he kept rising to the top.

His lawyers had made him untouchable. He would own the WWE by the time Wrestlemania rolled around. And he would push Haley Mariano to her breaking point by then as well. She would be finished and he would go on to win a World title and officially become the best in the business. He could guarantee it.

There was nothing and no one that could stop him. He was damn sure of it.

* * *

Hunter Helmsley stood on the balcony of his hotel room, ignoring the chill in the air. He too was thinking about Wrestlemania. While Shane McMahon's quest for vengeance was honorable, he was out of his league when it came to Orton. Stephanie could have all the faith she wanted in her brother, but Triple H had trained Randy Orton and Randy Orton was unfortunately one of the best in the business today. Shane was a business executive at heart, he didn't have the makings of a World Champion. Randy would defeat him, as much as Hunter himself wished otherwise.

With his lawyers, doctors and cronies behind him, Randy Orton was gaining power and quickly. There was no one on the Raw roster that could stop him now, not even the current World Heavyweight Champion John Cena, or the legendary Shawn Michaels. Dave still had another couple months before he would be cleared to compete and Dwayne had to finish filming his latest project before he stepped back into a WWE ring.

The whole situation was so astronomically fucked up that Hunter didn't even know what to do anymore. Randy had been gunning for Haley initially, and now he was suddenly in a war with the McMahon's. And while he knew Randy would not have forgotten about Haley so easily, he couldn't predict the Viper's next move, besides eliminating Shane McMahon as a threat. Would he go after Stephanie next? Or would his sights turn to the title he'd go for at Wrestlemania? Or would he go back to trying to break Haley? He wasn't sure where the line was for him to defend.

The whole situation was made more impossible by his wife's stubborn refusal for him to get involved and Haley's silence on anything regarding Randy these days. It would only be a matter of time before Stephanie would let him help her once Shane proved to be unable to handle Randy, but Hunter couldn't figure out how to get Haley to talk to him. He'd never come across that problem before. Haley had always been so open with him in the past, even when things seemed pretty bad. Now in her skewed sense to protect him, she had built a wall between herself and those who loved her the most.

Hunter leaned against the railing, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. Guilt and frustration surged through him. Haley was suffering, caught in the mind games of Randy Orton, clearly in need of a hero. He had tried to get through to her, but he had only succeeded in driving her further away from him, in driving her further within herself at his constant pressuring of her to tell him the truth. He had to change tactics, try a different approach. There had to be another way to get Haley to talk to him again, he just didn't know what.

Two years ago when Haley had come to him for training and guidance, he had vowed to be there for her and protect her always.

Some protector he was turning out to be.

* * *

"Haley? You asleep?"

Haley's eyes fluttered open, the soft murmur of Candice's voice returning her to the present. Warm, golden light cast a faint glow over the hotel room's furniture. Over in the corner, the television was broadcasting the morning news, the current story looking to be about an RV that had crashed through a fence and landed in a neighbor's pool.

However, despite the room's pleasant ambience, Haley didn't feel relaxed or ready to face the day just yet. Even though the events of last night hadn't affected her directly, she had still slept restlessly and felt like she had been through a war.

Haley closed her eyes, pressing her face into the pillow. "No," she croaked out tiredly. "Five more minutes."

Candice's answering chuckle had her cringing into the clean smelling sheets. "Come on Sleepyhead, you're going to miss your flight if you don't get your ass up."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Haley opened one eye to look at her friend, who was already dressed and ready to head out herself. "That will save me from having to listen to Cena snore the entire flight home."

Candice shook her head in amusement. "Get up." She ordered lightly. "You love traveling with John and you know it. Now get your sexy ass into the shower and get home to Dave!"

Haley groaned, sitting up and stretching languidly. "I'm going, I'm going."

Candice waited until Haley had closed herself in the bathroom and turned the shower on before dialing Michelle McCool's number on her cellphone. She drummed her fingers impatiently on the hotel vanity while she waited for her friend to pick up.

Michelle finally answered after the fifth or sixth ring "Bad dream again?" Her tone was matter-of-fact, as though she already knew the answer.

The Women's Champion sighed heavily. "Yeah, she was tossing and turning, whimpering in her sleep."

Michelle mumbled on the other end of the line. "I don't know about you, Candice," she declared, her voice clearing. "But I'm starting to get real worried about her."

Candice nodded slowly, even though the other woman couldn't see her. "You're not the only one." Her tone was absent, as though she was talking to herself.

"This whole situation sucks." Michelle stated. "Someone's gotta talk to her. And I don't think she's gonna talk to me, or even you at this point."

Candice sighed again. "I'll say something to Dwayne tomorrow." She promised. "Maybe he can get through to her this time."

"My differences with him aside, if he can get her to open up about what's really bothering her, I'll be eternally grateful." The first ever Diva's Champion admitted. "I can't stand seeing her like this."

They elapsed into a long moment of silence, both women worrying about their friend.

"I know I'm stating the obvious..." Michelle hesitated. "But I wish Dave was still there."

Candice cringed at the mention of the Animal's name. "So do I." She agreed softly, thinking back to Haley's devastation the night before. "So do I…"

* * *

**Author's Note: So, I'm going to jump forward a couple weeks. Right to No Way Out since while Randy Orton vs Shane McMahon was fun to watch back then, it's build doesn't have much to do with Haley or her story arch. The real meat of this fic is Wrestlemania 25 and it's build up. Plus honestly, who would rather read about Shane McMahon over Triple H? I love Shane 'O' Mac, but HHH is a lot more interesting lol. **

**Anyway, I'll be changing some events from here on out. It's my creative license. A lot of elements in Triple H and Randy Orton's feud will remain, but it's going to involve Haley more than Stephanie if you catch my drift :)**

**Stay Tuned and drop me a review with your thoughts, pretty please! **


	14. Sooner or Later

Chapter Thirteen: Sooner or Later

_George Patton once said "It is better to fight for something than live for nothing."_

When Haley parked her silvery blue Hyundai rental car in the garage at the Key Arena in Seattle Washington, she wasn't the least bit surprised to see Cody Rhodes leaning against a black Lincoln sedan, waiting for her. She twisted the key to the car with a flick of her wrist and killed the engine. She took her time gathering her belongings before exiting the vehicle and walking around to the trunk to retrieve her suitcase.

"What do you want, Rhodes?" She didn't look at him as she spoke, instead focusing on the act of lifting her luggage from the back compartment of her car.

Over the past few weeks, Cody and/or Ted had taken the time to interfere in every single one of her matches. To the fans, it looked at though they were merely making a nuisance of themselves, causing little disturbances that cost Haley easy victories. But Haley knew precisely what they were doing. It was a mind game. One that Randy Orton was playing to let her know that while he personally was focusing on his match with Shane McMahon that night, he hadn't forgotten about her. And when he was finished, she was his next target.

"You want help with that?" Cody offered with an arrogant smirk that belied he had no such intentions of being chivalrous.

"I'd rather throw it at your head, but I think that might get me in trouble with the higher ups tonight." She retorted dryly, extending the handle of her suitcase to it's full length. "So did you come here just to annoy me? Or do you have a message from your oh so fearless leader?"

"He's going to finish Shane McMahon tonight." Cody closed the distance between them, getting right in her personal space, forcing her to look up at him. "After that, you'll have nothing to hide behind anymore. He'll be coming for you, Haley Mariano. And I for one, cannot wait to watch him break you."

The corner of her mouth lifted into half a smirk. "Is that it? Let me tell you something, Rhodes, you're not telling me something I don't already know. I've known this for a long time now. You can tell Randy, that in the words of my mentor, Just Bring It."

With a bravado she did not actually feel, she shoved by Cody, suitcase rolling behind her and headed into the arena. She barely called out absent greetings to her co-workers, keeping an even, fast pace, determined to reach Triple H's locker room and stay there for the rest of the evening. It was the one room in the entire building Randy would not look for her.

She was resigned to the fact that their showdown was approaching. But that didn't mean she was going to make it easy for him to get to her.

* * *

"Shane! Shane!" Stephanie McMahon's cries of horror could be heard through the monitor as the EMTs swarmed the ring following the No Holds Barred match between Shane McMahon and Randy Orton.

As predicted, it had come to a violent and gruesome end. While Randy Orton walked away bloody, he had been the victor of the bout after an RKO. Then he had added insult to injury by having Shane meet the same fate as his father, a punt kick to the temple. Now Stephanie was kneeling by her brother's prone form, tears pouring down her face as Randy retreated up the ramp, leaning on Ted for support, while Cody shook off a kendo stick shot to the back.

Unlike the previous pay-per-view, where Haley had dissolved into hysterics over Randy achieving victory. She sat eerily silent, eyes never leaving Randy's bloody face on the screen in Hunter's locker room. Hunter had already gone, ready to make his entrance for his Elimination Chamber match that was up next and she was blessedly alone.

She had weeks to resign herself to the fact that Randy Orton would come for her. Her only comfort was she left those closest to her out of it this time. Triple H was safely ensconced in his chance to win back his title on SmackDown, John Cena was oblivious, Candice and Michelle were distracted with their titles and Dave was home on the couch, away from all the was going on. Randy could hurt her, but he would not touch them.

Her stomach was lurching with nausea and her mouth had a sour taste inside it. Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest and she had a dull realization that she was practically hyperventilating. She forced herself to take deep steadying breathes and calm down before someone found her this way. She had nearly blown it by falling apart at the Royal Rumble. If she didn't hold it together now, she would never be able to keep the others safe.

This was between her and Randy now. It had always been about her and Randy. And sooner or later, things would come to a head.

She had no idea she would only have to wait twenty-four more hours.

* * *

"Here is your winner and the _new _WWE Champion, the Game, Triple H!" Justin Roberts announced the moment Triple H had pinned the Undertaker's shoulders to the canvas for the three count.

They had been the last two combatants left inside the Elimination Chamber. Big Show, Edge, Jeff Hardy and Vladmir Kozlov having been eliminated previously. It had come down to arguably the two greatest WWE Superstars of all time. They were legends, veterans, benchmarks of the business today. And they had battled it out in Satan's playground. Sheer tenacity had Triple H winning in the end.

He had been more determined that he had ever been in his life to regain his WWE Championship. His mind already on Wrestlemania before he even entered the hellacious structure. He knew Shane McMahon would not win tonight. He had no chance against Orton and his cronies. And he wasn't stupid, Ted and Cody messing with Haley over the past few weeks had been a warning on just who was next on Randy's list. So Triple H had no choice but to win a World title at No Way Out, to make sure that Randy Orton would challenge him at Wrestlemania.

As he lay exhausted against the bottom rope, leather and gold belt gripped tightly in his grasp, relief welled inside him. Not only had he regained his coveted title, but now that he was Champion, he could travel to Raw. He could make a statement and redirect Randy Orton's attention on himself and the WWE Championship.

"Game time, Orton." He grunted, slowly getting back to his feet while his theme music blared and the crowd cheered at a deafening decibel. "Game time."

* * *

Randy Orton was unaware of Triple H's motives behind winning back his WWE title. In fact, for the past month he had been unaware of Triple H period. He didn't compete on the Raw brand anymore and was of no consequence to him. All his plans were falling into place. He had defeated Shane McMahon tonight, and kept him from rechallenging him by kicking him in the head, the same way he had kicked his father in the skull. With what was left on the Raw roster, Stephanie McMahon had no one else she could pit against him to keep him from doing whatever the hell he wanted. His lawyers had seen to him being unable to be fired, John Cena would be focused on Edge, who had snuck in to steal his World Heavyweight title and Shawn Michaels hadn't shown any interest in fighting Orton for a long time. So who else was there to challenge him? No one.

Which means tomorrow night at Raw, he would do what he had set out to do after losing at Armageddon last year. Haley Mariano had no where to run, no where to hide and no one to stand up for her. Tomorrow night would mark the beginning of his plans to destroy her. Haley had taken away his happy ending, so he would make sure she didn't get hers. And the best part was that her beloved fiancé would be stuck at home, on his couch, forced to watch as Randy took her apart piece by piece.

"So what now?" Ted asked as they returned to the locker room area. "The McMahon's are taken care of, so what's next?"

"Haley." Randy answered him with a sick grin on his face. "Haley's next."

"What about Wrestlemania?" Ted queried, closing the door behind them. "Do you know who you're going to face then?"

Randy had almost forgotten about his title shot, almost. He shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose I'll just challenge Edge for the World Heavyweight title, unless Cena wins it back in his rematch clause before then. Wrestlemania's weeks away. We've got more immediate plans to focus on."

"I passed along your message earlier." Cody assured him. "I told Haley that she was out of time after tonight."

"Good." Randy nodded approvingly. "I want her shaking in her boots when I come for her."

"Not to sound stupid or anything," Ted said lowly, causing both Randy and Cody to look at him. "But should we be concerned about Batista? After all, I don't think he's going to like what we're going to do to his fiancé."

"Batista won't be back until Summerslam." Cody scoffed. "That injury will keep him on the bench forever. We're good."

"Even if that weren't the case," Randy said coldly. "I can handle Dave Batista. I'm the reason he's out in the first place. He can't touch me now."

"Well then," Ted took a seat on the couch and shrugged. "Guess we have nothing to worry about then. Let the games begin."

"They've already begun." Randy smirked, his mind drifting back to the look of pure devastation on Haley's face when he had punted Dave in the head. "Now it's time to win."

* * *

Candice Michelle returned to the hotel with an elated smile on her face. That night, she had faced Beth Phoenix one on one and retained her Women's Championship by once again hitting her Candywrapper maneuver. She had proven to the world twice now that she had what it took to be a WWE Women's Champion. And she had her greatest rival cleanly, not interference from Melina, no cheap roll ups, just a solid victory.

She could now put her rivalry with Beth behind her and focus on the next challenger, which if she was truly honest with herself, she was hoping would be her best friend, Haley. They had never faced off against one another in the ring before, had no need to since Candice had been out injured during Haley's title reign and Haley had been a rookie when Candice had her first one.

But, Haley was no longer a rookie and Candice was not out injured. Now Candice held the title and Haley was arguably one of the best Divas on the roster today. If Candice wanted to prove she was a true Champion, then she had to face the best WWE had to offer. And while she knew Melina wasn't out of the title picture just yet, Haley had beaten Melina plenty in the past and she had also defeated Beth Phoenix as well.

However, facing Haley would all depend on her friend's mental and emotional state. Haley had been on a losing streak lately due to outside distractions during her matches. She hadn't been all there mentally in the locker room area, her thoughts always elsewhere. And emotionally, she was all over the place. Some days she would be happy and bubbly like normal, others she would be stoically silent, or even a weepy mess like she had been at the Royal Rumble. Candice couldn't get a handle on her these days and it bothered her that Haley wouldn't confide in her either.

She knew things with Randy were bothering Haley. He had gone from being someone she counted on to her worst enemy in the span of two months and he terrorized her ever since. But Candice had no clue what had her so frightened. Normally when someone insulted Haley, she verbally struck back and if she was truly scared, she would go to Dave or Triple H. Now she had distanced herself from everyone.

Even Dwayne was being kept in the dark. And Candice knew that her boyfriend was very bothered by it. He had almost skipped out on filming last week to fly into Boston and demand answers before Candice talked him out of it. She knew that Haley would only close up further if Dwayne tried to pressure it out of her. So they were stuck in the dark together, not knowing how to help her and desperate to do so.

Candice knew she would figure it out sooner or later though. Haley couldn't keep it to herself too much longer or she would burst. And whether she confided in Candice, or Dwayne, or Hunter or Dave, it would come out. She just hoped it wouldn't be too late to save her from whatever was tormenting her so.

* * *

Ken Kennedy watched the events of No Way Out with half an interest. To be honest the only reason he still watched these days was to keep track of who held the Championships. He was bored on the sidelines and beginning to get a little stir crazy. His Doctors told him that he wouldn't be clear to compete until summer time, which meant he would miss out on Wrestlemania this year.

It sucked worse than that wannabe loudmouth Edge once again having a World Championship. Ken knew he was just as talented as Edge was, louder than he was and unlike the Rated R Superstar, people actually liked _him_, but all because of one injury, Ken was on the sidelines while idiots like that had _his_ spot. It pissed him off.

And to keep him from doing something stupid, he only paid attention to the pay-per-view with half an ear while he focused most of his attention on the video game he was playing on his laptop. He wasn't surprised by anything thus far that had gone down. He knew Randy Orton would beat Shane. He predicted Candice would keep her Championship. He had called it when Shawn Michaels hit JBL with Sweet Chin Music. And there was no way in hell Finlay was beating Jack Swagger. He wasn't even surprised when Triple H won the WWE title for the thirteenth time in his career. He'd been a little stunned when Edge was suddenly in Raw's elimination chamber, but he was such a greedy bastard that Ken wasn't rocked by it.

The only thing that had truly surprised him recently was the surprise return of Christian Cage to the WWE. Edge's former tag team partner and best friend had stunned the audience and superstars alike on ECW several weeks ago and was just what the flagging brand needed to up the ratings. Frankly, Jack Swagger was boring as shit and someone with the talent and charisma like Christian could put the show back on the map if he won the ECW title. Ken was looking forward to seeing that happen.

He was also concerned about Haley having watched her recent matches on Raw. It wasn't like her to lose to Mickie James and Katie Lea, though the distractions by Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase hadn't been in her favor. Ken wanted to hit both of them with a mike check and tell them to cut the shit and focus on following Randy Orton like the little bitches they were.

"Idiots." Ken muttered out loud. "Complete morons. Who the fuck follows Randy Orton around like he's some kind of God? Stupid."

He clicked the TV off once the show ended and refocused his attention on his video game. "Randy Orton." He shook his head in disgust. "If he's the best they've got, Raw's screwed."

* * *

Stephanie McMahon closed the door to her makeshift office and leaned heavily against it, sliding to the floor. She gripped her hair and stifled a scream of frustration and anguish. About a month ago, she had to helplessly watch as Randy Orton punted her sixty-three year old father in the head. Tonight, she had to watch the bloody fight between her older brother and Randy Orton unfold and then see Shane meet the same fate as her father, a second punt kick.

At the rate Randy was rising to power, Stephanie was slowly losing control of her roster. Randy Orton alone was formidable, but with Cody and Ted backing him up, he was downright unstoppable. And she didn't have anyone bold enough on her roster at the moment willing to stand up to three men. John Cena would be focused on his rematch clause against Edge, who Vickie had taken upon herself to insert _her_ Elimination Chamber. Stephanie would deal with her at a later date. But it effectively kept John Cena from being able to battle Randy Orton at Wrestlemania.

CM Punk, though immensely talented and full of drive, was still too green to face a man of Orton's caliber. Same could be said for Kofi Kingston and Charlie Haas. She had a lot of potential right now, but none that were ready to face a World Champion with Randy's credentials. And Chris Jericho, JBL and Shawn Michaels were too wrapped up in their own personal issues to care about what Randy Orton was doing.

There was only one man left who could have put a stop to all of this, who should have still been here to keep Randy Orton from gaining this much control. Shitty luck and piss poor timing on an injury had fucked her over. And in that moment, Stephanie would have given anything to have Dave Batista back on the tour and active on her roster. If he hadn't been injured, he probably still would be feuding with Randy, providing quality main event matches, probably over a title by now and it would have kept Randy from harming her family.

She hated thinking that way. Especially since there was nothing she could do to change it. She had spoken with Dave's physical therapists at length earlier in the week and while Batista was making great progress in his recovery, he would not be cleared to compete before Wrestlemania. And without Dave being available, her only hope was that Randy would choose to face Triple H for the WWE Championship instead of Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship.

The last thing she needed was Vickie's influence on her turf and Edge was just one more obnoxious, ego driven superstar she didn't need on her show. Randy Orton facing Triple H would be a blessing in disguise. It would bring balance and Hunter back to her roster and solve this dilemma that was brewing with Orton.

Now she just had to figure out how to make it happen, not knowing that Randy would accomplish that on his own with his actions the following night.

* * *

Dave leaned back in his chair, staring with disinterest at the flat-screen television now silently broadcasting the late night news. He had just finished watching No Way Out and had mixed feelings about the events that had unfolded. Despite his lack of involvement in the feuds that were developing, he couldn't deny that there was a war coming. Randy Orton had single handedly dismantled the McMahon's in a way that Stone Cold Steve Austin, the Rock and Degeneration X had never been able to do. He had taken them out, completely. All but Stephanie who would now have her hands full trying to control Randy and his Legacy faction going into Wrestlemania.

The real question was, who would step up to the plate to stand on the opposite side of the line against Orton, because with the mind games he was willing to play, lesser men would fall. It would have to be someone big, experienced and tough enough to handle whatever Orton would throw at him. Dave immediately tossed out Cena for that role. John had proven in the past that he reacted to stimuli without thinking it through. Randy would eat him for breakfast. Edge was too slick and slimy to put up with Randy's game. He had Vickie to hide behind in that area. That left Triple H for Randy to challenge, since he had won back his WWE title. But Dave knew Randy was too well and the Viper would not choose to challenge Triple H without incentive. Hunter would have to goad him into it.

But there would have to be someone. Someone who would stand up to Randy Orton. And when that happened, the battles that were sure to occur would be long, painful, and messy. They would be battling for pride, and if his owns feud with Randy had taught him anything, it was that the most dangerous matches were those fought over things like pride.

Or Vengeance.

Or love.

Batista's own toughest challenges had come when the battles had been about Haley. Facing Orton over her had emotions running high and had been more dangerous than any other barbaric type of match he'd been in. Including past Elimination Chambers, Street Fights, Hell in a Cells and Punjabi Prison bouts. It wasn't just his physical safety at stake, but hers. They had fought like animals, enticed to draw blood.

He would do it all over again to protect her. He would do anything to be there right now. To stand on the opposite of Orton, preparing to make him bleed. Punish him for hurting Haley and stop his reign of terror.

But he was stuck on the couch. And he had never felt more helpless in his entire life.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter, the shit is going to hit the fan! Raw, post No Way Out and the start of the feud going into Wrestlemania 25. Things are going to take a very dark turn for our heroine. **

**Stay Tuned. A lot of angst, frustration and tension coming your way!  
**


	15. Dark Side

Chapter Fourteen: Dark Side

It was chaos the following Monday night. The aftermath of No Way Out had the entire show in a confused jumble, with Stephanie McMahon frantically trying to get her roster under control. She felt an extreme amount of dislike toward Vickie Guerrero as the SmackDown GM tried to undermine her authority, denying Cena his rightful rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship. After taking care of that problem by ordering Edge and Vickie off her show, before informing them that next week on Raw, John Cena would face Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship in his rematch. Stephanie faced another problem in Randy Orton, who was strutting through the backstage area like a proud peacock. From the look on his face, he was up to something, the question was, with Shane McMahon taken care of, what was he planning now?

Stephanie was beginning to completely freak out. Orton was a loose cannon she could not afford right now. She had done what she hadn't planned on doing. She had called her husband and asked him to come to Raw. He would only make the end of the show, but at least he would get there and back her up. Hunter was her only hope at this point. She couldn't handle this problem alone anymore. Not with Batista on the sidelines and John Cena focused on his World Heavyweight title.

Still, the feeling of trepidation remained in the Raw General Manager. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong tonight and there would be nothing she, nor anyone else could do to stop it.

* * *

It was the last match of the night. It would take place before the closing segment of the show, where Stephanie McMahon would conclude the episode. But first, they would have a Diva's contest, where the victor would go on to challenge Candice Michelle for Women's title.

_So many people going to say that they want you_

_Try to get you thinking they really care_

_But there's nothing like the warmth of the one_

_Who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there_

Haley made her entrance to a cacophony of cheers. She was dressed to compete in black and silver attire. She stood with her feet shoulder width apart, hands on her hips, smiling out at the crowd in approval before starting down the ramp.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Boston, Massachusetts, Haley Mariano!"

_Back your border when she's knows someone's crossed it_

_Don't let nobody put you down, who you with?_

_Take the pain of protecting your name_

_From the crutch to the cane, to the high wire_

She jogged up the steel steps, walking along the apron to the first right turnbuckle. She climbed up the outside to stand with her left foot propped on the top pad, and her right supporting most of her weight on the second pad. She lifted her fist in the air, a pose reminiscent of the Rock, basking in the roar from the crowd and the flashes of several cameras.

She stepped all the way up on the top turnbuckle, jumping down to land inside the ring and walking diagonally across to the opposite turnbuckle to pose a second time. This time her arms crossed over her head to form an X, tribute to Degeneration X, one of who's founders was the other man who trained her, Triple H.

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter_

_Someone understands_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right_

_Gives me that feeling every night_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_

_Now someone understand me?_

She stepped back down as the chorus of her music finished and tapered off. She placed her hands on her knees and faced the entrance, waiting on the arrival of the Glamazon.

Instead, a low pitched guitar riff hit the airwaves causing a murmur of confusion to ripple through the crowd.

_It's a new day (It's a new day)_

_It's a new generation (It's a new generation)_

_It's a new day (It's a new day)_

_And we never look back_

_No, we're never looking back_

The theme music of Legacy filled the arena and had Haley taking a cautious step backwards. She watched the stage warily, ready to bolt if they were really about to come down that ramp. But the stage remained empty, though the music continued to play and the video package kept rolling on the giant screen.

They knew her better than she thought because both Ted and Cody leaped over the security barricades and jumped onto the apron of the ring, blocking her route of escape through the crowd. Haley looked back and forth between the two second generation superstars and felt her throat close in terror, knowing that all those weeks of fretting were about to come to a head. They had cornered her like a wild animal, and now the big bad wolf would come for her.

_I hear voices in my head_

_They counsel me_

_They understand_

_They talk to me_

The moment Rev Theory took over the airwaves, Haley's expression crumbled. There were tears streaming down her face. Her eye makeup stained her cheeks in small black rivers.

"Cody please!" She pleaded to him desperately. "Don't let him do this! We used to be friends! Remember that! He'll kill me, Cody! Please don't!"

For a moment, Cody looked as though he was going to do something about it, despite his loyalty to Randy. But then, he pinched his lips together, and stared back at her with an emotionless expression.

Randy's walk down to the ring was slow and methodical as he made his way to the ring. He wore jeans and a black Age of Orton t-shirt, not ring attire since he had no match this evening. There was a smirk on his face as he enjoyed the look of wide eyed terror on her face. He entered the ring with painstaking care, causing Cody and Ted to mimic his actions. The three of them formed a kind of triangle around the petite Diva.

He stepped toward her, closing the distance between them, and Haley forced herself not to move away. Orton came to a halt, his body painstakingly close to hers. He looked down at her, his face still bearing a mockery of a smile. This close, he could have bent down and kissed her, but he wouldn't. This was the moment, where he would do everything he promised. He was going to hurt her, try to break her and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

There would be no cavalry charge to the ring, like in the past when she had been cornered by a Superstar. Kennedy was not going to rush down the ramp and mike check him. Jeff Hardy's music wasn't going to hit the sound system to divert Orton's attention. John Cena wasn't going to sprint down to the ring and defend her. And Dave wasn't even the building so it was an impossibility that he would come out and put himself between them like a sword and shield.

Tonight, Haley had no allies and she was at the mercy of the Viper.

She yelped as he suddenly grabbed a handful of her hair, his smile morphing into a sneer, right before he threw her face first into the unforgiving canvas.

She thought that her nose had been broken by the impact. She gingerly touched it, relieved to find he hadn't broken it, yet. She slowly pulled herself up to her hands and knees. By then, Randy had retrieved a microphone, while Cody and Ted stood impassively off to the sides on her. Randy shot her a glare full of hatred and to her terror, barely restrained lust. Without warning, he hit her across the mouth with a vicious backhand, sending her right back down onto her face again. By now the crowd around them was jeering in earnest, horrified at the sight of Haley being treated this way and furious that no one had come down to intervene.

Haley lay there for a moment, stunned by the fact that he had actually hit her. A coppery tang filled her mouth and she brought her hand to her lips. Her fingers came away red, before she coughed and spat blood onto the white canvas, while more trickled down the back of her throat. She slowly and wobbly got back to her feet, swaying slightly as she wiped more blood from her nose.

Randy made no move to assist her. Instead, he brought the mic up, choosing his words carefully. "I loved you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life! And you, you stupid bitch," He glared at her. "You chose that piece of garbage Batista over me! After everything I've done for you! All we went through together, you picked him, him, over me! Batista will never be what I am, Haley! Look at what I've done! I have taken out the McMahon's, I have beaten everyone there is to beat in this company. There is nothing that can stop my rise to power now. And you still look at me as though I am nothing!"

Faster than she could see, he hit her with another backhand from the opposite direction. This one caught her on the eye causing her to collapse to the canvas again. The pain was excruciating and she was almost certainly going to have a black eye tomorrow.

"I am not nothing!" Randy continued through his haze of rage. "I am the best this company has ever seen. And you, you had the power to break me! You made me fall in love with you. You made me vulnerable. You made me weak! Well never again. Now you've made me hate you. And this time, it will be I, who breaks you!"

Though it was more painful than she wanted to bare, she forced herself back to her knees again, reaching awkwardly for his microphone. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth when she opened it to speak, but she ignored it. "I would do it all over again." She croaked out. "You can't break me, Randy. You can't break me because that love you're preaching about. It makes me strong. Because I love Dave Batista, you'll never be able to break me. You lose Randy Orton. When it comes to me, you always lose!"

Randy's expression twisted with malice and he kicked her solidly in the abdomen, forcing the air from her lungs. She resisted the urge to throw up and forced herself to concentrate on the simple act of breathing.

"Tough words coming from someone who's not going to walk out of this ring." Randy drawled in his gravelly voice. "You know what you are, Haley Mariano?" He squatted down in order to grab her by the hair and pull her up to his eye level. "You're nothing but a lying whore!"

Used what remaining energy she had left, Haley spat bloody saliva in his face.

Randy's gaze went completely red and he hauled her roughly to her feet. And then she was falling again, far too fast in a RKO. The crowd was jeering furiously around them and Haley was only fuzzily aware of her surroundings. Her vision was blurry from the force of Randy's hits and the RKO. She could hear Ted's gasp of surprise and the volume of the crowd's disapproval rise. But she was too beaten to fight back anymore.

Then it happened. A moment that would change Haley and Randy's lives forever. All the previous abuse looked petty in comparison. This was the game changer, where they could never go back.

Haley's world finally went mercifully black as Randy's boot connected with the side of her head from the force of his patented punt kick. And this marked the first time he had ever used it on a woman.

Randy himself seemed to snap out of his fury the moment right after he had done it. He turned around to look back at where she lay unmoving on the canvas. Her body was broken and bleeding against the white the of the ring and all around him, the crowd was rioting, screaming for justice.

The ring suddenly became a swarm of activity as several referees, trainers and EMTs joined them. The referees placed themselves between Randy, Ted, Cody and the now unconscious Diva. They were a shield that had come, far, far too late.

"Haley." Her name slipped from his mouth as he appeared almost confused by his own actions. The fans were booing loudly, waving their fists and middle fingers in the air. He slowly shook his head, wondering what had just happened. What he had done...it hadn't really happened. After all, he wouldn't actually punt a Diva...would he? But staring down at her, the broken form of Haley Mariano didn't lie. She had been beaten, brutalized and then punted in the skull for good measure.

Randy caught the change in the quality of the fan's screams; a signal that a new player was making his way down to the ring.

Triple H was sprinting down the ramp toward the ring. The Game slid under the bottom ropes and jumped to his feet just Randy, Ted and Cody bolted, seeking refuge on the ramp where they could watch what transpired next.

Triple H slowly sank to his knees beside Haley's battered body, ignoring those trying to tend to her. "Haley?" He whispered. "Punkin?" He reached for her, and gently rolled her onto her back, pushing her hair back from her face. Her expression was blank, eyes closed as her mind eluded them, seeking escape from her previous torment.

He gently set her back down so that the trainers could do their job, his eyes looking up to find Orton's. The Viper stood at the top of the ramp, Cody and Ted standing unsurely behind him. They hadn't expected this. They knew Randy intended to punish Haley, but neither could have predicted the extremes he would go to.

Triple H began to shake, his massive frame trembling with the force of his fury. Never had he ever felt such rage like this. Furious at Orton for what he had done to her, and at himself for not getting there in time. He got back to his feet, still shaking and his skin turning red as his blood pumped furiously in his veins. He looked like a man about to explode.

Randy stared back him, no longer looking arrogant. It was as if the Viper finally realized he had been walking a fine line since Armageddon. He might have gotten away with his actions regarding Vince and Shane McMahon, but he had just punt kicked a helpless one hundred and thirty five pound Diva. He had finally crossed that line. One he couldn't come back from.

And from the look on Triple H's face, who was so livid he was physically coming apart at the seams, a war had just been declared. His normally ice cold cerulean blue eyes were now burning with unimaginable hatred and violence. His normally composed face was marred with an expression that was a mix of anguish and loathing for the man at the top of the ramp.

One thing was for certain. Randy Orton had finally gone too far. And all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

With a body shaking roar, the glass paper weight went soaring through the air, connecting with the center of the large flat screen television. It shattered upon impact, crashing to the carpeted floor with a spray of sparks.

Dave Batista paced across the room, knocking things over, slamming into shelves, breaking several more inanimate objects as he tried in vain to do something, anything to take away the fury and agony that was eating away at his heart. Clenching his fists, he let out a long wordless yell of pain that echoed off the walls. The neighbors who heard it would be surprised to learn that sound came from a human being.

He pressed his fists to his eyes, the emotion beginning to well up. A tear managed to escape from behind his closed eye, sliding down his cheek and dripping off his chin.

"No. Haley." He opened his eyes and tried to take several deep calming breathes. His mind couldn't shut off the images, like a sick tape stuck on repeat, of Randy Orton beating the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

While he sat on the couch, thousands of miles away, unable to protect her.

* * *

"My Baby!" Dwayne Johnson's shout of fury reverberated off the walls of his hotel room. His eyes remained glued to the television screen, where the EMTs had maneuvered Haley's lifeless body onto the backboard so they could get her on the stretcher and out of the arena.

Triple H was at her side. Though the Game had stopped trembling, his expression was anguished, and he kept one of Haley's hands gripped in his larger ones. It was the last thing Dwayne was able to watch before the closing credits rolled and the program ended.

Dwayne was borderline hyperventilating. He had been forced to sit and watch, as Randy Orton beat and humiliated one of the few people in his life that meant the world to him. He had been horrified when she began spitting up blood and then beside himself when Randy kicked her in the head and turned out her lights.

It was like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. All he knew was that he couldn't stay here and continue to film a movie while his Haley was on her way to some hospital, with Lord knows how many injuries.

So without any further hesitation, Dwayne made arrangements to fly out of Los Angeles and up to Salem, Oregon.

* * *

Ted Dibiase stood next his rental car for several minutes. He'd been stared at like some kind of leper by the other superstars as he was leaving the arena after Raw. He knew why. He had been raised to wrestle by a code of honor, and despite his personal dislike of Haley, there was no honor in kicking a helpless young woman in the skull.

When it was over, when Haley was lying unconscious in the ring, Ted had expected to feel proud, happy for Randy, but instead, he just felt guilt. Despite the slap Haley had given him weeks ago, it wasn't worth the beating she had received. And yet, Ted had followed through with Orton's orders. He had stood on the sidelines and watched the whole incident unfold, wondering why he kept feeling the urge to stop it. Now he knew why. Psychological warfare was Randy Orton's game. Ted wasn't so sure it was how he liked to play.

* * *

Haley drifted in and out of consciousness, the world coming back to her in overwhelming bursts of light and sound. She was aware of the rocking motion of a vehicle, and the noise of an emergency siren. An EMT hovered over her, checking her vital signs.

"Dave?" She croaked out.

Candice Michelle's pretty face appeared in her line of vision, her expression marred by horror and concern. "Shh...easy, Hales." the Women's Champion answered soothingly. "It's okay; they're taking you to the hospital. You're going to be fine."

"Hunter?" Haley could practically sense him and began trying to sit up, before being stopped by several sets of hands.

"I'm right here, Punkin." Hunter's crudely handsome face replaced Candice's and she relaxed against her restraints. "Don't try to talk okay? We're almost at the hospital. I'm right here, I promise."

"Hunter." She whispered his name before she lapsed back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was hard to write. The sheer violence and brutality of it was hard to convey. I wanted everyone to feel Orton's hurt and hatred, but at the same time, understand that when he had punted her, he had ultimately lost control. The hits, kicks and RKO was intentional, but the punt had come after his psychopathic tendencies took over. Remember, deep, deep down Randy Orton still loves Haley, he hates her too. But that thin line between love and hate still exists. **

**I also wanted to convey the horror of those who had to actually sit and watch her go through what she did. Dwayne stuck in Los Angeles, Dave in Massachusetts. Their anger and ultimate feeling of helplessness.**

**And Ted was thrown in quick because he was the first of Legacy to kind of challenge Randy during the summer of 2009. They had a match against one another before Ted was brought back into Legacy before it officially fell apart. But after the Million Dollar Man's guest host appearance Ted seemed like he was the one who was less of a Legacy drone than Cody at the time. So I wanted to toy with that idea at the moment.**

**So anyway I hope this came out okay. Up next, the aftermath.**


	16. Breath of Life

Chapter Fifteen: Breath of Life

When Haley awoke, she was in an unfamiliar room with beige walls, linoleum floors and an assortment of machines crowding her bed. Her ring attire had been swapped out for a sexless white hospital gown and a thin IV poked out of the crook of her elbow and was attached to a small bag fluid that hung on a stand over her bed.

She shifted just the slightest amount and winced, a small whimper escaping her mouth. Every part of her body ached, especially her head and neck. She tried to swallow, but her mouth felt as dry as the Sahara desert. She gingerly turned her head to the side, ignoring the burst of pain wracked her neck, hoping to see a pitcher of water nearby.

It was then she noticed that was not alone.

Hunter had changed into a pair of black and white trimmed track pants and white Henley shirt. His eyes were on the television in the corner of the room which was silently broadcasting what looked to be an episode of South Park. From the far away expression on his crudely handsome face, it was clear the man known around the world as 'The Game' was not really paying attention to the program.

He must have sensed her staring at him a moment later because he glanced over and leaped to his feet. He came to the edge of her bed and pressed his mouth to her forehead. "Thank God." He murmured. "You're awake."

"Not willingly." She cringed. "I feel like I've been hit by a Mack Truck."

"Pretty close." He gazed down at her worriedly. "Dwayne's out in the hallway talking to your Doctor's. Dave's on his way."

"How bad is it?" She asked, fear churning in her gut.

"Bruises ribs, strained vertebrae in your neck and a serious concussion." Hunter listed as his eyes darkened with anger. "You also might want to avoid mirrors right away."

"Black eye huh?" She grimaced. "Knew it."

"Split lip too." He huffed out a breath. "God damn it. I've never been more frightened in my entire life than I was watching you go through that. The damn limo wouldn't get to the arena fast enough. I was too late. Too damn late. I should have just trusted my instincts and gone to Raw anyway, before waiting on Stephanie's invitation."

"Don't." Though bolts of pain shot down her neck, she slowly shook her head. "Don't blame yourself. This is not your fault. You couldn't have stopped it. It was going to happen sooner or later."

He lowered himself to sit on the edge of her bed and looked at her seriously. "You knew this was going to happen?"

"Of course. I brought this about." She sighed heavily, her expression sagging. "This has been coming since I picked Dave over Randy. You said so yourself, I broke his heart, I made him hate me."

"You broke his heart." Hunter stroked a hand over her hair. "But you did nothing to deserve what he did to you. Nothing."

"I turned him into what he is." She felt moisture gather behind her eyelids. "I turned him into this monster. I never meant to. I just wanted to be with Dave. I love Dave."

"Punkin," He cupped the side of her bruised face gently and forced her to look at him. "None of this is your fault. You have done nothing wrong. Nothing. You did not make Randy Orton into what he is. He was born that way."

"I still can't help but feel it's my fault." She blinked back the onslaught of tears. "And now I'm lying here in a hospital bed because of it. And before that it was Dave lying in a hospital bed and…"

"And you kept it a secret so it wouldn't be anyone else you love." He finished her thought for her, startling her into silence. "You knew this was going to happen and not just because you picked Dave. Randy told you he was coming for you, didn't he? And you never said anything because you wanted to protect the rest of us."

Haley's composure crumbled and she quietly began to sob. Hunter gently brought her head to his shoulder and held her there as she purged the secrets, fears and inner turmoil of the past few months.

* * *

The moment Dave stepped over the threshold, all of his focus had been drawn to the figure lying on the hospital bed.

Haley's complexion was ashen, with the exception of the skin around her right eye, which was swollen and dark purple in color. Her lower lip was also a little puffy and split on the left corner. Her auburn hued hair, so carefully styled at the arena, was now spread out loose across the pillow. Just seeing her lying there like that made Batista feel more helpless than he ever had in his life.

"God damn it." He scrubbed a hand over his face. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I should have been there. This never should have happened. I didn't protect you."

"Dave?" Haley's voice was shaky as her eyes blinked open at the sound of his voice.

He practically jumped across the room to her side, kissing her bruised eye first, her cheeks and tenderly on the lips. "Hey Sweetheart."

"Hey." Her answering smile was a shadow of it's usual luster. "Hunter told me you were coming."

"Like I could sit at home after watching that," Like Hunter had earlier, Dave lowered himself onto the edge of her bed. "I spoke with your Doctors. I can bring you home tomorrow."

"Thank goodness. I didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary." She chuckled weakly. "I want my own bed."

"You'll get it, for as long as you want." He assured her. "Stephanie's giving you as much time off as you need. She's beside herself that this happened to you. Randy's lucky he skipped town already, or I'd hunt him down and kill him now."

"Don't." Haley slowly shook her head. "You're not ready to take him on yet. You're still injured."

"I don't care." Dave gaped at her in surprise. "Haley, he put his hands on you! He put you in a fucking hospital! You think I'm just going to let that go? He deserves to rot in jail at the least. Though I personally want to put him through everything he put you through…tenfold!"

"And what if he hurts you again!" Haley's voice cracked with emotion. "I had to watch him kick _you_ in the head and know, and know just by how he looked at me, that he did it because of me. I had to watch you go through a painful surgery and come home to see you struggling through rehab, knowing that none of this would have happened to you if it weren't for me!"

"And so you lied to me." His own voice carried the edge of wounded pride. "Do you think I'm an idiot?" He asked at her surprised look. "I know you better than most people. I can tell when you're keeping secrets. You lied to me, in order to protect me from Orton, didn't you?"

She couldn't deny it, not anymore. After the beating she had received and her reaction to it, it was made fairly obvious. "Yes."

He pressed his face against his fists. "Why, baby?" he asked softly, his voice full of sadness. "Why?"

"Because I couldn't watch him hurt you again!" Her composure crumbled and tears spilled over her pale cheeks. "I couldn't watch him hurt any of you. Not when the only person he really wanted to hurt is me."

"So you put yourself up like a sacrificial lamb?" Dave shook his head incredulously. "Haley...do you love me?"

She blinked at him, startled by the change in question. "What? Of course I do, more than anyone in the world, Dave..."

"If you love me, like you say you do..." He cut her off gently. "You have to have faith in me, Haley, the same way I have faith in you. You have to trust in me. When things scare you, you have to confide in me. You have to let me protect you, at least sometimes. We can't keep secrets from each other, Baby. This will never work if we do. Wouldn't you want me to tell you if the roles were reversed?"

With a trembling hand, she reached up to touch his face gently. "You're right."

"From now on, we tell each other everything, okay?" He pulled back a little, taking her face in his hands and looking deep into her eyes. "No matter how bad it is, no matter how awful. We stand together. No more walking alone."

"I love you, Dave, so much." Haley gasped out.

"I love you too." He kissed her with feather-like pressure. "I'm going to bring you home in the morning. You're going to spend the next couple days on bed rest. And we'll work it all out. And then, you are going to let Hunter deal with Randy, okay? Until such time as I return to the ring and can take care of him myself?"

"Okay."

* * *

Triple H heard the hiss of hydraulics as the automatic doors slid open. Dwayne Johnson stepped out into the frosty air, rubbing his hands together as the doors slid closed behind him. He glanced around for a moment before he spotted Hunter leaning against the side of the building and crossed to him.

"I will never forgive myself for what happened to her tonight." Dwayne said quietly. "I know that girl better than anyone. I should have seen this coming. I should have known something like this was bothering her. And now all because of a damn movie, she's lying in a hospital bed!"

"None of us knew for sure what she was hiding, Dwayne." Hunter replied. "You can't blame yourself. I had an idea that Randy was behind her behavior recently, but even I couldn't predict he would have gone this far."

"I'm cancelling the rest of the movie." Dwayne informed him hotly. "I'll be at Raw next week and deliver the asskicking of Orton's life."

"Orton is mine." Hunter's said it so firmly, so coldly, that Dwayne could only stare at him in response. "He's my problem, Johnson. This is my responsibilty."

"Fuck that!" Dwayne argued. "He touched my girl! I promised Haley when she was a kid I would protect her! I failed tonight."

"You think I didn't make the same promise?" Hunter glared at him. "You think I didn't take one look at that girl, with her bright optimism and drive to win, and realize that some sicko would try to put out that light? I made the same damn promise. Orton attacked my family, he attacked my Haley and now he'll deal with me. You forget, Randy Orton used to be mine. I brought him into Evolution, I helped shape who he is today. The same way I shaped Haley when she joined the main roster. I created Randy Orton and that means that I have to destroy him."

He wanted to argue, he really did. But Hunter's logic had Dwayne falling silent.

"This is my problem now. It's my former charge and my girl." Hunter contninued. "You finish that movie, and then you get your ass to Raw. You can back me up when his fagacy becomes too much of an issue."

Dwayne nodded resignedly. "I suppose I'll have to settle for that."

"Answer me honestly," Hunter asked him. "Do you trust me with her?"

"With Haley?" Dwayne chuckled, but there was no humor in it. "You're the only one I can trust her with, completely anyway."

"Then trust me to handle this." Hunter said. "And I will, mark my words."

"Just make him pay, Helmsley. Make him pay."

* * *

Out of sight from the legendary superstars, Randy Orton paced back and forth in the parking lot. As soon as he'd managed to pull himself together, he'd thrown some clothes on and sped out to the hospital. The front desk had not been particulary helpful, as Randy was not family to Haley and there was no way he could go up to her room to find out how she was doing. Hunter, Dwayne and Dave, since he had seen the Animal arrive an hour prior, would no doubt murder him on sight. Still, part of him craved to know how she was doing. Randy Orton feared no one, not even the Animal, and violence was already so much a part of his daily life that having the shit beaten out of him was more of an inconvenience than anything else.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder, how badly was she hurt? The old Randy Orton, the caring, feeling man who loved her, would have be devastated by the events that had gone down tonight. He would have cut out his own eye balls before attacking Haley the way he had. But that Randy Orton was gone, and he was never coming back. The new version of Randy Orton, the present one, only felt mild curiosity. How much damage had he caused? Would she be out as long as Dave? Had he ended her career? He felt a sick kind of glee at the thought, before the disappointment hit. If he had ended her career tonight, there would be no follow up on his torture of her.

He decided to take the risk and inch closer to the two men, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation to see if he could get a status update.

Hunter's cold, icy tone reached his ears from where he ducked behind a sedan. "You forget, Randy Orton used to be mine. I brought him into Evolution, I helped shape who he is today. The same way I shaped Haley when she joined the main roster. I created Randy Orton and that means that I have to destroy him."

Randy nearly snarled at the statement. He was beyond Evolution's whipping boy now. He had defeated Triple H in the past. He was past his prime. Randy was the future. He was a Legend Killer, the Viper of the Raw brand. Triple H was on SmackDown anyway, he couldn't touch him. No, this week on Raw Randy would eliminate that particular annoyance by announcing his intentions to face the winner of the John Cena vs Edge for the World Heavyweight title at Wrestlemania.

He backed away from the pair to avoid detection when it seemed they were only interested in discussing him and not Haley's condition. He would have to find another avenue to get the information.

* * *

The following evening, Dave parked Haley's car in the driveway of their home in Ipswich and glanced over at his sleeping fiancé in the passenger seat. Over the past twenty-four hours, the bruises on her face had only grown more livid though thankfully the swelling in her lower lip had gone down. Even with the aid of vicodin and muscle relaxers, she still moved stiffly during the course of their travel back home from across the country. She had sat perched uncomfortably on the chair in the airplane due to abdominal injuries and she walked with an evident limp in her gait.

It made Dave want to hunt Randy Orton down and plow his fist through every in of available flesh on his body. But Haley needed him right now, so such selfish acts would have to wait. He opened the door and stepped out of the car. Though he was not ready to enter a ring just yet, his own injuries had healed up enough for him to walk around fairly well now and he decided to carefully lift Haley from the passenger seat in order not to wake her.

Her head nestled into the curve on his shoulder and she let out a slight whimper, but otherwise didn't stir. Dave could only look down at her and marvel at just how precious she really was to him. For most of his life, Dave had been cautious with his feelings, few knew the man the lay beneath WWE's Animal. His mother, his sister, Hunter, a few choice friends, and then there had been Haley. Every barrier, every wall, every layer of protection he had placed around his heart had crumbled like a stale cookie the moment she entered his life.

And he had almost lost her.

Not once, when there had been a brief period of them breaking up last year. But twice now that Randy Orton had single-handedly tried to destroy her. He could have snapped her delicate neck and she could have been gone to him forever.

Life without Haley just was not feasible.

He'd never been so absolutely frightened before. Nerves he was accustomed to, he'd face both Triple H _and_ the Undertaker in Hell in a Cell. Any man claimed that wouldn't make him nervous was a liar. But that was completely different from the heart choking fear he had experience two nights ago, watching the woman he loved being beaten within an inch of her life.

He would have given anything to switch places with her. To get her out of that ring and allow himself to take the brunt of the punishment in her place. Any form of physical trauma would have hurt less than the horror and absolute helplessness he had felt watching it unfold on a television screen thousands of miles away from her.

With a heavy sigh, he maneuvered her gently in his arms in order to enter the house and shot out the frosty February cold. He comforted himself with that thought that at least she was home now, with him, where he could protect her and he would have to trust in Hunter to handle the Orton situation for the time being.

"I'm going to be there for you this time around, Baby." He murmured quietly, after carrying her upstairs and gently placing her in their bed. "I don't want you to ever feel like you're alone, ever again."

He crawled into bed beside, drawing her back and against him and held on as if there was something threatening to take her from him.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" The question came from his wife, who sat desolately on the edge of their bed. "And don't shut me out, I know where you're up to something."

Hunter turned away from the window he had been looking out of to face Stephanie. "You might as well book the match, Steph. I'm facing Orton at Wrestlemania. He'll choose to challenge me, one way or another."

"He's dangerous, Hunter." Stephanie shook her head. "I never realized just how much until he hurt my father, and my brother. And what he did to Haley…" She trailed off, there were no words to describe the horror of what had been done to the petite Diva.

"I'll take care of it." Hunter promised. "For your father, your brother and for Haley. He'll be punished. He crossed the line Steph, one he can't come back from now."

"Just be careful." She asked.

"Don't worry about me." He replied. "Orton's the only one who has to worry about me."

* * *

**A/N: A lot of you posted in your reviews that what Randy has done is unforgivable and you don't see how he can come back from this. I agree, it's pretty freaking bad lol. Let's just say that other events to come the sequel to No Boundaries and the final story, make it a little easier for him, however, Randy will have a LONG road of redemption to come back from this. **

**And to think that it's only going to be worse from here on out. Randy isn't finished with his reign of terror yet, not by a long shot. **

**Up next, Randy and Hunter's confrontation. SLEDGEHAMMER TIME!**


	17. Count on Me

Chapter Sixteen: Count on Me

_I hear voices in my head_

_They counsel me_

_They understand_

_They talk to me_

As Rev Theory hit the sound system and Randy Orton's video package began to roll, the man himself appeared on stage, flanked by his cronies Ted and Cody and carrying a familiar weapon, a sledgehammer, Triple H's choice of instrument. The crowd received him boos, jeers, waiving fists and several middle fingers. The entire roster and WWE Universe were still buzzing about his attack on a helpless Diva.

Randy entered the ring and waited for his music to die down before picking up a microphone. He let the sledgehammer rest on his shoulder, while Ted and Cody watched the stage entrance for any sign of opposition.

"I'm sure you all saw what happened here last week." Randy began, smirking as the noise increased. "I broke Haley Mariano, right here in this very ring. And while you all might think that Haley is a victim, you are wrong. I am the victim!"

An outraged series of shouts rose from fans.

"All I wanted to do is mind my own business and proceed with my career, but since she entered this company, Haley Mariano just couldn't stay out of my way." Randy continued, ignoring the fan's response. "Everywhere I turned she was there, making me feel, making me want things, making me fall in love with her." There was disgust in his tone.

"She toyed with me, made me think we had something and then she chose that _animal_ Batista!" Randy's took on a furious edge. "So I made her pay. I made that lying, bitch pay for it. I am the future of this business and the last thing I need with a Championship match on the line is the reminder of that whore! So I eliminated her. Let this be a lesson to any other female out there who toys with a man's affections. Learn from her mistake."

Randy opened his mouth again to say more, but there was a commotion on the titantron and the screen changed to the parking garage. The security clearance door flung open with force and Triple H entered the building, much to the crowd's delight. He looked formidable in his leather jacket and carried his own sledgehammer, ignoring Todd Grisham who pursued him trying to get a brief quote.

Randy Orton shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Ted and Cody who each got into a fighting stance on either side of him. He readjusted his grip on the microphone and the hammer and waited, knowing Triple H was now on his way to the ring. The crowd around them was going wild, eager for bloodshed and justice to be served.

They didn't have to wait long. Triple H shoved back the curtain and strode out onto the stage without waiting for his entrance music. His face was a mask of cold, hard fury, eyes narrowed on his target. Inside the ring, Randy swallowed and an almost resigned look crossed his handsome face. He wasn't stupid, he had prepared for this, but that didn't mean he hadn't hoped Triple H wouldn't be here tonight, too busy looking after his charge.

"Whoa, whoa." He spoke into the microphone. "Take it easy, Hunter." He tried to deter him. "Just think about what you're about to do."

Triple H reached the base of the steel steps and looked up at Randy sharply. His expression belied that there was pretty much nothing Randy could say or do that would deter him from the beat down he was about to dish out.

"There are three of us," Randy gestured between himself, Ted and Cody. "And one of you." He backed up towards the end of the ring. "What do you say, I lose the sledgehammer," He dropped his own hammer outside the ring as a show of faith. "You lose the sledgehammer and we settle this like men."

Triple H was on the apron now, contemplating his coveted weapon and the man he hated more than anyone else on the planet. After a long moment, much to the crowd's displeasure, he dropped his hammer to the floor below. It clattered against the mats and his leather jacket soon joined it. With precision, he stepped through the ropes, never taking his eyes off the three men in the ring.

Randy, Ted and Cody took cautious steps forward, believing they now had the upper hand against the Game. Triple H hadn't moved once he fully stepped inside the ring, watching them without a flicker of emotion as they approached him.

Then he smiled, not a smile of joy or happiness, but a smile full of bloodlust and reached behind him. He retrieved the second sledgehammer he had tucked into the waistband of his pants and reveled in the look of panicked shock on Orton's face before he attacked.

Cody Rhodes was the first to receive punishment, being the closest to him. Hunter slammed the hammer into his solar plexus, forcing the air out of Cody's lungs and dropping the young superstar to his knees in agony. He aimed for Ted next, who only just managed to get out of the way, missing being his by fractions of an inch. Randy bolted outside the ring, Triple H in hot pursuit.

The crowd in the sold out arena was deafening, cheering Triple H on as he lifted the hammer over his head and swung down, it smashing against the announcer's table where Randy had leaned on it only seconds before. Randy and Ted were shouting to one another, running for the safety of the ramp, an enraged Triple H only steps behind them.

They rushed through the backstage area, shoving past other superstars, trying to find a safe haven. They could hear the heavy footfalls behind them and Randy knew Triple H was closing in.

"Come on!" Ted used his shoulder to open the nearest dressing room and beckoned Randy inside. "Hurry!"

Randy dove inside while Ted slammed the door closed. Together they attempted to maneuver the couch in front of the door to keep Triple H from coming inside. Already they could hear the sounds of hammer against steel. The force behind each stroke wouldn't keep Triple out for long.

"Where's Cody?" Randy demanded with a grunt, helping Ted put the couch against the door.

"I don't know. I lost him right after Triple H hit him." Ted panted, eyes wide with fear.

They both winced when they heard the lock on the door give way and the door began to inch open, regardless of the couch. They backed away from the door towards the back of the changing area, searching for an opposite route of escape.

"Shit!" Ted exclaimed, when they found no back door. "What are we going to do?"

Randy didn't answer as the couch moved and the door opened enough for Triple H to enter the room. They both gaped at the Game who now stood between them and their only exit. Hunter might as well have been the Norse God Thor, with his hammer held up like the mystic weapon Mjolner, the emotion radiating from him like some unearthly power. And when he swung down toward them like he had the power of the Gods behind him, both men scrambled to get out of the way.

Randy managed to get underneath him, falling against the vanity mirror. Ted was not so lucky, taking a shot to the back that had him falling much like his best friend and partner, Cody had. Triple H whirled facing Randy, who tightened his grip on the vanity table when he realized he was now alone in facing a very pissed off, very lethal King of Kings.

"No!" He shook his head in denial. "No! No! Come on, no! Don't you do this!"

His shouts were useless in keeping the sinister smile off Triple H's face. "You didn't show Haley any mercy, did you Randy?" His tone was deep and livid. "So yes! You brought this upon yourself!"

He swung, with all the force of his rage behind him. Randy's face paled and sheer luck had him diving out of the way in time. The mirror smashed into thousands of tiny shards, littering the surface of the table and floor.

Randy grabbed Ted, forcing him to his feet and bolted for the door. "Come on, move!"

Out in the hallway, Cryme Tyme wisely got out of their way, especially at the sight of Triple H once again in hot pursuit. Ted's limp was slowing them down and Randy debated leaving him behind in an attempt to save himself.

Cody's timely appearance kept them from making that decision. "Come on! Come on!" He grimaced, pointing to where he had a car waiting.

As they drew closer, Cody got into the driver's seat, shifting gears into drive. He anxiously kept his eyes on the rearview mirror, seeing Triple H gaining on them with alarming speed.

Randy ripped the back door open, shoving Ted inside. "Get in!" He barked, diving in after him, just as the hammer swung, smashing through the window of the open back door.

"Go! Go! Go!" Randy screamed.

Cody slammed his foot on the gas pedal, and the tires squealed against the cement surface before peeling away from Triple H. Once clear, Randy finally closed the back door and slumped against the leather seat in relief.

"Keep driving." He ordered, panting from a combination of exhaustion and fear.

There was a loud bang against the back of the car as they drove away. Triple H had thrown his hammer in frustration, leaving a sizeable dent in the back of the car before it disappeared from sight.

Hunter stood staring after them, shoulders heaving with his anger and frustration. Only an idiot would have dared to approach him in that moment. He looked like a man seconds away from snapping. Randy Orton had gotten away, this time.

Triple H vowed that next time, he would not be so lucky in his escape. Randy Orton would pay, and pay dearly. He had just lucked out this week. Next week, it would be a whole new story.

"You can run, Orton." Hunter said with a slight smirk. "But you can't hide. Not for long anyway. I'm going to find you. And when I do…" He swore. "I'm going to hurt you."

* * *

"Damn." Dave shook his head in disappointment as the screen went to black and the WWE logo flashed across it, signaling the end of the show. "So close."

Curled up beside him on the couch, Haley didn't say anything, seemingly lost in the thought. A week following her attack, the black eye had turned to the yellowish color of healing and her internal injuries had disappeared enough to only cause a slight stiffness when she walked. Otherwise she appeared to have healed fairly well.

Dave knew better. If he wondered whether or not she was still suffering from her attack, all he had to do was look into her eyes. Her brown orbs, usually so full of light and emotion lacked their usual warmth, appearing almost dead. It worried him. Almost every superstar or diva in the WWE would come to a crossroads in their career, usually following a betrayal or act of cruelty. It was usually a deciding factor in who made it in this business and who would either quit or be released from the company. For the longest time, Dave had thought Haley's crossroads had been when she faced Beth Phoenix a year and finally defeated an appearingly unstoppable Diva. But now, he knew he was wrong.

Randy Orton's attack on her was the most horrific against any Diva in the history of the WWE. No matter how broken hearted Randy was, or even if Haley deserved some of the blame, the assault was absolutely uncalled for. The worst part was, that it could have been stopped. Everyone in the Raw locker room had sat back and watched her suffer physical abuse and only the too late arriving SmackDown Champion, Triple H had tried to stop it. Dave knew that backstage, the Raw superstars would try to rationalize, protest that it would have been three men against one. No one backstage could take on Randy Orton and Ted and Cody at the same time. Some would even argue Haley brought it upon herself, toying with Orton's emotions and turning him into the monster he had become. That it was there private business and no one should interfere with their affairs.

Dave would take care of it the moment he returned to the Raw roster. The entire locker room would know that by ultimately standing by and doing nothing to keep a helpless Diva from unwarranted abuse, they were going to receive one hell of a lecture from one of the heaviest hitters on the Raw brand. A lecture about stepping up and doing the right thing, instead of being cowards and allowing someone like Randy Orton to run the show the way he did.

Dave also knew that he wasn't the only one upset with the roster. Dwayne Johnson was disgusted by the lack of gumption in the locker room area. And there was one man in particular that Dwayne held responsible most of all, John Cena. A man who claimed to be Haley's friend, claimed to have her back no matter what, and who had been too focused on his own title pursuit to stop her from being assaulted the way she had been. Dave and Hunter couldn't help but agree with him to some extent. John had sat back just like the rest of the Raw locker room and done nothing when the attack had gone down. Dave hadn't returned any of his phone calls or texts and knew Haley hadn't responded to anyone barring Hunter, Dwayne and Candice as well.

"Baby?" He touched her shoulder gently, jerking her out of her thoughts. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." She answered him tonelessly. Her face remained sober as she stared at the screen. All that had happened tonight was have Ted and Cody feel a few moments of discomfort while Randy had barely been punished at all. She felt a kind of bitter resentment. It wouldn't make up for what he had done to her. Not even if Hunter had hit him with the sledgehammer.

She had suffered through months of psychological and finally physical abuse. Until Randy Orton experienced the same, nothing would ever make up for what she had gone through. Randy had hurt the man she loved. Tortured and brutalized her, and now he was fleeing to safety, still going unpunished for his crimes.

"You know Hunter is going to get him, right Baby?" Dave tried to reassure her. "Randy just got lucky tonight. Hunter will be better prepared next time."

"Yes." Haley nodded slowly. "Because next week," She closed her eyes for a moment and appeared stone cold sober when they opened. "I'm going to be there."

* * *

"Candice!" John Cena was breathless as he jogged to catch up with the current Women's Champion. He had been searching the entire arena for her most of the night and had finally tracked her down as she was leaving to head back to the hotel.

With her back facing him, John couldn't see the brief grimace that crossed her face before she turned around to face him. "What's up, John?" She greeted him with a half smile.

"I've been looking for you all over." He admitted, stopping once he reached her side. "I can't get anyone to give me a real update. Dave won't return my phone calls, Hunter won't tell me shit and Haley's not talking to me either. How is she?"

Candice sighed and took pity on him. "She's still pretty beat up." She informed him. "She looks a lot better according to Dave. Her bruises are healing, but mentally she's still a bit traumatized."

"I'm going to pop in and see her this week." John rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head in disgust. "I can't believe Orton actually hurt her that way. I know he's capable of some sick things, but that…?"

"John," Candice reached out and rubbed his forearm gently. "Do yourself a favor and wait for Haley to come back before you talk to her."

"Why?" He looked at the pretty brunette in confusion. "She needs her friends right now."

"Look," Candice glanced down uncomfortably. "Dwayne kind of blames you."

"What?!" John exclaimed incredulously. "Blames me!"

"Because you didn't stop it." Candice explained hurriedly before John could explode. "John, an entire locker room sat back and watched Randy beat the shit out of her and no one stepped up to stop it. It's not just you people are mad at. But you are supposed to be one of Haley's close friends and you were no where to be found when she needed you the most."

John stayed silent at Candice's words knowing he had no argument. His stomach muscles tightened with guilt as the reality of her explanation set in. She was absolutely right. He was Haley's friend, he had promised Dave he would look out for her. And when the time came to protect her, he hadn't stepped up to defend her.

"Like I said, it's not just you. Dave's pretty upset with Rey for not helping her either. Rey's supposed to be one of his best friends and he sat back and watched too." Candice offered him with a hesitant smile. "Just give it a little time and it'll blow over. Right now there's nothing any of us can do except be there for her when she decides she's ready to come back."

John nodded. "He's right, you know." He admitted. "Johnson, he's got a point. I didn't step up and protect Haley when she needed me the most. Hell, something's been wrong with her all this time and I was too focused on being Champion to notice. No wonder she never got back with me."

"Haley doesn't blame you, John. Haley doesn't blame anyone." Candice reassured him. "And that's what matters the most. When she's back, you can look after her then and make it up to her."

"Tell her I asked after her, will you Candice?" He asked her sadly.

"Of course." Candice shot him one last sympathetic look. "I'll tell her when I talk to her tomorrow. You go ahead and focus on winning back your title until she gets back."

John remained where he was, watching Candice walk away to her rental car. His mind was reeling with the images of Haley being beaten at the hands of Randy Orton. Dwayne was right to blame him. He had sat in his locker room, frozen in horror at the sight of abuse and done nothing to help her. He could have rushed down that ramp and held them off long enough for Triple H to arrive and even in the odds. He could have saved Haley from getting punted in the skull. Instead, he had sat there and watched it all happen, doing nothing.

Though it wasn't nearly enough, John pulled out his phone to call Dave, even though he knew the Animal wouldn't answer his call. He let it ring until Dave's voicemail picked up and waited until after the beep to speak.

"I wouldn't answer my phone calls if I were you either." He began. "I know you must hate me and blame me for what happened to Haley. I fucked up, Man, and there are no words to describe how sorry I am. I have no excuses. I protect her. I broke my promise to look out for her while you were away all for my selfish title aspirations. You can't hate me nearly as much as I hate myself. I'm sorry I didn't step up. I'm sorry I didn't protect her. I'm sorry it got to this point in the first place. Just know that I hope and pray to God that Haley is going to be all right, physically and mentally. And if you need anything, I'll do everything in my power to help. Again, I'm really sorry Dave. Sorry that I failed both of you."

He hung up with a heavy sigh and headed toward his own rental car, disgusted with himself. If Orton hadn't escaped the arena already, he would be tempted to find him and beat the shit out of him at that very moment.

Instead, he maneuvered his bulky frame into his car and started the engine. Just as he was about to shift gears into the drive, his phone vibrated in his pocket, the singular beep informing him that he had a new text message. Surprised, he pulled the phone out of his pocket was further stunned to see the message was from Dave.

_Haley's all right. She doesn't blame you. Neither do I. While I'm disappointed no one stepped up for her, there's no one I can really blame other than Randy himself. Hunter will take care of it until I'm back. Haley plans on rejoining the tour soon. Take care. Dave. _

"You really are the better man for her." John muttered to himself. "You can forgive me when I can even begin to forgive myself."

He punched out a quick response. _I'll be there when she returns. This will never happen again. That I promise. I'll protect her from here on out. John. _

"Next time he goes after her, he has to go through me first." John vowed, before shifting into drive and finally leaving the arena.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you looking forward to Randy's road of redemption, you'll have to be patient. It will begin in the sequel to this fic, From the Ashes. He's still got a lot more evil intentions throughout the rest of No Boundaries. Stay Tuned!**

**Up next, Haley returns to Raw, much to everyone's surprise and Triple H versus Randy Orton is made official for Wrestlemania 25. **


	18. Line in the Sand

Chapter Seventeen: Line in the Sand

Despite Dave's protests and several arguments between them, Haley Mariano maneuvered her car into an empty space near the back of the parking garage. It had been two weeks since her brutal attack and she had spent the last fourteen days thinking of nothing else. Sitting at home and hiding wasn't going to help her anymore, so she had chosen to return tonight, even though Stephanie had not scheduled anything for her. In fact, no one other than Dave was aware Haley was even in Chicago for the Raw broadcast. She had arrived with the show well under way, not wanting to create a spectacle when she arrived. She had only one goal in mind tonight and she was going to let nothing else keep her from it.

Haley got out of the car, pulling her suitcase out of the backseat. Her bruises had faded so much that there were easily hidden with the light make up she wore and she had taken enough muscle relaxers so that her gait was fluid as she walked toward the entrance to the building. She was already dressed for television in pale bootcut jeans and a snug fit jersey t-shirt, with Triple H's moniker splashed across her chest. Her hair was carefully styled, her make up expertly applied to hide the remaining signs of Randy's damage and her eyes were hard as stone. If Triple H were watching her approaching, he'd have been proud at the way she carried herself.

She continued her journey to the entrance, flashing her security clearance badge at the guard, who was gaping at her flabbergasted. He, like everyone else, had not been expecting to see her back so soon. Not even Vince or Shane McMahon had shown their faces since Orton punted them, and Vince had been punted over a month before she had been. He wordlessly opened the door for her, staring after her as she entered the building.

The former Women's Champion ducked into the first empty dressing room she could find in order to avoid being seen. She hoped the guard at the back entrance wouldn't announce her arrival. She wanted the element of surprise. She set down her suitcase and crossed to the monitor, turning it on in order to tune into the current events of the show. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

When Randy Orton finally made his appearance that night, he did not go down to the ring alone. He was accompanied by Ted and Cody, but also his lawyers and eight police officers. The crowd jeered his presence and most looked hopeful that tonight, Randy Orton wouldn't be so lucky in his escape this week and Triple H would beat the hell out of him.

While the officers formed a line behind Randy in the ring, the Royal Rumble winner retrieved a microphone, waiting for his music to die down.

"As the winner of the Royal Rumble," Randy began. "I am entitled to a World Championship match at Wrestlemania. So, I am officially challenging the winner of John Cena versus Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship." He announced.

The crowd booed in response and a faint Triple H chant rose up over the noise.

"No, I'm sure most of you thought that I would be challenging Triple H for the WWE Championship." Randy continued. "But, that isn't going to happen. Because Triple H isn't going to Wrestlemania. He's going to jail."

The jeering in the arena rose to a deafening level at Randy's words.

"Tonight, I am pressing charges against Triple H. Last week he committed assault with a deadly weapon. You all saw it. I put my sledgehammer down. I dropped my weapon before he even got in the ring. I wanted to handle our issues like grown me. He had no intention of doing that. He took a concealed sledgehammer and used it in excess force against Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes. And if he had got to me, had I not escaped he could have ended my career, not to mention my life."

The crowd cheered at his last statement. The thought of Randy being punished to the same extent one of their favorite Divas had been punished was met with approval.

"So Triple H," Randy smirked as he faced the entrance. "It is time to face the music. If you've got anything to say, come on out and say it. Because very soon, you're going to be going away for a very long time!"

Randy didn't have to wait very long. Neither did the fans who began to chant his name in earnest. Motorhead hit the airwaves to the resounding sound of cheers.

Triple H appeared on stage, microphone in one hand, sledgehammer in the other, looking as badass as ever in jeans, his patented t-shirt and leather jacket. Unlike last week when he had come out looking like the wrath of hell itself, his expression was mildly amused as he regarded Randy in the ring, surrounded by lawyers and police officers, not to mention the ever present Ted and Cody.

He remained at the top of the stage, when his music faded. And he lifted his microphone to speak. "Your Doctors and your lawyers say you have a disease called IED." Triple H said coldly. "They say you're not in control of your actions, Orton." He paused. "Let me make something perfectly clear, I am in complete control of mine."

The crowd roared with approval at the Game's opening words, especially when he began to march down to the ring.

Randy stepped back and let the officers move in front of him, creating a wall between himself and the King of Kings. Triple H paused at the bottom of the ramp, glaring up at the officers who now presented an irritating obstacle between him and Orton. He threw down his sledgehammer and turned in a circle to show he did not have a second one concealed from view this time.

Satisfied, Randy stepped forward again. Triple H smirked and started up the steel steps, entering the ring slowly, much like he had the week prior. He seemed unconcerned by the numbers stacked against him inside the squared circle. He lifted his microphone to continue speaking.

"They'll tell you what you want to hear, Randy." Hunter pointed to the three lawyers behind him. "I'm going to tell you what you need to hear."

"Here we go!" Randy rolled his eyes. "I attacked a sixty-three year old man, his son…"

"No, no, no, no." Hunter cut him off sharply. "It's not about the McMahon's Randy, it's about you. This is about how you want this to end. How you need this to end, Orton. You took out the men in the McMahon family. You took out the woman you blame for your condition. Now you NEED to go to Wrestlemania and beat me for the WWE Championship. You need it Randy, because you need to avenge the moment that defines your life."

Randy looked at Hunter curiously, intrigued by his choice of words.

"You know what I'm talking about." Hunter's tone was pointed. "Evolution. I watched you become the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history. And what happened after? I TURNED on you. I beat the hell out of you. How long did you have that Championship for anyway? What was it? A month? Was it even that long?"

Randy's expression darkened. His old anger and resentment of his former mentor rising to the surface as he was reminded of his past humiliation at the hands of the Cerebral assassin.

"I don't run from my past, Randy. I'm not a _good_ person. I never really have been. I wasn't _happy_ for your success. I made a conscious decision and I took what was mine." Hunter continued, stepping right into Orton's personal space. "Now you have that same opportunity, Orton. You have an opportunity to avenge that night. You have an opportunity to go to the biggest stage there has ever been, Wrestlemania 25. You have an opportunity to beat me for the WWE Championship and put all of it behind you. And again, you made the conscious choice to run."

Randy's expression turned furious as Triple H stepped back and shook his head in disgust. "And why is that? I'll tell you why. It's because you're afraid. You have been afraid your whole life. Because you know deep down inside you, you don't have what it takes to beat me. Instead you attack sixty-three year old men, forty year old business execs and a helpless Diva. You can stand in this ring, hide behind your lawyers and your security guards. You can talk tough. But I know the truth. The truth is that you're that same kid, that same little kid that was carrying my bags around in Evolution. That same little boy with all the talent in the world and but ultimately gutless!"

Randy began to shake with rage, causing one of his lawyers to step forward. "My client has nothing to say to you. So unless you submit yourself to the authorities, security will remove you from this ring."

Triple H turned to glare at the sniveling lawyer, before Gavin DeGraw's opening chords began to play and a ripple of shock went through every person inside the arena. Even Triple H looked over his shoulder in complete surprise. Randy's expression turned appalled as Haley Mariano pushed back the curtain and strode out into view onto the stage.

Like Triple H, her expression was emotionless. Despite the warm reception from the fans at her presence, her eyes remained on only two men in the ring. The man who stepped up to save her, and the man hell bent on destroying her.

She lifted up her own microphone. "Let's not be too hasty, Counselor." She stated mockingly. "Because if any officer puts a hand on Triple H tonight, they'll be slapping cuffs on Randy Orton too." She said coldly. "If you press charges, Randy, then so will I. I will have you charged with assault and battery and there will be no Wrestlemania for you either! And before your lawyers spout off anymore about this IED _BULLCRAP_, let me assure you, my lawyers and my doctors are fully prepared to have you tied up in court much longer than it will take them to have charges dropped against Triple H. So choose wisely Randy, you be a man for once and own up to what you've done, or I'll have the court system man up for you!"

The crowd was raucous with approval at Haley's words and the officers looked between Triple H and Randy Orton. Even Randy's lawyer fell silent, having not prepared for this turn of events. Randy looked positively furious at being out maneuvered and Hunter looked proud at her courage.

Randy glared up at Haley in absolutely loathing before addressing Triple H. "I think I've changed my mind. I won't be facing Edge or John Cena at Wrestlemania. I'm going to be facing you. Under one condition," He glanced back up at Haley, who looked unsurprised by his choice. "We settle this _at_ Wrestlemania. You do not put your hands on me unless you are physically provoked. I don't touch you, you don't touch me. If you violate this condition, I'll press charges and you'll go to jail."

"If you press charges," Haley butt in with her tone saccharinely sweet. "You'll face them, Randy. That is no longer a valid threat."

"Haley," Triple H smirked. "It's all right. But just so you know Randy, if you ever, and I mean ever, put your hands on Haley again," His eyes narrowed. "I'll consider that physical provocation." He added before rolling outside the ring and starting up the ramp toward where Haley stood.

Randy refused to let Hunter have the last word. "Well since we're getting all personal, Hunter. You should know," His green eyes sought Haley's. "That when I punted her in the skull, it's a moment I replay over and over again for how good it felt."

"Hunter no!" Haley tried to jump forward but wasn't fast enough before Triple H was back in the ring, right in Randy's face.

But instead of throwing the first punch, Triple H lifted his mic again. "Last time you and I fought in this ring, I broke your shoulder. That was just business. This is personal." He trembled with the effort of restraining his rage. "I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR NECK!" He vowed furiously.

Haley paused on the ramp, realizing that Hunter wasn't just making a promise, he was verbally provoking Randy the same way he had tried to provoke him. She waited until Triple H's microphone hit the canvas with a crash of static before relaxing when he rolled out the ring a second time.

Hunter didn't look back at Randy a second time. He closed the distance between himself and Haley, sliding his arm around her waist and steering back up toward the stage. "Just keep walking." He ordered lowly.

She didn't argue, knowing his control was very close to slipping after Randy's words. She slipped her own arm around him in turn, pressing close in order to sooth as they returned backstage, leaving Randy to process everything in the ring.

* * *

Dwayne sighed heavily as he clicked off the television. While he was satisfied that it would be Triple H and Randy Orton at Wrestlemania, and was elated to see Haley onscreen and looking fairly strong, part of him was twisted up over how hard she had been. She hadn't let any emotions show on her face or in her words, no fear, no anger, nothing.

It was the Triple H effect. The longer Dwayne stayed away, the more she became like the Cerebral Assassin. She had entered the company with the kind of light that made her stand out, optimistic, determined and fun loving. It had been tarnished a bit over her first two years with the company as it revealed it's darker sides, but now she seemed to have an on and off switch. While most would blame Randy Orton's psychological torment, Dwayne knew part of it was the tricks she had learned from Triple H in order to protect herself.

Maybe being harder would make her stronger. But Triple H had a point when he reminded Randy and the rest of the world that he himself was not a good person, never really had been. Dwayne worried just how much she was becoming like her new mentor. Triple H's dark side was nearly as formidable as Randy Orton's. Haley's was non-existent. Still, she had always been able to look past the horrible things Triple H had done in the past, long before she even knew the man. How much would she be willing to over look when this war was over.

Having been rivals with Triple H plenty of times over his own career, Dwayne had a very good idea what he was capable of. He remembered his reactions over anyone trying to use Stephanie against him back then. He had nearly lost control tonight when Orton tried to use Haley against him before he left the ring. The last thing Dwayne wanted was for his girl to be caught in the crossfire. But on the same token, the safest place she could be right now was with Triple H.

It was a catch-22. Like many others before him, Dwayne wished fervently for Batista's recovery process to speed up.

* * *

"She's asleep." Hunter spoke lowly into the phone, glancing over his shoulder where Haley slept on one bed in the hotel room and his own wife lay curled up on the other. Once Haley had made her appearance, Stephanie had called the hotel to rearrange their room preference to a double bed room in order for Haley to stay with them.

Hunter had waited for both of them to fall asleep before calling Dave. "She won't admit it, but the traveling and facing Orton tonight really wore her out."

"Fucking piece of shit." Dave muttered on the other end of the line. "When he said that he replayed her punt over and over, I wanted to reach through my TV screen and strangle him."

"I'll do more than that when I get the chance." Hunter assured him. "But I've got to admit, she was brilliant out there tonight. She was stronger than I expected."

"She gets it from you." Dave told him. "That emotionless mask she wore tonight, she got that from you. I know inside she was probably scared to death, but it didn't show. She learned how to cap her emotions from you. I can't do it, never could, I just channel it differently. And we both know Dwayne can be as impulsive as they come."

"She's my legacy and I'm proud of her." Hunter agreed. "I'll bring her home to you first thing in the morning. I just wanted to let you know that she's with Steph and me, she's safe, though a little exhausted."

"I appreciate it." Dave replied. "I didn't want her to be there tonight. I wanted her to stay home until I was cleared to compete. But now I'm glad she argued with me. The look on Orton's face, the way she backed you up, was worth the nerves I was feeling all day."

"He wouldn't have touched her tonight anyway. Though I wish you told me she was coming. I would have protected her regardless. He'll never touch her again." Hunter sighed. "Look it's late. I need to sleep myself, I just figured you wanted to know what's going on."

"I did, and I appreciate it. Thanks Huntz." Dave told him. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah." Hunter said gruffly. "Night Dave."

"Night." The Animal grunted before hanging up the phone.

Hunter turned back to where Haley lay asleep, hugging her pillow close. A slight smile curved his mouth. "I'm proud of you, Punkin. We're in this together you and me. I won't leave you ever again, promise."

Hunter crossed to the bed where Stephanie slept soundly and crawled into the other side. It took a long time before his mind shut off enough for him to drift off to sleep.


	19. Keep Your Head Up

Chapter Eighteen: Keep Your Head Up

Haley turned on the faucet, gathering a handful of water between her cupped palms and splashing it onto her face. She then shut the tap off, watching as the remainder of the water swirled down the drain. She reached for a white cotton towel and wiped the moisture off her face. Setting the towel down on the lip of the sink, she gazed up at her reflection in the mirror. She looked better. The bruising on her face was nothing but pale greenish yellow that she could easily conceal with make up. Her hair was done, looking shiny and healthy. Her eyes were still hard for the most part, but softened a bit around the edges.

With a heavy sigh, she turned away from her reflection and closed her eyes, focusing on taking slow, deep breathes. In and out. In and out. After another moment, she strode away from the sink and opened the door, stepping out into the brightly lit hotel room. She paused when she noted her four closest girlfriends seated on her unmade bed, waiting for her. She knew they were coming, but how they'd gotten into her hotel room while she had been in the bathroom was the mystery.

"Hunter let us in." Michelle McCool answered her unspoken question, looking Haley over carefully. "You look better."

"Time heals all wounds, right? Bruises don't last forever." Haley said with a nonchalant shrug. "Is my Mom here?"

"Not yet." Candice answered this time. "But she's on her way, she called while you were in the bathroom. I answered your phone."

"Okay." Haley ran a hand through her auburn hued hair. "Are we really going to do this?"

"Uh...yeah!" Kelly laughed. "Haley, you need this! Something happy in all the shit you've had to go through over the past couple weeks. You are planning a wedding after all."

"And you can't get married without the perfect dress." Maria added. "David Tutera's meeting us there right?"

"That's what he said." Haley nodded. "But we have to wait for my mom to get here first."

"Cheer up, Hales." Candice crossed to her and hugged gently. "We're putting everything on pause today. Today is about finding the perfect dress for you marry Dave in."

"It's just hard to think about my wedding in the midst of all this stuff going on." Haley sighed, moving to sit on the bed with her friends. "Hunter almost came with us today because he's afraid to let me out of his sight."

"You're perfectly safe with the four of us, plus your mom, plus David Tutera." Maria took one of Haley's hands in both of her own. "Besides, this is the best thing to do for you today. A reminder that even with all the bad stuff happening right now, there are still amazing things going on in your life. Like your fairytale wedding in December, which will be here before you know it."

"It's going to be beautiful and so romantic." Kelly said dreamily. "Trust us, you'll feel more like your old self after today."

"We're going to be girls today, okay?" Michelle reached up to stroke Haley's hair gently. "Let us be there for you."

Haley looked into Michelle's blue eyes and forced herself to relax. While Candice was Haley's very best friend, there was something about the blonde that always soothed Haley's ruffled nerves. She knew that no matter what was going on, Michelle would drop everything to help her, would have sooner had Haley allowed her. Haley would do the same for her in return. She had promised Dave and Hunter she would stop keeping everything in, and she would have to keep that promise by allowing her girlfriends to support her.

"You're right." Haley conceded. "Let's not think about the bad stuff that's going on. I don't want to bring my mom into it just yet either, not when I've finally got her to be supportive of my career. So let's focus on dress shopping."

"Hell yeah!" Candice cheered. "Come on! We can wait for your mom downstairs."

Maria tugged Haley to her feet by the hand she was still holding. "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

"Haley!" David Tutera's light, jovial voice was the first to greet her when she stepped out the white limousine he had sent for the bride, her bridesmaids and her mother.

He had both of her hands in his moments later and kissed both her cheeks exuberantly. "My beautiful bride! You made it! And these gorgeous women can't all be your bridesmaids!" He exclaimed, looking past her to her friends who were climbing out of the limo as well.

Haley smiled, David's mood being infectious. "All four of them, plus my two sisters in law, but they're not here today. David, I would like you to meet my mother, Erin Mariano."

"Ah, I see where the bride inherited her flawless bone structure and amazing skin!" David wrapped Erin up in a warm hug, startling her. "Wonderful to meet you at last!"

"It's lovely to meet you as well, thank you." Erin replied. "Thank you for sending the limo to pick us up, it was very thoughtful of you."

"You ladies haven't seen anything yet. I hope you all like mimosas, I had some made for us." David chuckled. "After all, what's wedding dress shopping without champagne?"

Maria squealed excitedly. "You're the best wedding planner ever. There's nothing I love more than fashion and champagne!"

"Oh sorry, I'm rude!" Haley apologized. "David, these are four of my bridesmaids officially. Michelle, Maria, Kelly and the maid of honor, Candice. The one who's day you just made is Maria."

"I'm excited to meet you all. I hope you don't mind Haley, but when you told me you were bringing some of your bridesmaids, I arranged to have some sample bridesmaids gowns set up as well."

"You mean we get to try on dresses too!" Kelly brightened. "I agree with Maria, best wedding planner ever!"

David flushed happily. "Well then, let's not put off the fun any longer." He gestured to the entrance of the stone building behind him. "Ladies, welcome to Bergdorf Goodman!"

Erin squeezed Haley's arm. "I can't believe we're shopping for your wedding dress here."

"I'm a celebrity now, Mom." Haley reminded her teasingly. "I'm getting a designer wedding gown and you're going to help me pick it out."

"Come on!" Maria urged. "My inner fashionista can't wait any longer."

Laughter followed Maria's statement and the six women followed Maria inside one of the classiest department stores in New York City. David led them past eyewear, handbags, women's hats, jewelry, lingerie, shoes, children's clothing, adult clothing and the in store Cafe. Maria's gasps of pleasure at the sight had them all sharing amused looks. If Maria's career as a Diva ever went south, she could design clothes or become a personal shopper with ease.

David finally led them all into the Art Deco bridal salon which was designed in modern style with silk-covered walls, zebrawood doors and chrome trim. Several consultants looked up at their entrance and beamed friendly smiles in greeting.

"Parker, my love!" David beckoned a tall, trim brunette with an excellent pair of legs, showcased by the snug plum colored pencil skirt and Manolo Blahnik pumps. She wore a cream colored cashmere sweater, with diamond stud earrings and a cream colored headband to keep her dark chocolate mane off her pleasant, pretty face.

"David!" Her voice was warm and full of affection. "We've been waiting for you!"

"I hope you haven't been waiting long!" David reached back and tugged Haley forward by the hand. "Allow me to introduce the bride! Haley Mariano, meet Parker Cavanaugh. You won't find a better gown consultant, for both you and your bridesmaids!"

"It's very nice to meet you!" Parker's tone was utterly sincere. "David's told me so much about you. I've seen pictures, but you're even more beautiful in person! He told me your wedding theme, classic winter romance, and I had such fun picking out dresses that I think will suit you."

"Thank you." Haley returned her smile. "We're all looking forward to it."

"Then we won't waste any more time." Parker stepped back to include the rest of Haley's party. "Can I interest anyone in a mimosa?"

"Boy can you!" Kelly giggled. "Mimosas all around I'd say."

"Mom?" Haley glanced back at her mother.

"What the heck, we arrived and are leaving in a limo." Erin threw caution to the wind and shrugged. "Mimosas all around."

"We'll have your mom divafied in no time!" Michelle joked.

Parker led them over to a set of plush couches, arranged around a raised platform facing a three way mirror. Off to the side was a curtained changing area. She urged them all to take a seat and get comfortable and flutes of mimosas were passed around. Haley sat between her mother and David, looking up at Parker expectantly.

"So according to David, the over all theme of your wedding is classic romance." Parker began. "So after a lot of thought, romantic wedding dress styles tend to be A-line or princess style. Necklines range from strapless, to sweetheart or a subtle dipped neckline. Because you're built slender, I thought a fitted bodice was more appropriate, it will showcase your slim waist line and give you a little more shape in the hips."

"You studied the pictures then." David commented approvingly.

"I'm fortunate that your ring attire is like a swim suit, giving me accurate view of your body type." Parker said to Haley. "I set aside several dresses for you to look at first due to what I thought seemed like your style and would be most flattering to you."

"Well, I'd love to see what you picked out." Haley took a sip of her mimosa before passing her flute to David to hold while she followed Parker to the curtained changing area. The consultant had already arranged several gowns inside for her, all in her size thanks to David's information.

"Take your time. Remember, it's about what you want, so if none of these suit you," Parker told her. "We have others in the store."

"Thank you." Haley said before Parker closed the curtain behind her. For the first time in awhile, tingles of excitement raced over Haley's skin and she smiled happily and began to strip. Hearing the happy chatter of her friends and her mother, she felt the first spark of hope. She still had this. No matter what happened from here on out, no matter what Randy did to her, she was still going to marry the man she loved and today was all about the most important day of her life. No one, not even Randy could take that away from her.

Haley pushed the changing room curtain aside, stepping up onto the raised platform. She eyed her reflection in the three-way mirror, spinning around in a slow circle as she studied the dress from all angles. When she was finished, she turned toward her friends, David and her mother, a questioning look on her face. "Well? What do you think of this one?"

"No." Erin shook her head in dismissal.

"Absolutely not," Maria echoed the sentiment. "That shade of ivory makes you look a little sallow."

"The straight edge of the neckline doesn't flatter your cleavage either." Candice shook her head. "You need something more flattering to your bust."

"Verdict's a no, Sweetie." David agreed.

"I'll remove it once you're in the next gown." Parker assured her.

"Onto the next one then." Haley stepped down to head back into the changing area.

"Don't worry, Hales," Michelle called after her. "There will be plenty of mimosas to help us through the selection process." She joked.

"Har har!" Haley rolled her eyes and slipped out of the first gown, putting it back on it's hanger before handing it to Parker and reaching for the next one.

The process continued for nearly an hour. While not all the dresses had been immediate no's, there had been one or two maybes, none had really made Haley, or her party get 'the one' vibe. And while the others were beginning to buzz on champagne and orange juice, Haley couldn't help but feel a bit discouraged.

"Sometimes brides have to try on thousands of dresses before they find 'the one'." Parker attempted to reassure her. "At least you know what kind of style you want, narrows down the search. We'll find it, don't worry."

"You're very good at your job." Haley complimented her.

"I'm a sucker for weddings." Parker admitted. "I was an absolute nut about mine, down to the last detail. I wanted everything to be perfect. That's how David and I became so close. He helped me, a lot."

"I almost had a panic attack about planning my wedding until Dave, my fiancé, let me hire him." Haley laughed. "So how many dresses did you have to try on before you found yours."

"None." Parker chuckled. "I wore my mother's wedding dress. But, I've helped plenty of brides, hence why I can sympathize with you."

"Well, I hope your last pick is 'the one' cause there's only one left in here." Haley said, heading back into the changing area.

"I've got an entire Salon full of more." Parker said with a wicked smirk.

Haley moaned pitifully. "Please God, be the one!"

She closed the curtain behind her on Parker's snort of laughter and took her time changing into the last gown. And, when she called Parker in to help her with the zipper, something felt different. Even though it was made of satin, like plenty of others she had tried on, it felt different against her skin.

"Oh boy." Parker breathed out.

"What is it?" Haley asked, looking over her shoulder at the consultant.

Parker smiled beautifully back at her. "See for yourself." She said, opening the curtain for her.

Haley stepped onto the raised platform and glanced at herself in the mirror, letting out a gasp of surprise at the sight of her reflection. She heard her mother's sharp intake of breath, Candice's squeak of surprise and Michelle's approving hum.

The dress was pure snowy white, made of satin that fell in an A-line to the floor. There was no detailing on the skirt or bodice of the dress, just white satin, until it reached the bust. Filmy white lace was sewn intricately over the bust, and creating an illusion cap sleep that clung to the very edges of her shoulders. It was so unique, so simple and so elegant. Even with her hair styled loose and casual and very little make up, it made Haley look ethereally beautiful.

"Oh baby." Erin's voice grew thick with tears.

"That's the one!" Candice exclaimed, her own eyes growing moist. "Hales, you look absolutely beautiful."

"That's it, Haley." Michelle nodded in agreement. "It's you. It's simple, elegant and stunning on you."

"I had something entirely different in my head." David sighed dreamily. "I'm so glad I was wrong. This one, it's _the_ one. Your hunk of a fiancé is going to swallow his own tongue when he sees you."

"You've always been beautiful, Haley." Erin got to her feet and embraced her daughter. "But this dress, makes you the most beautiful woman in the world."

Haley felt her own eyes well up. "Thanks Mom."

"I'm thinking a simple tiara," Maria studied Haley thoughtfully, with a similar lace veil that will drape behind her when lifted. Hair pulled up, and back, leaving her face clear."

"Good eye." Parker nodded approvingly. "I have something in stock that will suit the dress."

"If you ever decide you want to change your career," David looked at the former backstage interviewer in amusement. "I might have a job for you."

Kelly laughed. "Don't tempt her! You'll leave Michelle without a partner."

Haley turned back to her reflection and smiled brilliantly. "It's the one." She said, before glancing over at Parker. "I'll take it, and the tiara and veil."

Parker signaled to one of her co-workers. "Well then, I guess that means all you need are shoes and jewelry."

"Which I'll decide on another day." Haley shook her head before Maria could start. "Now, it's time for me to get back into my clothes and them," She gestured to her friends. "To model bridesmaid gowns, while I enjoy mimosas."

"Hooray!" Maria cheered, causing the others to laugh.

"As the brides wishes." David said with a chuckle.

"And my mother," Haley added to Parker. "We should see if we can find her a MOB gown as well."

"Oh Haley," Erin protested, shaking her head. "It'll be so expensive."

"It's fine Mom." Haley assured her. "You supported me my whole childhood. It's my turn." She looked back at Parker. "Find something to suit her."

"You got it." Parker headed toward a rack of gowns.

Haley changed back into her regular clothes and hung the dress up carefully. One of the other consultants took it from her to wrap it up and she went to join David on the couch, while her mother and friends began to inspect various dresses.

David passed her a fresh mimosa and smiled. "So? What do you think?"

"That I found the perfect dress." Haley replied. "And that there's still very good things in my life despite the bad. Thanks for this David."

"It's my job." He squeezed her shoulder gently. "I'm glad we found the right dress. Everything else falls into place afterwards. We can focus on the flowers and the cake next."

"If it's anything like today, I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

**A/N: You all didn't think the wedding was going on the back burner, did you? Absolutely not. Planning the most important day of her life is going to be one of the only things that will help keep her sane during all the madness.**

**Triple H returns in the next chapter! **

**Stay Tuned and Review on your way out please! :D**


	20. Everything's Changing

Chapter Nineteen: Everything's Changing

Derek Brown's offices were located in East Boston towards Revere. Thanks to several referrals, Haley approached the brick building that he rented, with Dwayne by his side. The iconic superstar and popular actor had been quiet on their journey into the city, but now as he held the front door open for her, he seemed eager to reassure her on the decision.

"His record is very good, Haley Baby. He has a lot of experience in criminal defense, so he knows the ropes better than Randy's lawyers do. Everyone I talked to says he'd be a good guy to have on your side, especially if you do decide to press charges against Orton after all." Dwayne glanced down at her searchingly. "Have you decided?"

Haley offered Dwayne what she thought was a convincing smile. "I told you. I will press charges if he presses charges against Hunter. I'm using it as leverage right now."

"Well, still, we should talk to him at length about this whole thing." Dwayne led her towards a set of elevators. "I'm trying to protect you, Haley Baby and if that means we have to sue his ass, we sue his ass."

"Why don't you just lay the smack down on his candyass instead?" Haley asked, stepping inside the steel contraption. "That's more your style."

"True." He agreed, hitting the button that would take them to the third floor. "But I think playing along the same lines as Randy, but doing it better will have a harder impact." He reasoned. "Besides, the look on his face when you threatened to counter sue him was classic."

"Let's just get this over with." Haley sighed as the doors pinged open and they stepped off the elevator. "I've never really been a big fan of lawyers."

"Well," A new voice chimed in. "I hope I can change that outlook after today." The voice belonged to a tall man, dressed smart in a charcoal gray suit. His chestnut colored hair was carefully combed off his pleasantly handsome face and his dark eyes seemed warm, yet shrewd at the same time. "You must be Haley Mariano and Dwayne Johnson, big fan of your movies Mr. Johnson."

"Call me Dwayne." The half-Samoan shook his hand heartedly. "You're Derek Brown then."

"Yes." Derek nodded, offering a hand to Haley. "I wanted to greet you personally when you arrived, I haven't had famous clientele yet."

"Guess I make your first then." Haley shook his hand hesitantly. "Sorry for my earlier comment. It's not personal, I just used to date an aspiring lawyer and well, it soured my outlook on them."

"In my line of work," Derek flashed an appealing grin. "You learn not to take things so personal. Can I interest either of you in a coffee or soda perhaps, before we get started?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Haley replied, glancing at Dwayne for his response.

"All good here." Dwayne assured him. "So I guess we'll just get started."

"Of course." Derek gestured to the mahogany door behind him, moving forward to open it. "Step right into my office then. I hope you don't mind, but I invited one of my soon to be partners here to sit in on this meeting. That way if I'm tied up in court when you need my services, you can call him instead and he'll be able to handle anything in my absence."

"That's fine." Haley replied quietly, stepping inside the roomy office space.

Like the door, the walls were done in a deep mahogany, with a navy blue carpet beneath their feet. A large bay window sat behind the desk and awards, accomplishments and credentials hung in frames on the wall. Standing just behind the desk was another man, a little thinner than Derek, were dark blonde hair that just brushed over the collar of his shirt, like he was a week overdue for a haircut. Blue eyes watched them carefully as they entered, matching the slate color of his suit.

Haley froze upon recognizing him and even Dwayne sucked in a sharp breath.

"Allow me to introduce my colleague," Derek said brightly, unaware of their reaction. "Dwayne Johnson, Ms. Mariano, this is Ethan Rayne. Ethan, our new clients."

"Ethan?" Haley shook her head in disbelief. "Is it really you?"

"You've met?" Derek looked between them in surprise.

Ethan cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We dated in college, Derek."

He had aged well, Haley noted. She hadn't seen Ethan in nearly six years, but he still had that same boyishly handsome face. He had been unerringly charming when she met him her first year of college. He was well read, had similar taste in music and he had come from a long line of lawyers. He had caught her attention by quoting the book she had been reading one sunny after noon in the courtyard. Once they began dating, it hadn't taken long before she fell in love with him. Her first real boyfriend. They had lasted all through college, and even a little after, before he could no longer support her dream to become a wrestler and left her. Now here they stood, face to face for the first time since their break up.

"You look wonderful." Ethan broke the tense silence by addressing Haley first. "Dwayne, good to see you."

"Wish I could say the same." The Rock replied tightly. "I never did get to kick your ass for how you treated my girl here."

"Dwayne!" Haley eyed him sharply. "Behave."

"If this is too awkward, I can make rearrangements?" Derek offered, looking intrigued by the entire situation.

"It's fine." Haley shot Dwayne one last warning glance, before turning back to Ethan. "It's good to see you, Ethan. I'm glad things seem to be working out for you. A lawyer after all."

"Passed the Bar three years ago." Ethan nodded. "So you're a Diva now, I guess you got what you wanted too."

"I did." She took a seat in one of the chair facing the desk, motioning for Dwayne to sit down beside her. "Congratulations are in order for passing the Bar. How else are things?"

"Good. I got married last year," He admitted. "To a woman from England actually. We're expecting our first child in June."

"Double congratulations then." Haley scratched absently at her knee. "That's great news."

"Haley's engaged." Dwayne announced with a smirk. "Getting married in December. Guy's a class act and supports her in every way. You should see the rock he put on her finger. Show him, Haley Baby."

"Dwayne, don't be an ass." Haley hissed at him. "God!"

"That's good to hear. Congratulations to you as well, Haley." Ethan told her sincerely. "I'm happy for you."

"Well, now that you two have caught up a little bit, perhaps we can get down to business." Derek cut them off before it could any more awkward. "Haley, you're here because of some legal trouble regarding criminal acts."

Ethan took to leaning on the corner of the desk while Derek lowered himself into his own chair. "Criminal? What did you do?"

"She did nothing." Dwayne glared at him. "She was brutally beaten two weeks ago by a psychopath! He kicked her in the head and put her in the hospital!"

Ethan's blinked, looking stupefied. "What?!"

"He has lawyers." Haley looked directly at Derek, opting to tune out the other two. "They claim he's seen Doctors, who diagnosed him with a disease called IED, Intermittent Explosive Disorder and he's not in control of his actions."

"Which is bullshit." Dwayne muttered.

"I've heard of it." Derek nodded in understanding, ignoring the other two men as well. "Several defense attorneys I know have tried to use it as a defense but it's never turned cleared a defendant. It's too hazy a disease and unproven. I've talked to several psychiatrists about it."

"I've never even heard of it." Ethan admitted.

"It's a fairly new form of defense and like I said, no case has been made enough to clear a defendant. Your attacker's lawyers are grasping at straws." Derek explained. "I don't see it holding up in court if you do decide to press charges."

"Haley's using the threat as leverage right now." Dwayne informed him. "Randy threatened to arrest Haley's friend for assault with a deadly weapon when he went after him for attacking Haley. She threatened to counter sue if he did."

"Your threat is more harmful to your attacker as I don't see IED holding up in court." Derek shook his head. "Ms. Mariano I advise you to press charges here. Everything is in your advantage. Your attacker can be locked up and pay for what he has done to you."

"Haley?" Dwayne glanced over at her questioningly. Ultimately the choice was hers to make, he tried not to influence her too much about it when they had discussed the possibility earlier.

"No." She shook her head after a moment of consideration. "I'm a WWE Diva, and in the WWE we handle things a certain way. Randy will pay for what he's done to me in five weeks time. He has to step into the ring with Triple H, who will punish him for me. Locking Randy up only protects him from the punishment he so rightly deserves."

"Are you sure?" Ethan looked hesitant. "I can call the police and…"

"I'm sure." Haley shook her head, cutting him off. "This is what I want. Randy will pay at Wrestlemania. That will be enough."

* * *

"How was your meeting with the lawyer?" Hunter asked gruffly, using his fork to stab a tomato from his salad and pop it into his mouth.

Haley swallowed a mouthful of BLT and set her sandwich down on her plate. "It was all right, a little weird on a personal level, but otherwise pretty informative."

"Weird on a personal level?" Hunter set down his fork and eyed her curiously. "Why is that?"

"His partner, the other lawyer on my case turned out to be my college boyfriend." Haley explained. "I haven't seen or spoken to him in five years. Now he's married with a child on the way. It was just kind of surreal, you know?"

"Bet you he was kicking himself after you left. No matter how wonderful his wife might be, you're the one who got away." He chuckled, picking up his fork again and aiming for his rosemary chicken. "And since you happen to be my second favorite girl on the planet, I think he's a real idiot. This is the one who couldn't support your choice of career, right?"

"Right." She chuckled at his statement. "He never understood my desire to be a Diva. And once I began traveling to Miami and LA to train with Dwayne, he started being an ass. I don't know if he was jealous thinking my relationship with Dwayne was romantic or something, but either way he gave me a lot of crap about being away and we broke it off."

"Did he at least get fat and start loosing his hair?" Hunter smirked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully at her.

"No!" She giggled, reaching for her glass of mineral water. "He looked great actually. And I didn't mind. I have Dave now and I love him, plus he's totally sexier."

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "Well, you're gorgeous so I bet that hit like a good punch in the gut. Which sounds like he might deserve it considering your story."

"What's with you and Dwayne wanting to beat up all my boyfriends past!" Haley took a sip of her water and set the glass back down. "It was five years ago, I'm so over it."

"If you say so." He chuckled. "So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Laundry and other chores." Haley sighed. "It's a day of tedium. Besides this lunch with you."

"I'm never boring." Hunter joked.

"No, that you are not." She agreed. "By the way, you better call Dave. You guys have tux fittings coming up."

Hunter groaned. "Punkin, don't you start haranguing me with wedding details!"

"Hunter you're best man!" She laughed again. "You're an essential part of the Wedding. You have to write a toast and everything."

"Friggen Dave," He sighed. "The things I do for him."

"And for me!" Haley playfully swatted him from across the table. "It's my wedding too you know. And you couldn't be Maid of Honor because you wouldn't suit the dress, hence why you are best man instead."

"Did you just threaten to put me in a dress?" He asked incredulously.

"I threatened to make you Maid of Honor, so yes." Haley smirked at him.

"I'm going to give you back to Dwayne."

"Liar." She smiled at him fondly. "You love me."

"Fortunately for you." He grunted. "I do."

* * *

Haley turned the steering wheel of her BMW to the left, driving the car onto her street. She was singing lightly along with Jason Wade of Lifehouse, her mind only half on her driving. The other half was still thinking back to her weird encounter with her college boyfriend. It had been surreal, to have that part of her past come into her life when everything was in a clusterfuck.

In spite of herself, the former Women's Champion felt a slow smile slip across her face. As tedious as today's outing had been, it had also been a reminder that she had a life outside of the WWE. When the cameras were off, the spotlights dimmed and the ring was dismantled, she was still Haley. A girl who loved to read, spend time with her friends, dance, snuggle up with her fiance and wanted to plan her wedding more than anything in the world. Ethan had reminded her of that. This woman; was still human, she still had wants and needs and dreams - it was something that none of her enemies could touch. Not Ted Dibiase, not Cody Rhodes...not even Randy Orton.

But she shouldn't be thinking about her old boyfriend. There were chores she needed to do while she was home. Laundry being the most pressing of them.

Then her thoughts completely disapated as she pulled into her driveway and saw the figure sitting on her front steps, bundled in a thick winter parka.

For a long moment, the two of them sat there, staring at each other through the windshield. Then Haley turned off the ignition, and opened the door.

Slowly, she bobbed her head in a greeting nod. "Hello Rey."

Rey Mysterio returned the gesture, rising to his feet and shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "Hello, Querida."

"You must be freezing. Dave didn't let you inside?" She asked curiously.

"He's not home, nor answering his cell." Rey shrugged uncomfortably. "But actually, I'm here to see you."

"Me?" Haley's mouth popped open in surprise. "Why?"

Rey shuffled his feet. "Mind if we talk about it inside?"

"Oh!" She laughed. "Of course, come on in." She jingled her keys as she unlocked the front door.

Haley led the SmackDown Superstar into the kitchen, shrugging off her coat and tossing it onto one of the stools. "Can I get you something to drink? Some water, or..."

"No thank you." Rey replied quietly, choosing to seat himself on one of the stools. "You and Dave, this place is nice!"

"We like it." Haley set down her purse and leaned down on the counter opposite the masked phenomenon. "So what brings you by to see me, Rey?"

"I wanted to check on you, Querida." Rey admitted with a sheepish smile. "I should have done it sooner. How are you...after Randy..."

"I'm doing okay." Haley assured him. "It hasn't been easy, but I'm getting through it."

"You are strong Querida, probably one of the strongest women I've ever known." Rey reached across the counter top and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I not only let you down. I let Dave down, one of my best friends. And I let myself down. I should have tried to stop it. I should have saved you. I'm sorry Querida."

"Rey," Haley shook her head. "I don't blame anyone for what happened but Randy and a little bit is on me."

"Wha..." Rey stared at her stupefied. "What happened to you shouldn't have happened...and the last thing you need to do is blame yourself."

"I knew it was coming Rey, I never said anything." She pointed out. "That's on me. But I'm working on fixing it. Right now, I just want to focus on my wedding."

His face softened with affection. "You two are going to be so happy. You both deserve it, more than anyone I know."

"Thanks Rey. I expect you to be there too, you know." She teased. "Mask, suit and all. You're in the wedding party."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Querida."

* * *

**A/N: Kind of a filler chapter, but it has some necessary parts to it. I decided to include a meeting with the aforementioned lawyer, which would help bring in Dwayne, plus add a part of Haley's past we haven't touched on yet. Just to remind her of the person she's become. **

**Hunter was in there for humor today, next chapter he's back to business. **

**And Rey. As one of Dave's very best friends, and a groomsman for the wedding, I felt he should have a scene to apologize for not protecting his friend's fiance from her assault.**

**Coming up…Triple H w/Haley vs. Cody Rhodes w/Legacy. **


	21. At What Cost

Chapter 20: At What Cost

Haley leaned closer to her reflection in the mirror, carefully applying a thin coating of mascara to her eyelashes. The effect of lifted, curled lashes had her brown eyes standing out against the pale green eye shadow she wore. Her hair was done half down, half pulled back with a silver clip; her side swept bangs the only thing framing her face. She was dressed for her ring side appearance in a fitted black sweater that was cut in a low v-neck, and was a wrap around to tie in the middle of her back, baring her midriff and upper back. She wore light blue boot cut jeans over sexy black ankle boots with a three inch heel and added silver jewelry for accessories, including her engagement ring.

The locker room door swung open and she glanced up using the mirror to reflect who had come into the women's changing area. She found herself returning Kelly's bright smile, even though Haley didn't feel half the blonde's cheer at the moment. "Hey Kel."

"You look hot!" Kelly answered her cheerfully. "Love the boots!"

"You love all boots." Haley teased her lightly. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Oh?" Kelly's cheeks burned suddenly with color. "Um...nothing." She replied lamely.

Haley turned away from the mirror and laughed. "Bullshit. You're a terrible liar."

Kelly sighed, hesitantly looking around the changing area to make sure they were alone. "Can you keep a secret?"

Haley nodded. "Obviously. None of you knew how deranged Randy had gotten due to my secret keeping skills."

"That's not funny." Kelly frowned. "You should have told us."

Haley shook her head. "Regardless, that's not what this conversation is about. Spill Blondie."

"I think..." Kelly trailed off suddenly, looking unsure.

"You think what?" Haley probed curiously, unused to Kelly being shy.

"That I might have a crush on Evan Bourne!" Kelly blurted out before slapping a palm over her mouth in shock.

A slow smile curved Haley's lips. "Really?"

Kelly let out a pathetic moan. "This is so bad! I'm with Phil. I love Phil, and just because we're fighting I start crushing on another guy! I feel like a slut or something!"

"You're not a slut." Haley corrected her firmly. "Kel, Phil has been making you really unhappy lately. He's been belittling you, or ignoring you, and you've been spending time with a guy who ADORES you. I couldn't blame you for liking the guy who's sweet on you over your ass of a boyfriend."

"You really think Evan is sweet on me?" Kelly asked, looking slightly hopeful.

"Not only is it written all over his face when he looks at you," Haley nodded. "But, he told me when he asked me about you. Kelly, if you want to be with Evan, he's all yours."

"I guess I should just bite the bullet and break up with Phil then." Kelly shrugged, smiling again. "That will suck, but Evan..."

"Will make it worth it." Haley assured her. "I just want you to be happy, Hunn and right now, Phil isn't doing it. He's acting like a jerk. Trust me, I went through this when I was with John, denying my feelings for Dave out of loyalty. Trust me, being with a guy who puts you first, is worth it."

"Thanks Hales," Kelly hugged her. "I'll break up with him tonight. Think Candice would mind a roommate?"

"Since I'm forced to room with Hunter these days and have abandoned her?" Haley chuckled. "Heck no. She'd love to have you."

There was a knock on the door before Hunter's voice suddenly drifted through the door. "Punkin, we're on in ten minutes. Get your scrawny butt moving!"

"Coming!" Haley called back to him, rolling her eyes fondly. "That's my cue. We can talk more about this later."

"Good luck." Kelly expression sobered, knowing where Haley was going and who she was about to face. "Be really careful okay?"

"I will." Haley promised, steeling her expression before heading towards the door. Now it was time to focus on business.

* * *

The roar of the crowd could be heard beyond the thick black curtain that separated them from the Gorilla position and the main stage. Hunter and Haley crowded together on the small steel platform, waiting for their cue, which was moments away. Triple H was as intense and focused as Haley had ever seen him. In one hand, he held his water bottle in a vice grip, plastic crinkling loudly under the pressure, the other held hers protectively.

Haley's eyes remained on the black curtain, though she was seeing beyond it. When she finally stepped through, the stage would be dark, lit only by flashes of neon green. Motorhead would mix with the noise of the thousands in attendance and she would match steps with the benchmark of the business today and the current WWE Champion.

"Haley," Hunter's voice was quiet, but firm in his instruction. "I want you to stay close okay? And if I tell you too, you get your ass in that ring no matter what the referee says. You don't leave my side."

"You sound like you have a plan?" She tore her gaze from the curtain to look up at him curiously, but he was staring straight ahead.

_Time to play the Game_

_TIME TO PLAY THE GAME! (OOH HAHAHA) _

As the heavy guitar riffs hit the airwaves, Hunter violently flung back the curtain and pulled Haley forward. Together, they stepped into the dark, their silhouettes briefly shown amongst the flashing lights. Over the music, spread out in front of them, the crowd rose in welcome. Cheers were deafening, Triple chants echoed and the sheer amount of response elicited by one man stunned her briefly.

Then the lights came up, and Triple H was striding down the ramp, leaving her to follow in his wake.

"Game Time." She murmured, putting a smile on her face and beginning her journey to the ring below.

* * *

Haley's fingers curled into the ring apron, her attention constantly switching from the match between Triple H and Cody Rhodes in front of her and up to the top of the ramp, where Randy Orton and Ted Dibiase Jr. stood on stage.

Five minutes earlier, Triple H had shouted for her to pull a sledgehammer out from beneath the ring. She did so without hesitation and now the infamous weapon lay at her feet, within reach should Randy Orton make one wrong move. She would not be his victim tonight, nor ever again if she could help it. A glance down at her engagement ring was enough assurance that she was not alone. And if the man currently in the ring decimating Cody Rhodes piece by piece had anything to say about it, Randy's brains would splattered all over the ring should he even think about trying to come at her.

The sickening thud of flesh meeting canvas had Haley looking back into the ring. Cody Rhodes lay dazed on the mat, courtesy of a thunderous spine buster. Triple H was grinning lecherously up at his Wrestlemania opponent, who looked none to pleased at the damage the Game was causing to one of his protégés.

"Haley!" Triple H didn't take his eyes off Orton. "Sledgehammer." He held a hand out behind him for his weapon of choice.

Haley bent down, retrieving the heavy hammer before climbing into the ring under the bottom with it. She ignored the reprimands of Mike Chioda and passed Hunter his weapon, just as Randy and Ted made the decision to rush the ring. The sight of the Game possessing his coveted implement of violence had them skidding to a halt outside the ring.

"Haley," Hunter's voice was deceptively calm. "Don't move."

Haley, who had been backing away, froze mid step at the command. "Hunter?" She questioned anxiously, looking out at Randy and wanting to put as much distance between herself and her tormentor as possible.

"Punkin," He chuckled darkly. "Trust me."

She rearranged her stance, feet spread shoulder width apart, arms crossed over her torso and head tilted just slightly as she waited for the next move.

This Triple H she was unfamiliar with on a personal level. She had seen this side of him before, on television, as a fan. But she had never gotten to see this version of himself in person before. This part of him had lain dormant for several years, having no need for this kind of thirst for violence. But Randy Orton had provoked the sleeping giant and now the Cerebral Assassin, Evolution's former mastermind, the harbinger of carnage and cruelty, stood between the Viper and the woman he seeked to destroy.

Triple H lifted the hand that did not hold up his hammer and made a quick waving motion and suddenly the cheers of approval from the fans were deafening. Haley, Randy and Ted looked up simultaneously to see the steel cage descending upon them that would effectively lock Triple H, Cody Rhodes and Haley inside and lock Randy Orton and Ted Dibiase Jr. outside.

"The man's a genius." Haley murmured, relaxing once the cage was in place. Randy could do many things, but even he had limitations when it came to steel.

"Here's your preview, Orton," Hunter taunted, tossing the hammer aside. "This is what's in store for you at Wrestlemania!" He turned his sights onto Cody who was just now beginning to come around.

* * *

"Yeah!" At home in Ipswich, Dave Batista jumped to his feet, clapping in approval as Triple H pedigreed Cody Rhodes not once, but twice into the canvas before securing a pinfall victory. Randy Orton's shouts of fury only added to his enjoyment of the match, especially since his fiance was safely ensconsed inside the steel cage with Hunter while Orton was locked out.

Onscreen, Haley was smiling, celebrating Triple H's victory, but Dave could see her continuously glance over at Randy and the fear that would briefly cloud over her face before she forced herself to smile again. Batista could kill Randy for that alone. Add it to the list of every other reprehensible thing he's done and he had signed his own death warrant. While Triple H extracting punishment on Orton and his cronies would have to be enough for now, the Animal couldn't wait to get his own hands on Randy and make him pay.

As the feed cut to commercial, Dave lowered himself back onto the couch and glanced down at his silent cell phone. He knew the likelihood of Haley calling this fast was doubtful. She was probably just now getting out the ring and heading backstage. Then she'd head straight for the Diva's locker room, change into warmer clothes and no doubt Hunter would rush her out of the arena and to the safety of the hotel they were staying at. Dave probably wouldn't hear from her for another hour at least, but it didn't stop him from wishing he could hear her voice now. Give him her version of tonight's events, so he could judge for himself how she felt about what happened.

"At least she's safe." He mumbled to himself. "You saw that with your own two eyes. Hunter made sure Orton could not touch her at all tonight."

He was about to get back to his feet and get himself a drink from the kitchen when suddenly his phone did start ringing. And, as if she had heard his thoughts, his fiance's name, accompanied by a picture of her beautiful face appeared on his screen.

"Baby?" He chuckled into his phone. "How'd you get back to the locker room so fast?"

"Hunter just made me run in heels." She complained lightly. There was noise in the background that suddenly disappeared as she apparently closed a door behind her. "Hi."

"Hi Sweetheart," His whole countenance tensed slightly at the little bit of strain in her voice. "Is something wrong?"

"I've only got a few minutes before Hunter comes back to get me." She admitted. "Fortunately, I packed my gear up before the match since I wasn't actually competing. Babe, can I ask you something?"

"Always." He assured her. "What's on your mind?"

"Hunter was...different, tonight." She began and he could hear the rustle of clothing in the background. "He was colder, harder, dangerous. I saw it in the way he looked at Randy and the way he kind of systematically had everything go down tonight. He didn't even tell me what he had planned."

"Does that bother you? I could talk to him if you..." He started to offer before she cut him off.

"He was the Cerebral Assassin tonight, Dave." She said quietly. "_Evolution's _Cerebral Assassin."

Dave didn't say anything for a moment, knowing what she meant by the description. Dave understood this version of Triple H better than anyone else in the WWE. Unlike Randy Orton, he had been the only one to conquer Triple H at his worst. Batista's own evolution as a superstar had allowed him to defeat Triple H at Wrestlemania 21, but it had not been an easy battle by any means. Hunter had a nasty streak inside him that could run as black as pitch. He could and sometimes would resort to any means to get what he wanted. He had destroyed careers, committed barbaric assaults and unwarranted attacks. But unlike Randy Orton, Triple H had never gone over the line. Not like Randy had. Hunter wasn't sick, he was always in control. Dave was relying on that control, and that nasty streak to made Orton pay. But he couldn't blame Haley for being a little overwhelmed by it.

"This feud has Evolution roots, Hales," Dave reminded her. "Your own dealings with Randy put this feud into motion, but there's other history here too. And with how Randy's become, it's going to take the Cerebral Assassin to take him out."

"I just thought it was ugly enough, this war." Haley sighed heavily. "But it's going to get worse, isn't it?"

He didn't answer her simply because she already knew the answer, instead he tried to persuade her. "You can still take time off. Stay home with me until I'm cleared to compete. We can come back and face Orton down together."

"No." Haley's response was resigned. "Hunter may say he's doing this just as much for himself and their history, but you said it yourself, I started this. I will see it through to the beginning. I just don't want to lose myself before it's over."

"Haley, you're the strongest woman I know. It's one of the many reasons I fell in love with you." He told her. "If anyone's going to get through this, it's you."

"I hope you're right, Dave. I really do."

* * *

"You scared her tonight." That was the opening statement Hunter heard when he answered his cell phone several hours later.

Hunter glanced over his shoulder back into the hotel room where Haley lay sleeping in one of the beds. "Scared her?" He repeated, brow furrowing in confusion as he closed the slider door behind him to keep the winter chill from seeping into the room. "How did I scare her? I was protecting her."

"It wasn't something you did." Dave's voice was slightly heavy with fatigue. "But I think she finally realized how far this war could really go. She thought it's ugliest would be what Randy has done to her. I don't think she truly realized what was inside you, what it'll take to beat him, until she saw it in your face tonight. I think it scared her, a little."

Hunter scrubbed a hand over his face. "What do you want me to do, Dave? Randy Orton is a psychopath. He's that mad dog that needs to be put to sleep. I created that, I have to destroy it. But I can't do it acting like John freaking Cena. Orton has to go down the same way he was made. It's mental and physical warfare. It's violence, it's cruelty and it's hated. This isn't about faith and following your dreams. This is about survival. This isn't some contest over a title belt. This is a war. You of all people should understand that."

"I do understand it, Hunter." Dave snapped. "I was there, remember? You and I had our own war! Do you remember our battles? The final showdown in a hell in a cell? I do. I remember what you put me through. I remember what WE put Randy through. I was there through all of it. I've been down this road. I know that these kind of battles, you have to go to a dark place in order to win. But Haley…"

"Hasn't." Hunter sighed, finishing his sentence. "She's pure and she's innocent. She's never been down this road before. Her battles have been with Divas, not psychopaths."

"I'm worried for her, Hunter. You have the upper hand now, but there's still five weeks to 'Mania. Randy Orton can still retaliate and do some more damage in the mean time." Dave continued. "You know how back and forth these things can go. This time, she's caught right in the crosshairs. And Randy's going to want to hit you where it hurts so he'll target her."

"He won't touch her…ever again." Hunter swore, his hand curling into a tight fist. "I will kill him before he gets the chance."

"And you know better than anyone physical isn't the only damage he can cause." Dave reminded him. "Remember what he put her through leading up to the attack. He never got face time with her and she's was falling apart inside. He can still inflict pain from afar. I assured her she was strong enough to get through this, but…"

"She will get through this, Dave." Hunter gripped the railing of the balcony, looking up into the starry night sky. "If there is anyone in the company who can come through something like this, it's her. Like I said, she's pure and she's innocent. She might have scars before this is all over. But she'll be intact. And I'll be there, every step of the way. She's going to be fine when this is all over Dave."

"I just worry about the cost." Dave said. "She comes home to me in the mean time and she's not sleeping right. She's not eating right. And I can't get her to really relax. I hate feeling so helpless."

"Just keep being there for her, Dave." Hunter glanced back toward the room. "It's all any of us can do for her right now. Support and protect her, the rest has to come from that light she carries inside. And she'll use it. I'm sure of it."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been dealing with some personal issues lately, but I've been inspired to continue on with a vengeance this week. So hopefully the updates will keep on coming. Stay tuned!**


	22. You and Me

Chapter 21: You and Me

The tension she had been feeling the past four days seemed to dissolve the moment the tires of her BMW crunched up the gravel driveway. She even let out a contented sigh as she shifted gears into park and shut off the engine. She didn't think about the frigid winter air outside as she climbed out of the car and opted to come back later for her suitcase. Right now, all she could think about was getting to the front door and just enjoying the simple pleasure of being home.

"Dave?" She called out once she was inside the front entryway, closing the door behind her. "Babe you home?"

"Upstairs!" His voice answered her.

Haley grinned and made a dash for the stairs, taking them two at a time. "Hey, I missed you." She said, heading into the bedroom. "I was thinking…" She trailed off catching sight of her fiancé.

Dave looked up at her, eyes twinkling as he finished putting the Windsor knot in his blue silk tie. He stood fully dressed in a deep charcoal gray suit and white dress shirt. "You were thinking what?" He said teasingly.

"You're all dressed up." She swallowed, her mouth going dry as she remembered just how sexy her fiancé pulled off formal wear. "Why are you all dressed up."

He chuckled, closing the distance between them and framing her face in his large hands. "Because we," He kissed her briefly and lightly. "Have reservations. Speaking of which, you might want to get ready."

She smiled curiously up at him. "Reservations for what?"

"For a night of romance." He smoothed her hair back from her face. "It's been awhile since I've been able to take you out and romance you. I'm making up for that tonight."

"But your leg…" She began to protest.

"Is on the mend." He assured her. "Just don't expect too many dances out of me tonight. Though I will dance with you, at least once tonight. We have a wedding to practice for after all."

"Dave," Her expression softened and filled with love.

"I love you, Baby." He kissed her again. "Now go get ready so I can take you out and spoil you a little. We have reservations at the Topsider Room."

"Oooh," She giggled. "Fancy!"

"Only the best for my girl." He let his hands trail down her shoulders to her waist and he nuzzled into her neck. "So, I'll go downstairs and make sure everything's on schedule and you can take the time to make yourself more gorgeous…if that's even possible."

"I love you, Dave, so much." She breathed.

"I know. And I am so lucky that you do." He reluctantly released her. "Now go on and get ready, I'll be downstairs when you're done."

"Okay." She couldn't stop the genuinely pleased smile that was on her face as he walked around her and left the room. "Wow."

* * *

"Well," Haley descended the last of the stairs and did a slow twirl in her silver stiletto heels. "What do you think?"

The dress she wore was classic and elegant, from the sweetheart neckline, with two thin straps that tied behind her neck, to the a-line skirt that stopped flirtatiously around her mid thigh. The bodice was snug with a beaded detailed band right beneath her bust line. Her hair was swept up a classic French twist with her side swept bangs flipped out over her right eye. Her make up was dark and smoky, adding to the illusion and silver jewelry glinted at her wrist and left ring finger.

Dave could only stare at her for a moment, speechless by the image she presented. "You," He carried over the formal winter coat she had in the closet and helped her into it. "Are absolutely the most beautiful woman in the entire world. And I'm the lucky bastard who gets to have you on my arm tonight and all nights."

"Damn right." She turned around to beam up at him. "It only fits because I happen to be on the arm of the sexiest man in the entire world. So I'm the lucky girl tonight and all nights."

He reached down to lace his fingers with hers. "Are you ready?"

"For a night out with you?" Haley positively beamed up at him. "Always!"

"Then your chariot awaits." He smiled down at her, before leading her towards the front door. "I figured we'd ride in style tonight."

"Which means we're taking the Lamborghini…in the snow?" Haley teased him. "Wow, you're willing to take out your baby and risk the barest traces of ice just for me?"

"Well…" Dave chuckled, pausing before he opened the front door. "I said in style, not in my baby."

"So the Mercedes then?" Haley laughed. "Figures."

Dave shook his head in amusement and opened the front door. "Like I said, your chariot awaits."

Haley stepped out onto the front porch, then stopped in surprise. "A limo?!" She exclaimed excitedly. "You rented a limo?"

"My girl deserves the best." Dave reminded her. "So yes I rented a limo."

Haley gazed at the white stretch limousine and sighed happily. "They don't come more perfect than you, Dave."

"When I asked you to marry me, I made you a promise that I would do whatever it takes to keep you happy." He stroked the back on her neck lovingly. "Tonight's about you and keeping that promise."

"Okay," She smiled brightly. "But you know you make me happy without the limos and the fancy nights out right?"

"Right." Dave chuckled again. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't have them. Now come on, I think the TV inside is HD."

"No way!" She squealed excitedly. "Everything's getting so high tech now! Even cars! Let's go check it out!" She said, practically dragging him down the steps toward where the driver waited holding open the door.

"I have to do this for her more often." Dave laughed to himself, before following.

* * *

"He even danced with you?" Candice sighed, part in envy and part in admiration. "Aw Dave! What a love! I am so giving him a hug next time I see him."

Haley let her head fall back to the headrest and chuckled. "He danced with me to Frank Sinatra. It had to be you. I'm going to add it to the first dance songs list I've started. I don't know how I'm going to pick one."

"He gets major points." Candice mused, hitting her directional and turning the rental car left. "Man, I wish Dwayne wasn't so busy wrapping up this film. Now I want him to take me out!"

"I'm sure he will once the movie is finished." Kelly spoke up from the backseat. "I mean, you guys go out more than Haley and Dave do anyway. They stay in…a lot." The blonde smirked.

Haley's jaw dropped open and she let out a squeak of protest. "Hey!" She turned around to slap Kelly playfully on her thigh. "Don't make us sound dirty! Dave's been injured! For a few months there he couldn't walk without crutches."

"I'm sure you guys improvised." Kelly teased.

"Yeah," Candice chimed in. "And if you tell us you didn't sleep with Dave when you guys got home, I'm going to call you a liar."

Unable to deny what was in fact the truth, Haley turned back around and folded her arms over her chest. "If you spend a wonderful night out with a man as sexy as my fiancé is in a suit, you'd jump his bones too." She huffed.

Simultaneously, Candice and Kelly burst out laughing.

"You two are just jealous because I'm getting some and you're not." Haley protested.

"Candice isn't." Kelly corrected, a satisfied smile on her pretty face. "I'm getting some too."

"From who?" Candice demanded to know. "You just broke up with Phil."

"Evelly!" Haley squealed excitedly. "You're officially with Evan now aren't you?!"

"Evan Bourne?" Candice repeated, eyes wide. "You like Evan Bourne? Since when?"

"Since before I broke up with Phil." Kelly chuckled. "And he's the main reason I broke up with him. I like him. He's cute and funny, plus he's really good in bed!"

"Whoa, my sex life isn't the only one we talk about." Haley laughed eagerly. "Dish!"

"And leave no details out!" Candice agreed with her own chuckle. "My man is on location, I have to live vicariously through you two."

"You have a title belt," Haley reminded her. "Quit your bitching."

"Which doesn't help in the sex department." Candice joked. "Now get talking, Blondie!"

* * *

Randy Orton strolled down the hall, his expression one of a self-satisfied smirk. In a little while, he would return to his locker room to mentally prepare for his match. But as for right now..he was just enjoying himself, enjoying the atmosphere of Monday Night Raw, drinking in the heady feeling that can only come from the thousands of fans in attendance for the show. Of course, the majority would be booing him, but Orton wasn't fazed by them. Just like he wasn't fazed by the glares from passing Superstars. At one point or another, he had beaten most of them, and besides, they were just jealous because unlike the rest of them, he was on the fast track to glory. No, to infamy. After what he had done so far, no one could say he wasn't a force to be reckoned with any longer. He had brought Triple H back from SmackDown as a direct result of his power. Triple H had been doing well enough on SmackDown to forget about the flagship show. Randy Orton made him remember it. Made him long to be back on it. Made him eager to step foot in the ring with him on the grandest stage of them all.

Orton smiled as he thought about it, his expression practically gleeful. He would win the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania, and after that, things would really begin to change on Raw. Once he was Champion, once he defeated the legend known as Triple H, there would be nothing and no one that could stop him.

The sound of feminine giggling had him glancing left as Kelly Kelly entered the arena with her suitcase in tow. Candice Michelle appeared behind her seconds later, lugging her own gear and her Women's Championship. The two women were laughing and Randy went to look away dismissively when a third flash of movement caught his eye and had his smile turning into more of a leer. Haley Mariano followed her two friends into the building, rolling her suitcase inside before shutting the door. She too was smiling and looking more relaxed than she had in months. Normally she entered the arenas with fear in her eyes and Hunter looming over her like a bodyguard from hell. But today she had come into the arena virtually unprotected. Randy didn't count the two Divas she was with as protection.

He'd already made up his mind to approach her, to see if he could put that fear back into her eyes when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, hard. Merely seconds later he was shoved roughly into the unforgiving cinderblock wall and staring into the furious blue eyes of John Cena. And standing right behind Cena, though Randy had to look down to notice him, was Rey Mysterio.

"I don't think so, Scumbag." John's voice was a deep rumbling growl. "Not going to happen."

The three Divas headed right, unaware of the altercation, their voices already fading as they got farther away from the three men.

"You really are a loco Pendejo." Rey shook his head in apparent disgust. "Haven't you done enough damage to that poor girl? Leave her alone!"

"Or you'll do what?" Randy laughed at the sheer audacity of the two men. "I've beaten both of you on countless occasions. Neither of you are a threat to me!"

"I hope Triple H cracks your skull open with that sledgehammer of his." John snapped. "Because I really want to snap your neck right now."

"I like that idea, Holmes." Rey nodded in approval.

"You do realize that Ted and Cody are around, right?" Randy smirked. "One quick shout and it'll be three on two. So I suggest you get your hands off me, Cena."

"You think I'm scared of your babyoil boyband?" John snorted indignantly. "Puh-lease! It's bad enough I have to deal with Edge and Vickie these days and now you want to sick the Backstreet Boys on me? I welcome the chance to FU those douchebags."

"The entire locker room is looking forward to seeing Triple H kick your ass, Cabron." Rey added. "I suggest you mind your step. You don't need to give him another reason to come after you."

Randy sighed heavily before shoving John away from him. "I have plans to deal with Triple H and Haley. And once I get started, neither of you are going to be able to stop me."

"You stay away from Haley, Orton." Cena glared darkly at him. "Or I will kill you."

"John, if you could have, you would have done it a long time ago." Randy began to walk away. "All hell is going to break loose very soon. And neither you or the masked midget can stop me."

Rey let out a deep breath once the Viper disappeared from sight. "Dude's loco, Holmes. This is going to get bad."

John reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Go make sure the girl's got to the locker room okay. I've got to call Triple H."

"You got it." Rey agreed. "Tell Hunter I'll stay with the girls until he gets here."

"Thanks Rey." John said.

"Any time." Rey went in the same direction as the Divas had. "I don't want him to touch her again any more than you do."

* * *

"So," Candice adjusted the strap of her silver bra top that went with the silver wrestling pants she wore. "You mentioned earlier that you had a list of optional songs for you and Dave to dance to, any favorites so far? Maybe we can help you decide!"

"Yeah!" Kelly agreed, coming out of the shower area in her own wrestling gear, which consisted of hot pink tights, black boots and a black bra top. "You said you added Frank Sinatra to the list. What else have you got?"

Not having a match that night, Haley wore light boot cut jeans, the same black ankle boots from the week before and black lacy tank top. She was using the mirror to put the finishing touches on her make up when her friends began their questioning.

"Well," Haley said thoughtfully. "More than Anyone popped into mind, but since Dave kind of used it as background music for his proposal, I'm going to nix it."

"And as much as you love Gavin DeGraw," Candice nodded. "You should probably pick out a song that's really romantic and means a lot to both."

"Something that describes your relationship would be perfect." Melina added her two cents as she entered the locker room. "Hey Ladies."

"Hey Mel!" The other three women chorused in unison.

"We're trying to help Haley pick out a song for her and Dave's first dance." Kelly informed her. "I like your suggestion of picking a song that describes their relationship."

"What about that new duet that just came out?" Candice smiled at the idea. "Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Callait?"

"Ooh I like that song, it's sweet!" Kelly sighed dreamily.

"While that is a sweet song," Melina chuckled. "It might be a little more awkward to waltz to. You and Dave are taking a dance class aren't you?"

"Yeah." Haley nodded. "Dave's not thrilled about it. But I told him and David that I didn't want our first dance to be some boring sway around in a small circle. I wanted some kind of dreamlike romantic waltz. Dave is reluctantly putting up with it."

"Ha!" Kelly started giggling. "I can't wait to see this dance."

"I actually keep coming back to one particular song even though there are so many others that I love." Haley admitted with a small smile. "It sounds weird when you think of it as a wedding song, but after everything Dave and I have been through and have done to come back to each other, I think it's perfect."

"What song is it?" Candice asked curiously.

"You and Me," Haley revealed. "By Lifehouse."

"I don't know the song." Melina shrugged helplessly. "Lifehouse isn't something I usually listen to unless it's a hit on the radio."

"Me neither." Kelly admitted sheepishly.

"I love it, Hales." Candice's approving smile stretched across her face. "It's a beautiful song and it suits you and Dave perfectly."

"I'll play it for you guys." Haley offered the other two Divas as she dug through her bag for her iPod. "Then you'll know the song."

"It was on the radio for awhile." Candice told Melina and Kelly. "You'll know it once you hear it. But it suits Haley and Dave to a T. And it'll be perfect for a little waltz."

"And I just love Lifehouse." Haley chuckled, scrolling through her iPod for the play list she had for them. Once she found the song she offered Kelly and Melina each and earbud before pressing play.

"Oh I do know this song!" Kelly cooed. "It's beautiful."

"I do too now that I'm hearing it." Melina nodded in agreement. "I love it, Hales. This should definitely be your song."

"Then as long as Dave likes it," Haley shared a grin with Candice. "I think I found our first dance."

* * *

**A/N: So they have the location, the dress, and now the song! Lol. Plus Dave planning this amazing night out to keep Haley grounded and show how much he loves her. It'll give her something to hold on to when Randy puts more darkness in her life, which is coming up in the next chapter. **

**Plus, I had to give Cena and Rey a chance to redeem themselves a little here :P **


	23. Distance

Chapter Twenty-Two: Distance

_The abrupt, sharp sound of a whistle disturbed the quiet, startling Haley out of her thoughts. From around the corner, a hand appeared, waving a white cloth. A moment later, Randy Orton slowly came into view, still holding the white cloth in his fist._

_"Truce?" He pleaded, tossing it in her lap as his shadow fell over her._

_Haley curiously looked over the white handkerchief she now held, before turning impassive eyes up at the Legend killer. Dave's warning was fresh in her mind and she really hoped Randy wasn't going to play mind games with her. After all, she was the closest to John Cena backstage than anyone else._

_Randy took her silence as room to continue, so he lowered himself to the floor in front of her, sitting Indian style. "So, for the past few weeks, I know I've done a lot of things to piss you off. I've pissed people off in the past and have been able to walk away from it without caring, but pissing you off bothers me a lot more than I'd like."_

_Haley pulled her legs in, mimicking his position. "So you've come to ease your guilty conscience, thus proving its existence."_

_He sighed. "Am I guilty, yes I am. Do I hate fighting with you, you bet I do. You were right when you said I had no friends in this company, barring you. I'd be an idiot to throw that away. I know a lot of the anger between us is because I've been doing some things lately that you do not agree with. So tell me what you want from me, Haley, and I'll try my best to see it through."_

_"It's not about what I want from you, Randy." She reached forward to grab his hand between hers. "It's about who you are, what your morals are. You're a phenomenal athlete Randy. I try to learn something from every person I step into the ring with, whether it is as a partner or an opponent. I take something away from each match. I'd like to think I've learned a lot from you, just in one match as your partner."_

_"I'm glad I could help." He gently laced their fingers together._

_"But, all of that skill and that talent can mean absolutely nothing, depending on how you use it. Innocent people don't deserve to be hurt in your quest for glory. You have a lot of heart, Randy and I passion for this business that I envy. That alone will take you to the top. Like I said, I can see you giving John a real run for his money come Summerslam." She looked at their interlaced fingers closely, noticing how well their hands actually fit together._

_"If there's one thing I've taken away from Triple H, it's that mind games are most effective in defeating your opponent. They get unfocused and you go in for the kills. He's right, Haley, it works." He squeezed their joined hands._

_"Hey, you're talking to someone who's addicted to the Game here. I get that, Randy. But, once Triple H gets his victory, he stops attacking Randy. He controls his mind games and his quest for victory. I mean, you know better than anyone, once he gets what he wants, he backs off. And, he never attacked your father, or your family, Randy." She sighed. "I think if you just pit skill against skill, you're bound to come out on top. And, you know what, if you do win, I'll be happy for you, as crazy as it seems, considering whom you're opponent is. You play it right and you'll have people to celebrate with once you reach the top."_

_"Okay. I can do that." He tugged her forward so she practically fell into his lap as he embraced her. "I've missed you, Haley."_

_"I missed you too, Hero." She gave him a quick tight squeeze before pulling back. "Just be the guy I know you are and you'll be just fine."_

_"I'll do my best." He promised her seriously._

_"Good." She stood up and stretched her arms over her head, feeling the pull and loosening of the muscles in her back. "Can I ask you a question?"_

_He rose to his feet as well, once again towering over her small frame. "Sure, Haley, you can ask me anything."_

_"Look, I know the match tonight is all about building momentum going into Summerslam, but if things aren't looking in your favor, you won't hurt me will you? I mean, you've RKO'd Trish in the past because she would have won the match for her team and I just…am worried."_

_"Haley." He hugged her to him again. "I swear to you right now, that no matter what happens out there in the ring, I will never put my hands on you in that way. You don't have to worry about me ever RKOing you, okay?"_

_"Okay." She sighed out a breath in relief. "It's just because, well, you know I've got Melina's number."_

_"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. "I think I can take your boyfriend though."_

_"Well then." She took a step back. "I guess we'll see what happens out there tonight."_

_"We will. Again, don't worry about me out there Haley, I wouldn't do anything like that to you. Just focus on Melina, she's the only one who's a threat to you." He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I'll see you out there."_

_"I'll be there. May the best man win." She smiled at him. "It's good to have to back, Randy."_

_"It's good not to be fighting with you anymore." He gave her a brief salute. "Good luck out there, Haley."_

_She watched him disappeared around the corner, while she still clutched the handkerchief in her fist. He had seemed genuine enough and he had never given her any reason to doubt him. If anything, he proved she at least could trust him._

Haley blinked her eyes open as the last vestiges of sleep slipped away from her. Stifling a yawn she scrubbed hand over her face, using the other to reach for her cell phone in order to check the time.

4:27 am.

Knowing that the likelihood of her falling back asleep was slim, Haley released a heavy sigh and threw back the covers. She slowly sat up, stretching her stiff muscles as she did so, before swinging around so that her bare feet met the soft carpet of the hotel room floor.

Hunter slept soundly in following bed, emitting the occasional grunt or snore and Haley took caution not to wake him as she grabbed her toiletry bag and made her way into the adjoining bathroom. Once the door closed behind her, she relaxed and turned on the lights, setting her bag on the counter. She went through the motions of taking out her shampoo, conditioner and soap. Her favorite body wash and set her moisturizers on the counter before turning the shower and adjusting the water temperature to her liking.

Once she was satisfied, she stripped out of her sweat pants, underwear and camisole before stepped into the tub and letting the hot spray rush over her. She closed her eyes and didn't move for a moment, allowing the heat to sooth her muscles and her reeling mind.

She wasn't sure why she had dreamed of a previously forgotten moment that took place almost two years ago. Maybe it was because Randy had broken that promise, as he had not only RKO'd her, but punted her in the skull as well. Maybe it was a reminder of all that had been lost after things had gone wrong between them.

In the confines of the shower, she could admit to herself that she missed him. Not the evil, spiteful psychopath who was making her life hell now, but the man he had once been. She used to rely on Randy Orton. He had been like a pillar of strength, for her to lean on and draw comfort from when things got rough, only to have it yanked out from under her.

_"You know it's going to get easier in time right?" Randy's voice was gentle and soothing. "You're going to be able to live your life without him, to live that life with me."_

_"Randy," It was a point they'd kept disagreeing on for the past week. "I'm broken inside, somewhat irreparable. Do I feel something for you? Yes. I felt that before Dave and I were over."_

_"Then why are you fighting it, Haley? I'm here and I love you, you know that. Just as deep down you love me too." Randy protested._

_"Maybe I do, Randy, but it's not enough." She lowered her feet to the floorboards of the porch. "I'm broken inside." She repeated. "And that might be all I'll ever be." She said while standing. "I'm going to bed."_

Haley shook her head at the second memory and used her hands to push her wet hair back. She slowly turned around and lifted her face to the spray.

In his desperation, Randy had lied, manipulated and ultimately broke the trust she had in him. And then she essentially absconded with the mangled remains of their friendship and publicly chose Dave, never giving them the chance to mend it. She hadn't wanted to hear his excuses or apologies. She had been so blind in her own hurt that she had pushed Randy away, humiliating him, shattering what was left of his heart and ultimately turning him into the monster he had become.

Hunter, Dwayne, Dave - they could all say what they wanted. But to a degree, some of this was her fault. The blame for Randy's actions rested partially on Haley Mariano's shoulders.

She could accept that. Just as she could accepted that deep down, she still longed for what they had once had. And by taking the proverbial sledgehammer to things, Haley had sent Randy to the point of no return, where even _she_ could not save him.

* * *

Haley walked down the corridor, Triple H right behind her. Superstars, male and female, looked up and stepped aside as she passed. As they reached the black curtain, the roar of the fans grew louder and Haley's heart gave way to the peculiar mixture of adrenaline and excitement that always arose when she went out to the ring. Moments later, Gavin DeGraw hit the airwaves.

She pushed the curtain aside and stepped out onto the top of the Titantron. The welcoming cheers rose in level when they saw she wasn't alone. The impressive form the WWE Champion standing only a couple feet away from her informed the fans that this could become more than just a simple Divas contest.

Eve Torres waited in the ring, accompanied by the hulking form of Chris Masters. Rumor backstage was that the two were getting close and that Eve had finally moved on from her pursuit of Dave. And Eve probably asked him to accompany her as back up since everyone knew Haley no longer went anywhere alone. But even the Masterpiece couldn't hold up to the impressive form of the Game. As Haley stepped into the ring, she could sense the two men sizing each other up, before Triple H glanced away dismissively.

Eve's eyes glanced over at Triple H for a long moment, before turning back to Haley. "I see you brought your backup."

Haley's mouth curved into a ghost of a smirk. "I see you brought yours."

"All right Ladies," Referee Charles Robinson cut them off before the trash talk could continue. "I want a good clean fight. No hair pulling, eye gouging or biting. Understood." After receiving nods from both Divas he ordered Chris Masters and Triple H from the ring and motioned for the bell.

Haley met Eve in the center of the ring for a lock up. She used her leg strength to back Eve into one of the corner turnbuckles, and then Irish whipped her out of it before the referee could begin the warning count. Eve managed to reverse the whip in the center of the ring so it was Haley heading for the opposite turnbuckle.

But Haley used her foot to stop her forward momentum against said turnbuckle. She used the middle pad as a springboard to take Eve down with a reverse elbow. And suddenly the former Women's Champion was in her element, remembering just how much she loved to compete.

Haley followed up her offense with a three part series of standing dropkicks. Outside the ring, Hunter was nodding his approval as she went for the first cover of the bout, Eve barely managing to kick out at two.

Eve shoved Haley away from her and got back to her feet, charging forward for a clothesline. Haley ducked under Eve's attack and the other woman ran into the ropes behind her. As she came back off them Haley met her halfway with a running high knee that took the Latina right back to the canvas.

Eve let out a furious yell and charged, running right into a text book spine buster. The crowd roared in response knowing it was Haley's closing maneuver. The end was approaching and they rallied behind her.

"What do you want, Randy?!"

The magnified sound of Stephanie McMahon's voice brought Haley to a sharp halt and had her looking toward the Titantron. Sure enough, the General Manager of Raw was shown onscreen in her office, but the alarming thing was that she was not alone. Standing opposite her desk was none other than Randy Orton.

"Fuck!" Haley glanced down to see Triple H cursing, standing in front of the ring facing the ramp. He looked completely torn, glancing over his shoulder at Haley, then back up at the Titantron.

"Hunter go!" Haley called to him, gesturing him toward the stage when he looked up at her. "I'll be fine. Stop him before he does something to Stephanie."

He hesitated, already thinking it could be a trap, a conclusion Haley herself had thought of.

"I'm fine. I can handle it." She assured him. "Go!"

Hunter gave her one last pained, apologetic look before taking off at a sprint up the ramp. He couldn't afford to look back or he might not be able to risk leaving Haley so vulnerable.

When he had disappeared from sight, Haley stepped away from the ropes. A frisson of awareness crept up her spine; hearing someone approaching from behind. The heavier steps on the canvas assured her that it was not her opponent who approached and Chris Masters wasn't known for attacking Divas.

She forced a more confident than she was actually feeling smirk on her face. "Hello Cody." She greeted with forced cheerfulness before ducking out of the way when he made to grab for her and spinning to face him.

"Ted too." Haley's smirked changed to a hard grin. "Should have known you don't go anywhere without your boyfriend in tow."

"Bitch." Ted snarled the insult, advancing toward her. "Tough talk when you've got no back up."

"I've got me." Haley said coldly before hitting him square in the chest with a dropkick. They both hit the canvas at the same time, with Haley scrambling to her feet aft wards when Cody made another grab for her.

She shoved at the son of the American Dream, before reeling back and landing a right hook right solidly on his jaw. The crowd was roaring in approval while Ted rushed to his partner's defense. He wrapped both arms around her from behind, as if giving her a bear hug; she'd kicked and struggled furiously in his grip.

"You evil whore!" Cody rubbed at his jaw, his eyes livid. "You're going to pay for that.

"Get your hands off of me!" Haley raged. "I will not be a victim. I will kill you if touch me, understand!"

Cody glared at her through his pain, bringing his free hand up as if to backhand her.

"Dude, don't!" Ted shook his head warningly from behind Haley, tightening his arms around her as she continued to fight against him.

"Why the fuck not? The bitch punched me? Now I'm going to have a bruise on my face!" Cody raged. "Randy hates her anyway. Why would he care if I hit her?"

Haley's expression turned spiteful and without warning she kicked upwards, hitting Cody right between the legs. All of the male audience collectively cringed and "Ooh!"d. Cody yelped, his face going pale with agony. As he bent over in pain, Haley took the opportunity to toss her head backwards, hitting Ted right in the nose with the back of her skull. He shouted in surprise and pain, releasing his hold on her as he stumbled backwards.

Haley didn't hesitate, she bolted, ducking through the ropes and dropping clumsily to the floor below. She had bought herself time, but not much so she wouldn't waste it. She raced up the ramp, her steps slipping against the metal in her haste to get to the stage and behind the curtain.

"Hunter!" She shouted, shoving the curtain out of way and nearly crashing face first as she stumbled down the steel steps of the platform.

She broke into a run again once she was firmly on the floor, racing to put as much distance between herself and the ring as possible.

"Whoa!" Charlie Haas pressed himself against the wall to get out of her way. Then tried to call after her upon recognizing her. "Haley…"

She turned the corner, leaving him behind.

"Haley!" Candice Michelle hurried toward her, relief written on her face at seeing her best friend having escaped from Ted and Cody.

"We need to get out of here." Haley grasped her friend's hand.

Candice ground to a halt, looking right, then left. "All right…now which way do we go?"

"Which way is the Diva's locker room?" Haley glanced anxiously over her shoulder.

"I don't know..." Candice bit her lip. "I was with Kelly in Evan's locker room until I saw what was happening on the monitor. I was going to try and rescue you."

"You were going to help me take on Rhodes and Dibiase?" Haley looked at her friend incredulously.

"Heck yeah!" A glare formed on the Candicoated Diva's face. "I was not going to sit back and watch this time! They're bigger bitches than we are anyway!"

"I love you and will thank you properly later." Haley gasped. "Right now, we need to avoid taking them on."

"All right, well you came from the left, so let's go right." Candice suggested, tugging her in that direction.

They took a few more rights, and when Candice announced she thought they were near the Diva's locker room, they turned right into a dead end.

"Some Diva's locker room." Haley rubbed the back on her neck.

"Sorry." Candice apologized. "Let's just get to a locker room and we can call Hunter to come get us."

"I like that plan." Haley nodded in agreement. "Because this is not where we want to be."

"I beg to differ. It's exactly where _I_ want you to be."

Haley and Candice both froze, not needing to turn around to know the owner of that particular voice, though they both did so anyway.

Haley swallowed the rising bile in her throat as Candice's grip on her hand became painful. "Randy."

"Hi Hales." Randy's grinned sinisterly. "Miss me?"

* * *

**A/N: Well yes Randy, she does, but not this version of you lol.**

**Aren't you guys proud? Haley didn't cower in fear from the baby oil boys, but she kicked their asses and escaped. Though now she and Candice are in a sticky situation. **

**How are they going to get out of this mess? Guess you'll have to review to find out.**


	24. Shelter

Chapter 23: Shelter

"Hi Hales," Randy's grin was sinister. "Miss me?"

In that first unguarded instant when their eyes locked, a shiver had skittered down Haley's spine and her heart had dropped like a lead weight in her chest; his eyes spoke more eloquently than anything he might say. She recognized Randy for what he was and what he could do. Despite the charming smile that spread across his face, and his devilish good looks, the man blocking their exit was a predator. And he had just trapped his prey with no escape route in sight.

"Candice," At first, Haley didn't recognize the calm voice that spoke up and then with some surprise, she realized that it was her own. "Run. Get help."

"No way!" Candice ground out through clenched teeth, her grip on Haley's hand tightening for emphasis. "If you think that I'm leaving you alone with him for a single second, you're out of your mind!"

Haley started to argue, but stopped, knowing that whatever Randy had planned, he would be less likely to pull it off with Candice nearby.

"Well, well," Randy's cool voice had the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. "Looks like I got two for the price of one. The Women's Champion," he nodded his head toward Candice. "And Haley."

"What do you want, Orton?" Candice snapped out, her eyes flashing as though full of dark fire. "I'd get lost if I were you. If Triple H sees you here with Haley, you're as good as dead."

Randy began to laugh as though Candice had just cracked the most hilarious joke he had ever heard and Haley had to give her best friend credit, the Women's Champion showed absolutely no fear in the presence of the Viper.

"I didn't realize that getting your skull bashed in with a sledgehammer was funny to you." Candice released Haley's hand, folding her arms over her chest and thrusting her chin out defiantly.

"Candice..." Haley cautioned with a slow shake of her head, not taking her eyes of Randy for even a millisecond.

Randy let out one last amused chuckle before replying. "No, what's funny is the fact that you think Triple H is actually going to show up. He's too busy consoling his wife to give a damn about the two of you."

"What did you do to Stephanie?" Haley was afraid of the answer.

"She's fine, don't worry. I only rattled her nerves a little before getting out before Hunter got there." Randy shrugged nonchalantly. "He's so predictable. Stephanie is his biggest weakness, always has been. It's pathetic. Allowing yourself to be so vulnerable over a woman." His eyes found Haley's as he spoke the latter part of his statement.

"Love can make you weak." Haley agreed with a slight nod of her head, her voice soft, but loud enough to have both Randy and Candice watching her carefully. "But on the same token, it also makes you strong. Love can make you stand tall and it can bring you to your knees. But accepting it means you can overcome anything. You don't know what that kind of love is, Randy, you're incapable of it. No matter what you claim to have felt for me."

A reptilian gleam lit Randy's eyes and every muscle in Haley's body tense in response. "You little…"

"Touch her or Candice and I'll kill you."

All three of them turned to see Jeff Hardy standing at the mouth of the exit into the corridor. The former WWE Champion had his hand shoved into the pockets of his jeans and stood with his feet shoulder width apart, appearing casual to an outside observer. But those who knew Jeff Hardy, and the three of them did, knew that the rainbow haired warrior wouldn't hesitate to jump to action.

"I don't see how this is any of your business, Hardy." Randy turned to face him fully.

"You've got two Divas trapped in a dead end. One of them you beat the shit out of barely a month ago." Jeff pointed out. "Since they both happen to be friends of mine, I'm making it my business."

"You might want to walk away now, Hardy." Randy warned scathingly. "Because not only will I beat you down, but when Ted and Cody join me, we'll put you in the hospital."

Jeff scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I can handle you, Randy. And I don't think Ted and Cody will be joining you any time soon. Cody can't walk right now since Haley decided to kick him in the nuts and I think she broke Ted's nose on top of it."

Randy's eyes popped wide in surprise and he turned to look over his shoulder at Haley incredulously.

"I will not be a victim." She said soft, but firm. "Ever again."

"No," Jeff agreed with her. "She won't. As long as I'm standing here, you won't lay a finger on her."

Randy's shocked expression gave way to an expression she had become increasingly familiar with over the past few months; a twisted mix of hatred and lust. But there was a vacancy in his gaze as well. It was as though he had brought those emotions to the forefront in order to hide the fact that there really was nothing there: no heart, no conscience, no real human emotion. The reptilian gleam, the eyes of a serpent, flashed again and Haley took a cautious step backwards.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Hardy," he remarked, the slick arrogance oozing back into his voice. "This chick...she's poison." Randy's sneer widened as a shudder rippled through his former love. "You're better off with Maria. Get too close to this one...and she'll destroy you."

Jeff tilted his chin up, only the tension in the line of his jaw belying his true disdain for the man before him. "I'll see you around, Randy." The unspoken warning hovered in the air between them.

The tension floating between the two superstars was so thick, Haley was surprised it didn't suffocate them. One wrong move, one triggered word and the situation could turn into a blood bath.

Instead of lashing out, Randy merely shrugged dismissively. "See you around." Turning his back on the three of them, he strolled away.

The minute he rounded the corner, Candice sighed in relief. "Thank God!"

Jeff was still watching Randy's retreating form; only when Candice spoke did he turn in their direction. He closed the space between himself and Haley, reaching out to grasp her upper arms with both hands. Ducking his head down, he peered into her eyes with concern. "Are you all right?" He asked gently.

Haley nodded slowly. "Thanks to you."

"Any time." He gave her a small smile. "You look good, Hales."

She let out an incredulous burst of laughter before stepping fully into his arms and hugging him. "God it's good to see you."

Jeff chuckled, returning her embrace. "How are you doing, Candy?"

"Peachy." The Women's Champion grinned at him from over Haley's shoulder. "That hero complex of yours is still at the ready I see."

"Are you complaining?" He teased.

"Hell no." Candice laughed. "I thought Haley and I were going to have to try and double team that psychopath. Your timing never sucks."

"He's like a knight in multicolored armor." Haley agreed, stepping back to allow Candice to exchange her own hug with him.

"Ha ha." He rolled his eyes at the joke. "What do you say I keep up my heroic duties and get you ladies to the locker room before you get corner by another snake or something?"

"We really like that idea." Haley nodded, accepting the one arm he offered her, while Candice took his other. "So glad you had a match on Raw tonight."

"And in our gratitude..." Candice smirked. "We'll make sure Maria thanks you properly..."

"I should save you two more often!"

* * *

"Randy set me up last night." Hunter admitted, closing the door behind him. "I didn't think the fucker had it in him, but he got me."

"I'm just glad that little rainbow brite kid was backstage at Raw last night." Dwayne groused, flopping down on the leather couch across from Hunter.

The two iconic superstars were currently in Stamford, Connecticut at WWE Headquarters. Hunter was there to sign various Wrestlemania contracts, while Dwayne had a meeting later on with the Board of Directors in order to iron out the details on his return. Seeing Hunter upon his arrival, the two men had holed up in Stephanie's office while the Billion Dollar Princess met with her parents and brother.

"I hate owing him anything." Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "But I do after he protected Haley last night."

"He's got a habit of that." Dwayne nodded, his expression clearly annoyed. "I suppose I should thank that little punk the next time I see him."

"Hardy annoys you too?" Hunter's frown morphed into an expression of amusement. "I thought it was just me."

"I don't think about his candyass enough for him to annoy me." Dwayne shook his head, extending one arm along the back of the couch. "But, when I was still with WWE full time, I remember how impulsive and aggressive he was. Dangerously so...then I found out about his little painkiller habit."

"And he still relapses." Hunter folded his arms over his chest, resting his hip against the edge of Stephanie's desk. "He got his second strike and suspension last year, missed Wrestlemania and everything. And yet, the fans love him, Vince sees dollar signs and he gets pushed into my title scene."

"Quit your bitching, Helmsley." Dwayne scoffed. "That little kid still has a long way to go to be in your league. He never took that title from you, not one on one. You've got that kids number. And we shouldn't speak too ill of him since he did save Haley last night."

"He only saved her because I fucked up and left her open for Orton to corner." Hunter growled, furious with himself. "Orton not only would have hurt Haley last night but your girlfriend was with her at the time as well."

"Candice is fine." Dwayne's fingers curled into a fist, before he forced himself to relax. "Orton has no interest in her. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And while I love her for trying to help Haley, I told her to stay out of it from now on. The last thing she needs is to put a target on her back. Haley's got you, Candice doesn't."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm doing such a bang up job." Hunter snapped. "I almost got her hurt last night. I let that little shit beat me at my own game!"

"Game's not over, Hunter, give yourself a break." Dwayne lifted an eyebrow. He hadn't realized how much Triple H had been beating himself up about the events of last night until now.

"I've got to stop letting him get to me. I've got to get control of this again." Hunter shook his head in self disgust.

"I would have done the same thing as you did last night." Dwayne informed him.

Hunter's frown deepened as he regarded Dwayne curiously.

"You were at ringside." Dwayne reminded him. "You kept Haley in your sights the entire show, until you saw that Randy Orton had corner your wife."

"If he had cornered Candice," Dwayne continued. "I would have left ringside too. Randy was backstage, Haley was in the ring, plenty of distance between them, but not nearly enough between him and the woman you love. I don't blame you for rushing to save Stephanie, and neither," He paused to let his words sink in. "Does Dave."

"You talked to Dave?" Hunter asked incredulously.

"Well no, he and I are still on shaky ground." Dwayne shrugged. "But, I talked to Haley and she doesn't blame you, I don't blame you and she told me Dave doesn't blame you. Besides, she kicked one of Orton's bitches in the nuts and headbutted the other one? How badass was that?"

"Pretty badass." Hunter admitted with a proud smirk. "Cody's jaw is black and blue too, rumor has it."

"Good, let it be a reminder not to touch my girl ever again." Dwayne smirked back at him.

"Our girl." Hunter corrected more out of habit. "I've got to get the momentum back in my favor next week."

"What's your plan?" Dwayne could already see the wheels turning in Hunter's head.

"Randy's got a bi-week according to Steph." Hunter told him. "I'm supposed to be in a handicap match against his bitch posse."

"Well that's not useful. Kicking their asses is no skin off Randy's nose." Dwayne complained.

"Exactly, which brings me to my idea." Hunter grinned evilly.

"What idea?"

"You know people with private planes, right?"

* * *

Despite the chill in the air and the light snow fall, Haley Mariano found herself outside her house, donned in her black Ugg boots, black suede sheepskin lined coat and her new pink cashmere scarf, a Christmas gift from Candice. Her footsteps crunched through the snow, leaving imprints of her path as she made her way over to the garden area and the small wooden bench that sat there.

Brushing snow off, she sat down, placed her elbows on her knees and then leaned forward to rest her chin in her gloved hands. She watched the sun set through the snow flurries, her hair brushing across the side of her face. "Look," Her voice was gentle, meant to placate. "I know you're worried, but you really don't need to be. I'm okay, it was just..."

"If you tell me that it was a stunt for television one more time I'm going to call you a liar." Rafael Jean Mariano joined his younger sister on the bench. "Haley, I know there's more to it than what you told the family. I tried to believe the lies the you told me, but I'm your brother, your older brother and I had to watch a man you claimed was one of your closest friends beat the hell out of you. The least you could do is be honest with me since I can't kill him like I want to."

"RJ." She called him by the name she always used, though knowing as he grew older he had chosen to go by Raf. He would always be RJ to her. "I'm okay."

"Some maniac kicked you in the head and you want to tell me you're okay?" He asked incredulously.

"It's complicated." She shook her head.

"Abusive relationships usually are." He barked out angrily. "Why hasn't he been arrested?!"

"Because," She laid a hand on his forearm and forced him to look at her. "I refused to press charges, and before you start-" She said before he could protest. "It's because I want him to get the same beating, tenfold."

"He deserves to be ass raped in prison." Raf's expression was deadly. "No one gets to put their hands on my sister, when Lucas finds out..."

"You're not going to tell him." Haley cut him off, stunning him into silence. "RJ, my life is one of glamour, fame and glory. But it comes with a price. There's darkness in my world, there's cruelty and there's hate. It would kill Dad if he knew that it wasn't a TV stunt. Lucas would fly off the handle. And Mom? I finally got her to accept my life how I live it. If you tell them the truth...you're going to hurt them. I'm strong enough to handle this. They're not."

"So everything he said was real? He fell in love with you and because you didn't love him back he thinks he has the right to beat you up for it?" RJ snarled. "That's fucked up. He needs to be locked up."

"I did love him back." Haley told him quietly, causing his jaw to drop open. "But not enough. Not like I love Dave. I was in love with Randy too, but the difference is that I can live without Randy. I cannot live without Dave. But by picking Dave over Randy, he kind of lost his mind."

"Kind of?"

"Okay, he's completely unhinged." Haley corrected with a chuckle. "But RJ, I promise you, Randy is going to pay. He has to face Triple H at Wrestlemania. I know you guys don't understand my relationship with Hunter, but he loves me in a way that's deeper and stronger than any kind of bond I've had with anyone in my life. It's like Dwayne, but there's more...I can't explain it. And he loves me back just as much. It hurt him I think more than I hurt physically when Randy attacked me. He is going to make Randy pay. He's going to make him suffer. And that will be enough."

Raf pulled her into a hug. "Your my sister, my baby sister, and I love you. It is so hard to sick back and do nothing after someone's hurt you."

"Help me protect the rest of the family from this." Haley hugged him back. "That will be enough. I love you too, RJ and I promise you, I'm going to be just fine."

* * *

**A/N: I bet you guys were not expecting the timely, but unexpected return of Jeff Hardy now were you? Jeff's had basically no role through out this fic which is unfortunate since he was an integral part of Over It and had a lot of shining moments in Becoming a Legacy. I don't know if you guys forgot or not, but Haley and Jeff have a close, unique friendship. He has this penchant for saving her when she least expects it and he provides her an objective ear when she needs to vent about her problems. Remember when she and Dave were separated in Becoming a Legacy and he was the only one who told her it was okay for her to miss him still? That she was allowed to still love him? I'm going to be slowly bringing Jeff back into No Boundaries because as we draw closer to Wrestlemania and the epic showdown, she's going to need someone to talk to. Especially in dealing with the aftermath. **

**You know who else is going to be making their way back to help our heroine? He's brash. He's occasionally obnoxious. He's absolutely hilarious! He hails from GREEN BAY, WISCONSIN! He loves to repeat his last name…**

**Misteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeer Kennedy!**

…

**KENNEDY!**

**So stay tuned. Because there will be other familiar faces coming in, plus more Randy/Triple H drama coming your way. **

**And…**

**Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson's return…done my way ;) **


	25. All the Right Moves

Chapter 24: All the Right Moves

"You understand how serious this is?" Hunter's crudely handsome was creased with a thoughtful frown. "I can't do this, if I can't trust you to carry out what I'm asking of you."

"Do I look stupid?" John Cena replied, his own expression incredulous.

Hunter smirked. "Is that a rhetorical question or would you like me to give you an honest answer?"

"Fuck you." John rolled his eyes.

"You're not my type." Hunter let a small chuckle escape. "But back to business. I've ironed out a plan for Raw this Monday, but I can't consciously carry it out if I can't depend on you."

"I fucked up once already." John admitted, his blue gleaming sharply. "I won't make the same mistake twice. You can count on me. I can get some of the other guys in on this too."

"All you have to do is make sure that the Fagacy gets no where near Haley." Hunter explained. "Randy's not going to be there. It's already been confirmed that he'll be in St. Louis, but he'll put in a couple appearances via Satellite."

"Well he knew after what happened last week you'd be gunning for him." John shrugged. "Cause he's a chicken shit bitch like that."

"I don't think Ted and Cody are stupid enough to go after Haley a second time, not after what she did to them in retaliation." Hunter mused, eyes bright with pride. "But just in case I want you to never let her out of your sight. Get Kingston, Bourne and Mysterio to help you out while you're at it."

"I can handle those two fags." Cena protested indignantly.

"Cena, this is not negotiable." Hunter's chilled several degrees. "I left Haley unprotected last week because Orton threatened my wife. He'll pay for that. But I can't go after him and leave Haley unprotected a second time. I want every available superstar looking out for her since I won't even be in the same town! If you can't do as I say, I'll call them myself."

John grunted, but didn't argue further, not wanting to piss off and already agitated Triple H. "Fine." He said tightly.

"I don't care if it offends your precious ego." Hunter added, folding his arms over his chest. "I got lucky that nothing happened to her the last time I left her alone. I can't depend on luck. Either you take care of this for me, or I'll make other arrangements. And trust me, Dave will NOT be as sympathetic about your ego as I'm being right now."

"You're not being sympathetic at all." John pointed out.

"Exactly." Hunter smirked. "So how do you think Dave's going to react about you not wanting to take every possible measure to protect his fiancé because it hurts your ego?"

"I'll make sure, Kofi, Evan and Rey are on board." John groused. "I'll even add Charlie Haas to her list of protectors."

"Now you're talking."

* * *

"Haley!" Dave's voice bellowed up the stairs. "Your ride is here!"

Haley rolled her eyes at the shout, dragging her suitcase behind her as she left the master bedroom. "You can just say, Hunter's here." She called back. "Lord knows I can't even leave the house without him-"

Her eyes popped wide with surprise when she got halfway down the stairs and saw that it was not Triple H waiting with Dave by the front door. "Uh-?"

"What?" John Cena's dimples flashed as he grinned up at her. "Don't tell me you're not happy to see me?"

She blinked, her momentary surprise elapsing into mild confusion. "Well, I was kind of expecting someone a little taller, longer, blonder hair, goatee, bigger muscles…"

Dave choked back his laughter, shoulders shaking with silent mirth as his fiancé playfully teased the resident leader of the Cenation.

John mockingly glared up at her. "His muscles are not bigger than mine."

"Yeah," Haley continued her descent into the entryway. "They are."

"What is this, pick on Cena week?" The former World Champion complained. "Keep it up and you can walk to the airport."

"He says that like I'm not at my house with access to my own car." Haley shared a mutual look of amusement with Dave. "Edge must have hit him too hard on SmackDown."

"Okay, okay, fun at Cena's expense is over." John took the handle of her suitcase from her. "Now kiss Dave goodbye so we can hit the road already."

"Have a good trip." Dave said, eyes briefly filling with a disappointment that he wasn't going with her, before he tugged her into his arms. "I'll miss you and try not to kill this clown. I don't want to have to bail you out of jail."

"And on that note," John rolled his eyes. "I'll meet you in the car, Hales. Bye Jackass!"

Haley and Dave both shared a laugh as John stomped out the front door, muttering obscenities under his breath. Once they were alone however, the laughter faded and Haley looked up at him with a more somber expression.

"I'll miss you." She promised. "I can't wait for them to clear you to compete again."

"You and me both, Baby." He kissed her forehead gently. "Stay safe." His lips traveled lower to find hers.

"I'll call you later." She said once they separated. "I love you."

"I love you too." He held the front door open for her to walk through and reluctantly watched her head down the steps toward Cena's SUV.

"Hey Cena?" She yelled to him as she rounded the hood to the passenger side. "Where is Hunter anyway? And why do I have to ride with your annoying ass?"

"I really hate Hunter right now." Cena slammed his trunk closed and headed for the driver's seat.

* * *

As Monday Night Raw began to close into the final twenty minutes of the program, Haley stood in front of the backstage monitor in the women's locker room, mutely observing Ted and Cody make their entrance to the ring for the main event; a handicap match of Triple H vs. Legacy. Of course, Haley hadn't even seen Triple H during her entire stay in Corpus Christi, Texas which was odd enough in itself. One would think after the stunt Randy Orton pulled last week, Hunter wouldn't let Haley out of his sight for a second.

Instead, Haley had been surrounded by various other superstars all day, including the likes of John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Evan Bourne, Charlie Haas and oddly enough MVP. MVP hadn't even stepped up to be her tag team partner earlier in the evening against the team of Eve Torres and Chris Masters. Haley had even scored the pin fall for their team.

But even buzzing on her first win of 2009, Haley couldn't dislodge the hard ball that sat in the pit of her stomach. Something was going down tonight, something that involved Triple H. He had planned something so significant that he had her guarded by everyone but himself. Whatever he was up to, he wanted her as far removed as possible from it, as he had been ignoring her phone calls and she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him in over twenty four hours.

Randy suddenly appeared on the screen, the feed being submitted via satellite as he was currently sitting at home on his couch in St. Louis. Even miles away, his image caused a shudder to ripple down her spine and the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. She rubbed her arms as if chilled when he began to speak, trash talking Triple H and threatening his beating only moments away dealt by the hands of Cody and Ted.

"Oh please," There was a sarcastic scoff from behind Haley. "You," The voice directed at Haley. "Kicked their asses last week. What makes Orton think those two stand a chance against Triple H? Hell, I could go out there and Glamslam both of them right now."

Haley glanced over her shoulder, giving Beth Phoenix a look of surprise. She and her former rival were the only two left in the locker room and the self proclaimed Glamazon stood only a few feet behind her watching the events on the monitor as well.

"I never realized how pathetic Orton was until now." Beth continued, unaware of Haley's expression. "He resorts to bullying and beating on women and sending those two bitches to do his dirty work. What happened to the 'Age of Orton' and all the crap?"

"Now it's all about Legacy." Haley answered her quietly.

"You mean Fagacy?" Beth rolled her eyes derisively. "That's what everyone else is calling them backstage and they have a point. I mean come on, they've only really beaten up older business Execs and you, no offense. They're pathetic. I cannot wait for Triple H to just bury them."

"He will." Haley said more confidently. "I have to believe that we're going to beat him."

"Despite our differences," Beth commented, causing Haley to look at her again. "What Orton did to you those weeks ago was wrong. No man ever has the right to put his hands on a woman. Ever. Period. And I'm glad you're okay."

Though internally shocked at Beth's word, Haley smiled at her. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

Onscreen, Motorhead hit the airwaves accompanied by Triple H's video package and had both women facing the monitor again. Haley began to frown in confusion when the stage remained empty with Triple H nowhere in sight.

"Odd." She murmured to herself. "Where is he?"

"He wouldn't chicken out on this match." Beth agreed with a nod. "I mean, he can out wrestle Ted and Cody blindfolded."

"Something's up." Haley shook her head. "Something's been up all day."

The screen switched back to Randy sitting at home, who looked smug. He started boasting about how he had Triple H so scared that he couldn't even show up to the match he was supposed to compete in tonight. And if he couldn't face Ted and Cody, there was no way he could face Randy at Wrestlemania and walk out still Champion.

SMASH!

Haley jumped backwards, accidentally bumping into Beth at the noise that suddenly seemed to come from Randy's home. Randy himself looked thoroughly startled, getting up off his couch and looking beyond the cameras in confusion.

SMASH! CRACK! SMASH!

The unmistakable sound of wooden splintering had Randy heading out of the room, cameras on his trail. Moments later, he stepped into his entryway and froze, his body going rigid in shock.

The remains of what had once been his front door now lay in fractured pieces on the floor and standing amongst them, holding the sledgehammer that had obviously done the damage, was Triple H.

Haley's mouth formed an 'o' as she suddenly realized why she hadn't seen Triple H while she was in Texas. The Game hadn't even been in the state. He hadn't obviously asked John Cena and the others to look out for her while he went on his own mission to confront Randy in his own house.

"Triple H is a legend." Beth commented, eyes bright with excitement. "Randy looks like he's going to crap his pants."

"I hope Randy has home owner's insurance." Haley muttered, recognizing the look of violence in Hunter's eyes. "This is going to get ugly."

"And it couldn't happen to a nicer guy." Beth grinned. "I really hope Randy actually gets hit with the sledgehammer this time."

"I'm just hoping this doesn't blow up in Hunter's face." Haley muttered, eyes not leaving the screen before her.

Randy began shouting as Triple H stepped through the wreckage and into his house, the hammer hitting the floor with an echoing clatter. Realizing his intent, Randy bolted through the house with Triple H hot on his tail.

"Oh shit!" Beth cackled. "It's on now!"

Unfortunately, Haley couldn't partake in the other woman's glee at the scene. She couldn't help but feel a sick sense of dread instead.

* * *

Haley stared out the window of the car, watching the light from passing streetlight play over the curve of the dashboard. Her face displayed a cacophony of emotions; anger, fear, confusion, hurt. She had drawn into herself when Raw had closed the night before, not really speaking to anyone unless spoken too. And now, twenty-four hours later, on her way to Ipswich, she still hadn't said much.

Dwayne glanced briefly from the road over at her, before reaching across the console and taking one of her hands in his. She had barely blinked at him when he had picked her up from the airport, much to Cena's displeasure. "Baby? What's wrong?"

She looked over, her features shadowed. "He didn't tell me."

Dwayne didn't need to ask who he was. He had watched the broadcast just like everyone else. He had watched Hunter and Randy brawl throughout Orton's home in St. Louis. He had seen them crash through furniture, put holes through drywall and ultimately careened through the front windows, their violence spilling into the front lawn before the cops finally showed up and arrested Triple H.

"He was trying to protect you." He reasoned. "Besides, he's out now. Stephanie got him out on bail and your Lawyer is working on getting the charges dropped."

"He destroyed Randy's home." Haley said bitterly. "How do you get him to drop those kinds of charges?"

"That's the lawyer's job, not ours." He reminded her. "We just need to move forward, get ready for 'Mania."

"How can I get ready for 'Mania when he's doing all this for me?" Haley demanded to know. "Hunter is destroying himself for me. He's becoming the Cerebral Assassin again and he's doing it because of something I started."

"Haley, he loves you!" Dwayne hadn't meant to sound so brusque and he quickly softened his tone. "For some reason, Hunter loves you in the purest, simplest way possible and he doesn't love easily. Trust me I know. The people he really loves, you can count on one hand. Stephanie, Shawn, Ric and now you. You couldn't have expected him not to do something, anything to protect you."

"And if he goes to jail?" Haley argued. "How is that protecting me?"

"He's not going to jail." Dwayne shook his head. "He'll be back in Connecticut by tomorrow at the latest. I already spoke with Stephanie."

"And what happens next?" Haley asked bitterly. "Randy retaliates? Maybe this time he actually hurts Stephanie? Or Shawn? Or me? How far is this going to go?"

Dwayne turned on the car's blinkers, pulled the vehicle off to the side of the road, putting it in park. He turned his body toward her. "I didn't prepare you for this. Mostly because I hoped you would never have to see this side of it; the darkness behind the glory, the cruelty and wars people wage against each other over things like Championships, pride and even love. I had hoped that all you had to worry about was Championship reigns and Diva drama. But they pulled you in and I let you go in blind."

She felt tears fill her eyes and hastily tried to blink them back.

"Baby, sometimes..." He sighed heavily. "You have to reach into the darkest parts of yourself just to survive. Sometimes that kind of darkness is the only way to win. Randy Orton changed the rules the first time he backhanded you in the ring. Hunter can't play this like he did when faced Cena, Edge, Hardy, Kozlov and Big Show. Randy is completely off the rails, psychotic. It's going to take a certain kind of madness, a controlled madness to beat him. Hunter knows this and since he created Orton, he knows what it will take to beat him."

"But how many people have to suffer until then?" She asked quietly.

"This is a War, Haley." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Do you trust Hunter?"

"Of course I do." She nodded slowly in response.

"Then trust him to know what he's doing. He's going to get you through this and he's going to beat Randy." Dwayne assured her. "I know you can't see it right now, but this whole experience is going to make you stronger."

"I hope you're right, Dwayne." She relented. "Because I can't imagine what this whole ordeal is doing to Stephanie right now."

"She understands this Game a little better than you do." He answered, shifting back into drive and pulling the car out onto the road. "It'll be okay in the end. You'll see."

* * *

**A/N: D'aw! I'm excited by the response I got in bringing back Jeff and the eventual return of Kennedy. He'll be reappearing shortly and in a way that you guy wouldn't expect. **

**Also we're getting closer and closer to the climax of this story, guys! Wrestlemania 25!**

**Also I've been on a Cena hating kick lately. This AJ storyline is bogus and a waste if you ask me. So I felt the need to make fun of him a little here. He's just so easy to pick on that I can't help it.**

**I'm getting pumped just thinking about it, though unfortunately we have a few more events to get through first before the epic show down!**


	26. Running Up That Hill

Chapter 25: Running Up That Hill

The second floor of the nightclub consisted of a wraparound balcony and a back area that had been divided into individual rooms. Each space was furnished with two chairs, a table, and a chaise lounge, and each had been fitted with a studio door to given the illusion of privacy. Randy Orton sat on the chaise, his rangy frame stretched out comfortably as he waited, albeit impatiently.

The door to the room finally opened and for a brief moment, the quiet was disturbed by the sounds of laughter and house music, before the door closed again shutting it out. Randy's expression morphed into a kind of predatory leer. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up. I thought you chickened out on me."

Outwardly, Haley Mariano appeared calm and composed. But her insides were on fire, it took every ounce of control she had to don her own Cerebral Assassin mask. "To be honest," She admitted coolly. "I'm wondering why I bothered to show up myself."

"You finally realized what a huge mistake you're making and have left Dave?" Randy suggested with an arrogant smirk. "Have you finally come to your senses and know where you belong?"

Haley swallowed hard, fighting the bile that rose in her throat. "Not a chance. I know where I belong and it sure as hell isn't with you."

"Careful." He warned, eyes suddenly full of that frightening reptilian gleam. "Wouldn't want to piss me off now would you? Last time you pissed me off, I put you in the hospital."

_Randy's gaze went completely red and he hauled her roughly to her feet. And then she was falling again, far too fast in a RKO. The crowd was jeering furiously around them and Haley was only fuzzily aware of her surroundings. Her vision was blurry from the force of Randy's hits and the RKO. She could hear Ted's gasp of surprise and the volume of the crowd's disapproval rise. But she was too beaten to fight back anymore._

_Then it happened. A moment that would change Haley and Randy's lives forever. All the previous abuse looked petty in comparison. This was the game changer, where they could never go back._

_Haley's world finally went mercifully black as Randy's boot connected with the side of her head from the force of his patented punt kick. And this marked the first time he had ever used it on a woman._

Haley blinked away the flashback before addressing him again. "The last time a man tried to hit me...I kicked him in the balls." Her voice was low, but carried steel behind it.

Randy's GQ-worthy facial features twisted into a sour expression at the reminder of what she had done to his lackey. "What do you want, Haley?" He snapped irritably. "I know you asked me to meet you here for a reason."

"One very small thing and then we can both walk out here and let the rest of this run it's course." Haley folded her arms over her chest. "You're going to drop the most recent assault, trespassing and property damage charges against Hunter."

Randy stared at her for a long moment, before he let out a cruel laugh. "Oh, that's a good one. As if I'd ever..."

"In exchange," Haley cut him off sharply. "I don't tell Dwayne that the reason we came to this nightclub was that you're upstairs waiting for me."

He jumped to his feet, his expression turning black. "What?"

"You heard me. The Rock is waiting for me downstairs, thinking I've come up here to freshen up. You don't work with me here, I'll have him in here kicking every inch of your candyass and I'll enjoy every second of it." Her tone turned spiteful. "How then will you make it to Wrestlemania?"

"Blow me, Bitch." Randy closed the precious distance between them, gripping her upper arms roughly. "What's to stop me from hurting you now before he has the chance?"

"Because if I don't return in five minutes and he comes looking for me, you'll never make it out of this nightclub alive and you know it." She retorted. "Now get your fucking hands off me, now!"

The look on his face was murderous. But without speaking a word, he released her. "So you've reduced yourself to blackmail now?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Just as you've reduced yourself to hitting women and having Ted and Cody do your dirty work." She shot back, her tone dripping with venom. "But let's cut to chase, shall we? You and I both know that this entire thing isn't even about Hunter, it's about you and me."

"It's about me making you pay for what you did." Randy sat back down on the chaise, his features returning to their vacant countenance. "Triple H inserted himself because he hasn't figured out what a trainwreck you are."

"Then leave Hunter out of it. Drop the charges." Haley's voice was velvet coated steel. "Drop the charges or I'll start screaming and you'll have to deal with a very pissed off Rock with no Ted and Cody to back you up."

"Oh, I'll drop the charges." Randy sneered. "But don't think it doesn't come with a price. You're going to pay up very soon."

"I'll take my chances. I've survived you once," She strode for the door. "At least this time when you try to destroy me, I'll bring you down with me."

"You think this is over?" Randy snarled. "This isn't over, Haley!"

"It never is, Randy." Haley said over her shoulder as she stepped out into the hallway. "It never is," she repeated softly to herself.

* * *

Haley tossed her jacket across the back of her chair and then sat down across from David Tutera. "Sorry I'm late. I had some things to take care of this morning and lost track of time."

"No worries." He assured her with a charming smile. "You look fabulous. I love that jacket! Italian leather?"

"I think so." Haley nodded, looking down at her previously discarded honey colored leather coat. "It's a Christmas present from my mother."

"Gorgeous." He nodded in approval. "And the cut just suits you. Anyway, how's everything going? Still smooth sailing between you and Dave?"

"My relationship with Dave is about the only thing in my life going smoothly." Haley admitted with a chuckle. "And thanks to you, the wedding planning just seems simple."

"That's my job." David grinned in personal satisfaction. "Speaking of planning, this is arguably one of the most fun parts of it."

"I can imagine." Haley couldn't help but giggle. "I get to sit here, drink coffee and try all different kinds of cake!"

"I've never known a Bride to not enjoy herself during this part." David agreed with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Now I did my research and this is arguably the best bakery around."

Savor the Moment, was renowned for their one of a kind Wedding cakes and desserts. It was owned and operated by internationally known Laurence Linden, whom David sought out to design and create Haley and Dave's wedding cake. This afternoon, Haley would meet with the acclaimed baker and taste samples of his cake to decide which kind she would like, while Laurence got a feel of her and could create his design concept.

"Hi there!" A bright cheerful voice greeted them, and Haley looked up to see a young blonde in early twenties, bright smile on her face and coffee tray in hand. "My name's Chelsea, welcome to Savor the Moment, you must be the Mariano-Batista appointment."

"Yes! Nice to meet you, Hon." David greeted her with a friendly smile. "This is Haley Mariano, the Bride."

"Congratulations!" Chelsea set the tray down, setting cups and saucers in front of them before pouring a generous amount of coffee. "Laurence will be with you shortly, he's just getting all his samples in order." She placed a creamer and sugar dish on the table.

"Thank you, Chelsea." Haley's mood lifted with the young woman's enthusiasm. "Question, working for a bakery, how are you not three hundred pounds?" She joked. "I wouldn't be able to control myself."

"It's really hard." Chelsea giggled. "I force myself to go to the gym four times a week." She admitted with a laugh. "Enjoy yourselves!"

"Thanks." David shook his head in amusement when she walked away. "Great kid."

Haley added cream and sugar to her coffee. "She obviously enjoys her job, which says a lot about the man she works for."

"Mariano-Batista Wedding?" A male voice with traces of a French accent asked from behind Haley and had her twisting in her seat.

The man who approached their table carrying a glass platter full of various, rectangular wedges and small glass bowls containing an assortment of frostings and fillings, was dressed in black pressed slacks and a maroon colored button up shirt. His face was thin, pleasant and sported thick framed rectangular glasses. He set the platter down on a stand beside their table before introducing himself.

"My name is Laurence Linden." He offered a hand to Haley first, kissing her knuckles when she gave him her own. "And I know who you are, Mr. Tutera, I'm a fan of your show." He said to David, shaking his hand affably.

"Well if my client is satisfied," David smiled back at him. "I'll have to have you on my show. Haley here, doesn't want her wedding televised unfortunately."

"Most of my life is already televised." Haley chuckled. "This is personal, and private."

"As the Bride wishes." Laurence redirected his attention back to her. "Tell me Haley, are you vanilla or chocolate?"

"I'm a girl." Haley teased. "I LOVE chocolate, dark chocolate to be more precise."

"I thought as much," Laurence winked. "But I had to ask, just to be certain. Let's start with these..." He set three different cake wedges in front of her with three different bowls of frosting. "This one," He pointed to the first. "Is dark chocolate fudge. It's frosting is chocolate as well, but has the nutty taste of Frangelico infused with it."

"That sounds like heaven." Haley's eyes brightened as she spread a dollop of the frosting on the cake before sampling. "Mhmmm...this I love. I can do multiple kinds right, depending on how many layers my cake is?"

"Absolutely." Laurence nodded encouragingly, Chelsea appeared at his side. "Add this one to the yes tray." He instructed, passing her the little plate Haley sampled from.

"Now this one," He pointed to the second wedge of cake. "Is Mocha spice with a Kaluha infused chocolate frosting."

"Best day ever!" Haley cheered, picking up her fork again causing both David and Laurence to laugh at her child-like enthusiasm.

After another half hour of sampling and talking about herself and her relationship with Laurence, who had sat down with his sketchbook once her sampling began winding down, Laurence proclaimed he thought he had her cake. He flipped his sketchbook around and grinned triumphantly at the mutual stunned and awed looks on both Haley and David's faces.

"Wow!" Haley managed to say.

"Five tiers," Laurence explained. "Separated by dowels, giving it an open, airy look. The dowels will be covered with sugar paste petals. More petals and flowers will be on top of the tiers giving a spillover appearance. These are Hydrangea blossoms, but I can change the flower type once you choose yours. I can switch to fondant to give it a more sleek appearance, but I felt the frosting with spread textures seemed to suit the cake more."

"It's beautiful." David glanced at Haley.

"The tiers would be done in the Mocha Spice, Dark Chocolate Fudge, Vanilla Bean, Yellow Cake and Black Russian Cake. Your frostings will align accordingly and I will have the colors all match in tone. It won't be a traditional white cake," He reminded them. "But Haley you don't seem like the traditional sort, you'll go for color."

"It's perfect!" Haley blinked back sentimental tears. "Absolutely perfect!"

* * *

Haley lay stretched out on the sofa, her head pillowed on Dave's thigh, while she flipped idly through the latest issue of WWE magazine. Above her, the Animal had on an episode of Criminal Minds, but from the way he kept glancing down at her, he clearly wasn't interested in the program. Reaching over, he brushed a stray lock of hair back from her face and smiled down at her.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight." He commented when her eyes flicked upward from the glossy pages to find his.

"It's been a long couple days." She reminded him. "David had a lot of appointments for me."

"You know," Dave offered. "I could shoulder some of these appointments for you? It's not like I'm the one heading back to Texas tomorrow, being stuck here injured."

"The next appointment is picking out flowers." Haley informed him, fighting a grin. "Think you can make sure we have Hydrangea blossoms instead of carnations."

Dave's eyes nearly boggled out of his skull. "Um...on second thought." He shook his head. "I'll leave that to you."

She burst out laughing, the idea of Dave standing in a florist shop, surrounded by posies and being asked which ones he liked, had her in stitches of amusement.

Dave shrugged, chuckling. "What can I say, Baby? I'm a guy."

"You're my guy." She corrected, once her laughter began to subside. "Though I appreciate the offer to help. I'll handle the finer details with David."

"That would probably be best." He agreed. "Since the only thing I care about is putting that ring on your finger and officially making you mine forever."

"Dave..." Her expression softened. "I'm crazy about you."

"Feelings mutual, Sweetheart." He pulled her up into a sitting position in order to kiss her properly.

They pulled apart when air became an issue and Haley resettled herself back into her reclined position. "Do you think you'll be well enough to escort me to the Hall of Fame Ceremony?" She asked, reaching for the discarded magazine. "Stone Cold Steve Austin is the headliner this year, which makes me feel old when I think about it."

"I've still got almost twelve years on you." Dave reminded her before smiling sadly at her. "I don't know, Baby. My leg is definitely on the mend, but I'm not sure it's up for that much traveling."

Haley's eyes widened. "But it's the night before Wrestlemania! Are you not going to at least be backstage for Wrestlemania?"

"Depends on what the Doctors say, Sweetheart. I don't think they want me on this leg for that long." Dave said, looking chagrined. "I'm sure you could go with Candice and Dwayne."

"And be their third wheel?" Haley shook her head, sighing in disappointment. "No thanks."

"Well here's an idea," Dave suggested. "If for some reason I can't go, I'll know for sure in about a week, why don't you ask your pal, Kennedy, to escort you?"

"Ken?" She repeated, a thoughtful frown on her face. "I suppose that would work. I'd be amused the entire night anyway. But I'd rather go with you."

"We'll see what my Doctor's say." He replied, stroking a hand through her hair. "Any good articles in there?" He nodded to the magazine, opting for a subject change.

"They're really hyping Triple H vs. Randy." Haley answered. "Plus, I'm included in a lot of the back-story."

"You're an integral part of it now." Dave chuckled. "Did you ever think when you first joined the WWE that you would be a part of the Main Event at Wrestlemania?"

"No." Haley shook her head. "I just hoped to someday be a part of Wrestlemania. Last year, I thought my dreams came true because I won my first title and found you at Wrestlemania. This year, I'm fighting to keep my dreams alive at Wrestlemania."

* * *

Randy Orton sat in his St. Louis home, the same episode of Criminal Minds playing on his television. But like Dave, he wasn't paying attention to the episode. His thoughts were on the woman they both loved, though these days Randy attributed his feelings towards her as hate. He was still steaming over her one upping him the other night. He hadn't thought she was capable of blackmail.

Though, with all the torment he had done to her, he supposed he pushed her to lengths she never would have gone to before. He grinned perversely at the thought of making her that desperate.

Still, that kind of victory would not slide. Randy could reluctantly allow Hunter the upper hand here and there going into Wrestlemania. After all, the Game was a benchmark in the business and he had essentially taught Randy everything he knew about mental warfare. Randy just took a step beyond certain boundaries the King of Kings refused to cross.

But Haley? Haley never partook in psychological games. She was a dreamer. She persevered through faith and hope. She was the epitome of all that was good and light in the WWE. That's why it had been so easy to break her down, piece by piece. Add a little bit a darkness and the shadows came out in her world.

Now she was all of a sudden willing to play along the same lines as him, as Triple H? Randy would call her bluff. He would hit her where it would hurt the most on Monday. And if he simultaneously happened to hurt Hunter as well? Well good for him on one upping the Game yet again going into Wrestlemania.

Randy Orton had plans. And they would not bode well for his opponent and his former love.

* * *

**A/N: Some light and dark in this chapter. Haley manages to get one up on Randy, but is it worth the price he'll make her pay? Also, some wedding and Baley fluff to keep her strong because let's face it, the final two weeks going into Wrestlemania are crucial and Randy's going right for the jugular.**

**And yes, Ken Kennedy will be Haley's date to the Hall of Fame! LOL! Told you he'd return in a way you wouldn't expect! **

**So sit tight guys, there's more drama and fun to come! **


	27. Nerve Damage

Chapter 26: Nerve Damage

Haley ran at full speed down the hallway, taking turns full bore and nearly sliding off her feet through some of them. She clambered sloppily up the steel steps to the steel platform, hearing the outraged roar of the crowd on Triple H's behalf beyond the heavy black curtain. The WWE Champion was currently handcuffed to the corner turnbuckle, left at the mercy of his Wrestlemania challenger who was enjoying himself way too much. It was just the kind of underhanded tactic that could be expected out of Randy Orton. What wouldn't be expected was for Haley to actually heed Randy Orton's summons to the ring in order to save her mentor.

"I know you're still here!" Randy's deep gravelly voice resonated through the airwaves due to the microphone he held. "You don't leave this arena without Triple H. So why don't you come down here and save him for once, huh? Or are you too much of a coward?"

"You sick son of a bitch!" Hunter snarled, jerking uselessly against his handcuffs. "You leave her out of this! This is between you and me!"

Randy shot him a sly smirk. "This was never about you and me, Hunter." He lowered the mic to address him. "This is about her, it always has been. You're just a stand - in." He added another solid punch to Triple H's jaw to emphasize his statement.

"Come on, Haley." He lifted the microphone again. "After everything this man has done for you, are you really going to sit back there and watch me beat him. The way I beat you a month ago in this very ring? Can you actually sit by and do nothing? Don't tell me you're going to-"

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her_

_Took my sweet time when I was with her_

_Someone understands_

Haley sprinted into view on stage, in snug fit jeans and a cropped 'Punishment Unleashed' t-shirt. Her eyes with wide with abject horror and fear for her coach.

"Haley no!" Hunter let out a strangled yell, his previously red face going pale with fear. "Go backstage!"

_And she knows how to treat a fella right_

_Gives me that feelings every night_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_

_Now someone understand me_

"Randy stop this!" Haley stopped at the base of the ring, her eyes drifting between Triple H and Randy Orton. "Let him go!"

"Looks like your little prodigy has come to save you after all." Randy grinned evilly at Hunter. "Isn't that sweet? What a touching moment!"

Color returned to Hunter's face as well as white-hot fury. "Don't you even think about touching her! I will kill you if you touch her. Do you hear me Orton? If you lay a single hand on her, the playing field will change and I'll kill you!"

Haley felt rather than heard the added presence behind her. She had known it was trap, known it coming out here. But, she couldn't leave Triple H to deal with this alone, no matter what it cost her. Especially not when this entire war was about her in the first place.

Glancing over her shoulder, she was unsurprised to see Ted and Cody closing ranks on the ramp behind her, cutting off her main route of escape. She turned back to face Randy, neutralizing her expression in what Dave had dubbed her 'Game Face'.

"Not even a tremble of fear," Randy sounded amused. "You taught her well," He added to Hunter. "She got tough over the last few weeks. A far cry from the pathetic Diva who was in here begging me not to hurt her a month ago."

"She's tougher than you'll ever be, Orton." Hunter continued to pull against his restraint, willing the steel to break. "She's my greatest achievement, not Dave and certainly not you."

Randy's expression blackened and he punched Triple H again, this time with enough force to knock the Game to his knees!

"Hunter!" Haley didn't think, she lurched forward to the apron. "Randy stop this!"

"Haley get back!" Hunter spat out, the saliva that hit the canvas red with blood. "I'm fine!"

As if goading her, Randy hit Hunter a third time, this time eliciting a grunt of pain from the WWE Champion.

"No!" Haley climbed onto the apron, intending to put herself between them, but she realized her mistake too late.

Randy hadn't really wanted to punish Triple H tonight. His target had been her and she played right into his hands. He spun away from Hunter, as quick as the snake he was often compared to, seizing her in a headlock between the top and middle rope of the ring.

"NO!" Hunter staggered forward, but he could only go so far due to his right arm being compromised. "Randy! Don't! Do whatever you want to me, but don't you-"

Randy turned his head, pulling Haley through so that she balanced precariously on the middle rope, and he grinned lecherously at his opponent. "What do they say, Hunter, all is fair in love and war?"

"Haley!" Hunter cried out fearfully.

Randy fell backwards, planting Haley headfirst off his signature springboard DDT. Haley's world went black, her body going limp in unconsciousness on the mat. Hunter was screaming, raging as Randy got up on his knees. He threatened violent retribution.

Randy stared a Hunter, and slowly a maniacal grin began to spread across his handsome face. The Game was stretched out as far as he possible could, reaching for her but she was just inches away from his fingertips. Randy gently rolled her unconscious form over so that she lay face up, and slowly, deliberately bent down and kissed her.

Hunter roared in outrage, the sound that he emitted not even sounding human. Those who heard it wouldn't have believed it to have come from a human being, not when it sounded like a wounded animal.

"Haley!" He reached for her again. "You sick son of a bitch. You'll pay for this!" Hunter vowed. "Just you wait. I will make you regret the day you were ever born, Orton."

"You don't scare me anymore, Hunter." Randy got back to his feet, leaving Haley carelessly lying on the white canvas. "I'm beyond you now. I've already outplayed your games. And at Wrestlemania, I will take your title. And after tonight, I'll be surprised if she's ever the same again. Face it, Hunter…"

He turned as Cody Rhodes slid into the ring, bringing with him a familiar object. It was Triple H's personal choice of weapon, Haley's symbol of hope and tonight, it would be used against them.

Randy took the sledgehammer from Cody and gave his former parting words. "I win." He said, before using the hammer to knock Triple H into the same dream world Haley had departed to.

"I win." Randy repeated, looking smug as his theme music blasted through the arena.

* * *

"Steady." The voice that permeated through the darkness was vaguely familiar. "Easy now, Querida. Take your time."

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" A second voice joined the first, also familiar. "The way her body jerked when her head hit the mat…she's got to have a concussion."

"We'll know for sure when she fully wakes up." The first voice said. "We're right here, Haley, you're okay."

Haley could feel the room pressing down on her from every side, forcing her to become more aware of her body. There was a dull throbbing behind her eyes that made her reluctant open them. Short bursts of pain wracked her spine at the slightest movement and she knew she'd be walking sore from back pain for awhile.

"Querida?" The first voice sounded more insistent. "Come on, just open your eyes."

"They should have taken her to the hospital." The second voice sounded more worried. "Randy could have done more damage than they originally thought."

_Randy._ The memory came back to her full force; her running down the ramp to save Triple H as he was handcuffed to the turnbuckle, Ted and Cody boxing her in, Randy taunting both her and Hunter, him punching Hunter repeatedly and finally knocking her out off his springboard implant DDT.

"Hunter?" She wasn't even aware she whispered his name, until there was a light touch on the back of her hand.

"He's okay." The second voice assured her. "He's awake and already asking for you. They have him in the other room."

She forced her eyes open. The overhead light made her eyes water and she had to turn her face away from it. Upon doing this she noted the two figures standing beside where she lay and after a few more blinks they came more clearly into view.

"How are you feeling?" The owner of the first voice turned out to be Rey Mysterio, unmasked and dressed in jeans and a white cotton t-shirt.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" The owner of the second voice was surprisingly Shawn Michaels. "I could get you some Advil or something?" He offered.

She slowly sat up, noticing for the first time that she was on a cot in the trainer's room. "Where's Hunter?" She asked again.

"He's in the other room." Shawn told her, frowning in concern. "The newest member to our Med team kicked me out so she could check him over. She's kind of bossy."

"She's not bossy." Rey protested. "I think she's a sweetheart."

"But she wouldn't let me stay in the room with Hunter." Shawn argued. "Come on, I promised to sit quietly and not badger him."

"You were bouncing around the room like a monkey on crack when they first brought him back there." Rey rolled his eyes. "I don't blame her for not wanting a full scale DX spectacle while she checked him out."

Haley brought a hand up to rub at the tension in her forehead, ignoring the two men's argument. At least Hunter was alright. She still felt a little disoriented and her head, neck and shoulders were sore, but other than a lingering headache, that seemed to be the worst of her injuries.

"Oh good, she's conscious." Peter Jamison, one of the head trainers for RAW entered the room, effectively shutting up the two superstars. "How are you feeling, Haley?"

"I'm okay." She replied. "I mean, I have a headache and I'm bound to be sore from that DDT, but I think that's the worst of it."

"Well, I want to check you out for a concussion, just in case." Peter went over to the medical cabinet to retrieve a small flashlight. "Any dizziness or nausea?"

"No." Haley shook her head. "Just a little bit of throbbing right behind my eyes, feels like a tension headache more than anything."

"Can you give her something?" Rey asked, taking a seat on one of the plastic chairs in the room. "Aspirin?"

"As soon as I finish checking her out, I'll give her something for the headache." Peter promised the normally masked superstar. "Right now I need to see what kind of damage Randy has caused."

"A lot." Shawn sat down beside Rey. "He already began a war the first time he put his hands on Haley, he's not going to walk out of Wrestlemania now. I've never seen Hunter so livid and I'm his best friend."

"I was talking about physical damage, Shawn." Jamison sighed, a brief expression of exasperation crossing his face.

"Compared to the last time I was in the ring with Randy," Haley shrugged. "I got off easy if this is the worst of it."

"Still doesn't make any of it right." Rey added, a frown crossing his face. "Someone needs to stop Randy because this is getting out of control."

"Wrestlemania." Shawn reminded him sagely. "Triple H is going to end it all at Wrestlemania."

* * *

"She's okay. Only the slightest of concussions. They gave her some pain medicine to get rid of the headache, but other than standard soreness, she's fine."

Dave breathed a heavy sigh of relief at the news. "I've never been driven to the point of wanting to commit murder before," He admitted. "But Randy is just asking for me to kill him."

"That's if Triple H leaves you anything left to kill." The voice on the other line replied. "Hunter's on a rampage, I think they actually gave him a sedative to get him to sleep through the night."

"Then who's with Haley now?" Dave asked, alarmed that she would be anywhere other than with Triple H after what had happened tonight.

"She's with Shawn Michaels right now, relax Big Guy, she's safe." Rey said reassuringly. "Shawn won't let anything happen to her. Since Triple H is with Stephanie, he's watching her for him. And if he wasn't, you know she'd be with me, or Cena or even Kofi Kingston."

"Yeah well, she got DDT'd tonight, you can't blame me for being worried." Dave grumbled.

"We didn't know she was actually going to try and save Triple H, Dave, otherwise one of us would have tried to stop her." Rey sounded a little guilty. "We just didn't think she'd go out there."

"No, I wouldn't have either." Dave agreed, rubbing his temple. "I wouldn't have thought she'd be that reckless. But I think we all just realized how deep her loyalty towards Hunter really is."

"I've seen a lot of alliances over the years." Rey commented. "I've seen very powerful displays of loyalty and very cutting betrayal. Hell, your own bond with Ric Flair shows true loyalty, but Haley and Triple H? That's something else."

"I don't even try to understand it." Dave added. "I know Triple H better than most people. His love doesn't come free. Every single person in his life, that he loves, started as an ulterior motive…even Stephanie. At first he used her just to get to Vince. Shawn was further his career. Ric same thing. Haley really had no use for him in the beginning. She was just another Diva."

"And yet he loves her." Rey said.

"Completely. When you look at his pattern, it makes no sense." Dave mused. "But, their relationship is unshakable. It's not even a romantic kind of love. But they would do anything for each other. As proven tonight. As much as I was surprised that Haley ran down to the ring, I wasn't really."

"It's almost like she's his surrogate daughter." Rey stifled a yawn. "I just wanted to give you an update, Big Guy. I really need to go to bed."

"Thanks for that." Dave told him. "I appreciate it. Haley's text message wasn't that reassuring. I wish she had called me instead."

"Probably didn't want you to yell at her for facing off with Orton." Rey chuckled. "Get some sleep, Big Guy, you can yell at her tomorrow."

"That's the plan."

* * *

_Randy sat on one of the medical benches, his shoulder secured in a sling and a sour expression on his face. During his Last Man Standing match with Hunter, he had been thrown out of the ring and unable to correct his fall in time. The result had fractured his shoulder and would now put him out of action for four months._

_"How are you feeling, Killer?" Haley tried to ask as cheerfully as possible. Inside, she sympathized with him and was upset that he wouldn't be around. They may have their differences, but for the most part, she depended on Randy and their friendship. Granted, there was often sexual tension, but they made it work._

_"How do you think I feel?" He retorted the question back to her._

_"Pissed off, disappointed, vengeful with a side of self-deprecation for falling the way you did." She listed off casually before becoming serious. "I'm really sorry, Randy."_

_The murderous expression on his face softened. "Yeah, me too. That's four months of my career on the shelf."_

_She decided not to remind him that this was probably how Shawn Michaels, Rob Van Dam and John Cena felt when they had been victim to one of Randy's vicious attacks. Randy was upset enough as it was and she didn't need to fuel his anger by reminding him about his former indiscretions._

_"You're a resilient guy, Randy. If John Cena can heal himself up in four months, so can you. I have faith that you can do it faster." She spoke with a tone of confidence to help lift his spirits._

_Emotions swirled in his eyes. "You're right, I will. I'm the best Haley, I deserve to be on top. This is only a minor set back, when I come back, Hunter better pray he's lost the title by then, because I'm coming after it with a vengeance this time!"_

_"That's the spirit." Haley replied uneasily, as the man before her bordered on the psychotic version of his personality._

_Just as quickly as it had blazed, the fire was banked. "I'll miss you, Haley." Randy reached for her with his good arm. "Are you going to be okay on your own?"_

_She returned his hug. "Of course, besides, I'm never alone. Between my friends and my boyfriend, I'm covered. I'm more worried about you. I'm going to miss you too."_

"Damn it!" Haley's eyes shot open as she came out of the dream and she rolled over, punching her pillow in irritation. She had finally managed to drift off into an uneasy sleep, only to be sucked into yet another memory of her former friendship with her current enemy.

She never could have prepared herself for the kind of hell Randy was currently wreaking on her life. Mostly because before when things got ugly for her, she had him to turn to for support. Randy had been her friend, her confidant and a pillar of strength when she'd felt low. Especially in the aftermath of her fallout with Chris Jericho.

Now it was Randy who was trying to break her down. Randy whom had targeted her and brought on a war that was slowly tearing her apart from the inside. It was Randy whom was causing to reach into the darkest part of herself, a part she never thought she'd need, just to survive.

And as tears began to pour down her faces in steady streams, she began to wonder how she was even going to make it to Wrestlemania in one piece.


	28. Float Like a Cannonball

**Author's Note: So, the following two chapters are inspired by Esca Madeline! Who is not only one of my favorite reviewers, but also my good friend. She wrote me a five part ficlet based off Haley's emotions through this story and I asked her permission to use not only her own OC's be also the general idea behind her ficlet because I think it would really inspire Haley going into Wrestlemania. So, I claim no rights to Jamie or June Grisham nor the plot of these next two chapters. I will also in fact cite some parts that are not even my own writing because it's so perfect that I didn't want to put my own take on it. But that will mostly be in Chapter 28.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Float Like a Cannonball

Haley listlessly exited the bathroom and walked across the faded blue carpet of her hotel room. She went through the motions of dressing on auto-pilot, choosing a pair of faded light blue boot cut jeans, and old Triple H t-shirt and finally shrugged on a 'Just Bring It' black hooded sweatshirt. She dug further through her suitcase, looking for a pair of sneakers and paused when she found a familiar pair of black sneakers, detailed with three white stripes on the sides.

She must have packed them by mistake. She hadn't touched this particular pair of sneakers in a very long time. The part of an outfit, the outfit, she had worn the first time she had ever set foot in the ring with Randy Orton. Only back then, she hadn't been scared stiff to do so. Back then, Randy Orton had been her partner, her teammate, her _friend_. She could remember clearly, how he promised to have her back out there, how she could trust him.

He lied.

The numb feeling she had inside gave way to anger and she dug further into her suitcase with purpose, opting to wear her Ugg boots instead. She reached for the sneakers again, curling her fingers into them as though her nails had become talons and stalked towards the door. She paused only to grab her room key, cell phone wallet, shoving them unceremoniously into her pockets before storming down the hall.

She didn't pay attention to the few people up and out this early in the morning. Most of her co-workers would either still be sleeping or in the gym. The occasional guest or cleaning maid simply gave her a curious glance as she headed through corridor with purpose. She let herself out the emergency exit into a side alley, relieved she hadn't set off any alarms and scanned her surroundings until she found what she was looking for.

With every ounce of strength she possessed, Haley threw the sneakers into the dumpster, smirking slightly when they clanged against the sides with force. Her face changed to grimace though when they landed on top of the other garbage with dull thuds. Without the initial purpose of getting rid of sneakers, she was now left with only her thoughts.

Which as per usual, circulated around Randy yet again.

Randy Orton had been her best friend. Oh sure, when she had first entered the company, young, naive, _foolish_, she had been warned of his reputation. That while yes Randy could be charming, especially with the ladies, he could also be cruel and it would be wise to keep her distance. But Haley had always been one to believe the best in people so when he approached her, she had ignored the warnings and accepted his friendship. Oh he had tried to get in her pants almost immediately, outrageously flirting and sticking sexual innuendos in almost every conversation. But she had believed. Deep down she had truly believed that behind the Ladies Man, behind the Legend Killer visage, was a man. A good man, a strong man, a worthy man, who was worth fighting for. Who was worth defending to everyone who kept warning her to be careful. In doing so their friendship had become so much more. So how could she have been so wrong?

He had brutalized in her middle of the ring, twice now. He had mentally and emotionally tormented her for months. She could no longer do a job she loved, instead she entered each arena with fear clouding her every movement. And her mere presence put everyone in the vicinity in danger, a target in the eyes of a deadly predator. Her own fiancé was out with a serious injury thanks to Randy and Hunter…

Hunter was killing himself trying to save her.

"Oh my Gosh! Miss Haley?!"

"Huh?" Almost involuntarily, Haley's head jerked in the direction of where the little voice had come from and she blinked to clear her thoughts.

"It is you!" The little girl that approached was tiny in size, with huge brown eyes and long dark hair. "I can't believe it! You're my most favoritest Diva in the history of-of ever!"

_Shit_. Haley thought, _this is not how I want any of the fans to see me_. "You're a WWE fan?"

"Yes! I watch all of your matches, and I make my Uncle buy all the Pay-Per-Views where you have a match in it! And when Mickie stole your title at Night of Champions, I was so MAD! I refused to watch the rest of the show! And when you got injured, I was so bored watching the Divas matches until you came back. And I love your new 'No Boundaries' move! It's AWESOME!"

Haley couldn't help but feel her mood uplift at the girl's enthusiasm. "Really? So I'm really your favorite?"

**(Next section written entirely by Esca Madeline because it was too hilarious to leave out or change)**

"Yup! You and Rey Mysterio and Jeff Hardy and Evan Bourne and John Cena! You guys are the main reasons I'm a fan of all the WWE shows!"

"…"

"…?" The girl tilted her head curiously at the sudden silence. "Miss Haley? What's wrong?"

"…John Cena. You're a John Cena fan. Joy." Haley sighed and hung her head. _Another ankle-biting John Cena fan. Just what was it about the man that made all the cute little kids like him so much? It's probably his dimples and that goofy little dance-salute he does on his entrances. Damn him and his weird charms. _"I dunno, sweets. You had me thinking you had good taste until you mentioned Cena."

"OY!" The little girl pouted, crossing her arms as she huffed loudly. "That's not very nice! For your information, my friends and I happen to like him a lot! I think he's really funny! And—and he's really cute! And—and—I like his hats!"

Haley raised a brow. "His hats."

"Uh-huh! I have a whole collection of his hats in my room!"

"Ignoring the creep factor of that entire statement, what about his wrestling ability? I'm pretty sure that's the most important part of…you know…wrestling."

"…"

"…"

"Did I mention he's really funny?"

"I accept your surrender," Haley declared victoriously, giving the child a grandiose bow at the waist.

"BAH!" The little girl stuck her tongue out at Haley, before she sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter," she admitted quietly. "Mr. Cena isn't really one of my top five favorites. I actually like Mr. Bob-tee-sah more than him, but he's hurt right now. I can't really put him as a favorite until he comes back."

"Bob-tee-sah?" Haley stared at the child in bewilderment, thrown off by the unfamiliar name until she realized that it was only a mangled mispronunciation of what it actually was. "Oh, you mean Batista!"

"Yeah!" The girl nodded enthusiastically, completely undeterred by Haley's correction. "That's what I said! Bob-tee-sah! Me and Mommy think he's much more handsome and prim than Mr. Cena! But don't tell anyone I said that. Daddy would have a fit and get all jealous!"

"Oh, don't worry kid. Your secret's safe with me." Haley chuckled, picturing John's response to the news that even the injured Animal was more popular than he was in the eyes of a little girl. That, and Dave's reaction to being thought of as prim. "It looks like I have some competition. Don't forget, I am getting married to the man soon."

"Hmph! I know that," the child declared boisterously. "You don't have to worry about me, Miss Haley. I'm not some scarlet woman! I don't go after taken men! I'm much too perfect and talented and wonderful to stoop to that level!"

"Aren't you a humble one?" Haley commented dryly, reaching over to ruffle the girl's hair affectionately. Then, she smiled. "If that's the case, then I guess I can safely say that I take back what I said earlier. You do have good taste after all, especially in good-looking men."

"You better believe it!" The girl grinned cheekily. "You know Miss Haley, we should probably get out of this alley and away from the dumpster. It kind of stinks over here."

**(Back to my writing lol)**

"That's probably a good idea." Haley agreed, surprised when the little girl slid her hand into her own. "Sweetheart, I never got your name."

"I'm Jamie!" She said proudly. "Jamie Grisham!"

"Grisham?" Haley repeated as they walked out the alley and back towards the front of the building. "As in Todd Grisham?"

"Yeah!" Jamie replied brightly. "He's my Daddy!"

_No-way_. Haley shook her head in disbelief. _How did Todd, the most soft spoken person in the WWE father the most outgoing and humorous child she had ever met? _

"Do you know my Daddy, Miss Haley?" Jamie asked, looking up with curious eyes. "I know Ms. Maria does most of your interviews and your last one was with the new Josh Mathews guy, but-"

"I know Todd." Haley answered vaguely. "Not very well, but I know who he is and have spoken to him a few times."

That seemed to satisfy Jamie because she beamed up at her. "So what were you doing in the alleyway, Miss Haley? Did you get lost?"

Haley sucked in a deep breath. How could she explain this? How do you tell a child that you had to violently throw away a pair of sneakers because they were such a painful reminder of what once had been an integral part of her life.

"I was just throwing some stuff away, Sweetie." Haley finally answered. "Some stuff I did want anymore."

"Oh!" Jamie nodded, letting the subject drop. "You know Miss Haley, I'm really glad you're okay." She said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Haley glanced down at the child, lifting an eyebrow in a very Dwayne-esque manner.

"I…I saw the show, you know? I know what they did to you in the ring that night. And I just want you to know that it's okay to be angry, Miss Haley. It's okay to cry. I was screaming that night, too. ! When that—that—" the little girl's face darkened, "When that…monster came out, I wanted to run into the ring. When he touched you, I wanted to kick him in the shins so I could get his filthy hands off you, but I couldn't reach you. I almost broke Uncle's television set because I was shaking it so much…"

Haley felt like she had been sucker punched in the gut, all the air was abruptly forced out of her lungs. Jamie had seen the show. Jamie had mentioned earlier that she watched every single match Haley was in. That would have certainly included that match, the one Randy had made sure didn't happen because of his own agenda. She just couldn't believe it—her match had been the last fight of the night. Children were normally asleep by that time. And this child had witnessed her lowest, most terrifying moment.

What the fuck had Todd been thinking? Jamie didn't look older than five, maybe six and her head barely reached Haley's waistline. Being petite herself, Haley's waistline wasn't very high. She was too young to truly understand the derranged sickness in Randy's mind, yet she had watched the very violent and chaotic moment.

"It's my own fault." Jamie admitting sheepishly, pulling Haley from her horror stricken thoughts. "I wasn't supposed to be awake, but they said you were having a match against Beth Phoenix later that night and I wanted to see you beat the Glamazon! But then...he came out instead. I started screaming when he hit you, I wanted him to stop. I wanted Bob-tee-sah to come out and save you like he always does, but he didn't! And Mister Triple H came too late!"

"Jamie-" Haley paused, trying to think of what she should say. There wasn't a proper explanation for what had happened. Randy was sick, depraved, in need of serious medication, but all those things wouldn't make sense to a child.

"Mister Triple H is going to win at Wrestlemania though." Jamie told her with a bright smile. "Mister Triple H is that darn good and he's going to make sure that monster loses! He'll stay the WWE Champion and he'll pedigree Randy just for you! Mister Triple H was never my top favorite, but I like him a lot more now because he's the only one who's protecting you! And he's the best guy to protect you. Even Daddy says that no one very smart wants to take on Mister Triple H."

Haley couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. The concept of adding a Mister before Triple H's moniker struck her funny. That and Jamie substituting darn instead of damn, in her reluctance to swear.

"And I also happen to think that Mr. Randy Orton is nothing but a big fat cheeseball. I don't think you should even waste your time thinking about a pathetic creep like him—"

"Wait, what?" Haley interrupted her, looking at Jamie with a stunned expression. "I'm sorry, what? What did you just call Randy?"

"A…a big fat cheeseball," Jamie repeated, looking up at Haley curiously. "I think Mr. Randy Orton is the King of Cheeseballs, and Mr. Ted DiBiase and Mr. Cody Rhodes are nothing but his little Cheese Doodle Lackeys."

Haley couldn't restrain herself, she clutched at her abdomen as she burst into hysterical laughter. "OH MY GOD!" She managed to get out. "Where is Ken when you need him? He would get such a kick out of this!"

Jamie smiled at her reaction, though confusion was written all over her face. "Miss Haley, are you okay?"

"Oh man," Haley wiped the moisture her laughing had brought to her eyes and pulled Jamie into a hug. "You are hilarious Jamie. Cheeseball and Cheese Doodles. Very witty. Thank for that, it cheered me up a lot. I'm very glad I met you and I'll cherish this moment, now and forever. You don't know how it makes me feel, to know that I have a fan who loves me as much as you do."

"Jamie!" The front doors of the hotel flew open and harried looking Todd Grisham rushed towards them, scooping the little girl up in his arm. "I was so worried! Where have you been?"

"Daddy!" Jamie rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I was talking to Miss Haley! You know, my favorite Diva!"

"What?" Todd blinked, looking over his shoulder and meeting Haley's eyes. "Oh! Good morning, Haley. It's good to see you up and about." He gave her an anxious grin. "You look good considering, well…"

"I got DDT'd last night." Haley finished his thought with a nonchalant shrug. "I'm fine. And don't fret over Jamie, she was just out here talking to me."

"Oh," Todd nodded in surprise. "Well thanks for keeping an eye on my daughter. I was frantic when she left the hotel room while I was showering. And her mother was still asleep. Junie is beside herself looking for Jamie."

"I didn't mean to make you worry!" Jamie pouted. "But I saw Miss Haley and I wanted to say Hi, so I followed her out here."

"Well you owe me and your mother a huge apology." Todd's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "I can't believe you didn't even have your cell phone on you!" He chastised.

"Haley!" For the second time, the front doors of the hotel flew open and Hunter strode over to the trio with purpose. "Thank God! You weren't in your room and-"

"Mister Triple H!" Jamie pointed excitedly. "Daddy, it's Mister Triple H!"

"What?" Hunter finally took notice of Todd and the little girl he held in his arms. "Mister Triple H?"

"Just go with it." Haley chuckled.

"Hey Hunter." Todd greeted him nervously.

"Grisham." Hunter nodded, eying Jamie curiously. "Cute kid, she yours?"

"Yes, this is Jamie." Todd replied. "Jamie, this is Mister-"

"Triple H!" Jamie grinned. "I know who he is, Daddy. He fights that Cheeseball Randy Orton for Miss Haley!"

"…"

"…"

Haley smirked. "Go ahead and laugh." She said to Todd and Hunter. "Lord knows I did."

"You think I could work that into a promo?" Hunter chuckled.

"If anyone could, it would be you." Haley assured him with a broad grin. "What are you doing up so early anyway?"

"Cena." Hunter's blue eyes sharpened. "He's being a lovesick idiot again. At least he's not chasing after you this time though."

"Did he bring some chick back from one of the bars last night?" Haley asked curiously.

"No, he's hitting on some woman in the hallway. Right outside my room and it's sick, because she's half hysterical, looking for her daughter or something." Hunter rolled his eyes. "Who hits on a woman who's looking for their kid?"

"Hunter?" Todd's face shifted from a mix of red to green. "Did the woman with Cena by any chance happen to be around Haley's height, with long dark hair, wearing a white sweater and jeans?"

Hunter turned back to Todd, eying him oddly. "Well yeah…how'd you know?"

"Jamie, say goodbye to Daddy's friends!" Todd's voice was strained. "We have to go tell Mommy you were kidnapped by a psycho and then I have to hire an assassin to kill John Cena for hitting on Mommy." He spun on his heel, heading back into the building with quick strides, leaving Jamie to wave from over his shoulder.

"Bye Miss Haley!"

"Bye Jamie." Haley returned the wave, stifling her laughter at Todd's departing proclamation.

"Wait a minute." Hunter looked thoughtful as he put the pieces together. "Todd's married? I thought he was gay?!"


	29. Darkest Before Dawn

**A/N: All right Guys, the first scene of this chapter is predominantly Esca Madeline's. I only did minor edits because the general concept of her original scene was why I wanted to include it in my story so changing it too much would have ruined the whole point of including Jamie. Anyway, expect Jamie to pop up in the future since Maddie has given me to permission to use her and her mother will be making appearances later on as well. **

**After the first scene, the writing returns to being exclusively mine lol. **

**And, there is a HUGE surprise for you guys in this chapter. **

**So you're welcome! :D**

* * *

Chapter 28: Darkest Before Dawn

_Hi Miss Haley!_

_I told Daddy to give this to you before the show. If he doesn't, I'm gonna give him a "No Boundaries" finisher from the top of my bed!_

_Anyway, I hope you like my present. It was hard to get it finished before the show, but Mommy helped. (She's a GINORMOUS fan of yours too!) I hope that whenever you wear this, you'll know that you're not alone, and that you'll never be alone. I'll always be cheering for you, and you'll always have my full support, as well as my Mommy and Daddy's! Daddy promised that he'll only ask you nice questions if he ever has to interview you instead of Miss Maria, and Mommy will always take the time to look at your booboos if you ever get hurt!_

_You know, I tried to get her to mix laxatives with Mr. Orton, Mr. Teddy, and Mr. Cody's vitamins, but she said she wouldn't do that. Yet._

_From your cutest, awesomest, most loyalist fan EVER,_

_Jamie Clementine Grisham_

Haley glanced up from the scrawled handwriting to see Todd nervously adjusting his tie. It had been six days since her memorable encounter with Jamie, and upon her arrival at the arena that night. Todd had come to the locker room reserved for Triple H to pass along the little note and a small wrapped parcel to the Raw Diva.

"Seriously Todd?" She fought back her laughter. "That daughter of yours is gutsy as Hell. Switching Randy's vitamins for laxatives? Genius."

"Please don't let Jamie hear you say that," Todd begged, turning pale at the very thought. "You'll only encourage her, and then she really will try to do it!"

"Oh take a pill, Todd." Haley chuckled. "While the idea has merit, I don't think a seven year old could pull it off."

"I'm not even going to think about it. I don't need the stress." Todd shook his head. "Go ahead and opened your gift, Haley."

"Oh yeah!" She lifted the bundle and carefully undid the knots, letting the white fabric fall away.

Immediately, her eyes fell upon a little bracelet made of string and yarn, woven tightly together and decorated with tasteful, colorful beads and tassels. One end of the bracelet was made with dark blue yarn with little pinpricks of white popping up here and there, and Haley couldn't help picturing a night sky at the sight. But as she continued to study the bracelet, she noticed that the colors steadily grew lighter, changing into a softer blue, morphing into a gentle lavender-pink, before finally becoming a lovely shade of orange and red.

Threads of various colors were embroidered into the bracelet with an expert hand, sewn into a message that seemed far too deep for a seven-year-old-girl to conjure up.

_Darkest Before Dawn._

She stared at those words, standing absolutely still as the bracelet sat in her hands. For the longest time, she said nothing as she stared at the simple message that had been painstakingly woven into the little strip of fabric. Finally, she looked up, and saw that Todd was carefully searching her face for her reaction.

"So…what do you think?" He asked nervously. "I personally think it's a bit too multicolored, but Jamie insisted that the bracelet had to be made this way. And Junie agreed with her! In fact, my wife was the one who did all the sewing."

"I…" Haley paused, the emotions she felt were overwhelming. "I don't know what to say. This is beautiful. Your wife and Jamie…they didn't have to do this."

"She wanted to, they both did. She really wants you to be happy, you know." He blurted out, his face reddening when she looked back up at him.

She was astonished to see the look of open, genuine honesty that was on Todd Grisham's face.

"I don't know if Jamie truly understands your situation," He continued, "being as young as she is. We want you to know that we have your back. Randy's putting everyone through a very dark time, and he's manipulating the system for all it's worth. It doesn't help that neither June nor I are wrestlers, so I don't know how much we can help, but…" Todd trailed off for a moment, before he looked up at Haley and gave her a hard, determined stare. "We'll try, Haley. We'll do what we can to help from the sidelines and from behind the scenes. We'll offer you all the assistance a doctor and a journalist can give you. And when Randy goes down—and he will go down, Haley, mark my words—we'll personally help you drag his half-dead carcass out the door."

There was a warm and almost painful pulling from within her chest, a pulling that was so intense and sudden that Haley was temporarily robbed of her ability to speak. At that moment, she knew why Todd Grisham was one of WWE's most prominent journalists. Despite all the teasing and insults he received from both co-workers and fans alike about his dry, often sarcastic mannerisms, he really did know how to use words to his benefit when the situation called for it. Blinking back a tear, the Diva silently traced the embroidered lettering, before looking up at Todd with a grateful smile.

"Thank you," she whispered. "All of you. This means more to me than you could ever know."

Todd blushed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "No problem, Haley. Good luck tonight. I hope both you and Triple H pull a fast one on Randy tonight and have the momentum in your favor for Wrestlemania. Six days away now, we're rooting for both of you."

"I'll let him know you said that." Haley smiled brightly at him. "We're going to give him hell, that's for sure."

"Well, I have an interview I need to set up for..." His facial expression soured. "With John Cena."

Haley grinned at him. "Don't let him push you around too much, Todd. He's truly a big baby if you give it right back to him."

"Yeah," Todd rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Right. I still would rather interview Edge if I had the choice. He just starts talking and forgets I exist which is preferable. I'll see you later, Haley."

"Thanks again, Todd." She waved him off, waiting for his figure to disappear down the hallway before retreating back into the locker room.

Haley looked down at the bracelet that now circled her wrist. Darkest before dawn. Those were simple words, and understandable in and of themselves, but they had her thinking, wondering what they meant. Always try to see the bright side? Be lively and happy all your life? How could a person see the dawn if he or she was surrounded by nothing but darkness? Wouldn't they panic and struggle, and eventually be swallowed up by the darkness themselves?

An image of Jamie's happy face as she told Haley she was her favorite Diva, followed by Orton's twisted countenance, then Dave's tender smile, Hunter's affectionate grin and Dwayne's handsome face flashed through her mind and suddenly she understood. Jamie's message wasn't about being foolishly optimistic or being blind to what was happening around you. Quite the opposite; one needed to be aware of the horrible things in the world. A person couldn't be sheltered and ignorant of the evils surrounding them, because then they wouldn't understand the concept of what was good and right. despite all of the terrible things that were happening, despite the poisonous venom that infested the souls of assholes like Randy Orton, it wasn't the end. Because no matter how hard they tried, no matter how dark things became, they would never truly win. Shadow could never exist without light, and the darker the shadow was, the brighter the light tended to be.

All she had to make sure was that her light never went out, and that it kept burning strong. That was Jamie's true message to her.

Six days to Wrestlemania and for the first time in a long time, Haley felt optimistic about her chances.

* * *

**(From here on out the writing is all my own :D)**

It wasn't surprising that in the final twenty minutes of the Raw broadcast, six days out from Wrestlemania, the challenger for the WWE Championship made his way to the ring flanked by his two lackeys Ted Dibiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes. With them they brought four members of Raw security to keep an eye out for retribution from Triple H. The crowd booed their presence, still furious over Randy Orton's actions a week prior.

Randy waited for his music to die down before speaking into the microphone had retrieved for him. "Triple H, it comes full circle. I have taken everything from you, except the WWE title. That comes this Sunday and when that happens, the entire landscape of the WWE changes. The balance of power shifts permanently."

The crowd's booing grew louder if that was possible at Randy's words.

"In six days, my ascension to the top of this business will realized when I beat Triple H for the WWE Championship." Randy smirked, already envisioning himself holding gold.

The crowd began to cheer however when the screen on the titantron changed to see a black limousine speeding into the arena's parking garage, tires squealing on the pavement.

Randy's face twisted into a snarl. "Turn on the lights!" He ordered, while Ted and Cody immediately sprung to action, directing the security to stand in a blockade in front of the ring.

The camera refocused on the limo, which had both back doors open and was currently empty. It was obvious that whoever had arrived in said limo was now in the building.

"Triple H if that is you," Randy's growled out the warning into the microphone. "Come out here. I have no problem ending this tonight. I have no problem taking you out and being awarded the WWE Championship this Sunday because you can't compete! But fair warning, it's not going to be fast. We're going to take our time with you. Do you hear me? We're going to-"

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her_

_Took my sweet time when I was with her_

_Someone understands_

To everyone's surprise, it was not Triple H, but Haley who walked into view onstage. The former Women's Champion stood tall as she stopped at the top of the ramp, dressed in black flat knee high boots, dark skinny jeans and black t-shirt that read 'Soldier' in Samoan font. But it the was the object she gripped in her hand, the heavy end leaning against her shoulder that had everyone's attention.

Triple H's sledgehammer.

_And she knows how to treat a fella right_

_Gives me that feelings every night_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_

_Now someone understand me_

She smirked down at Randy, her brown eyes flashing with the fire that had been missing for several months. Her aura was completely different. She was strong, she was confidant. She looked ready for a fight.

As her music faded, she glanced over her shoulder expectantly and the lights on the titantron changed.

_Time to play the Game!_

_TIME TO PLAY THE GAME! (oohahaha)_

Cheering in the arena rose as Triple H joined her, wearing jeans and one his patented t-shirts. He carried no weapon, but he gave Haley a proud smile in seeing her carrying his. The two of them stared down at Randy for a long moment while Motorhead played through the arena. They both shared a mutual look of readiness and took three steps away from each other so that they stood on either side of the ramp leading down to the ring. Hunter looked down at Randy, smirked, then pointed to the stage entrance while Haley twirled the sledgehammer between her hands.

Motorhead was cut off and only the roar of the crowd remained. They were anxious for a fight. They wanted blood to spill. They wanted Randy Orton to pay.

And pay he will, because now, the occupant of the limo was ready to join the battle.

Every light in the arena went out, section by section, causing confusion to run through the fans in attendance. Only Triple H and Haley remained calm as the arena was cloaked in darkness, no one able to see beyond their own nose.

Then after a moment of darkness, the stage began to glow in various shades of blue. Lights flashed through the titantron, making the entire thing look like a rumbling storm cloud. It was an omen for a storm that was indeed coming.

Haley and Triple H's silhouettes could be seen, neither having moved from their previous position before the lights had gone out. Randy Orton could be heard shouting to Ted and Cody to do something, though only those in the front rows heard him as his microphone had been turned off the moment Triple H arrived.

The arena went black again and the crowd's confusion was more apparent than ever. While they still cheered, it was hesitant, quieter. They had been ready for Triple H and Haley to rush the ring. They didn't understand the sudden black out.

Until a timeless phrase suddenly boomed through the sound system, causing chills to race down the spines of thousands in attendance.

_If you smeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllll_

_What the Rock-_

_Is Cooking!_

It was pandemonium. The entire arena erupted with stunned, delirious euphoria. The noise coming from the crowd drowned out the rest of his music and an electric charge filled the air as Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson stormed onto the stage, stopping to stand between Haley and Triple H. Like them, he too wore jeans and a black t-shirt without sleeves, 'Team Bring It' printed across the chest. Black Aviator sunglasses shielded his eyes and he looked back and forth between Triple H and Haley.

It had been five long years since he had stood on a WWE stage, barring his brief appearance at the Hall of Fame. Haley herself was grinning like a fool, goosebumps broke out over her skin at the overwhelming reaction one man's return could invoke.

He truly was the People's Champion. Every man, woman and child in the building was affected by his presence, as evidenced by the deafening noise that practically caused the roof to explode off the arena. Now she understood exactly why The Rock referred to himself as the most electrifying man in all of entertainment.

Randy Orton's expression of disbelief told the entire story. No one had expected this. Randy and his Legacy weren't prepared for this. But then who could prepare for the unexpected, but very welcomed return of the Great One.

"Are you ready?" Hunter's voice was terse as he addressed the Brahma Bull before him.

"Let's go lay the smackdown on some candyass." Dwayne nodded in response.

"Haley," Hunter looked over at her. "Stay here while we deal with security."

Haley grinned broadly. "Have fun boys."

The cheering hit the loudest it probably ever had in history when the Rock and Triple H stood shoulder to shoulder and headed down the ramp. Haley could only watch in wonder, the kid in her, the wrestling fan in her, joyous when they reached the four members of security who tried to block them from making their way to the ring. Several punches and boots to guts and sternums and they had made quick work of Randy's pathetic attempt at protection.

"This might be the greatest moment of my life," Haley said to herself, glancing at the bracelet on her wrist. "I hope you're up watching this, Jamie Sweetheart, because here comes the dawn."

She laughed, feeling the energy shift as both Triple H and the Rock removed their t-shirts. Hunter pointed up to Randy pointing at him as he stormed forward. Beside him, the Rock threw his sunglasses aside and followed barely a step behind him.

Randy, Cody and Ted stepped through the ropes, dropping to the matted floor below the ring just in time for the collision.

Hunter and Randy immediately started trading blows, huge hammer fists finding home in any available flesh they could reach.

The Rock blocked Ted's first hit, grabbing the young man's arm and using it to propel him into Cody Rhodes who attempted to charge. Both men fell to the floor in a mass of tangled limbs.

Rock lifted his signature raised eyebrow and pointed up the ramp to where Haley stood. He gave her a short nod and a familiar hand motion. Haley nodded back, twirling the hammer in her hands and started her own journey down to the ring.

"Together Haley Baby?" He said when she reached him.

"I've dreamed of this my whole life." She told him with a wide grin while Cody and Ted clambered back to their feet. "Let's kick some candy ass!"

"That's my girl!"

Cody turned to meet a sledgehammer shot right to the solar plexus, forcing the air out of his lungs and the young superstar to his knees.

"Who's the bitch now, Cody?" She taunted him, dropping the hammer with a dull clatter. She followed up her offense with an enziguiri kick to the temple, laying him out completely.

The crowd was wild as the ring shook with the force of Triple H's pedigree on Randy Orton. The Game stood tall, flexing proudly over his prone form.

"Get your ass in there." Dwayne barked to her as he tossed Ted into the ring. "You know what I'm thinking Mama."

Haley glanced up at Triple H, who nodded in approval, also following the Rock's train of thought. "Do it, Hales!"

Her grin was ear to ear as she slid under the bottom rope into the ring, accepting Hunter's hand to help her to her feet. "Really?"

"Go for it, Punkin." He nodded, just as Dwayne planted Ted beside his leader off a spine buster. "Randy deserves it and whole lot worse."

"I'll leave that part to you at Wrestlemania." She took position above Randy's prone form, the Viper's head between her booted feet.

Dwayne stood opposite her in the same position over Ted Dibiase. Hunter hyped the crowd behind them, not that they needed much encouragement, already knowing what they planned on doing. They were going bezerk at the mere thought.

Haley and Dwayne both held their arms out, swinging them back and forth, before rushing the ropes, running them once before moving back into their original positions. Haley wound up, and drove her elbow home right over Randy's heart off the fancy elbow drop; the People's Elbow.

The Rock's theme music blasted through the arena a second time. Hunter hugged her from behind the moment she got back up to her feet. "I'm so fucking proud of you."

"I love you, Hunter." She told him.

"I love you too, Punkin." He kissed the top of her head, then released her. "Now go on, celebrate!"

Haley grinned again, rushing away from Triple H to leap into Dwayne's arms, who caught her readily. She locked her legs around his hips and gripped his shoulders for balance. "I love you, Dwayne."

"I love you, Haley Baby." He kept one arm firmly around her lower back and the other fist raised triumphantly. "God, it's good to be back. And this is exactly what happens six days from now. We're going to do this, Haley."

"I believe it."


	30. Who Says You're Not Perfect

Chapter 29: Who Says You're Not Perfect

Ken Kennedy took a seat on the edge of the hotel bed, picking at imaginary lint on his charcoal gray tuxedo pants. "So, not that I mind escorting you to this shindig," He said loudly enough for his voice to carry through the bathroom door opposite him. "But why isn't Dave accompanying you tonight again?"

"Because," Haley voice cheerfully answered him and he could hear her rummaging around as she finished getting ready. "His physical therapist doesn't want him traveling too much on his leg. I don't know, he was kind of vague on the details. And I figure since you didn't have a date yet I could kill two birds with one stone."

"I'm injured, and I'm still here." Ken reminded her, tugging impatiently at his crimson colored tie. He'd never been the most comfortable in a suit, no matter how nicely he filled one out.

"You had an arm injury." He heard the feminine click of heels on the tiled bathroom floor before the door opened and Haley stepped out. "So? What do you think?"

Ken stared, stunned speechless at the first glance.

Haley wore a short dress that barely came to mid thigh, in a light color of jade. It had a strapless, sweetheart neckline to emphasize her curves and filigree beaded and sequined nylon mesh overlay. She wore silver, strapped heels that boosted her tiny frame. Diamonds glittered at her wrist, her left ring finger and dangled from her ears. Her auburn hair was combed back off her face and held back in a fancy updo with silver combs. Her side swept bangs the only thing framing her face.

"Ken?" She bit her lower lip nervously at his silence. "Is this okay?"

"Dave's an idiot." He got to his feet, crossing to her. "I would have hobbled on one leg if it were me. You're beautiful, Haley, really."

She beamed up at him and he blinked, a little dazzled by her smile. It had been too long since she had smiled so genuinely. "Thank you! You're looking pretty handsome yourself."

"Regretting saying yes to the big dumb animal yet?" He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Hush you." She playfully slapped his chest and grabbed her white clutch purse off the nightstand. "Shall we go? Candice and Dwayne are going to meet us in the lobby."

Ken looked her over again, all traces of his earlier playfulness gone. Slowly a real smile spread over his face. "You know," He said. "I knew there was a reason I was compelled to like you. I didn't fully realize why until just now."

She tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"For the past four months," He explained. "A sick, sadistic, psychopath has done almost everything he can think of to try and break you. He came pretty close too, which scared all of us that cared about you. But here you are, the night before the epic battle…"

He gestured to her. "And you're radiant, Haley. You're shining through all this darkness that's plagued your life. You stood strong this week, you fought back. And tonight, you'll be the most beautiful woman there, guaranteed. You're a fighterr, Haley Mariano. And I'm proud to call you my friend."

Her eyes gleamed wetly, but she blinked back the tears and embraced him warmly. "Thank you, Ken. That was one of the nicest things anyone ever said to me."

"Yeah well," He hugged her tightly for a moment before releasing her and offering his arm. "Don't let that get around." He told her gruffly. "I've got a reputation as an asshole to uphold."

"Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

"Holy crap!" The exclamation came from Michelle McCool as Haley descended the stairs to the main floor of the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. "Hales, you look awesome!"

Haley smiled, releasing Ken's arm once they completed the last of the stairs to hug her friend. "Thanks Michelle. You're looking pretty fabulous yourself."

Michelle pulled back and did one of her playful twirls to show off her indigo blue minidress. "Like it? It was a hit with Mark, that's for sure."

"I love it." Haley assured her.

"Ken," Michelle addressed the man at Haley's side. "You clean up nice!"

"Right back at you, McCool." Ken shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Do we know where we're sitting yet?"

"Hey sexy ladies!" Kelly seemed to burst through a crowd of people on their left, dragging Evan Bourne by his wrist behind her. The young blonde was a stunner in a pale shade of coral, her blonde hair styled to spill over her right shoulder. "You both look hot!"

"What's up, Bourne?" Ken greeted the young ECW superstar with a curt nod.

"Nothing, besides letting Kelly drag me around like I'm some kind of dog." Evan joked with a bright grin to relay he really didn't mind his new girlfriend's antics.

"You're gorgeous, Kel," Haley told her. "As per usual."

"Right? She could make a burlap sack look sexy." Michelle joked.

"Aw!" Kelly blushed from the compliments. "Thanks Girls. Is Candice here?"

"Ken and I came with her and Dwayne, but Dwayne stopped to chat with Arn Anderson." Haley informed her. "They should be here in a minute or so. She looks really great tonight too."

"I saw Maria earlier too, but she's hanging out with Matt and Jeff tonight." Kelly informed them brightly. "Evan and I have seats towards the middle, while you two are closer to the front. Haley, you and Ken are sandwiched between Triple H and Stephanie and Dwayne and Candice."

"Cool." Haley grinned. "I can't complain about my seating arrangements."

"I can." Ken joked.

"You can turn anything into a complaint." Michelle admonished him. "You're an asshole like that."

"And don't you forget it." Ken smirked back at her.

"Anyway," Kelly continued before they could. "Michelle, you and Mark are in the front two, but you're on the opposite side from them. You're sitting near Edge, Vickie and John Cena."

"Um…" Michelle made a face. "Joy."

"Sucks to be you." Ken told her.

"Would you stop?" Haley laughed, smacking him on the arm. "I'm going to take him to our seats before Michelle kicks his butt. The show's going to start soon anyway, so I'll see you ladies after."

"Okay, see you after!" Kelly waved as Haley retook Ken's arm and led him down the seating aisles, looking for their name cards.

"You're such a jerk." She laughed once they were out of ear shot. "You love pushing Michelle's buttons."

"I love pushing anyone's buttons." Ken reminded her. "Besides, she knows I don't hate her. And anyway, I could only put up with so much girl talk for so long."

"Poor you." Haley quipped flatly. "Oh I see our seats, come on! We're right in front! This is so cool! Front row seats to see Austin inducted!"

'Stone Cold' Steve Austin was the headliner to be inducted in the Hall of Fame this year. The Texas Rattlesnake had been one of the most influential superstars in WWE history. The Attitude Era had launched WWE into a Worldwide phenomenon, causing ratings to skyrocket and the competition, WCW and ECW to sell out to WWE to avoid going bankrupt. Austin had been one of the top five draws in that Era who filled the seats, sold merchandise and put WWE on the map. His controversial persona had changed the entire landscape of professional wrestling, giving birth to the Attitude Era. When Shawn Michaels was recovering from injuries it was Austin, along with the Rock, Triple H, the Undertaker and Kurt Angle that took over the main event picture and carried the show on.

It was this very Era that cemented Haley's desire to be a Diva, to be a part of Dwayne's world. Unfortunately, the Era had given way to new superstars by the time Haley was ready to enter WWE, but the Undertaker was still here, Triple H was still here and the Rock was back. Stone Cold Steve Austin was too injured to ever rejoin the tour permanently, but he deserved the honor of becoming a Hall of Famer.

She took her seat beside Ken, greeting Stephanie warmly when she and Triple H joined them. Candice and Dwayne sat down moments later and the lights dimmed.

"Show time." Haley murmured softly to Ken.

* * *

It was around midnight when Haley and Ken stepped off the elevator onto her floor. Surprisingly acting the gentleman, Ken walked her all the way to her door instead of heading the opposite direction towards his own room.

"Thanks for accompanying me tonight." Haley said as she opened the clutch to retrieve her keycard. "I would have sat there feeling like a very awkward fifth wheel without you."

"Well, as I've said plenty of times now," Ken smirked at her. "Your company doesn't suck. And, you looked great tonight so you were easy on the eyes."

She laughed lightly, stretching up to kiss his cheek. "Some day, some very lucky woman is going to make an honest man out of you. I'm looking forward to watching that unfold."

"Blasphemy." Ken rolled his eyes playfully. "My relationships last a maximum eight months, you know that." He gave her a gentle one armed hug. "Goodnight Haley, I'll see you at the arena tomorrow."

"Wrestlemania." She said in a sing song voice, sliding her keycard into the lock and turning the handle once the light turned green. "Goodnight Ken." She gave him one last smile before slipping inside her room.

She slipped out of her heels first, allowing her aching feet a reprieve and tossed her clutch onto the little table right by the door. She reached up and pulled out the two silver combs, letting her hair tumble free in soft waves. She held both combs in her left hand and let her right slide along the wall until she located the light switch.

Seconds later, the two lamps on either side of bed illuminated the room with a soft glow. It was then Haley noticed she wasn't the room's only occupant.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice full of shock.

Dave lay stretched out on the bed, propped up by the pillows. He wore only a black pair of sweat pants and a sleepy smile. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd come back."

"I thought your physical therapist…" She shook her head, flabbergasted at the sight of him.

"I convinced him to let me come." Dave informed her nonchalantly. "Love the dress, baby, you're gorgeous."

She blushed, glanced down at herself before meeting his eyes. "You should have seen me before I lost the shoes and my hair was still done."

"I did." He chuckled, pointing to the blank television. "I watched the Hall of Fame Ceremony. They showed you and Ken in the audience several times."

"If you were coming here, why didn't you come with me?"

"I didn't get here in time." He sat up a little straighter. "Besides, you haven't been able to come home with all the Wrestlemania commitments and Baby, I missed you."

Her heart melted at his words and she moved to the bed, crawling across the spread and into his arms, sighing happily into his kiss. "I missed you too." She breathed against his mouth. "I'm really glad you're here."

His hands slid up her back and over her shoulders to gently frame her face as he pulled back enough to look into her eyes. "A year ago, you came to my locker room and told me you loved me for the first time."

"I meant it." She placed a butterfly kiss on one of his palms. "I had been falling in love with you so steadily since the day we met that by the time Wrestlemania arrived, I couldn't not tell you. I was just so happy you felt the same way."

"Of course I do." He stretched up to kiss her gently on the forehead. "I've never been good with words, so I don't know exactly how to tell you what you mean to me. At least not verbally."

"If it's akin to what I feel for you, then I already know." She murmured softly.

"Still," One of his hands slid back down pausing to find the zipper of her dress. "I can show you."

He took his time, peeling away the satin and nylon filigree garment with a peaceful reverence. He used his fingers and his mouth to trace the newly expose flesh, teasing her with tantalizing deliberateness. When the last article of clothing had fallen to the floor, Batista paused for a second or two, his eyes sweeping hungrily down the length of her body.

"God, you're so beautiful." He whispered before lowering to capture her lips in another searing kiss.

She felt his hips pressing against her, their bodies merging into one. She moaned, arching her body off the bed, her fingernails digging into his back. As he found his rhythm, she wrapped her legs around his body. Dave gently nipped her lower lip with his teeth. He moved down to her neck, trailing the tip of his tongue along her collarbone, causing little gasps and moans of pleasure to escape from her. His rhythm became harder, more urgent. His breath was escaping in shallow gasps. His arms slid up under her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

Lifting his head up, he looked into her eyes. "I love you." He whispered hoarsely.

"I love you." She panted out.

Finally, passion overtook them and they both climaxed. For the next few minutes, they lay together, panting, bodies damp with sweat. After his breathing slowed, Dave rolled over onto his back, pulling her so that she curled up against him, resting her head on his chest.

She laid her hand on his torso, breathing in his scent. She still couldn't believe that he was really here. She cleared her throat, trying to find her voice. "Best surprise ever."

Dave chuckled softly, reaching up to gently caress the side of her face. "I was hoping you'd like it." He kissed the crown of her head. "Sleep Baby, you've got a big day tomorrow."

As her eyelids grew heavy, she nuzzled in closer. "I know. But I'm going to get through it no problem. Hunter's going to be there, and Dwayne. And the best part," She stifled a yawn. "I've got you."

"Always will." He promised, closing his own eyes as her breathing became more even.

* * *

Dave awoke about three hours later to the sounds of a few distant cars and a light breeze blowing across his face. Still half-asleep, he rolled over to drape his arm over Haley and came fully awake when his hand met cool cotton sheets instead.

The Animal sat up, looking around. The room was dark, but the multitude of street lamps outside the window shed enough light for him to see that he was alone. He looked toward the sliding glass door, and noticed that it was open, the wind blowing the curtains to reveal a familiar figure standing out on the balcony. His expression relaxed and he reached for his boxers and sweatpants, putting them on before shoving the covers aside and getting to his feet.

Haley wore little navy blue cotton shorts, the Rock's Brahma Bull logo stamped across her bottom and a simple red tank top. She didn't hear his quiet approach, as she didn't turned around when he stepped outside to join her. Instead she gripped the railing in her hands and leaned a little forward, staring out at the city of Houston with a faraway look on her face.

Dave slipped his arms around her waist, letting his chin rest on the top of her head. "Hey Baby," He murmured, steadying her when she jumped a little. "Want some company?"

"Yours, always." She murmured, leaning back against him and letting her eyes drift closed. "I didn't have time to think much this week, everything was so busy and chaotic. Now that you're here, I fully realized just how much I missed you. I'm so glad you came after all."

"I was never good at staying away from you for long." His lips brushed her hair and he tightened his hold around her. "I wanted to be with you tonight."

"I needed to be with you tonight." Haley replied quietly. "And I didn't even know it until I turned on the lights and saw that you were here."

Dave rotated her body around to face him, pulling her against his chest. "Haley, talk to me. Why are you out here and not getting sleep for tomorrow?"

Haley didn't answer him at first, just stared up at him with eyes full of varying emotions. "It's Wrestlemania. Most of us have trouble sleeping the night before the big one. And this year, I have more at stake than I did last year."

"Baby, if you're worried-"

"I'm not." She assured him before continuing. "I was just standing here, thinking. You know something, I think I always knew coming into the WWE that I was meant for more than just the Divas's Division. And here I am, at the center of one the most violent, psychological wars WWE has probably ever seen. And the three of us, me, Randy and Hunter, we've been connected since the day I entered this company. And it all comes to a head tomorrow."

Dave started to speak, but she rushed on before he could even get the first word out. "Randy and Triple H started this before I came into the picture, it all stems back to Evolution, you know, you were there. And while Evolution made a Champion out of you, it made a monster out of Randy. A monster that needed one more trigger to fully be unleashed. Enter me."

"Don't you dare blame yourself-"

"I was the catalyst. He fell in love with me and in my own way, I did love him. Not as much as I love you, but I loved him." Haley cut him off. "And I chose you. His IED kicked in and here we are today. You got dragged into this because of me. He used you against me. And, he came so close to breaking me, to breaking Triple H. I'm still not sure how we made it through all the hell he's put us through to get here. But as I stand out here and think about it. Think about Hunter and myself, what we have, how unbreakable our bond is. I realized something..."

"What's that, Baby?" Dave eyed her curiously.

"We're going to win."

* * *

**A/N: All right. The next chapter is the beginning of our big climax. Wrestlemania 25. Randy Orton w/Legacy challenges Triple H w/Haley and the Rock for the WWE Championship. **

**But we all know this about way more than a Championship now. **

**Hope you enjoyed Haley's interaction with Mr. Kennedy Kennedy and Dave's little surprise at the end. **


	31. Seconds, Hours, So Many Days

Chapter 30:

_Harriet Beecher Stowe once said, "Never give up for that is just the place and time the tide will turn." _

Reliant Stadium, Houston, Texas, home of the National Football League's Houston Texans. But today, April 5, 2009, the 73,000 fans that were beginning to fill the arena weren't there for a football game or any other kind of sporting event. They were filling seats, in lines at the concession stands or buying merchandise for the 25th Anniversary of the greatest sports entertainment spectacle of the year, Wrestlemania, the Superbowl of professional wrestling.

In the months leading up to the event, Superstars and Divas alike competed actively for a coveted spot on the Grandest Stage of Them All. Superstars began at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view, in the thirty man over the tope rope challenge. The winner was guaranteed a title shot at Wrestlemania. Once that victor was crowned, it had become a free for all over feuds that would be solved on the prestigious card, challengers for the World Heavyweight, WWE and ECW Championships, Intercontinental and United States Championships, the Tag Team Championships, the Divas and Women's Championships, and the legendary streak of the iconic Undertaker.

Being the 25th Anniversary, this year's card was especially important and an entire roster had gone to great lengths just for a moment in the spotlight. Before the pay-per-view would even go live, a match that would be exclusively aired on the company's Web site would be a lumberjack match to unify the World and WWE Tag Team titles. Carlito and his younger brother Primo, current World Tag Team Champions would take one the current WWE Tag Team Champions, the Miz and John Morrison. The lumberjacks would include Evan Bourne, Paul Burchill, Goldust, The Great Khali, Curt Hawkins, Hurricane Helms, Ezekiel Jackson, JTG, The Brian Kendrick, Mike Knox, Vladimir Kozlov, Jamie Noble, R-Truth, William Regal, Zack Ryder, Shad Gaspard, Jack Swagger, Jimmy Wang Yang and Dolph Ziggler.

When Wrestlemania officially went live, it would open with the Money in the Bank ladder match featuring CM Punk, Mark Henry, Shelton Benjamin, Charlie Haas, Tommy Dreamer, Finlay and Kofi Kingston. The winner of the bout, who climbed the ladder to retrieve the prized briefcase would be the envy of the locker room, as he now held an anytime, anyplace contract for a title match whenever he would choose to cash in.

The next two matches on the card would be SmackDown's first featured matches, with two Championships up for grabs. MVP would defend his United States Championship against his challenger Chavo Guererro and Diva's Champion Maryse would defend her title against long time rival and former Champion Michelle McCool.

Raw would have two matches next. Chris Jericho would finally answer for his crimes against WWE Legends and Hall of Famers when he faced Rowdy Roddy Piper, Jimmy 'Superfly' Snuka and Ricky 'The Dragon' Steamboat in an elimination handicap match. The Legends would have Ric Flair and The Wrestler star Mickey Rourke in their corner for the bout.

WWE Women's Champion Candice Michelle had quite a challenger ahead of her in defending her title in a 25 Diva Battle Royale featuring current and past Divas on the roster as the winner would also be crowned Miss Wrestlemania. Her challengers included Alicia Fox, Brie Bella, Eve Torres, Gail Kim, Jackie Gayda-Haas, Jillian Hall, Joy Giovanni, Katie Lea Burchill, Kelly Kelly, Layla, Maria, Mickie James, Santina Marella, Molly Holly, Natalya, Nikki Bella, Rosa Mendes, Sunny, Mae Young, Torrie Wilson, Victoria and Lita.

ECW would have their first and only brand match on the card next where ECW Champion Christian would defend his title against the former Champion Jack Swagger.

Raw would be showcased again when Intercontinental Champion John Bradshaw Layfield took on his littlest challenger yet, the masked phenomenon known as Rey Mysterio. Then it would be back to SmackDown for highly anticipated showdown between the Hardy brothers, Matt and Jeff.

With the preliminary matches out of the way, the pay-per-view would shift to the main event matches. First up, the Undertaker's legendary streak had never been in more jeopardy as he prepared to take on a superstar with just as many if not more accolades than he had, Mr. Wrestlemania himself, the showstopper and Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels.

The World Heavyweight Championship would be contested in a Triple Threat match between the champion, Edge, The Big Show, and John Cena, the second to last match of the entire night.

But the most anticipated and final match of the night, Wrestlemania's true main event was for the WWE Championship. The match itself had been building up since the challenger Randy Orton won the Royal Rumble match back in January. And this was no longer just a title match, it was so much more personal. Many were undecided on whether or not Randy Orton could in fact defeat the current Champion, Triple H. Randy Orton would surely have the advantage of having his Legacy teammates, Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase in his corner, but six days ago, Triple H evened the playing field with the return of one of the great superstars of all time, the Rock.

And as she entered the locker room granted to Triple H for the night, it was the only match Haley Mariano cared about out of the entire card. It was a little selfish of her, considering two of her best friends had matches tonight, Michelle McCool to try and win back her title and Candice had a mountain to climb in order to retain her Championship, but Haley had a lot more emotionally invested in tonight's main event, scheduled to go off four hours from now.

Hunter and Dwayne were already inside, waiting for her. There were two long, leather couches set perpendicularly beside one another. Hunter was seated on the one facing the door, wearing one of his patented t-shirts and black and white trimmed track pants. His wrists were already covered in white tape and his wrestling boots peeked out from beneath the hem line of his pants. She would bet money that he had one his knee pads and wrestling trunks underneath them as well.

Dwayne was the most relaxed, seated on the other couch. His right arm was draped casually over the back of the couch and his feet were propped up, crossed at the ankle, on the coffee table. He wore black combat boots, dark blue fitted jeans and a black t-shirt with the phrase 'I bring it' stamped across the chest. His aviator sunglasses were on the coffee table beside his feet.

"It's a mad house out there." Haley informed them quietly, not that they weren't already aware. Hunter had probably been at the arena since dawn and Dwayne had left the hotel before Haley had since she wanted to soak up as much time with Dave as she could.

"It's Wrestlemania." Dwayne reminded her teasingly. "It's supposed to be a mad house. The show's going to start in ten minutes. Well, the first match anyway. My money's on Morrison pulling this one out for his team."

"Morrison's one guy. He's carrying dead weight." Hunter shook his head. "Carlito and Primo both have talent on their side. They're going to win."

"I have to agree with Hunter." Haley nodded. "Miz is awful."

"Ah, shut your faces, both of you." Dwayne waved them off. "Bathroom's all yours, Haley Baby, if you want to go get ready."

"I'll do that." She paused, looking between the two of them for a long moment. "You know, I am really glad you're here, both of you." She told them honestly.

Both Hunter and Dwayne looked away from the screen of the backstage monitor to give her their full attention.

"I never could have gotten through this alone." She continued. "I see that now. And I'm sorry for shutting you out at first, the way I did. I don't know what the future holds in store for us, but I do know that I'm going to remember this night for the rest of my life. It's Wrestlemania, and I get to spend it with you."

"Dwayne, you introduced me to professional wrestling and made me fall in love with it." She looked the Rock in the eyes first. "You trained me to be good enough to get into the WWE. You've been my friend, my family and one of my biggest supporters my whole life and I love you more than I can put into words really."

"I love you too, Haley Baby."

"Hunter," She took a deep breath and met the cool blue eyes of the Game. "You're my Champion. You're fighting this battle tonight because of me. It was you who trained and pushed me into my first Championship, which I won a year ago today. When I thought I lost Dave last year, it was you who proved his innocence and brought him back to me. When I felt like the world had turned against me, it was you who stood at my side. When an entire locker room stood by and watched Randy Orton turn on me, it was you who put himself between us. There aren't words to describe the bond we have. But I do know that I'll always be grateful to you, for everything and I love you very much."

Hunter got to his feet, closing the distance between them and hugged her tightly. "I love you too, Punkin." He murmured into her hair. "I wouldn't have this any other way. Tonight, it's you, its me, it's Randy, his bitch posse and it's Dwayne."

"Ha!" Dwayne chuckled appreciatively. "Bitch posse."

Haley out a short giggle and slowly pulled back from Hunter. "I like that even better than the Baby Oil Boy Band or whatever Cena called them the other day."

"Fuck Cena." Dwayne shook his head. "He's a God Damn Fruity Pebble if I ever saw one."

"He's a what?" She gaped at the half-Samoan incredulously.

"Fruity Pebble." Dwayne repeated himself. "With his bright shirts all colors of the rainbow. He's a Fruity Pebble."

"Wow."

"This is why you started training with me." Hunter joked. "He's beginning to lose it."

"I could still whoop your candy-ass, Triple H! So know your role and-"

"AND…" Haley cut him off before they could cut a promo right there in the locker room. "On that note, I'm going to go get ready. Let me know who wins the tag team match."

* * *

Three hours later, Haley stepped out into the hallway for a little quiet time while Hunter began his warm up. Dwayne had left earlier to meet Candice in the Gorilla position in order to congratulate her on retaining her title and becoming Ms. Wrestlemania. It almost made up for that fact that due to some cheating, Michelle had lost her match earlier.

She leaned against the cinderblock wall, closing her eyes and focused on taking deep, even breathes to calm the butterflies waging war in her stomach.

She wore round toed, black boots with a three inch heel and rode up to mid-calf. There were two straps that criss-crossed around the calf for detailing and another that stopped around her ankle. Her skinny jeans hung low, just clinging her to hipline and were dark in color. A black belt with a large silver stylish buckle looped around her hips and she wore a white crop top that bared her shoulders, the short sleeves hugging her upper arms instead and had a silver inset at the bust.

Her auburn hair was parted to the left side, with a small section of the front French braided along her hair line and disappearing beneath sensual, voluminous waves, since her hair had grown out a bit and was back to brushing the tops of her shoulders again. Silver hoops glinted at her ears, and a silver Tiffany's heart necklace accentuated the silver in her top. She also wore her engagement ring on her left hand, and small silver Claddagh ring on her right. And, around her right wrist, the hand sown bracelet, given to her as a gift by her most loyal fan, Jamie Grisham, was tied securely, it's message clearly visible.

* * *

_"You just wait until Summerslam." He roared, releasing the ropes once Burchill made an even quicker backtrack up the ramp. "Because guess who's Haley's tag team partner?!"_

_Haley rose shakily to her feet, still staring at the man who had come to her rescue and now was making himself her tag team partner this coming Sunday. Relief and happiness filled her degree by degree until she was all but bursting into it._

_Shaking his head with apparent disgust he turned around to look at her, his expression softening and a rare smile flitting across his handsome features. "Hey Hales, miss me?"_

_"Randy!" Her voice came out as a half sob, half laugh. Within seconds she had closed the distance between them and flung her arms around his neck._

_He chuckled at her reaction and wrapped his arms around her in a bone-crushing hug. "I'll take that as a yes."_

_"Yes, yes, yes!" She all but sang, almost forgetting they were still in the ring. "Are you really going to be my partner? You're fully healed and everything?"_

_He nodded. "Doctor's cleared me." He suddenly looked around him, taking in the atmosphere of the crowd. "That's a weird sound, and feeling." He murmured._

_"What is?" She asked, looking around in confusion._

_He smirked, but not in his typical evil manner, it was still a touch arrogant, but no longer sadistic. "Listen."_

_So she did. Rev Theory was wailing out the lyrics to Randy's theme song and the crowd around them was near deafening. Cheers of approval rippled through the arena, along with clapping, wolf whistles, stomping feet and anything else they could do to make as much noise as possible. And it suddenly hit her as to what he meant._

_"They're cheering for you." Her lips curved upwards in a huge smile. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's missed you and is glad to have you back."_

_"Yeah," He breathed, still taking it all on. He hadn't received this kind of reception since the first months he had been out of Evolution._

_Haley stepped back from him and gestured to the turnbuckle. "So let them welcome you home." She advised._

_His smirk smoothed into a grin, before he took her advice. He stepped onto the second rope of the turnbuckle, raising his arms into what was once his egotistical pose. Now, he posed as though it was to embrace the fans and for the first time in a long time, they embraced him back._

* * *

_Haley curved her arm around his waist. "Well, I like you better this way. I mean sometimes I wonder if you have a split personality disorder, since there's psychotic, sadistic Randy who everyone else sees and then there's sweet, caring and compassionate Randy who I see. That's my Randy. I like that Randy."_

_"Your Randy huh?" He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "I like the sound of that."_

_She immediately backtracked. "It wasn't a come on," She reminded him uneasily, trying to re-establish the line between friends and more. "It's just how I differentiate between the Randy I despise and the Randy I adore."_

_He nodded. "I get it, Hales, don't worry."_

_"Good." She let out a sigh of relief and relaxed against him again_.

* * *

_"Hey Orton, we're helping you out." Dykstra gave Haley one long, disturbing once over. "After all, every guy should what kind of gold-digging whore he's screwing, right?"_

_He launched forward like a panther, so sleek and agile that they barely saw him move. Yet suddenly, Randy had slammed Kenny against the wall by the throat. "Apologize!" He ordered, placing pressure on the man's windpipe to cut off his oxygen supply. "NOW!"_

_"Oh my god!" Victoria exclaimed, a horrified expression on her twisted features._

_"Randy, no!" Haley pleaded, curling her hands around his bicep and tugging fruitlessly. "He's not worth it! Stop, let him go!"_

_Randy seemed to hesitate, internally warring with himself, before releasing the SmackDown mid-carder. Kenny dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes; his eyes fixed on Randy alight with fear._

* * *

She was so lost in her memories of Randy, that it wasn't until the delicate sound of a throat being cleared that had Haley snapping her eyes open to see whom had made the sound. The woman before her had long black hair tied up neatly in a French twist, with dark eyes just a little too large for her heart shaped face. Her skin was as pale as porcelain, though there was a pretty, crimson blush in her cheeks at the moment, and she appeared very small, and petite, and this is by Haley's standards mind you, who is not very tall herself, in the black WWE polo shirt and pants worn by all the trainers.

"Hello Mrs. Grisham." Haley's smile was genuine and warm when she recognized Todd's wife and Jamie's mother.

"Oh! Call me Junie, please." Junie insisted. "I'm not interrupting anything am I? I mean you looked so serious a moment ago?"

"Just thinking is all." Haley assured her. "How's Jamie doing? Is she here tonight? I would love to see her."

"She's giving me a multitude of grays hairs before I reach my thirty-fifth Birthday." Junie answered with a loving smile on her face. "I swear, I don't know where she gets her exuberant personality from. She didn't get it from me or Todd."

Haley laughed, having thought something very similar upon first meeting Jamie and discovering that Todd Grisham was her father. "Well, not everything you are in genetic nowadays. If it were, I'd be an uptight, neurotic control freak who likes to build houses."

"And yet, instead you're the best Diva on the roster." Junie told her sincerely. "Which is why I wanted to find you before your match tonight. Jamie is here, but she's out in the audience watching with her Uncle. She begged me to wish you luck tonight though, and to tell you that she knows you, and Mr. Triple H and Mr. Rock are going to kick butt tonight."

In her mind's eye, Haley could clearly picture Jamie saying those exact words to pass along as a message. "That's so incredibly sweet of her. She's an amazing kid, Junie. You must be very proud."

"Every day of my life." Junie nodded in agreement. "Todd and I both want to wish you luck as well. We're pulling for all of you to beat Randy tonight."

"Thank you, Junie." Haley told her sincerely. "We're certainly going to go out there and do our best. And, I'm wearing the bracelet you made me." She held out her wrist. "I've decided it's my new good luck charm."

"Jamie will be thrilled to hear it." Junie chuckled. "I'll be bringing her backstage after the show. I don't know how busy you plan on being-"

"I can spare some time for Jamie." Haley interrupted. "You might not believe it but she's part of the reason I'm going into this so confidently. She helped motivate me. So I'm happy to spend some time with her."

"She's going to be so excited! It means so much to her. She idolizes you and she loves that Triple H bear you sent her last week." Junie said amused. "Todd's not so thrilled with Jamie quoting DX to him, but-"

"Oh Todd," Haley laughed. "I'll have to apologize to him later."

* * *

**A/N: So I wanted to get this chapter up before Christmas, but it just didn't work out that way. Sorry for the long wait guys. The match begins next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Also, a lot of you have commented on Jamie and I introduced her mother in this chapter. I do not claim ownership or creation of Jamie, remember I mentioned she belongs to Esca Madeline. And while Maddie has given me permission to use her two OCs in this fic and you will see them here and there. If you all really want to see more of them, check out her fic Three Men, A Lady and a Little Baby. Haley is featured in her story lol and it's just all kinds of awesome!**


	32. You Climb Another Mountain

Chapter 31: With Every Step You Climb Another Mountain

Haley turned away from the monitor in the Gorilla position, having been watching The Rock make his entrance. She focused instead on the man who stopped at the base of the steel steps and looked back at her with a determined expression.

With his hair slicked back from his crudely handsome face and the WWE Championship strapped tight around his waist, he looked every inch the Champion, even with the sledgehammer grasped in his fist. But if you knew him, as Haley did, you could see so much more to him. The hard gleam in his blue eyes, the tensed set of his muscles, the furious tick in the corner of his jaw. He was more than just a Champion. He was a Warrior, through and through. And he was ready for battle.

"You waited for me?" He asked, the tilt of his head questioning why she hadn't gone out to the ring with The Rock.

"We started this together." She answered him simply. "We finish this together."

He reached out and in a move of tenderness, gently touched the side of her face. "Let's do this."

_Time to the play the game_

_**Time to the play the game! **_

The moment Triple H's theme music began, the crowd began a reverent sort of cheering. It was the kind of reception that caused goosebumps to pimple over Haley's skin as she stepped through the curtain and out onto the elaborate Wrestlemania stage. Neon green lights flickered throughout the entire stadium as Triple H stepped forward, stopping in front a 12 by 12 foot glass pane that had been erected just before the ramp leading down to the ring.

"Stand here for a minute." He told Haley, glowered at his own reflection. Then he took two steps back, careful to shield Haley with his body as he hefted the sledgehammer and threw it forward.

The glass shattered into thousands of pieces in various sizes and the roar of the crowd became deafening as they scented the blood promised to spilled.

Haley let out a little squeak of surprise as Hunter suddenly swept her off her feet, and carried her over the shattered glass before setting her down again on the ramp. "Hunter-"

"Stay behind me, and when we get to the ring, you don't leave Dwayne's side." Hunter told her tersely before he began his march down.

Haley sucked in a deep breath and followed in his wake.

_It's all about the game and how you play it_

_It's all about control and if you can take it_

_It's all about your debt and if you pay it_

_It's all about the pain, and who's gonna make it_

_I am the game, you don't wanna play me_

_I am control, there's no way you can take me_

_I am heavy debt and you know you can't pay me_

_I am the pain, and I know you can't take me_

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Haley Mariano, from Greenich, Connecticut, weighing 245 lbs, he is the WWE Champion, the Game, Triple H!" Lilian Garcia announced his presence to the sold out Houston crowd.

When they reached the bottom on the ramp, where Dwayne stood waiting, Triple H gave Dwayne a nod, followed by some silent form of communication between the two legendary superstars. Hunter looked over his shoulder pointedly at Haley, who offered him one last encouragingly smile, before she stepped to Dwayne's side.

Triple H went around the side of the ring, taking a large sip from his water bottle before tossing it aside and climbing onto the apron.

_Look over your shoulder, ready to run._

_Like a Cleveland pitch, from a smoking gun._

_I am the game, and I make the rules._

_So move on out, or you can die like a fool._

_Try and figure out what my move's gonna be._

_Come on over sucker, why don't you ask me._

_Don't you forget there's a price you can pay._

_'Cause I am the game and I want to play._

Motorhead's guitar solo rippled through air as Triple H looked from one side to the other. As the guitar riff reached it's peak, he threw his head back and spewed water from his mouth like a geyser, flexing imposingly for the crowd.

He entered the ring and crossed to the opposite turnbuckle. He made bowing motions with his hands before flexing again while the fans bowed to the King of Kings. Then, still standing on the turnbuckle, Triple H looked down at his opponent, who stood beneath him on the floor below, his gaze flickering between Triple H's intense glare and the biggest prize in the business glittering around his waist.

When the lights went up and Motorhead faded from the sound system, Dwayne reached down to grasp Haley's hand in his. "Show time."

* * *

With the rapid strike of the snake he was often compared to, Randy Orton hoisted the Triple H against his torso and slamming him into canvas off a brutal scoop slam. Dropping to his knees, he hooked the Game's leg for the pin. Referee Mike Chioda was right beside him, slamming his hand on the canvas.

One…

Two…

Triple H's shoulder shot off the mat before the ref could get to three. Randy straightened in disbelief, leveling the referee with a deadly glare.

"Two, Randy!" Chioda repeated, unfazed.

Haley paced the length of the ring, her eyes glued to its occupants, relief evident on her face that Triple H had managed to kick out.

Across from where she paced, Cody slammed his hand down impatiently on the ring apron. "Come on, Chioda!" he ranted. "Get your head out of your ass!"

The match had been an intense bout from the beginning, with both men gaining and losing the upper hand. All the bad blood, hatred and history between them was being resolved in the ring tonight in a way it never had been when they faced each other before. It was almost as if this was the very first time Triple H and Randy Orton were stepping into a ring together. And at this point, no one, not the fans, not Cody and Ted, or Haley and Dwayne knew how this was going to end, even though Haley was trying to remain confident in her belief that Triple H would come through.

Triple H always came through. He was quite possibly the one person in Haley's entire life who had never let her down.

While Randy argued with the referee, Triple H got back to his feet, shaking off the effects of the slam. He stalked toward Randy with grim determination on his face, and when his former protégé turned, he nailed Orton right in the jaw with a hammer like fist. Randy staggered back from the blow, looking a little knocked silly for a moment, before he came back at Triple H with a punch of his own and the two superstars began to trading blows.

"Come on, Hunter!" Haley stopped pacing, gripping the apron so hard her knuckles turned white. "Take him out! He can't hold a candle to you!"

Dwayne stood several feet behind her, arms folded over his expansive chest, the match reflected against his aviator sunglasses. He had been stoic most of the match, keeping Haley within three feet of him at all times. The only time he had made any kind of threatening move had been when either Dibiase or Rhodes moved too close for his liking, otherwise, he appeared impassive.

Randy twisted, countering Triple H's next strike with an inverted back breaker. Hunter grunted in pain, rolling onto his stomach on the mat. Randy followed up his offense by using the ropes to propel in forward and dropping his knee on the back of Triple H's neck.

"Kick out, Hunter!" Haley urged, her voice taking on a desperate edge when Randy made another cover.

Hunter's shoulder shot off the canvas before Chioda got past one and Haley released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Both men began to get back to their feet, Triple H using the ropes to help him up. Randy charged his former mentor, malicious intent written all over his face, but the Game grabbed him in one swift motion, nailing him with a ring shaking spine buster.

"Yes!" Haley cheered, jumping up and down a bit. "Yes! Yes! Come on, Hunter!"

But the spine buster on top of Randy's previous assault had taken a lot of out Triple H, who rolled toward the outside of the ring, dropping his feet unsteadily to the floor below.

Haley moved to the corner of the ring, holding onto the ringpost with one hand and gazing at the current Champion in concern. Movement flashed at the other corner of the ring, and Haley cried out a warning when Cody sprinted towards him, but she needn't have worried. Cody tried to backpedal, eyes wide, but Dwayne Johnson was faster, leveling the second generation superstar against the security barricade. Then Dwayne turned, expression eager, taunting Dibiase to do something about it.

Hunter glanced over at Cody writhing in pain, then up at Dwayne and gave the Rock a grateful smirk, and began to climb back onto the apron.

Randy shoved past Chioda, wanting to hit Triple H with his patented springboard DDT, a move he had used on Haley several weeks ago, but Triple H gave him a back elbow for his trouble. As Randy stumbled backwards, Triple H moved to the corner turnbuckle. The King of Kings rarely, if ever when to the top rope, so the crowd murmured in surprise when he balanced precariously on the triangular pad for several seconds, before jumping off in Orton's direction.

Whether he had seen him out of the corner of his eye or not, Randy was ready, already leaping into a dropkick once Triple H left the turnbuckle, catching the Game right in the face. The crowd 'ohed' in surprise as both man slumped against the mat.

"No!" Haley moaned in anguished. "You Son of a Bitch! You are not allowed to win! You fucker!"

Randy looked up at the sound of her voice, caught her eyes and gave her a smile that had the hair on the back of her neck standing on its end. It was a smile full of pure, unadulterated evil.

Then the bastard had the audacity to blow her a kiss.

"Fuck you!" Rage filled her, occupying every crevice of her entire body, without even realizing what she was doing, she found herself kneeling on the apron, rising to her feet holding onto the outside ropes.

"Haley! What the hell are you doing?" Dwayne sounded horrified, as he looked up from where he had been shadowing Dibiase and Rhodes. "Get down! Are you crazy?"

Haley ignored Mike Chioda's reprimands to get down, her attention was entirely focused on Randy Orton, her only thought, was to cause him physical pain given the opportunity.

As Randy ignored Triple H in favor of the woman on the apron, the woman he both loved and hated more than any other person on the planet, Chioda's attention was redirected towards Ted and Cody, who were suddenly thrown into the ring. The Rock only paces behind them, trying to take out the two Legacy members quickly in order to get to Haley.

Meanwhile, Randy fisted his hand in Haley's hair, bending his head so his forehead touched hers. "Do you see now? Do you see what I've become? You could have been a part of this? We could have shared this glory together? Now you're going to get a front row seat to me taking out your hero. And then, when I'm done with him, I'm going to take care of you, like I should have done all those weeks ago. You'll be lucky if you can still breathe when I'm done with you."

Haley stared back at him, brown eyes hard, without the fear Randy had been so used to seeing. "Randy," Her voice was saccharine sweet. "Go to Hell!"

Taking hold of his face in both hands, she jumped from the apron down to the floor, guillotining him on the top rope. Haley smirked up in pure satisfaction as Randy staggered backwards, right into another spinebuster, courtesy of Triple H.

Dwayne was beside her again, her shoulders grasped tightly in his bronzed hands. "Are you out of your damn mind?"

Haley smiled at Dwayne, then looked back up into the ring, where Triple H flexed, no longer looking weary from the battle, but reenergized.

Dwayne glanced over to the ring again as well and chuckled. "You took ten years off my life, but I think you were the turning point."

"Fucker deserved it." Haley said matter-of-factly, stepping close to the ring. "Finish him, Hunter!"

Hunter gave her a brief, doting smile, then turned back to Orton, his expression turning cold as he regard Orton, who was slowly recovering, getting up onto his hands and knees. Triple H glanced back at Haley, then to Orton again and let out a revitalizing yell, before charging forward and using Randy's own punt kick against him.

As Dwayne had said, the tide had turned. Orton was essentially out cold and the fans around them began a heartfelt Triple H chant. It was the beginning of the end, starting with punt kick that had brought about this entire feud to begin with. It was the move Randy has used on Vince McMahon, Hunter's father-in-law, on Shane McMahon, his brother-in-law, and on Haley, Triple H's legacy.

Haley blinked, her mouth falling open in pure shock. She clapped both hands over her mouth, swaying on her feet as Triple H flexed before the fans again.

"You're done, Orton!" Hunter's shout could be heard by those in the front rows of the stadium.

The WWE Champion pulled Randy up, shoving his head between his thighs and wrenching his arms behind his back in preparation for the Pedigree. He looked out at the sea of cheering fans, his expression full of promise. It was about to end. It was about to end right now.

"Pedigree!" Haley urged, shaking the bottom rope with so much excitement, she was surprised it didn't rattle loose from the turnbuckles. "Pedigree his ass! Take him the fuck out!"

"Listen to you, all violent." Dwayne chuckled, before calling his own encouragement. "Finish him, Hunter!"

The force behind this particular pedigree shook the entire ring. For a instant, Haley thought it might collapse from the pressure. All of the anger, the promise of retribution, and even the fear Randy Orton had caused, had been delivered in one signature finishing maneuver. With precise movements, Triple H dropped across Randy, hooked his leg and made the pin.

One...

Two...

Three...

The crowd roared in unadulterated approval, the sound drowning out even Haley's scream of elation. She hugged Dwayne tightly around the middle, still jumping up and down as she did so, before pulling back and pumping both her fists in the air in triumph. Tears glistened in her eyes, but they didn't spill over as once again Motorhead sounded throughout the arena, this time blasting Triple H's 'King of Kings' theme song.

"Here is your winner, and still, the WWE Champion, Triple H!"

In the ring, Mike Chioda handed Triple H his title. Hunter stared down at it briefly dumbfounded, as though he had momentarily forgotten it was on the line. His only focus had been on defeating Randy Orton.

Chioda lifted his right arm to signify the victor and Triple H lifted the Championship high in his left hand.

As Triple H yelled in triumph, pyrotechnics exploded, filling the arena with noise, flashes of light and smoke. Then he looked down at Haley and Dwayne, and motioned for them to join him, while Ted and Cody, having recovered from their beating at the hands of the Rock, helped Randy up the ramp.

Dwayne jumped onto the apron first, using one hand to help Haley up, before he pulled the ropes apart for her to step through.

Not caring even remotely about her outfit, which she had agonized over earlier in the day, she half stumbled, half ran into Hunter's arms, flinging her own around his neck and clinging tightly. Only then did she allow the tears to spill as his own arms closed around her and lifted her right off the ground.

"You did it!" Haley half laughed, half sobbed into his shoulder. "You did it!"

"We did it." Hunter corrected, setting her back on her feet so he could shake hands with the Rock. "Thank you."

"Any time." The Rock replied with a brazen smile. "You kicked candyass."

Haley used her index finger to swipe at the moisture under hers eyes before laughing, she grasped one of their wrists in each other her hands and lifted them both into the air. Both of her mentors chuckled, going along with her, Dwayne lifting a single fist and Triple H once again raising his title.

"I'll never forget this moment." Haley's voice was loud enough for only the two men to hear. "Seems like Wrestlemania will keep giving me memories to treasure for the rest of my life. Last year, my first title and Dave, this year, victorious with both of the men who trained me."

Hunter and Dwayne exchanged a look over her head, then they ducked down, each grasping one of Haley's legs and then straightened so she sat upon both of their shoulders.

With an exuberant laugh, Haley held a double thumbs up for the crowd, knowing that they might not have heard the last of Randy Orton, but they had proven that no matter what he did, he couldn't break them.

Because the truth was, that love, real love, pure love, couldn't be tainted by darkness in the form of Randy Orton. And the bond between Haley and Triple H was as pure, and innocent as it could get. It was because of him that her light continued to shine. And Haley knew without a doubt that she could live without Randy Orton, despite the love they once shared. She could live without Dave Batista, though it would hurt worse than anything in the world if she had to. She could even somehow survive without Dwayne Johnson, though she never wanted to experience that, ever!

But she could not, would not, stand without Triple H.

* * *

**A/N: I am a perfectionist and struggled greatly with this chapter. The actual match at Wrestlemania 25 kind of fell flat, through no fault of Triple H or Randy Orton. They both put on a great technical performance, but with the storyline going into this match it was boring. Randy himself said that what killed it was the fact that Vickie added the stipulation that should Triple H get DQ'd he'd be stripped of the title. Well, Randy did heinous things going into this feud and we wanted justice! We wanted Triple H to lay him out with steel chairs, multiple sledgehammer shots! Put him through a damn table! We only got one sledgehammer shot because the ref was knocked silly. **

**So I tried to amp it up a bit with Haley's involvement. I'm still not satisfied with the match itself, but I'll blame WWE for it. And, you guys have waited so paitently I didn't want you to wait any longer. Besides, I've still got one more big match for the end of this fic to write so hopefully, that will be better. I hope you guys at least enjoyed this chapter! **


	33. Harder to Believe

Chapter Thirty-Two: Harder to Believe

Dawn was breaking, the sun was just beginning to shine through the windows of her hotel room, casting a different play of light and shadow over the room's furniture. Having not slept really, due the combination of excitement and champagne consumption, Haley lay awake in bed, her limbs comfortably tangled up with those of her beloved fiancé. It was almost surreal for her to belief that not eight hours before, Triple H had defeated Randy Orton in the most personal battle of Haley's entire WWE career.

She briefly wondered if Hunter had found sleep tonight. She hoped so, after all that he had endured, for _her_, she wanted him to be able to finally sleep in peace after finally slaying the dragon. Metaphorically speaking anyway, in reality, she knew Randy would come up with some way to retaliate for the loss, but Haley wasn't concerned about it at that particular moment. They had proven that Randy Orton, as evil as he could be, was still human. He could still bleed, and be defeated, just like anyone else in the WWE. And while there might be more battles with him to come, Haley had her knight in Triple H and they would continue to stop him from causing anymore havoc.

"Are you ever going to shut off that busy mind of yours and get some sleep?" Dave's voice was heavy with fatigue.

Haley looked up at him at him in surprise. His eyes were still closed, and he had been so still she had assumed he had fallen asleep a long time ago. "How did you know I was still awake?"

"Because," The corners of his mouth lifted in a hint of a smile. "Even with my eyes closed I'm very aware of what goes on with you. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." Haley told him honestly. "I'm actually basking in the glow of everything being right again. Well almost right, when you're officially cleared to compete again, then everything will be perfect. But right now, I'll settle for our victory."

Dave chuckled, pulling her even tighter against his side. "Soon Baby, I'll be back sooner than you think."

"I can't wait." She left her head fall into the crook of his shoulder, a spot that seemed made specifically with her in mind.

"Do me a favor though." He turned his head just enough to press his lips to her hair. "Try and get some rest. Dwayne's picking you up in the morning so you can go to Raw."

"I wish you would come with me." Haley's lip pursed into a pout. "I don't want you to go home."

Dave's face broke into a secretive grin that she couldn't see when he rested his chin on top of her head. "I'll still be with you, Baby, in more ways than one."

* * *

"And I say, no, I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me! Hanging out the passenger side, of his best friend's ride, trying to holler at me!" Haley sang along loudly with TLC, from where she sat with her legs stretched out across the backseat of Dwayne's rental car.

"If you don't have a car, and you're walking, oh yes son, I'm talking to you! If you live at home with your mama, oh yes son, I'm talking to you. If you have a shorty, but you don't show love, oh yes son, I'm talking to you." Candice Michelle sang with her from the passenger seat, bobbing her head along with the music.

"Want to get with me, with no money, oh no, I don't want no, no Scrub. No Scrub. No Scrub." Haley giggled as she continued singing, feeling fully relaxed.

"And I say no, I don't want no scrub. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me! Hanging out the passenger side, of his best friend's ride, trying to holler at me!" Dwayne suddenly jumped in on the chorus, causing both Candice and Haley burst into hysterical laughter.

Dwayne grinned at both of them affectionately, taking one hand off the steering wheel and reaching for one of the Candy-coated Diva's hands.

"Dwayne," Haley said around her giggles. "I love you so much, you know that right?"

"Yes." He nodded, glancing back at her through the rearview mirror. "I love you, Haley Baby."

"What about me?" Candice playfully glared simultaneously at both her best friend and her boyfriend.

"I love you, Candy!" Haley assured her.

"Obviously, I love you." Dwayne chuckled, squeezing her fingers. "You're the only woman I want to be with."

"Aw!" Haley cooed, heart melting a little at the obvious display of emotion between two of her favorite people in the world.

"Don't start." Candice shot Haley a smirk over her shoulder. "I don't tease you and Dave."

"Well maybe you should so I can get teasing leeway." Haley joked. "You're basically dangling a cookie in front of my face, then telling me I can't have it."

"I should have made her ride with Hunter." Dwayne teased.

"Ugh no!" Haley sulked a little. "I've listened to my Motorhead quota of the month! Unless it's his damn theme song, I don't want to listen to anymore!"

Candice laughed. "Damn, he doesn't listen to anything else?"

"Drowning Pool, or Metallica." Haley replied. "My ears need a break. I like Motorhead and stuff, but I have to be in a specific mood for it, which is not 24/7."

"Poor Haley." Candice gave her a sympathetic look. "Bet you'll be thrilled when Dave is finally cleared."

"Yes! Then not only will I have my fiancé back," Haley grinned. "But I get to be DJ, whether I'm driving or not!"

* * *

Stephanie McMahon glanced down at the paperwork she currently held in her hand, then back up at the man who stood before her. Suddenly, an ear to ear grin spread over her face. "This is _excellent_! You're cleared? I thought you still had another two months recovery time?"

"I heal fast." Dave assured her with his own grin. "As you can see, Dr. Andrews himself, cleared me to compete. I planned to give this to you at the arena, but then I found out you were at the airport and wanted to rush over here so you have my clearance papers."

"Emergency meeting in Stamford." Stephanie expression turned sour for a moment. "As much as I loathe to allow it, Vickie Guerrero is in charge in my absence tonight. I won't tell her you're back though, since I assume you wanted this to be a surprise?"

"Not even Haley knows." He nodded. "Because I had to backtrack to get this to you, I'll get to the show late, which will actually benefit the surprise element. I can't wait to see the look on Orton's face, right before I choke the life out of him."

The Billion Dollar Princess chuckled appreciatively. "I'm really glad to have you back, Dave. And Haley will be thrilled I'm sure. This was what she wanted all along. Finally, a end in sight for Randy's reign of terror, starting with last night and it's going to continue from here on out."

"Just leave Randy to me." Dave smirked. "I'll take care of him. And after tonight, it's going to be his turn to cower in fear for a change."

"You better get going then." Stephanie told him. "If you get on the road now, you'll make it to San Antonio in time for the second half of the show."

"Traffic willing." Dave nodded. "Thanks again, Steph."

"No Dave. _Thank you_."

* * *

When the car pulled into the parking garage of the Gund Arena, none of the other Superstars took notice. But when the back door on the passenger side opened and Haley stepped out, everyone stopped what they were doing and broke into applause. Candice, who stepped out only seconds after her, giggled at the response as Haley gaped at her co-workers in surprise.

Dwayne got out of the driver's side, walked around to the trunk and lifted out his suitcase. Without saying a word, he lifted out Haley's and Candice's as well. There was a proud smile on his handsome face as he took in the response to Haley's presence. Every Superstar had effected, even in a small way, by Randy Orton's tyranny. Triple H's defeat of him the previous night, with Haley's aid, had sparked the hope that soon they would be rid of his poison.

He glanced over at the click of feminine heels on concrete and grinned down at Candice, when she reached for the extended handle of her suitcase. "Bet you never expected to see the Raw roster cheering your girl this way, huh?"

"Exactly the opposite." Dwayne slammed the lid of the trunk closed. "I always knew she was something special. She was mine first, remember?"

"And now, she belongs to all of us." Candice chuckled. "At least a little bit."

"Yeah, yeah." Dwayne slipped an arm around her shoulders. "I know. Doesn't mean I really like the idea just yet."

Candice's laughter filled the parking garage and warmed his heart.

"What's so funny?" Haley joined them, lifting an eyebrow curiously.

"Nothing." They both replied in unison.

"Right. Some pervy inside joke, right?" Haley wrinkled her nose, reaching for her suitcase. "I'm good being left in the dark this time."

* * *

Haley set her suitcase down on the bench, unzipping it and pulling out her ring attire for later that evening. She knew that she would be accompanying Hunter and Dwayne for their segment at some point tonight. Triple H deserved to gloat a little about his victory at Wrestlemania. But Candice had a tag team match that night against Beth Phoenix and her little minion Rosa Mendes. The Women's Champion had been given the opportunity to choose her tag team partner and had asked Haley if she wanted to get some Diva action in as well tonight. With the mood Haley was in, she had unequivocally said yes.

Haley laid out the little pink shorts and the coordinating pink and black v-neck crop top, before rummaging through her suitcase for the black belt she'd wear as well. She was looking forward to putting on her wrestling boots again. Her last active match had been against Eve Torres weeks ago. And while she might have put a couple knock out moves on Cody Rhodes more recently, that just didn't compare to the adrenaline rush to an actual match. And the thought of tangling with Beth Phoenix again, who was always a challenge, had Haley buzzing with anticipation.

"Hey, that's cute!" Kelly commented, setting her own luggage down near Haley's. "I love the pink."

"You love anything pink." Haley shot her a teasing grin.

"Pink is awesome, don't hate." Kelly grinned back at her. "Candy told me you're partnering her tonight. That's awesome! I can't wait to see you kick ass again."

"I'm looking forward to kicking ass again." Haley nodded in agreement. "I've missed working the ring."

The door to the locker room swung open abruptly and Melina stepped in, a sour expression marring her pretty features.

"What's wrong, Mel?" Kelly asked her, voice full of concern.

"That cow is in charge tonight." Melina informed them. "Apparently there was an emergency in Stamford and Stephanie's not here."

"So we're taking orders from Vickie?" Kelly scowled. "Ugh! That woman is a menace."

"And she's in a foul mood after the results of the World Heavyweight Championship match last night." Melina added. "Plus her marriage with Edge is basically in shambles."

"Edge is slime, but even he's too good for Vickie." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Melina continued, shoving her things in an empty locker. "Besides pissing me off, she always wanted me to play messenger."

"Oh?"

"She wants to see you in her office, Haley." Melina gave her former rival a sardonic look. "Immediately."

Haley frowned in confusion. "Since when has Vickie ever wanted to speak to me?"

"She didn't tell me why." Melina shrugged. "Just that she wanted to see you. Hey, you could probably get away with it, considering your connections. Think you could punch her in the face while you're in there? Triple H won't let you get fired."

Kelly burst into giggles at the idea and even Haley cracked a smile. "I'll consider it. I guess I'll go see what the She-Devil wants."

"I can't wait for Stephanie to come back." She heard Melina mutter just before Haley stepped out into the locker room and closing the door to the Women's locker room behind her.

By the time she reached Vickie's makeshift office for the evening, irritation mixed with curiosity at what the SmackDown General Manager wanted from her. In her recollection, she hadn't even exchanged words with Vickie in the past. Though when Dave had still been on SmackDown under Vickie's employ, Haley had been tempted many times to make a trip to the Blue brand and physically retaliate against the woman for her abuse of power against her fiancé. But that was water under the bridge at this point. Raw was now Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley's show, and Vickie Guerrero had been trying to undermine her authority for weeks. As Stephanie's friend, and a loyal employee, Haley couldn't help but be annoyed on her behalf. Already Vickie was making summons in Stephanie's absence, when no doubt Stephanie had left implicit instructions before her departure.

Haley raised her hand, rapping hesitantly on the door, just below the nameplate reading "RAW General Manager". Vickie's high-pitched, screechy voice instantly snapped out an impatient "Come in", which prompted Haley to turn the door handle and step inside.

The first thing she saw was Vickie, seated behind the desk in her ever present wheelchair, hands folded together in front of her, beady dark eyes focused on Haley. "What took you so long?" She demanded.

"I just got your message, Vickie." Haley's voice took on a saccharine sweet quality, though her teeth immediately set on edge. "What can I do for you?"

"There's been a change of plans to the match card tonight." Vickie informed her callously. "You will not be teaming with Candice Michelle tonight. Melina will partner her instead."

Disappointment caused Haley's shoulders to falter for just an instant before the rage flared. "Excuse me?" She stepped further into the room, approaching the desk. "Stephanie approved Candice's choice hours ago!"

"And Stephanie is not here to be in charge tonight, I am." Her protest brought a flash of glee to Vickie's pig-like face. "And I'm making some changes."

"Listen, you power hungry evil bitch!" Haley slammed both her palms on the wood of the desk, causing it's items to tremble from the force. "I held my ground and my tongue, last year when you basically tormented Dave on SmackDown for the amusement of your husband! Don't think I've forgotten. And before you threaten to fire me, go ahead, I'll be resigned in minutes and you'll be out of this office on your ass. Being Triple H's protege has more than just my wrestling skills for benefits." She warned, remembering Melina's earlier comments.

"Dave has nothing to do with this-"

"You're right, at this point, he doesn't." Haley cut her off. "But you messed with my fiance, Vickie, and if I can find a way to bring down Randy Orton, I can bring down you, and Edge, and Big Show, or whoever you're really sleeping with at this point. And then I'll kick your fat ass myself. For my own pleasure and for retribution against everything you ever did to Dave."

Vickie's eyes bulged with fury at the insult.

"This is Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley's show!" Haley continued. "And Stephanie is my friend. I'm so sick of people like you, and Orton, manipulating the system to gain more power. I want my match tonight and I intend to have it. So you're going to reverse your decision and let me wrestle. I've been looking forward to this match all damn day. "

"Oh you'll have a match tonight, Haley." Vickie's smirk suddenly took an evil quality. "It'll just be a singles match instead."

"A singles match?" Haley repeated, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Yes, your opponent tonight just left the office." Vickie's expression smoothed to one of amusement. "Made a good case as to why there should be a match between the two of you tonight. After listening carefully and weighing the pros and cons of it, I decided to grant the request and schedule the match."

"Who-"

"Furthermore," Vickie interrupted, practically cackling with pleasure now. "I thought the match was so interesting, I scheduled it for tonight's main event."

A frisson of dread suddenly skittered down Haley's spine. "Wait, what?"

"I've even personally taken it upon myself to make sure there's no outside interference in this match." Vickie was all but quivering with excitement. "I just had security escort Triple H and The Rock from the building. After all, Triple H is still SmackDown's Champion and not a member of the Raw roster and The Rock's contract isn't official just yet."

"Vickie," Haley gut contracted with fear. "What did you do?"

"Created a spectacular main event." Vickie smirked. "You see Haley, you're having a match tonight, a very high profile match. Because you see, tonight Haley, you'll be facing Randy Orton, in a no disqualifications match!"

And just like that, all the good feelings over last night's victory and waking up with Dave this morning, and nothing but ice cold terror remained.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Vickie is so evil! Lol kidding, I actually really like Vickie, she's so hateable. She's such a great villain. I mean she just knows how to work it to the point where you have to boo her and laugh at her humiliation. She's so good at what she does. **

**But damn, things aren't looking so good for Haley right now. The day started off so good, then it took a terrifying turn. So what happens next? Will Dwayne and Hunter find a way back into the arena? Will Dave get there before the damage is done? Stay tuned to find out. **


	34. You Make It Through the Rain

Chapter Thirty-Three: You Make It Through the Rain

Randy had opened the show, much to the annoyance of the crowd in attendance for Raw. He had gone on and on about how he had been screwed last night. How the WWE Championship had been stolen from him. Triple H had cheated. The WWE Championship should be around his waist right now and the guilty parties would be punished tonight. He told them how security had removed Triple H and The Rock from the building, how they wouldn't be allowed back in tonight. And for his match later on, he would face Triple H's accomplice one on one to put an end to his mistreatment.

They had booed, jeered and had been genuinely horrified at the idea of Randy Orton facing Haley Mariano in a one on one no disqualification match. For the rest of the show, a cloud of dread hung in the air. When the time finally came for the main event, there was riotous feeling to the crowd, as though they were ready to jump the barricades in protest.

Lilian Garcia stood in the center of the ring, a reluctant look on her face as she announced the next contest. "The following is a no disqualification, intergender match, scheduled for one fall."

The opening guitar riffs of Gavin DeGraw filled the arena, and despite their displeasure at the match, the crowd cheered in welcome. The curtain was pushed back, and Haley rigidly stepped onto the stage, now wearing her pink and black wrestling attire, her hair pulled back from her face in a loose, wavy ponytail. She forced a weak smile for the crowd before starting down the ramp to the ring below.

"Introducing first, from Boston, Massachusetts, Haley Mariano!" Lilian stared at her in sympathy and horror. She seemed unable to believe that Haley was actually out there to participate, but Vickie had left her little choice in the matter, allowing Ted and Cody to stand guard outside the Diva's locker room to make sure she didn't flee the arena.

Haley slowly climbed the steels and stepped through the ropes into the ring. She couldn't bring herself to summon the enthusiasm for her usual entrance. Instead she chose to lean against a far turnbuckle, waiting for the inevitable.

As she folded her arms across her chest, she noticed Jamie's bracelet on her wrist and sent up a silent prayer that the little girl was in bed, not about to witness yet another horrifying and humiliating moment of her life at the hands of Randy Orton. Todd and Junie would be more cautious this time, wouldn't they?

Thoughts of Jamie vanished the moment Rev Theory hit the sound system. Hatred for the Viper was at an all time high, as he had sunk to an all time low. A war against Triple H was one thing, but a match against a Diva, that was something else.

Randy appeared completely unbothered by the boos, the jeers and the waving middle fingers he was receiving. His eyes were zeroed in on Haley as he began his slow methodical walk to the ring. He was enjoying the brief flicker of fear across her face before she would refocus her expression into 'Game' face.

"_Sometimes you'll be in the ring with an opponent who's bigger than you," _Hunter's voice suddenly seemed to come through the nerves in her head. _"You have to use their strength against them. Be smarter. Be faster. Turn their momentum into your favor." _

Words of advice spoken long ago, when she thought her toughest opponent would be Beth Phoenix. What she would give for it to be the Glamazon she was facing now. But this was the hand she had been dealt. She had already been Randy's victim once, this time she wouldn't plead with him. She wouldn't beg. She was stronger this time, and if he wanted to punish her, the least she could do was make it hard for her.

"He wants a match." She muttered to herself. "I'll give him one."

"_I hope there never comes a day where you have to step in the ring with a Superstar." _Dwayne's voice this time. _"But both Lita and Trish have had to in the past. Hell, I planted Stephanie with a Rock Bottom once. So if that ever happens, screw the rules. Fight dirty if you have to. Protect yourself first, forget about winning." _

Randy stood across from her in the ring, smirking vindictively. Jack Doan had an expression of distaste on his face, but he called for the bell as there were no rules to remind them of, it was a no disqualifications match.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

The moment the last chime of the bell rang, Randy lunged forward, eager to get his hands on her. Focused, Haley ducked underneath his arms, sprinting to the ropes behind him. At the last second, she turned so that her back connected with the ropes, spring boarding her forward to use a running high knee against Randy when he turned around to find her again.

Against another Diva, the hit would have taken her down. Against a man of Randy's size, it only sent him a couple of stumbling steps backwards. Still, a murmur of shock and excitement went through the fans. They hadn't expected Haley to fight back, and since it seemed that she was, they firmly got behind her.

Randy whirled around, clutched his abdomen with one arm, where she hit him and swung his free fist toward her. Again, Haley used her agility and backed out of the way. If she could stay out of his reach and get little strikes in, she might be able to do some damage.

"Bitch." Randy snarled.

"Come on you fucker, you want a wrestling match?" Haley's voice wavered only the tiniest bit. "Then let's do this."

She was vaguely aware that a 'Haley' chant had risen from the crowd. She didn't dare take her eyes off Randy, especially when he had begun stalking toward her again. She side stepped, her movement seeming skittish to Randy, who grunted and charged again.

At the last second, she ducked and rolled out of the way as Randy propelled himself shoulder first into the steel turnbuckle. It was the very same shoulder that had given him the most trouble over the years and she had hope that would be the shoulder to take the hit. Exploiting Randy's only weakness was her best shot at getting through this.

The crowd was beginning to get excited at her outsmarting Randy, their cheering becoming overwhelming. Especially when Haley hit him with a dropkick as she backed away from the turnbuckle, clutching his shoulder in pain. He hit the canvas with a dull thud, grunting in pain.

She scrambled forward, trying to roll him up, which was difficult considering their size difference, praying it might be that easy.

He kicked out barely past one, the force behind it sending her flying backwards to hit the mat like a helpless rag doll. She was already reaching for the ropes to pull herself back up, not wanting to be caught down by a blood thirsty viper.

Randy was already rushing her, this time she took the clothesline, flipping over the top rope to the floor below. The crowd booed loudly, several fans in the front row screaming at her to get up as she landed in a crumpled position on the black mat covering the floor.

"Fucking Bitch." Randy slid under the bottom rope after her. Fisting one hand in her hair and the other in the waistband of her shorts, he bodily dragged her up and threw her back into the ring. "I'm going to end your career."

Haley scrambled to the corner turnbuckle on her hands and knees, using the triangular padding to pull herself back up. She glared back at Randy. "I won't make it easy for you."

He grabbed her by the upper arm, hauling her against him. "You're going to beg me to make it stop before it's over."

"No DQ right?" Haley grit her teeth. "How's this?" She said, right before driving her knee up and into his groin.

The male members of the audience 'ohed' as Randy's face turned paper white and he fell to his knees, gingerly cupping himself as Haley stumbled back from him. She fell against the ropes and pushed herself forward, hitting him in the chest with a second dropkick.

As she stared at him on the canvas, still in pain, she glanced toward the outside apron. Was it possible? Could she hit him with No Boundaries when he got to his feet? Her hits on him didn't have the same effect as they would against another Diva, but she had kneed him in the groin. She had no choice really. No Boundaries was the only way she stood a chance. She had to try it.

As he rolled onto his belly in order to push up onto his hands and knees. Haley stepped through the ropes and onto the apron, gripping the top rope tightly in her hands. The crowd was in a frenzy around her, daring to believe that she could hit No Boundaries just as she prayed she could.

As he staggered upright, she took the chance, yanking down on the top rope, she leaped. Her feet bounced on the top rope as she was propelled forward. Then Randy turned.

He jumped as well, catching her in midair and reversing her attack into one of his scoop slams. Pain radiated down her spine from the impact and she lay on the mat, immobile. The crowd realizing the mistake and knowing Randy had the upper hand, was wild with fury.

"Mistake." He taunted her, right before moving into his agonizing joint stomping pattern. The more she cried out, the wider his grin became.

He paused, glaring out at the riotous crowd. Event security was having a difficult time restraining them. They had watched her be brutalized by Randy Orton once, a second time was a bit much. And Randy drank in their hatred like fine wine, savoring it for a long moment.

When he turned back to Haley, she was on her side, cradling her delicate left wrist in one hand. He wondered briefly if he broke the joint, then she pushed up onto her hands and knees, using the appendage to support her weight. And his eyes flashed red at her new, unknowingly vulnerable position.

He flew back at the turnbuckle, his mind revving like an engine as his eyes glazed over, focusing solely on her skull. A woman her size wouldn't come back so quickly after a second punt kick. There was only so much her smaller body could withstand.

He was so focused, he didn't hear the shift in the crowd, booing turning to excited and anxious cheering. He had only one goal, nothing else mattered. He burst from the turnbuckle, ready to kick her in the head, when a force hit him from the side like a battering ram, taking the Viper down to the canvas hard.

Dwayne Johnson was livid. He had used his fame to con the ticket collectors at the front to allow him in. Once he heard the plan for tonight's main event, he had been borderline desperate, willing to buy them all off with money if he had to. Fortunately, a couple of autographs was all they wanted. He had heard the protests of the crowd as he sprinted through the arena, down the steps in the crowd and vaulted himself over the security barricade. He had seen what Orton had planned and stopped it just in time.

Randy barely had time to cover himself from Dwayne's wild punches. He had been so focused on the punt kick he hadn't seen Dwayne coming, not until he was on top of him.

"Dwayne look out!" Haley gasped out the warning.

The Rock glanced away from where he had been trying to pummel Orton's face a moment too late to prevent the double team assault from Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase who had rushed down the ramp to their leader's aid. They took advantage of his distraction, Ted restraining him from behind so Cody could plow his fists into the Rock's solar plexus.

But the crowd was still cheering and moments later, Randy learned why. Sprinting down the stairs through the other side of the crowd was Triple H, who's expression was marred with fury.

"Cody!" Randy barked out, booting the Rock in the gut himself for retribution. "Hunter!" He pointed to the approaching Game, who had just swung himself over the security barricade. "Ted, take him out!"

Ted didn't need to be ordered twice. While Cody and Randy rushed to head off Triple H, the son of the Million Dollar Man reaffirmed his grip on the Rock, and planted him with his finisher, Dreamstreet.

"Dwayne!" Haley cried out, practically crawling to the Rock's fallen form, while Ted joined in on the three of one assault of Triple H. "Get up! Please, get up!"

There was another slam that shook the canvas and she looked over to see Triple H fall prey to Cody's finisher CrossRhodes. And once again, Haley found herself surrounded by three men who had made her life miserable for the past few months.

Randy was glowing with a sick, manic glee. "No one here to save you now, Haley. No more cavalry charge."

"Fuck you!" She spat, forcing herself up to her feet.

"Grab her!"

Ted and Cody moved in unison, each grasping one of her arms to keep her from moving around the ring, holding her in place for whatever it was that Randy planned to do next.

"Don't worry Haley," Randy smirked as he stalked closer. "You're going to join your mentors very soon. As soon as you can say R-K-"

Randy never got to finish his taunt.

Electric guitar riffs hit the sound system and a ripple of absolute shock went through the entire arena, before they exploded in a cheering frenzy. Randy's expression went completely slack, as he whipped around to stare at the titantron in horrified surprise.

Haley took advantage of the distraction and squirmed free, backing away from the three members of Legacy until she hit the corner turnbuckle, her gaze fixed on the ramp as well. Surprise, and hope flared in her chest. She could hear Jerry "The King" Lawler and Michael Cole's stunned remarks from behind her, as well as Randy's repetitive denial by saying the word 'no' over and over again.

But when he stepped through the curtain and onto the stage, the crowd's elation rose to a raucous level. She had to clap both hands over her mouth to keep from bursting into tears of happiness.

Batista was back.

He roared at the top of the ramp, a primal animalistic fury that promised bloodshed, before he broke into a sprint toward the ring, heading straight for Orton. Randy's slack jawed disbelief was all the opportunity he needed, so he slid under the bottom rope, and pushed himself up, hitting Orton with a solid spear. Then he twisted, ducking under an assault from Ted Dibiase and countering with a punch to Ted's face, which sent the rookie stumbling backwards, right into a Rock Bottom.

Batista's entrance had given the Rock enough time to shake off the effects of Dreamstreet, and he was happy to give Ted some retribution.

Cody tried a different tactic. He jumped on the Animal's back from behind, trying to put Batista in a sleeper hold. But Dave would not be deterred, he grasped Cody by the back of neck and pried him loose like he was little more than a doll, slamming him into the mat in front of him. Cody staggered back to his feet, clutching his lower back in pain. But he wasn't back up for long. Triple H also had enough time to recover and had no qualms about giving Cody a taste of his own medicine with one of his pedigrees.

Randy was back on his feet, and for the first time in a long time, something akin to fear flickered through his vacant eyes as he surveyed the fallen forms of Cody and Ted.

Batista came at him like a rampaging bull, forcing him into the corner, driving the air out of his lungs with shoulder block after shoulder block. Stepping back, he grabbed the Viper's arm and propelled him toward the ropes with an Irish whip. Orton hit them and bounced back, only to be caught in mid-step and planted onto the mat with a thundering spinebuster.

At this point, the crowd was going absolutely haywire as the Animal paced around the ring, roaring and shaking the ropes with almost enough strength to tear them out of the turnbuckle post. The fans around them all held their thumbs up with Batista for a scant few seconds, before it was thumbs down for Randy Orton.

He hauled Randy to his feet, forcing his head between his thighs before flipping him up onto his shoulders. Randy flailed his arms in a last ditch effort to save himself before he was falling backwards, being drilled into the mat off a Batista Bomb with so much force behind it, it was a wonder that the ring itself didn't collapse under their feet.

Triple H was at Haley's side, gently pushing her out of the corner. "Pin the Son of a Bitch!" He told her.

In all the chaos, Haley had momentarily forgotten that this was still a match.

"One-two-three, Haley Baby!" The Rock called to her encouragingly.

Randy lay unmoving on the canvas, completely knocked out after such a devastating finishing maneuver. And with a huge smile on her face, Haley rushed forward and pressed her hands down onto his shoulders, glancing over at Jack Doan as he slid down onto the canvas beside her, his palm slapping the mat for the three count.

"Here is your winner, Haley Mariano!" Lilian Garcia announced, sounding just as thrilled as the rest of the crowd.

She was vaguely aware of Gavin DeGraw playing through the arena again. She was all but deadweight as Hunter lifted her back up, crushing her against him in a warm hug. She felt Dwayne's hand on her lower back, heard the mumbled words he spoke to Hunter, but her eyes were on Dave, who stood a little ways off, glaring down at Orton's form.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Vickie's shriek of outrage, amplified in sound by the microphone she carried, immediately silenced Haley's music, ending the brief celebration.

"What the hell are you doing?" She continued, looking furious from her spot at the top of the ramp. "I barred you from the arena!" She directed towards Triple H and The Rock. "And Batista what are you evening doing here? You ruined my main event!"

They didn't even get the chance to answer her before new music followed her screeching. It seemed to be a night for unexpected returns. Vickie's face was absolutely milk white as the Chairman Vince McMahon strutted onto the stage beside her.

"Vickie," He said in his deep, authorative voice. "SHUT UP!"

Vickie flinched as though he physically struck her. Meanwhile, Ted and Cody managed to drag Randy's groggy body out of the ring. All three of them leaning against the security barricades before the ramp, gazing up at Mr. McMahon with trepidation.

"Hey Orton," Vince glowered down at him with disgust. "You think you got cheated last night? Well I've got the perfect solution. You'll get your rematch for the WWE Championship at Backlash." He announced. "But it'll be in a three on three tag match! It'll be you and the rest of Legacy vs. Triple H, The Rock, and The Animal, DAVE BATISTA!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Randy shook his head in horror as he glanced back at the three men who stood in the ring still.

Triple H grinned broadly, slapping The Rock on the shoulder. Obviously he liked the idea of this match and by the Rock's answering smirk, the People's Champion had no qualms with the idea either.

It was Batista however, who looked the most elated by the announcement. He leaned over the top rope, smirking down at Randy. "Oh yeah!" He shouted. "Remember me?! I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done, especially to Haley! I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU IN HALF!"

This time it was Batista's music that filled the arena, as Dave turned away from Randy to exchange black slapping hugs with The Rock and Triple H. Then he was moving past his teammates, lifting Haley up into his arms and holding her tightly against him.

All Haley could think was that it was about time.


	35. Carry On

Chapter Thirty-Four: Carry On

Haley leaned her head back against the lip of the claw foot tub and sighed in pure contentment. The warm, soapy water soothed her aching muscles and perfumed her skin with the scent of lavender. Her iHome sat on the vanity counter, and Christina Aguilera's rich voice filled the small bathroom as she sang about being 'Bound to You'. Completely at ease, Haley found herself singing softly along with her.

"I found a man I can trust, and boy, I believe in us. I am terrified to love for the first time. Can't you see that I'm bound in chains? I finally found my way. I am bound to you. I am bound to you."

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Dave's deep timbre sounded over the music and she stopped sing along in order to smile.

She glanced sideways to see her fiancé leaning against the doorframe leading into the bathroom. "Are you sucking up?" She teased lightly.

"Are you still giving me a hard time for not telling you?" He lifted his eyebrows at her, the corners of his mouth beginning to curve into that smile she loved so much.

"I've accepted your explanation of wanting to keep your return a surprise." She laughed, returning her head to its previously reclined position. "After all, no one knew I was returning when I came back at Survivor Series, so I have no room to talk."

"And we both shocked the shit out of Randy on our returns, imagine that." He stepped further into the bathroom. "How's your back?"

"Good for the moment." She told him. "Though I'll be feeling that scoop slam in the morning. I hate him, but I have to admire how effective those are."

"He will never, ever get to put his hands on you again." Dave lowered his large frame to kneel beside the tub, resting his arms on the outer lip. "I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." She opened her eyes to beam at him. "It's funny, the moment I finally settle with my fear of Randy, and suddenly it's not just Hunter standing between us anymore. Dwayne's back. You're here. It's like this nightmare is finally over."

"There's still some hurdles up ahead." He reminded her. "But, between the four of us, we'll get through it."

"I know." She closed her eyes again and exhaled deeply. "I'm actually looking forward to going to work again. I want a match next week, preferably the Diva's tag I was denied earlier because Vickie is a power hungry, sadistic cow!"

Dave laughed. "If she wasn't in a wheelchair still, I'd say have a match against her. God knows I'd enjoy watching you kick her fat ass."

Haley giggled at the very thought. "Well, since that's not an option, I'll settle for helping Candice with Beth Phoenix and her new groupie? I guess that's what she is, Rosa Mendes."

"It's weird enough that Beth is dating Santino Marella of all people." He agreed with a slight shake of his head. "Now she's got this kind of crazy chick dogging her footsteps."

"Candice says she fights like a total girl too, all squeals, shrieks and just awkward." She smirked at the thought. "It'll be hard for me not to laugh at her in the ring if that's the truth."

"Mhmm…and then you'll teach how it's done, knowing you." Dave mused, reaching over to push a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. "So?"

She opened one eye to peer at him. "Yes?"

"Think this bathtub is big enough for the two of us?" He asked with an impish smirk on his face.

"I don't know." She replied. "But it could be a lot of fun to find out!"

* * *

"You know what I just realized?" Candice Michelle commented lightly as she browsed through the rack of dresses, pulling out a black one for closer inspection.

"No? What?" Kelly replied, turning away from the selection of boots she had been eyeballing to face to the current Women's Champion.

"Torrie's store is awesome?" Haley guessed, holding a pair of jeans against herself to see how long the pant legs were.

The three Raw Divas were currently in Torrie Wilson's boutique Simply Jaded, since the tour had stopped in Los Angeles. They had been anxious to see the Boise Belle, and felt a little retail therapy and some much needed girl time was in order.

"No, though it totally is." Candice chuckled. "But, this Monday is a three hour edition of Raw because it's the draft!"

Kelly's eyes widened. "Oh my God! None of us can leave Raw! They can have Beth!"

Haley grinned at Kelly's comment, folding the jeans over her arm to add to her try-on pile. "The Divas don't get drafted as much, Kel. The chances of us leaving are slim. I'm more worried about losing Dwayne or Dave to SmackDown or ECW."

"Dude, how awesome would it be if Randy got drafted to ECW?" Candice grinned evilly. "Or Ted and Cody."

"Don't get my hopes up." Haley laughed, shaking her head. "I wouldn't get that lucky."

"Triple H could get drafted back to Raw." Kelly shrugged. "That would make things easier for him. I just hope Evan and I stay on the same brand."

"Now you're just toying with me." Haley sighed. "I would love for Randy to get drafted away and Hunter to get drafted back, but we'll just have to wait and see."

"I'd love to draft Christian." Candice added. "I got to do a lot of segments with him before he left and have barely seen him since his return. It would be great to have him on Raw."

"But then we'd lose out on him beating the crap out of Jack Swagger." Kelly joked.

"He's feuding with Tommy Dreamer now, I think." Haley corrected. "Tommy vowed to win the ECW Championship one more time or he wouldn't renew his contract. His contract expiration date is coming up fast."

"That's it, I have to have these boots!" Kelly decided, before continuing on the topic at hand. "I love Tommy. He's the nicest man. He deserves to be ECW Champion again. No offense to Christian, but I'd like to see Tommy beat him."

"Hey, speaking of extreme, what if we got Jeff back?" Candice brightened at the thought. "I'd love to team with him again."

"Ooh! We send Phil to SmackDown too!" Kelly giggled.

"Now we're just playing who we save and who we'd kick off the island." Haley grinned, plucking a gray fedora hat off the rack and plopping it on her head, studying her reflection in one of Torrie's decorative mirrors.

"That's cute!" Candice told her. "You should get it!"

"Yeah, I like it!" Kelly agreed. "You only wear cadet caps, and that's just to the arena. And they're all Triple H monogrammed too. You need a stylish hat too."

"Kelly, half my casual wardrobe is Triple H monogrammed." Haley reminded her with a chuckle, removing the hat from her head. "The other half is divvied between Rock and Batista merchandise."

"And the one Kennedy t-shirt you own." Candice added, moving on to Torrie's jewelry selection. "Because I sure as hell hope you burned everything with Randy's brand on it."

"Ugh! I know I got rid of all my CM Punk merch. You better have gotten rid of Randy's stuff too!" Kelly made a face of disgust.

"I own nothing with RKO on it anymore." Haley told them. _Except for that one thing that I can't bring myself to throw away because I'm brain sick or something._

"Good." Candice nodded in satisfaction. "Be gone with all that bad mojo."

"We should go to the movies this weekend!" Kelly suddenly suggested excitedly. "I want to see the Star Trek movie 'cause Chris Pine is-"

"Totally hot!" Candice finished her sentence. "I'm in."

"I've got to meet with David on Saturday to pick out flowers." Haley informed. "So we can go after if you want. I also want to see Fast & Furious because don't tell Dave, but I'm secretly in love with Paul Walker."

"Uh yes!" Candice laughed. "That boy is fine!"

"I'm not usually a blonde guy kind of girl, but he is my exception to the rule." Haley chuckled. "Ever since I saw the first one."

"Let's make it a double feature!" Kelly squealed. "Hot guys all around!"

"You know," Candice joked. "Cause we're lacking in hot guys where we work and all."

"There can never be too much male eye-candy." Kelly laughed.

"I wonder if the guys know we objectify them just as badly as they do us." Haley chuckled.

* * *

"Randy almost shit his pants last night." Hunter was as jovial as anyone had seen him months. "Between you returning, and Vince making that tag match for Backlash, he looked like he had serious constipation, or he knew his life was about to end."

"That Jabroni actually paled underneath all that spray tan he wears." Dwayne smirked before taking a large bite of his turkey burger.

"The only other time I ever got that level of satisfaction Batista Bombing someone was when I did it to you years ago in Hell in a Cell." Dave used his French fry to point at Hunter. "No offense."

"I tried to have you run over with a limo, and all kinds of other shit," Hunter smirked. "Bygones."

"You really are a sick son of a bitch Helmsley, you know that?" Dwayne chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "The lengths you go to."

"And yet," Hunter grinned. "I've held more gold than both you two bitches combined."

"Careful with the name calling." Dave playfully warned. "We could screw you over in that tag match at Backlash."

"Yeah, cause neither of you actually want to beat the shit out of Randy?" Hunter snorted, reaching for his glass of water. "You both can't wait to get your hands on him, who do you think you're kidding."

"Can't let you have all the fun." Dwayne nodded in agreement. "I've only had the pleasure of whipping his Bitch posse's candyasses."

"And one Batista Bomb would never be enough." Dave's voice turned to cold. "I watched helpless from a fucking couch as he beat my fiancé to the point where she had to be taken to the hospital. It won't be enough until he feels the same pain…tenfold."

Both Dwayne and Hunter shared a mutual look of approval, before they looked back at Dave who sat across from them in the booth they were currently occupying at Applebee's.

"I vote you put his ass through a damn table." Dwayne told him.

"Beat him senseless with a horde of steel chairs." Hunter added.

"Then squash him with the ring steps." Dwayne chuckled. "These mental images are making me pretty happy."

"Can't say I'm complaining either." Hunter laughed as well. "You think the girls are done with their shopping yet?"

Dave groaned. "Are you kidding? It's been so long since Haley actually hung out with her girlfriends without the fear of Randy hanging over her head, they'll be gone all day!"

"My credit card is probably smoking from overuse by now." Dwayne joked. "Might have been a bad idea to hand it over to Candice."

"My wife comes from a billion dollar family." Hunter smirked. "Can't say I relate."

"Bull shit!" Dave laughed, pointing accusingly at the Game. "I didn't hand over my credit card to Haley this morning because _someone_ else beat me to it."

Dwayne turned his head and smirked at Hunter. "You sucker!"

"What?!" Hunter protested. "She's my Punkin! And she's had it rough the past few months! She deserves a splurge here and there! And if it wasn't my credit card it would have been Dave's!"

"But I'm her fiancé, what's mine is hers and all, it's expected. You not so much." Dave pointed out. "Face it, Huntz, my girl has you whipped."

"Sucker." Dwayne repeated with a huge grin.

"I've got two words for both of you…"

"Whipped." Dave said to Dwayne.

"Totally." Dwayne agreed.

"Fuck both of you, had she asked you would have both handed over your plastic, so suck it!" Hunter snapped at them. "You're just as whipped!"

"Technically, I'm not," Dwayne said with a shit eating grin. "I handed mine to Candice."

"Only because if you didn't you wouldn't get any pie tonight." This time it was Hunter who smirked. "If Candice hadn't been in the room, you would have given it to Haley."

"Ha! Pie." Dave laughed. "I forgot that's what you used to call it."

Dwayne gaped at Dave as though he had said hell froze over.

"He was Triple H and Steve Austin fan," Hunter informed him. "Sorry."

"And just when I thought he had good taste." Dwayne said with disgust. "You pick this Jabroni and Austin over me?"

"Technically, I'm a Flair fan first and foremost." Dave shrugged. "So you can both shut it."

"Who are you calling a Jabroni?" Hunter's eyes narrowed. "Save that shit for Orton."

"Now, now," Dave chuckled. "Don't get into a pissing contest. Can't we all just get along?"

"Shut up Dave!" They both said unison.

* * *

"What the hell did you do? Buy out Torrie's entire inventory?" John Cena approached the three Divas with a teasing smile as they were pulling shopping bags after shopping bags out of the trunk of the cab.

"Pretty much!" Haley unceremoniously shoved a bunch of bags unceremoniously into his arms. "Now be a good little pack mule and bring those up to Kelly's room."

"Shit." He frowned. "I'm come over to check on you and you make me work?"

"Yeah." Haley laughed. "And I told you on the phone this morning that I was fine. My back's a little stiff, but no worse for wear, thanks to my rescuers."

"If Big Show hadn't knocked me out earlier, I would have-"

"I know, John." Haley assured him. "Now be a good guy and help Kelly with her bags!"

"Ugh, fine."

"Thanks John!" Kelly beamed a bright smile at the World Heavyweight Champion, grabbed her purse and led him back into the hotel, waving cheerfully at her friends.

Candice grinned. "You sure know how to boss men around."

"I grew up with two brothers and Dwayne," Haley reminded her. "You learn things."

"Think he'll come back and help us with ours?" Candice joked.

"No. Did you see how many shoes Kelly bought? His arms will be dead by the time they get to her room." Haley laughed. "We're on our own."

"We have less than she did anyway, you're right." Candice hefted her own belongings and waited while Haley paid the cab driver. Only when Haley lifted her own shopping bags, did she begin to head inside.

"I can't believe we found my something blue today." Haley said with a dreamy sort of smile. 'Those garters you found are so gorgeous!"

"Well make sure Dave aims for Dwayne when he tosses one." Candice chuckled. "Helping you with your wedding is making me fantasize about my own."

"And you think Dwayne's the one?"

"Absolutely." Candice said without hesitation.

"Oh Candice," Haley smiled brightly, hitting the button for the elevators. "That makes me so happy that you found each other. My best friend and my oldest friend, it's perfect!"

"But here's the hard part," Candice grinned. "If we do get married, are you the Maid of Honor or the Best Man?"

"Yeesh, that is hard." Haley teased. "Guess we'll just cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Smartass!"

* * *

**A/N: We needed a light, fluffy, fun chapter to break up a little of this drama. Hope you guys enjoyed! **


	36. Show Stopping

**Chapter Thirty-Five: **

Haley sighed, leaning her head back against the padded armrest of the couch inside Batista's locker room. Dave had brought her into the locker room almost as soon as they arrived at Raw, told her to stay put until he got back, before he disappeared somewhere with Dwayne and Hunter, most likely to strategize against Orton.

She had so long been at the forefront of this war with Randy, that it was kind of nice to let the three main men in her life handle it from here. She could sit back, monitor on and enjoy the results of the draft. It had been quite some time since she had simply been just a spectator backstage. She should enjoy it now while it lasted. With Backlash bearing down on them she probably wouldn't get another opportunity.

There was a knock at the door and Haley looked toward it with some surprise. "Come in," she called, a curious frown crossing her face.

The door opened and Stephanie McMahon stepped inside. "Good, I found you."

Haley immediately sat up, her features changing from an expression of confusion to one of concern. "Steph? Something wrong?"

"Candice isn't feeling well." Stephanie shook her head. "I just sent her to the trainer's. I don't want her competing tonight. I was hoping you might be willing to take her place."

Haley's eyes widened in surprise and she began to smile. "You want me to wrestle, in a single's match?"

"Yes." Stephanie nodded, smiling back at her. "In what's probably a dream match for you too."

"I get to face Michelle." Haley guessed excitedly. "For real?"

"Haley Mariano vs. Michelle McCool, winner gets a draft pick. What do you say?" Stephanie asked.

"Um...I say hell yes!"

* * *

"The following Diva's contest is scheduled for one fall, where the winner will receive the next pick in the WWE draft!" Lilian Garcia announced to the sold out crowd that filled the American Airlines Arena.

Gavin DeGraw hit the airwaves and Haley pushed back to the curtain in order to step out onto the stage. She was a vision of confidence in black and silver detailed micro shorts and a silver and black detailed crop top. She stopped at the top of the ramp, placing her hands on her hips as she nodded in approval at the welcoming reception she received.

"Introducing first, representing Raw, from Boston, Massachusetts, Haley Mariano!" Lilian introduced her.

Haley started down the ramp, moving from one side to the other in order to tag the hands of the fans that leaned over the security barricades. Once she reached the bottom, she jogged up the steel steps, strode across the outside apron and climbed the corner turnbuckle to pose with one first raised high, reminiscent of her first mentor, The Rock.

After a long moment, she stepped all the way up and jumped down to land inside the ring. She smiled at Lilian and Charles Robinson, the referee, as they moved out of her way so she could the opposite turnbuckle and raise both arms over her head, crossing them into an X in tribute to her second mentor, Triple H.

She moved to lean against the ropes when her music faded, waiting excitedly for her opponent. She head been on the same team in the past, and valued their close friendship, but part of her was excited for this match. It would be nice to determine whom of the two, was the more skilled wrestler.

_You're not enough for me (oh no)_

_Just another man in love me (just another man ooh)_

_Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey hey oh well)_

_You're not enough for me (yeah yeah)_

"And her opponent, representing SmackDown, from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool!" Lilian introduced Michelle to another round of cheers before leaving the ring. The fans seemed just as curious about the outcome of this match as the two Divas were.

Michelle twirled at the top of the ramp, before pumping her fist in the air and making her way to the ring. Like Haley, she took the time to tag the hands of the fans. But instead of using the steel stairs, she walked around the side of the ring, kneeling on the outside apron, and slowly swinging her right leg up. She paused to wriggle her hips provocatively before stepping into the ring with Haley.

"All right Ladies," Charles Robinson reminded them. "I want a clean match. No hair pulling, no eye gouging, no biting. Got it?"

"Do we look twelve?" Michelle asked him with a teasing smirk, not taking her eyes off Haley. The same anticipation she felt was in her eyes as well.

"Ring the bell!" Charles pointed to the time keeper and mere seconds later the starting bell sounded.

"May the best bitch win." Haley grinned at her friend, and then to the crowd's surprise, the two women shared a two second hug before they stepped back and began to circle one another.

The cheering and chanting that rose from their audience was pretty evenly divided. Both women were fans favorites and each commanded a great deal of respect. It seemed half the arena was solidly behind Michelle and the other half in Haley's corner.

Both women moved in unison, joining in a standard lock up in the center of the ring. Having the height advantage and therefore the leverage, Michelle forced Haley to back into the ropes, before breaking the hold and Irish whipping her across the ring. Haley turned before she met the opposite set of ropes so her back hit them, spring boarding her back toward Michelle to meet one of her customary big boots.

Haley yelped and hit the canvas. Michelle moved in for the cover, though Haley's shoulder was already popping off the mat before Charles could get past the number one.

"Would have been disappointed if it were that easy." Michelle moved off of her, and Haley knew she was going to use the ropes for a follow up low dropkick.

Wisely, Haley rolled out of the way so Michelle wound up sliding harmless across the canvas. "Hell no, this is our Wrestlemania show, right here."

Michelle had a smirk on her face as both women were simultaneously back on their feet and charging each other. This time Haley was faster and flipped Michelle onto the canvas through an arm drag, followed by a standing drop kick on Michelle's recovery. She made her first cover of the bout, but like her, Michelle was nowhere near a two count.

"Kiddie gloves off?" Michelle asked as they circled each other a second time.

"Just bring it." Haley gave her a curt nod before they locked up again.

Michelle broke the hold but twisting Haley into a tight and painful arm wringer, locking it in place behind her back where she couldn't reach. Haley winced and struggled for a brief moment, before her brain kicked in and she used a one handed cartwheel to untwist her arm. Michelle however, had been expecting that and this time it was Haley on the receiving end of an arm drag takeover. And before Haley could get back to her feet, Michelle followed it up with a snap mare.

Haley cringed on her side, clutching painfully at the back of her neck, before Michelle forced her back into her second cover. Haley kicked out at two.

With the momentum still in her favor, Michelle hit a struggling to rise Haley with a series of three standing dropkicks, knocking the wind out of her each time. But even with a third cover, Haley wasn't out of it in the slightest, powering out when Charles reached a two count.

When Michelle tried to maneuver her into her patented Brazilian heel hook, Haley countered with a monkey flip and her own series of standing drop kicks. And when she went to use the ropes for momentum in a Harley Race style running high knee lift, Michelle countered with a tilt-o-whirl back breaker.

The crowd was cheering wildly. It having been awhile since two Divas had put on this kind of back and forth match.

This time when Michelle made her cover, Haley rolled up to lock her legs around Michelle's head and rolled her into a head scissors, trying to take the wind out of her sails that way. She could feel Michelle struggled to loosen Haley's vice grip around her skull and Charles bent down to ask Michelle if she wanted to give it up.

"Hell no!" Was Michelle's response, which caused Haley to chuckle a little.

A minute later, Michelle bridged upwards, forcing Haley to loosen the head scissors. Haley raced back to her feet and met a harsh boot to the gut. She bent over to exhales sharply, just in time for Michelle to grab her in a gut wrench waistlock. With surprising strength, Michelle lifted her up, which cause Haley to struggle in fear of the Wings of Love.

This squirming seemed to throw Michelle off, so instead of using her patented v-sit face buster, Michelle flipped Haley up and over so she wound up face up on her back, securing her in a crucifix hold, before spinning around, pushing Haley up and moving out of the way so that Haley came down hard on empty canvas.

There was an 'oh' of surprise from the enamored crowd as Haley gasped on the mat while every nerve ending in her spine felt like it had been lit on fire. Michelle went for a nonchalant cover as she and mostly likely everyone thought she had the match one after that move.

"One…two…" Charles hit the mat twice but Haley kicked out before three through sheer force of will, causing the crowd to go nuts.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!" "THIS IS AWESOME!" They chanted.

"Shit, Haley." Michelle muttered, grabbing her by the wrists to drag her back up to her feet.

"Game…" Haley gasped out, shoving Michelle off her and into the ropes. "On." She grunted as she charged her from the ropes and Haley grabbed her by the head to meet her knee in a Triple H style face buster.

Michelle yelped, clutching at her nose when she fell backwards onto the mat. And while Haley wanted to use the moment to catch her breath, giving Michelle time to recover would bode ill for her. She ran to the ropes, holding to use their spring board effect for more power behind another high knee.

Instead Michelle caught her with another big boot to the face.

Haley lay on the mat stunned for a long moment. She could literally see stars from the force behind that kick. But, instead of Michelle going for another pin attempt like she expected, she could hear the crowd's excitement level rise instead. That could only mean Michelle was setting herself up for something big.

Haley turned her head and felt a twinge of panic when she saw that Michelle had stepped outside the ring in order to climb the nearest turnbuckle. Michelle McCool did not go to the top rope often, but when she did, she made an impact.

It was adrenaline that caused Haley to get back to her feet as quick as she did. She rushed to the ropes, shaking the top one that instead of standing on the top triangular pad, Michelle wound of falling sit on it.

Haley glanced at Michelle's new position thoughtfully. She had trained with Hunter just recently and Michelle was set up perfectly for a new move they had been working on. And Haley was forced to admit, Michelle McCool was one tough opponent and demanded Haley's best. So she would give it to her.

Haley moved over in front of Michelle, turning so that her back was against the turnbuckle, while she gripped Michelle right underneath her shoulder joints. She lifted Michelle up, throwing her forward while she herself fell into a v-seated position, slamming Michelle into the canvas back first off an Iconoclasm.

This time the fans presumed Haley had the match one as she moved in for a cover.

"One…two…" Charles counted, but like Haley, Michelle wasn't a quitter and sheer instinct had her kicking out miliseconds before he hit three.

By now the entire arena was focused on the match. These two Divas were clearly evenly match and highly skilled at their craft. They were throwing some intense offense at each other, but still neither one had thrown in the towel. And it was so back and forth that the crowd couldn't even predict the outcome anymore.

Haley got up to use the ropes for a knee drop, and suddenly she found herself flipped through and onto her back, intense pain searing through her Achilles tendon as Michelle countered with her heel hook submission.

Haley leaned backwards, crying out when it increased her pain and reached out for the ropes that were tantalizing inches from her fingertips. Tears of pain brimmed when Michelle tightened her hold and Haley forced herself to squirm toward safety. She didn't want to tap. She refused to tap. She was going to make it. Even if she limped for days after this.

"Come on, Haley." Michelle said through grit teeth. "Give it up!"

"What do you say, Haley?" Charles asked, kneeling down beside her in order to hear her better.

"No." Haley shook her head, though every instinct was screaming at her to make the pain stop. "Not yet." She inched closer. "Not yet!"

"Give it up!"

"No!"

And when she was just about ready to cut her leg off in order to release Michelle's hold, Haley's finger closed over the bottom rope.

"Let her go Michelle! She's got the ropes. One…two…three…four…" Charles began to count before Michelle finally releasing her hold, letting out a crying of frustration.

Haley right lower leg was on fire. She wasn't even sure she could pulled off No Boundaries at this point after being in the hold so long. But she had made it to the ropes. There was absolutely no way she could give up now.

Michelle let out another scream of frustration, before she stalked over to Haley and grabbed her by the hair to pull her up. "The Wings of Love and it's over now!"

"Not yet." Haley shoved with all her might, preventing Michelle from setting her up for her finisher. Her leg was shaky beneath her, but it was going to have to work for her.

Michelle charged, probably for a clothesline from hell at this point, but Haley bent down, seizing Michelle around the middle and planting her with a Grade A spine buster.

And there it was, the deciding factor. Everyone knew what came after a spine buster. The spine buster was the bridge to the finale and the crowd was cheering as Haley limped her way over to the ropes and stepped through to the outside apron. Michelle was staggering back to her feet, still feeling the affects of the spine buster.

Once she was upright, Haley leaped, her feet bouncing off the top rope, propelling her forward. She seized Michelle's head from behind as she fell forward into a v-sit position, Michelle had snapping painfully against her shoulder. And answering thud sounded behind her as Michelle went down and Haley rolled over to pin her.

"One…Two…" Charles counted, the crowd with him. "Three! It's over! Ring the bell."

Haley collapsed on the canvas beside her friend, panting from exertion. "Shit Michelle, you took me to the limit."

"Yeah, you too." Michelle groaned. "Ow Hales, I'm going to be feeling this for a week."

"You're telling me." Haley laughed weakly. "I don't think I can walk."

"Here is your winner, Haley Mariano!" Lilian announced it officially. "Therefore, the winner of the next draft pick is Raw!"

"Haley, can you sit up?" Charles knelt down to help her as the trainers got Michelle out of the ring in order to aid her backstage. "You probably want to see who you won."

"Yeah." Haley nodded, letting him help her back to her feet, mindful not to put any weight on her right leg. "Let's see who it is."

The computer generator was rapidly flicking through images of Superstars and Divas from both ECW and SmackDown. Haley crossed her fingers as the draft logo flashed across the screen, hoping she just won someone good for her brand.

When her pick was revealed, a huge smile lit her face and she laughed, raising a fist in triumph.

_Mr. Kennedy has been drafted to Raw! _

**KENNEDY! **

Her platinum blonde haired, loud mouthed friend appeared onstage, looking pretty smart in a suit. He pointed to her with a snarky kind of smirk on his face and mouthed the word "NICE."

"Everyone backstage is going to either love me, or hate me for this." Haley chuckled, waving back at him cheerfully.

"I don't think I'll miss him shouting at me on SmackDown." Charles Robinson admitted with a laugh of his own. "Do you need help backstage."

"Just get to the ramp, please." Haley asked him. "My winnings can help me the rest of the way." She said as Ken walked back and forth across the stage, playing to his adoring fans.

He was ready for her when Charles helped her limp her way towards him. Taking over where he left off. "Haley, Haley." He snapped his gum and supported the bulk of her weight. "You miss me so much you had to fight McCool to win me back?"

"Yeah," Haley rolled her eyes as Ken helped her backstage. "I missed you so much, I let Michelle nearly rip my tendon in half just so you could come back."

"I knew you were obsessed with me." Ken teased her arrogantly. "After all, who could blame you. I am, among other things, a future WWE Champion and the most talent guy on the roster. You want me all for yourself. But you can't be greedy. You have to share."

"DAVE! KEN'S ONLY BEEN PART OF RAW THIRTY SECONDS AND I'M READY FOR YOU TO BATISTA BOMB HIM!"

"Hey!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long, but this match was important to me. Haley didn't get a match at Wrestlemania. She hasn't had a real match in forever. And she needed it. Besides, Michelle McCool is a perfectionist in the ring and I could picture her taking Haley to the limit in a showdown. You guys can love her or hate her, but you can't deny that Michelle was probably one of the best Divas of this generation. She dedicated herself to becoming a 'wrestler' she stopped being eye candy a long time ago. And she was one of the best female heels we've ever seen. I have a lot of respect for her. So I feel she and Haley would put on matches worthy of Wrestlemania. **


	37. All Kinds of Plans

Chapter Thirty-Six:

"Dave just won Hunter back to Raw!" Dwayne burst into the locker room with a huge grin on his face. "You went from having no back up, to all of us back on the red brand!"

"I saw." Haley chuckled, readjusting the icepack around her right ankle area. "And I won back Mr. Kennedy so I'd say we're racking up some serious players. I think Legacy is in for a rude awakening."

"Absolutely." He dropped on the couch beside her, lifting her legs up to place them over his lap and reached for the icepack to press it gently against her inflamed tendon. "Michelle did a number on you, Haley Baby."

"That heel hook is brutal." She agreed with a nod, wincing a little. "I probably should have tapped instead, but I wanted to win a player for Raw, and I hit jackpot, even if he can be an annoying jackpot half the time."

"No complaints from me." He bent closer to study her tendon. "I was proud of your performance. You two should be on a pay-per-view next time. You put on a better show than some of the midcarders did tonight."

"With a title on the line." Haley agreed with a laugh. "Because a title is much prettier than Ken."

"I think he'd disagree." Dwayne laughed. "But I won't. Have you seen his potato head? I want to see you with a title again. With most of this Randy crap past us, I think you might want to think about challenging Candice."

"I'll think about it. But I just had an ass kicker match against one best friend. I'm not ready for the other best friend." She turned back to look at the monitor and smiled when she saw Dave and Hunter exchanging a manly hug at the top of the ramp. "Besides, if Candice heard you talking like this, she'd kick you out of bed. And it's couch city for you."

"How could she when half the time, she's the one suggesting you be her next challenger." He used his thumb and index finger to gently massage at her inflamed tendon. "I'm agreeing with her."

"Then you're both bias." She let her head fall back and sighed in approval. "Thank you."

"Any time." Dwayne replied. "I hate seeing you injured, even something minor like this."

"I'll live." Haley closed her eyes and let a little smile cross her face. "Speaking of, is Candice feeling better? I only competed tonight because she wasn't feeling well."

"Passing stomach bug." He assured her. "Must have been something she ate. Either way, I told her to take it easy until the show was over, then I'll bring her straight back to the hotel for some TLC."

"You're a good boyfriend." She teased him lightly.

"I'm the best boyfriend." He corrected, using his other hand to rub at her aching calf muscle. "Damn Haley Baby this whole leg is bum at the moment. How did you pull off No Boundaries on this?"

"Some guy who used to train me before I got to the WWE told me that I should never give up when it's worth fighting for." Haley smirked, opening her eyes halfway. "I listen to a lot of crap he says. Might be bad for my health."

"I don't know," Dwayne flashed a quick grin. "This guy sounds like a genius to me. I think you should keep on listening to him. He seems to know what's best for you, most of the time."

"Well," Haley nodded. "He hasn't really steered me wrong yet. So I just might do that."

* * *

Hunter lowered himself onto a steel chair in the locker room and used the towel hanging around his neck to wipe the sweat from his brow. "Gang's all here. Orton's fucked."

Dave Batista chuckled, nodding in agreement. "I'll say. Haley wins back Mr. Kennedy, you're officially back on Raw, I'm off the injured list and Dwayne is back in the WWE. Randy would committing suicide if he tried to go near her."

"Oh that twisted fuck will still try, but we just made it a hell of a lot harder for him." Hunter bent down to pull his gym bag closer and began rummaging through it for a clean t-shirt to wear. "I want to focus on Backlash. Our six man tag, while in our favor, won't be easy."

"We'll get it done." Dave assured him. "There's no fucking way I'm letting Orton win this one. No fucking way. I swore I'd break him in half, and I will."

"I have unfinished business with him myself. Wrestlemania wasn't enough. I don't think there will ever be enough to make him pay for what he's done." Hunter agreed. "But Dave, I don't want Haley ringside this time."

"Like you'll be able to stop her?" Dave laughed. "She's just as invested in this as we are Hunter. This whole damn thing is about her, not that belt you've got around your waist."

"I know that, and this time, you and Dwayne are my partners." Hunter looked up at him and shook his head. "You both want your own shot at Orton, so tell me, who's going to be ringside with her. Who's going to protect her while all three of us are competing."

"We won't all be in the ring at the same time." Dave protested.

"Dave, you should know by now how ugly this is going to be. At least at Wrestlemania, Dwayne was there as a guard dog while I focused on Orton." Hunter sighed heavily. "I don't want her there this time."

"Even if I agreed with you, it's not like we can convince her to stay out of it. Hell, even with Dwayne there she still got involved in your Wrestlemania match." Dave reminded him. "She's stubborn as a mule when she wants to be."

"Which is why we lock her in Kennedy's locker room when the match goes off." Hunter suggested with a half smile. "That jackass might be annoying as hell, but unlike the rest of the clowns we got back here, injured arm or not, he'll protect her."

"If he had been in Washington when Randy punted her," Dave commented. "He probably would have rushed the ring to try and save her."

"He's loyal. Annoying and loud, but loyal." Hunter shrugged. "We can convince him to keep Haley with him during the match. Knowing him, he'd be all over it."

"If she doesn't kill him for tricking her." Dave laughed.

"I'll risk it." Hunter laughed with him.

* * *

With relative ease, Dave carried Haley into their hotel room via bridal style and gently placed her down on the queen sized bed. Hunter was several steps behind him, setting their suitcases inside the hotel room door and hefting his own duffle more securely onto his shoulder.

"You two lovebirds all set for tonight?" He asked, stepping over to the bed in order to press a hasty kiss to the crown of Haley's hair. "How's that tendon feeling?"

"Like someone lanced it with a hot rod." Haley told him with a wry smile. "But my shoulder hurt worse, so I'll live."

"I'll check in on you in the morning then, take some aspirin or some kind of NSAID to help with the swelling." He reminded her, clapping Dave briefly on the shoulder. "Dave, take care of my girl."

"Of course." Dave chuckled. "You shouldn't expect anything less."

"If I doubted you, she'd be rooming with me, not you. Goodnight you two." Hunter gave them one last wave, before slipping back out into the hallway and heading for his own room. The Game was exhausted after the long show they'd put in tonight and looked ready for sleep when they left the arena.

Dave turned back to Haley and smiled, moving to sit down beside her on the bed. "You want me to get you some Aleve? I have that, or even Motrin for your leg." He offered.

Haley smiled lovingly at him. "I'm fine for the moment. I took the Acetaminophen Jamison gave me back at the arena. I can actually walk on it, even though you won't let me."

"It got me out of carrying the bags." He said jokingly. "You're much easier to maneuver." He framed her face in both hands and leaned forward to press his mouth to hers. "I'm so proud of you." He said when he drew away. "That was a hell of a match."

"Michelle and I brought down the house." Haley agreed with a breathy voice. "I think she's actually been my toughest opponent, Diva wise, yet. Even tougher than Beth."

"She's a perfectionist." Dave nodded. "I watched her develop her skills on SmackDown. She just keeps pushing herself to be better. Kind of like someone else I know."

"Oh yeah?" Haley grinned. "Who's that?"

"This totally crazy girl who trains with both Triple H and the Rock." He pulled in her against him, resting his chin on the top of her head. "She was Michelle's opponent tonight. And, I happen to be totally in love with her."

Haley closed her eyes and sighed happily. "Hmm…I think I know exactly who you're talking about. And I also know, that she happens to be totally in love with you too. She wears your ring all the time, unless she's wrestling of course."

"We're getting married." Dave gave her a quick squeeze. "Sometimes I wake up in the morning and worry that I dreamed it all up and you didn't choose me. Then I roll over and there you are, and I realize I'm the luckiest guy on the planet."

"I'm not going anywhere Dave." Haley told him sincerely. "There is no one else in the world I'd rather spend the rest of my life with."

* * *

Grace Vanderbilt was a romantic at heart. As a child she had dreamed of dances in the moonlight, knights on white horses and the happily-ever-afters of fairytales. Even though she had grown out of some of those fantasies, she hadn't lost her romance. She transferred it instead to flowers. Because she believed that flowers were the heart of any wedding.

In her experience, the personality of the couple, more importantly the bride, determined the direction they would pursue. She would let her arrangements bring the romance to any wedding, whether they be elaborate, simple, elegant or fun. It was her job to give her clients all the romance they wanted.

And she was good at it. Which was why many of her clients were of the elite society crowds and/or A-list celebrities. But Grace was no snob, she didn't turn away the middle class clients either. She believed everyone deserved the wedding of their dreams and she wanted her part in giving it to them.

Still, this would be her first time meeting with a bride who would kick her behind if she so chose. Though, Haley Mariano had been entirely pleasant on the phone when they set up her appointment. And, if David Tutera was planning the wedding, it was bound to be a smash.

She had seen pictures of course. When David first called Grace to see if she'd be willing to take on his latest client, she had googled Haley right after they'd hung up. She had been expecting someone a little more butch, if she was being honest, but Grace was surprised when she saw that Haley was small, with an athletic build, and a sassy bob of auburn hued hair.

Dynamite body too, Grace thought enviously, she'd had one once too, before age had caught up with her. Grace still remained trim as she approached her sixties, but she wasn't as compactly put together anymore such as Haley was.

And her fiancé, who had popped up in the image search, was almost polar opposite. There was nothing compact about Dave Batista. He was tall, built to muscled perfection and had a raw, primal look to him.

Grace supposed there were plenty of things to envy of Haley Mariano, soon to be Batista. But if she was as pleasant in person as she was on the phone, she deserved the happiness she got. And Grace looked forward to having her hand in creating her dream wedding atmosphere.

And at 11:30 am, David Tutera entered her tidy New York offices, with his arm linked with who could only be Haley Mariano. The blushing bride was smiling with a sincere kind of awe as she looked around at Grace's silk arrangements and sample bouquets in the display area.

"Grace!" David's smile was warm and full of affection as he released Haley's arm to air kiss both her cheeks. "I love coming in here! Come! Meet our Bride to Be! Haley Mariano, Grace Vanderbilt, Grace, Haley!"

"Nice to meet you!" Haley shook her hand enthusiastically. "Did you make all these yourself?" She looked back at the shelves. "You're so talented! I love that one!" She pointed to a bouquet of lilies and roses, tied with white pearl studded ribbon.

Grace decided she liked her already. "I made that for Folk-Harrigan Wedding last Spring, very elegant affair."

"James Harrigan?" Haley's eyes widened as she turned back to her. "Isn't he..?"

"One of the top attorneys in Boston, yes." David answered before Haley could finish her question. "Grace branches out to Massachusetts and Connecticut. That's why I wanted her for your wedding, you'll find none better!"

"Oh stop it, David." Grace laughed. "Well Haley, would you like to get started planning out your own floral arrangements?"

"I'd love to. David told me to bring pictures of my dress." Haley patted the purse she carried at her side. "So I did."

"Makes my job that much easier." Grace led them over to one of her large display tables and gestured for her to take a seat. "David says you're planning on a December wedding."

"Yes." Haley sat down and got comfortable, before pulling out the manila folder from her purse. "December 19. It's a Saturday. Our wedding colors are silver and burgundy."

"Classic." Grace nodded in approval. "Very season appropriate. Do have a favorite kind of flower?"

"Orchids." Haley admitted with a sheepish smile. "But I know that's more for Spring weddings, so I'm relying on your expertise in this area."

Delighted with her, Grace laughed. "All right, well let's start with this then. For most winter weddings I like to use Camellia flowers because they also are a good omen. They last a long time. The same one your grandmother might have admired as a child, might keep reblooming eighty years later."

"I like the sound of that." Haley admitted with a grin, then nodded when Grace placed a sample of the flower in front her, admiring the white bloom. "Oh and pretty too."

"Yes, it flatters any dress as well as it's unobtrusive. And it would go well with red amaryllis which can be the focal point of your bouquet." Grace laid out another sample on the table. "Since you seem to like those, let me show you what else I have in mind…"

* * *

"Holy crap!" Haley exclaimed to David once they were back out on the busy New York streets. "I mean, holy crap!"

David laughed. "I told she was efficient."

"And artistic." Haley swallowed, then chuckled. "No wonder she's so popular. She planned out my bouquet, love the cascading idea by the way, the flower girl basket, the corsages for my mother and grandmother, bouquets for my bridesmaids and then some. My head is spinning. But the flowers she picked are beautiful."

"She's an expert." He agreed. "Your centerpieces are going to be gorgeous too! It was a good thing Dave sat this one out though. He would have been put to sleep with all the flower talk."

"He flinched when I told him where I was going today." Haley smirked. "He was terrified I was going to make him come with us. He's not one for posies. Unless he's sending me some for Valentine's Day."

"Typical male." David shook his head. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"Preaching to the choir." She checked her phone for the time and smiled. "We got out early too. What do you think? Should we be bad and get some coffee and a pastry?"

"Pastry?" His eyes softened at the thought. "Ugh, I'll have to spent an extra twenty minutes at the gym, but it sounds so good right now."

"Want to split one so we're only being half bad?" Haley joked.

David chuckled. "Nah, if we're going to cheat the diets, might as well do it right. Come on, there's a Starbuck's up the block this way."

"Mhmm…double fudge brownie."

David gave her a slanted look. "Honey, you're killing me here."

Haley let out a peel of laughter as she picked up the pace to match his longer stride. "Dave would turn me around and force me to go the opposite direction. He's very good at keeping to diet, I am so glad you're more easily corruptible. Dwayne and Hunter are just as bad as he is."

"I'm not a professional athlete like you guys are." David reminded her. "I just have to remember the camera adds ten pounds or whatnot."

"Tell me about it. Have you seen how small my ring gear is sometimes?" Haley joked. "And we're in HD now. Vince would have a cow if I rolled even a little bit out of my attire."

He winced in sympathy. "Must make cheat days that much more enjoyable."

Haley laughed. "You have no idea!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Life got a little hectic on my end. Work's been kind of rough and Hunter was being a pain in the ass this chapter. He's normally not, so I'll forgive him of course, but it was hard getting it to flow the way I wanted. I'm still not entirely satisfied, but I wanted to post. **

**I promise the next chapter shouldn't take so long. **

**Also, on a side note, I Believe in the Shield okay! They are fantastic and the breath of fresh air we've needed for a long time. Seth Rollins is my favorite at the moment, he's so good! And I like Roman best next, his animalistic style reminds me of Dave and he's Samoan, where I have a soft spot. Dean is great too, he's different and has the "it" factor. **

**So if you haven't been watching WWE much recently, tune in to check them out. They're already the tag team Champions (Seth, Roman) and US Champion (Dean). **


End file.
